I put a spell on you
by Patachon
Summary: Il existe une multitude de proverbes plus niais les uns que les autres. Tes amis te sauveront, le fin est un nouveau départ, saisis la chance quand elle te sourit ... Et le pire, c'est qu'ils s'avèrent presque tous vrais ...
1. Torture de chemise et boule de plomb

-Alors, prête ?

-Prête ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux dire prête comme dans « je suis prête à me jeter dans la cage aux lions ? »

-Je voyais plutôt quelque chose du genre « Je suis prête à tout exploser ce soir… »

Je triture encore plus le coin de ma chemise, déjà dans un stade de froissement bien avancé. Une main rassurante vient se poser sur mon épaule et me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je n'avais totalement réalisé ce que tout ça impliquerait, à croire qu je m'étais mise en veille ces trois dernières semaines. Non. Ca remonte à il y a bien plus longtemps que ça.

-De toutes façons arrête de t'inquiéter, tu as juste à traverser quelques mètres, sourire, applaudir, en 5 minutes top chrono c'est fini !

-Mouais … Tu dois avoir raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Allez, déstresses, je fais ça toutes les semaines et regarde, je suis toujours sur pieds !

Je le fixe, pas si convaincue qu'il le voudrait. Je soupire. C'est vrai, il a raison, je n'ai rien à faire sinon sourire aux caméras, applaudir, faire ce sur quoi nous nous sommes arrêtés et supporter les regards suspects de centaines de personnes. Sans oublier ceux qui regardent ça à la télé. Et les fanatiques qui vont me haïr d'apparaître au coté de leur héro. La boule dans mon ventre grossit encore. Le stress me dévore de l'intérieur. Mes mains tremblent. Il semble le remarquer puisqu'il les attrape et les serre dans une des siennes. Je lui adresse un sourire hésitant.

-Pourtant, tu avais l'air plutôt enthousiaste jusqu'à maintenant …

-C'est jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans un vestiaire alors que je n'y avais plus jamais remis les pieds depuis la fin du lycée en sachant que je vais certainement me faire huer par les centaines de personnes venues ici pour te voir TOI…

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question…

-Tu n'as pas posé de question.

-Tu te décourages ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis très exitée rien qu'à l'idée d'être ici. C'est justement ce qui me fait stresser comme ça …

-C'est compréhensible. Mais relax … Personne ne va te sauter dessus. Tu as déjà fait du théâtre non ?

-J'avais 7 ans !

-Bah, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu n'as pas pris une ride.

J'attrape la première chose que je trouve en libérant vivement l'une de mes deux mains, et l'abat avec une fausse violence évidente sur son épaule. Il sourit, visiblement satisfait de m'avoir, l'espace d'un instant, fait oublier le stress. Mais aussitôt que je le remarque, mon enthousiasme de vengeance retombe et mon sourire disparaît.

-C'est comme marcher dans la rue. Quand tu marches, tu fais attention aux gens autour de toi ? Non. Ca t'est égal, tu les ignores. Tu n'as qu'à faire pareil là.

-Facile à dire.

-C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que j'entre dans la salle. Les deux premières secondes, tu stresses. Et puis, l'instant d'après, tu n'y penses plus…

Un caméraman passe sa tête à travers la porte et scrute les vestiaires, qui sont vides de la moindre âme qui vive, sinon lui et moi. Il nous fait un bref signe de tête respectueux, et lance « C'est bientôt à vous ! » La boule de mon ventre grossit encore. Elle entrave les poumons et me coupe le souffle. Il se lève d'un bond et me tire la main.

-Allez ! Tu vas voir, le trac disparaît dès que tu passes sous les projecteurs.

-Ou il augmente…

-Mystère …

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire en coin. Ce même sourire en coin qui fait hurler la gente féminine dès qu'il apparaît en public. Je soupire.

-Le numéro du charme fou, ça ne marche plus avec moi ! Ne va pas essayer de me faire gober n'importe quoi avec ça !

-Tu es sûre que ça se marche plus ?

M'interroge-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus, gonflant ses lèvres, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je constate et lui fasse gentiment remarquer sa ressemblance frappante avec un poulpe ou quelque mollusque associé. Vexé, il se renfrogne et recule de la dizaine de centimètre qu'il avait gagné. J'éclate de rire. Mais rapidement, ma nervosité reprend le dessus. Lorsqu'il le remarque, il pose sa main sur mon épaule, avec compassion.

-Fais moi confiance. Et souris. C'est ton sourire qui a convaincu Vince, qui a convaincu la prod, alors crois moi, il devrait convaincre tous les spectateurs aussi …

-Je suis tentée de te prouver le contraire, mais je pense que tu m'en voudrais … Alors je vais essayer de te faire confiance.

-Très bon choix petite !

Lâche-t-il d'une voix bien plus grave et dramatique qu'à l'ordinaire, mimant un visage fermé et autoritaire. J'éclate nerveusement de rire, le moindre détaille semblant me provoquer des réactions à l'extrême. Nous traversons en silence les couloirs, les caméramans et autres membres du staff se décalant de quelques pas sur notre passage. Enfin, sur son passage. Je me fais minuscule derrière lui, collant au moindre de ses pas. Il salue plusieurs personnes, et échange une parole avec d'autres. Plus nous nos approchons, plus je distingue les hurlements des spectateurs par-dessus le brouhaha des couloirs. Nous croisons une figure qui m'est familière mais sur laquelle je suis incapable de mettre un nom tant mon esprit est embrouillé par le stress. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Il s'arrête près de nous et les deux hommes se serrent vigoureusement la main.

-Salut mec ! Tient, une tête inconnue !

-Finement observé. Voici Amy ! Amy, Ron.

Répond-t-il simplement en achevant ses présentations express d'un simple geste de la main. J'adresse un sourire hésitant à Ron, qui me répond par une poignée de main vive et chaleureuse, avant de glisser dans la conversation, d'un ton moqueur :

-J'en connais une qui doit être jalouse !

-Tssss…

Perdant le fil de la discussion, ne relevant même pas les allusions me visant particulièrement, je scrute les vêtements du nouvel arrivant, cherchant l'endroit où il a apposé son nom. Je déchiffre l'écriture sur sa jambe droite. R-Truth. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour oublier ? Je soupire en silence, affligée par mon manque de calme effarant. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me remets à triturer ma chemise. Lorsque sa main m'arrête et que je relève les yeux, Ron a disparu.

-Cinq minutes !

La voix masculine du membre de staff me fait sursauter. Nerveusement, je lâche le coin de ma chemise à l'agonie pour venir trituré une mèche de cheveux venant chatouiller mon épaule. Je sens son regard sévère me fixer, mais je m'accorde quelques secondes de répit avant de relever les yeux et d'affronter son regard noir.

-RE-LAX !

M'ordonne-t-il. J'hausse les sourcils, faussement outrée. Mais la dizaine de centimètre qu'il possède de plus que moi que ça soit en hauteur ou en carrure freine rapidement ma tentative d'air supérieur, et je me contente de lui grommeler une réponse positive en attrapant discrètement l'autre coin de ma chemise. Ce détail n'échappe pas à son regard affûté, et à peine ai-je commencé à entortiller le morceau de tissu autour de mes doigts que je sens mes pieds quitter le sol. Me retrouvant réduite à l'état de sac à patate, je martèle son dos à coups de poings.

-Repose moooooi !

-Quand tu arrêteras de stresser comme une folle !

-D'accord ! Je suis calme ! Je suis très calme !

Et très réactive aussi … Remarqué-je en cessant tout mouvement, me réduisant moi-même au simple état de poids mort sur ses épaules. Satisfait, il daigne me redéposer au sol.

-Mais je te préviens ! Si tu recommences à torturer ta chemise, je te ligote ! Elle n'a rien à t'avouer, alors laisse la tranquille ! Et je ne parle même pas de tes cheveux !

Rajoute-t-il alors qu'il vois que j'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer.

-Bon … Tu as gagné … Je vais essayer de me détendre un peu…

-Pourquoi, tu es stressée ?

La voix grave qui résonne dans mon dos m'arrache un monstrueux sursaut. Je me retourne prudemment et jette un coup d'œil dans mon dos. Deux personnes viennent d'arriver. Encore deux visages familiers. Sur lesquels je ne parviens toujours pas à mettre de nom. L'un deux m'adresse un sourire chaleureux. Kofi ! Kofi Kingston ! L'autre reste un trou noir dans ma tête. Le stress montant de plus en plus en sentant l'échéance de notre –peut être- entrée en scène arrivée. Discrètement, je cherche à déchiffrer ce qui est inscrit sur son tee-shirt. A mon grand damn apparaissent seulement trois lettres. Familière, certes. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, rien à faire, impossible de remettre un nom précis sur son visage.

-Elly, c'est bien ça ?

-Euuh, Amy, en réalité.

-Ah, excuse moi.

Je nie, surprise que quelqu'un ici connaisse mon nom alors que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à un match de catch, et encore moins dans le backstage de l'arène en question.

-Amy, Bryan, Bryan, Amy, Amy Kofi, Kofi, Amy.

Byran ... Daniel Bryan ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier lui aussi ? Relax. Relax. Tout va bien se passer. A cette simple pensée, la boule dans mon ventre grossit. Alors que les trois hommes entament la conversation, je perds à nouveau le fil de celle-ci, trop préoccupée par le tremblement qui gagne petit à petit mes genoux. Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre avant d'arrêter aussi sec, me rappelant les menaces qui m'avaient été faites quelques minutes auparavant et jette un regard discret pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien remarqué.

Les cris de la foule redoublent soudain, et un homme apparaît, brandissant une statuette dorée. Il s'arrête à coté de leur petit groupe, et entame la discussion avec les trois autres déjà présents. J'entends vaguement qu'ils parlent de moi, ou plutôt qu'il parle de moi, faisant les présentations. Je réponds d'un ton absent que je suis enchantée également, et sens ma main emportée par la poigne forte du nouvel arrivant. Mais mon esprit est d'ailleurs. Je reste omnubilée par les cris de la foule, dans la salle.

-Ca va mieux ? Demande soudain sa voix raussurante, lorsqu'il remarque que je semble ailleurs.

-Ouais…

Mentis-je, ignorant les appels désespérés de mon cerveau « tu vas mourir de stress Amy, fais gaffe ! ». Non, ça ne va pas mieux. Et ça n'ira pas mieux tant que cette boule de plomb qui croit dans mon ventre n'aura pas disparu. Mais il m'a emmené ici, m'a proposé de venir avec lui, alors je refuse de me permettre d'être égocentrique au point de me plaindre. Je le sens attraper ma main glacée et me faire une remarque sur la température de celle-ci. Mais je ne réponds pas. Je viens d'apercevoir le couloir débouchant sur la salle. Les lumières qui illuminent celui-ci jusqu'à une limite bien marquée. La voix d'une femme résonne dans la salle, couverte par les hurlements de la foule. Un homme lui répond. Annonce la liste des nominés. Je relève les yeux et cherche son regard. Lorsqu'il croise le mien, je lui souris.

-Bon. Tu te sens opérationnelle ?

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas ton pc !

Lâché-je, faussement outrée. Je lui décoche une claque sur le bras, qui le fait rire plus que souffrir. Le second nominé est … Je tremble. Mon rire devient nerveux. Je serre les dents. Il resserra l'étreinte de sa main envers la mienne, qui semble visiblement se refroidir rapidement. Mon regard, cherchant un point quelconque à fixer croise celui, rieur, de Kofi. Il sourit. Je tente de lui répondre, mais ma gorge n'émet aucun son, sinon un bruit sourd et indiscernable de l'enthousiasme quelque peu bruyant des troisième nominé est … J'inspire profondément. Je suis excitée et terrorisée à la fois. Levant des yeux stressés, je lui lâche :

-Ca devrait être Mélina à ma place…

-Mélina est très bien à la sienne. Et toi tu es très bien là.

-Elle va m'en vouloir.

-Si tu ne souris pas dans les trente secondes, oui certainement beaucoup…

Et enfin, le dernier nominé est … Un sceau d'eau froide semble se renverser sur ma tête. Je bouge légèrement mes bras et change de pied d'appui, chacun de mes membres commençant à être envahi par des fourmis.

-Et le slammy awards du °$£¤ moment de l'année est décerné à … JOHN MORRISON !

L'hystérie du public redouble. Leurs cris emplissent l'espace sonore, rapidement couverts par le riff de guitare du thème de Morrison. Il m'adresse immense sourire, et me crie.

-Allez ! En scène !

Je déchiffre péniblement ses paroles sur ses lèvres, statufiée. Et alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, je sens ma main tirée en avant. Le reste de mon corps suit. Lorsque je passe le mur lumineux marquant la fin des coulisses et l'entrée dans la salle, le souffle me manque. A peine ai-je fais un pas en dehors que les lumières m'éblouissent. Les hurlements de la foule acclamant Morrison se font plus forts encore. Il avance à grands pas, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et je dois faire de véritables enjambées pour ne pas être à la traîne.

John fait quelques pas, puis s'arrête, et, dans un mémorable mouvement de cheveux, élance son bras en l'air, tirant le mien, ma main toujours serrée dans la sienne. Je souris, du plus beau sourire que je peux offrir à la lumière éblouissante qui arrive droit dans mes yeux et m'empêche de distinguer clairement autour de moi. Lorsqu'il rabaisse le bras et lâche ma main, je sautille à ses cotés. Il avait raison. Le stress disparaît au moment même où vous passez les projecteurs. Du reste, je constate que la pénible boule dans mon ventre à disparu. Me sentant d'un coup beaucoup plus légère, je m'agrippe au bras de mon ami qui rejoint à grands pas la tribune où l'applaudissent les deux présentateurs pour l'occasion. Satisfait de ce brusque changement d'humeur, il m'enserre de ses deux bras et je sens mes pieds quitter le sol.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit non ?

Crie-t-il à moitié dans mon oreille en tournoyant sur place. Lorsqu'il me repose, je vois les lumières virevolter dans les airs un instant, puis distingue enfin quelques détails de la salle. Elle s'avère soudainement encore plus grande que dans mes souvenirs de la matinée. Je joins mes applaudissements à ceux des deux présentateurs pour l'occasion, me plantant aux cotés d'un John tous sourires qui tente de trouver des mots sans réellement y parvenir. Offrant son plus beau sourire à la foule indiscernable de la lumière braquée sur lui qui nous éboulis, il attrape la statuette dorée qu'on lui tend, la tenant ferment ancrée dans une main, il lève les deux bras, attrapant ma main au passage. Lorsqu'il rabaisse à nouveau les bras, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus d'oxygène dans mes poumons que je n'en ai jamais eu. C'est fou comme l'adrénaline, qui peut vous embrouiller l'esprit au possible, peut également vous rendre les idées claires.


	2. Cruel dilemne et moment de gloire

Dans ma précipitation de publier la précédent chapitre et ma flemme aiguë de l'éditer, j'ai oublié quelques détails ... Désolée ! Je me rattrape de suite ! ^^

Disclaimer : L'univers de la WWE ne m'appartient pas, les différents catcheurs et catcheuses non plus, seule Amy et les personnages qui lui sont lié (famille, ...) sortent de mon imagination ! =)

Bon, j'ai recommencé ce chapitre 3/4 fois, et j'en suis toujours pas super satisfaite, mais à défaut de faire mieux, pour le moment...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La foule hurle, s'époumone, acclame cet homme et dans un moment de pur narcissisme, je me laisse m'imaginer un instant que certaines de ces acclamations sont peut être pour moi. Pour elle, cette fille qui accompagne John Morrison, aujourd'hui, lundi 13 décembre 2010. Comment ne pas se laisser aller à un instant de narcissisme dans une telle situation ? Les cris de la foule, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, sourire sans m'arrêter. C'est fou comme c'est contagieux. Je me tourne vers les deux présentateurs derrière moi. L'homme, Jerry Lawler, constatai-je, fière d'avoir retrouvée mes connaissances et de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur un visage, sourit aussi. Même la teigneuse Vickie Guerrerro esquisse un léger sourire. La contagion de la bonne humeur étant en bonne voix, je me retourne vers Morrison et contemple son sourire, celui qu'il offre aux foules qu'il fait hurler, celui qui dévoile ses deux rangées de dents blanches et parfaitement ordonnées. A nouveau, je me sens pousser des ailes. Nous échangeons un regard complice et il m'enserre de ses deux bras avant de se retourner vers le micro.

-Que dire … Merci, merci Jerry, merci à tous, merci Vickie, même si je pensais ne jamais dire ça…

Lui adressant un malicieux clin d'œil alors que la concernée se renfrogne, John enchaîne :

-C'est… Assez indéfinissable. Le premier slammy que j'ai eu, je l'ai gagné avec un homme qui, aujourd'hui, …

AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME !

Je sursaute, tirée de mes pensées qui recommençaient à sombrer captivées par les yeux rieurs de mon ami. La bulle de légèreté qui m'entourait se crève et je retrouve le stress d'avant l'entrée en scène. Mon sourire se dissipe peu à peu et meurt sur mes lèvres. Incrédule, je cherche le regard de John et l'interroge silencieusement. Mais il semble incapable de me répondre et se tourne vers l'entrée, affichant un air qui, joué ou véritable, semble profondément contrarié.

Deux hommes entrent sur scène. L'un arbore fièrement une ceinture sur laquelle se réfléchit le moindre éclat de lumière. L'autre, mallette à la main, semble trépigner d'impatience. Tous deux se tournent vers la foule dont les hurlements de joie ont virés en cris désapprobateurs. Mais se faire huer par plusieurs certaines de personnes ne semble par les déranger plus que ça, et ils passent rapidement à autre chose, en l'occurrence, John, qui les dévisage, l'air mauvais.

-John, John, John …

Lance le Miz d'un ton ironiquement excédé en levant les yeux au ciel. Le concerné ne répond pas, son regard étant suffisamment parlant et assassin. Mais cette réaction semble satisfaire le nouvel arrivant au plus haut point. Il échange un sourire avec l'homme à ses cotés et reprend :

-J'étais juste venu pour admirer ta gloire des premières loges… Tout te réussit aujourd'hui !

Lance-t-il d'une voix ironique en me jetant un regard amusé. Il est vrai que je ne dois pas être au mieux de ma personne. Je ferme soudainement ma bouche qui, entrouverte de surprise, devait gober les mouches depuis une bonne poignée de seconde. Nerveusement, je secoue la tête avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers John. Il semble sentir ce regard tendu que je lui lance et tapote délicatement sa main dans mon dos. Je soupire discrètement, mais son geste, aussi affectif soit-il, n'enlève en rien le fait que je me sente seule, perdue, petite et misérable au milieu de cette foule survoltée et de ces personnes dont la présence ici fait partie intégrante de leur métier.

-Mais je t'en prie, continue … Tu parlais d'un certain homme avec qui tu avais eu ton dernier slammy, non ?

Le sourire moqueur qu'affiche le Miz semble ôter à John toute envie de répondre, et il se contente de le défier du regard sans ouvrir la bouche. Sa réaction semble enchanter l'autre, qui reprend son micro et se remet à avancer vers nous jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu le mérites, John. Sincèrement, je ne le voyais pas à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi. Après ce que tu as fait, c'était normal de féliciter la seule performance surprenante que tu faite cette année…

-Du mérite ? C'est sûr que quand on vole le slammy d'une petite fille de 9 ans au lieu d'en décrocher un soit même, on peut parler mérite …

La réplique du Shaman of sexy semble couper court à toute réplique de son assaillant verbal. Il reste un instant en suspend, nous dévisageant d'un regard ayant perdu toute once de moquerie. John sourit, victorieux, puis empoigne sa statuette, me la tend et me fait signe de le suivre. Sans me faire prier, je cours à sa suite et lui emboîte le pas, attrapant la statuette dorée. Lorsque nous dépassons les deux hommes, John me souffle de me dépêcher de partir devant. Mais, trop absorbée par les rires de la foule, je n'entend qu'à moitié ce qu'il me dit.

Ce n'est que par chance que j'évite son bras qui vole vers les épaules du Miz qui, ayant lancé son micro, vient de tenter d'asséner sa prise de finition à John. Celui-ci a cependant le bon réflexe de se retourner et bloque le mouvement de son adversaire d'un simple geste du bras. Alors qu'il s'apprête à l'envoyer au sol, l'autre se relève et lui attrape les cheveux. John se plie en deux et attrape le poignet du Miz, tordant son bras. Il évite de justesse un coup de pied et réplique à l'identique. Son adversaire le reçoit en plein ventre et recule prudemment. John le défie du regard un instant, tandis que l'autre ramasse sa ceinture et réplique par un regard noir rempli de haine. Une fois assuré qu'il ne bougera pas et sans le quitter une seule seconde du regard, mon ami me devance et, d'un signe de la tête, m'invite à la suivre. Je m'exécute sans broncher, filant vers le backsatge. A peine avons-nous passé la barre de lumière que John me lance, d'un ton amusé :

-Alors, tu vois, tu es toujours entière…

Renonçant à la moindre réplique, je me contente d'hocher pensivement la tête. Le stress retombe d'un coup, et je suis soudainement transportée d'une joie sans pareil, alors que mes genoux tremblent et que mon corps semble sur le point de me lâcher. J'avais déjà connu cette étrange sensation de liberté où le souffle vous manque, où la tête vous tourne et où malgré tout vous vous sentez bien, terriblement bien, mais jamais à ce point. Je secoue nerveusement la tête, triturant les pauvres doigts de mon ami qui observe en riant la moindre de mes réactions. Finalement, ne trouvant pas de meilleure solution pour ma calmer, j'attrape le coin de ma chemise qui pensait avoir un moment de répit et recommence à le triturer.

-Un peu d'eau peut être ?

M'interroge John aux vues de mes inspirations dans de vaines tentatives de mes poumons de se remplir convenablement. D'un signe de tête, je sautille presque jusqu'à la fontaine à quelques pas. Plus légère que jamais et me penche sur celle-ci. Alors que j'appuie sur le bouton faisant jaillir l'eau, je sens deux mains se poser de chaque coté de mes bras. Dans un sursaut, je recule et m'envoie maladroitement le jet d'eau directement dans la figure. Surprise et dépitée, je reste un instant en suspend devant le liquide qui, petit à petit, coule et imbibe ma chemise. Bien rapidement, c'est une immense tâche foncée qui se forme, et je me retourne vers John qui, le regard innocent, a trouvé un détail très intéressant ailleurs. Alors que je m'apprête à lui lancer une petite remarque cynique à souhait et une claque (qui ne l'aurait certainement jamais atteinte…), nous entendons une voix amusée retentir de l'accès à la salle.

-John ! Est-ce vraiment des manières de martyriser quelqu'un comme ça ?

Le Miz nous dévisage, un sourcil levé vers les hauteurs. John hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

-Elle l'avait cherché…

Interloquée, je me tourne vers mon ami, une expression outrée collée au visage. Il ricane avant de revenir sur son collègue, qui nous rejoint maintenant à grands pas.

-Mike ! Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion d'être présenté à Amy je crois…  
-L'occasion ? L'honneur John ! Tu es un gentleman !  
-Non non, l'occasion. Ce n'est qu'Amy après tout …  
-Eh !

J'abats impitoyablement mon poing sur l'épaule de John, que ma réaction fait plus rire qu'autre chose. J'observe avec désespérance du coin de l'œil que la remarque de mon ami fait bien rire le prénommé Mike, qui se rapproche à grand pas, abandonnant la lourde ceinture qu'il tenait à la main sur une chaise.

-Enchanté, Amy ! Me lance-t-il d'un ton joyeux.  
-Idem !

Répondis-je dans un sourire, oubliant un instant mes élans de vangeance. Et alors que John ouvre la bouche, sans doute pour enfoncer encore plus la couteau dans la plaie trempée qui couvre mon tee-shirt, je sens mon portable vibrer du fond de ma poche. Je l'extirpe rapidement de celle-ci et jette un coup d'œil au nom qui s'affiche. « James. » Un juron s'échappe de ma bouche.

-Vous m'excusez trente secondes ?  
-Une minute même, s'il n'y a que ça…

Lançant un regard blasé à celui qui vient de lâcher cette intelligente remarque, je décroche, m'éloignant à grands pas des deux hommes.

-James ?  
-Amy ! Comment vas-tu ?  
-Très bien, écoute, et toi ?  
-Ca va … Sauf que ma petite sœur avait omis de me prévenir qu'elle était projetée sous les feux des projecteurs … Je suis très vexé !  
-Les feux des projecteurs, les feux des projecteurs … Tu exagères un peu non ? Ce n'est que … Eh ! Tu as regardé Raw ?  
-Shane a regardé Raw. Nuance.  
-Shane ?  
-Je te raconterais …

Je devine le sourire victorieux de mon grand frère qui a (encore) rencontré un autre homme de sa vie… Je soupire, faussement blasée.

-Sinon, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
-Rien, juste que j'avais trouvé ton petit air incompréhensif très réaliste.  
-On ne m'avait pas prévenue de tout ça !

Lâché-je dans une vaine tentative de défense, me renfrognant, ce qui semble bien faire rire mon fourbe frère.

-Allez, je te laisse retourner à ton moment de gloire.  
-Il est finit, James… Et je doute qu'on puisse appeler ça de la gloire …  
-Mais si ! Allez ! Salut John pour moi ! Ah, et attends-toi à recevoir un coup de fil de maman dans les quelques heures…  
-Pourquoi ? Elle se rappelle enfin qu'elle a une deuxième fille ?  
-Sa progéniture vient d'apparaître à la télé. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu connais maman après tout…  
-Suffisamment bien pour comprendre ça …

Ma remarque jette un blanc sur la conversation. James connaît les relations que j'entretiens avec notre mère. Et il les comprend certainement mieux que personnes puisqu'il ressent exactement les mêmes. Les mêmes sentiments de pitié face à cette grosse femme qui ne pense qu'à la gloire qu'elle n'a jamais eu et à remplir son assiette. Je sens la tension de mon frère malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparent et le téléphone qui nous sert de minuscule lien. Notre mère est un sujet récurrent et pénible. Particulièrement pénible.

-Bon, je vais vraiment te laisser cette fois …

Lance mon frère sans grande conviction. Je hoche la tête, acte stupide aux vues de la situation, et lui lâche un mot affectueux avant de raccrocher. Le silence qui retombe s'abat sur moi d'une manière bien plus brutale que je ne l'aurais souhaité. J'entends les bruits de la salle au loin, quelque part dans le dédale de couloir qui m'entoure. Mon portable vibre à nouveau. Le nom qui s'affiche éveille en moi un sentiment de haine et de solitude hors du commun. Rageusement, je referme le clapet de mon téléphone, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. Les problèmes refont tous surface en même temps. C'est à se claquer la tête contre les murs. Soudainement, une porte s'ouvre et un homme arborant un pass et un second portant une énorme caméra débarquent dans le couloir. Dans un sursaut, je me retourne vers les deux arrivants qui me dévisagent avec curiosité. Alors que l'un des deux semblent sur le point de m'adresser la parole, je tourne les talons et me dépêche de rejoindre la salle où j'ai abandonné John quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui-ci est toujours là. Mike a disparu, et, penché sur son téléphone, il ne m'entend pas arriver. Il sursaute lorsque je lui tapote délicatement l'épaule.

-Amy !  
-Elle-même. Tu as le bonjour de James.  
-Oh ! Comment va-t-il ?  
-Bien. Enfin, je pense. En tout cas, il avait visiblement de la compagnie … De la compagnie qui regarde Raw le lundi soir …  
-Ohoh ! Et alors, il t'a trouvée incroyablement étonnante ?  
-Il a trouvé que j'avais l'air gourde !  
-C'est qu'il doit y avoir du vrai…  
-Tu aimes te foutre de moi pas vrai ?  
-J'adore ça !

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec lassitude, renonçant à répliquer, sachant parfaitement qu'il trouverait toujours des arguments plus convainquant que les miens sans que je ne puisse plus rien dire. Ma réaction semble le décevoir, et mon esprit sadique jubile d'avoir ainsi fichu en l'air ses plans de vengeance, car je suis persuadée qu'il avait déjà prévu quoi me répondre en cas d'une parade verbale. Il m'adresse un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais mon absence de réaction le décourage et il finit par s'avouer vaincu en me proposant un café.

-Pourquoi pas ! De toutes façons, ton match n'est que dans une petite demi heure non ?  
-Je pense. Peut-être un peu plus si certains s'éternisent.

D'un commun accord, nous nous perdons donc dans le dédale de couloir de « l'envers du décor » comme il me l'a gentiment décrit en entrant et faisons connaissance avec le « point de survie de tous ceux qui passent par là » selon Tracy, l'employée de la ville qui s'occupe de je ne sais trop quoi et nous happe par son impressionnant débit de parole dès que nous débarquons à la machine à café.

-Je n'avais jamais réellement rencontré de célébrités avant ce job, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça m'arriverait un jour. Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu faire de la télé, je savais que j'en avais le potentiel, mais ma mère a voulu que je finisse le lycée. J'ai raté les examens pour devenir aide soignante, alors j'ai postulé à la mairie. Il paraît qu'ils ont énormément de propositions et de demandes, mais moi ils m'ont prise ! C'est un signe non ? Ca veut dire que j'ai quand même du charisme … Je devrais aller faire des castings… Tu penses que je peux essayer d'entrer à la WWE ?

Interroge-t-elle John en s'arrêtant soudainement de parler et en prenant une pose qui se veut certainement attirante. Je retient difficilement un éclat de rire en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de mon ami, qui lui répond avec un sérieux très mal maîtrisé qu'elle a certainement toutes ses chances et qu'elle devrait essayer. Il embraye rapidement sur le fait que peut-être, nous devrions aller nous préparer, mais il n'a pas finit sa phrase que la machine à parole se remet en marche, le coupant net dans sa phrase.

-Je le savais ! Tu pourras me passer ton numéro de téléphone ? Comme ça on pourra aller parler au patron tous les deux, et tu lui vanteras mes mérites. Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte. Comme quand tu entres à l'école, tu sais ? Parce que …

Je lève ouvertement les yeux au ciel, mais Tracy ne relève pas et continue de parler, encore et toujours, ne prêtant aucune attention aux multiples tentatives de John pour fuir cette furie de la parole. Même lorsque, à bouts de nerfs, je lui lâche du ton le plus désagréable que je suis capable d'avoir que ça suffit, qu'il faut peut être qu'elle nous lâche, elle rebondit sur mes mots et se confond en excuses. En trèèèèès longues excuses. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un caméraman passe sa tête par la porte et nous informe John d'un ton agacé que c'est à lui dans très peu de temps qu'elle s'arrête enfin de parler. Elle n'a pas le temps de rouvrir la bouche que déjà nous avons pris la fuite.

-Elle dois se sentir terriblement seule lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle …  
-Cette fille mourra par manque d'oxygène à force de parler ! Sans rire, je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un placer autant de mot à un tel débit en si peu de temps !

Lâche mon ami, effaré. En chemin, nous croisons plusieurs arbitres et membres de staff en grande conversation qui se retourne sur notre passage et lance à John qu'il devrait sérieusement se dépêcher. Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs considérer la situation tendue puisqu'il accélère le pas. Je peine à le suivre alors qu'il accélère et trouve le souffle pour placer :

-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne là aussi ? Parce que vu mon manque de réaction de tout à l'heure je …  
-Certain.

Sa détermination est sans appel, et je ne bronche pas, trop occupée à suivre le rythme effréné de ses pas. Nous apercevons enfin la porte familière menant au passage reliant les coulisses et la salle. L'attendu ouvre la porte dans une précipitation telle qui l'envoie valser contre le mur, et jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran accroché au mur, ignorant le « John ! C'est à toi ! » désespéré de l'homme qui s'est levé d'un bond en nous voyant débarquer. Sur la télévision, un immense homme roux avance dans l'allée, sa longue cape verte flottant derrière lui. Il grimpe sur le ring. Je constate avec satisfaction que contrairement à quelques dizaines de minutes précédemment, je garde une certaine lucidité. Cependant, lorsque la voix de John retentit, m'indiquant que c'est à nous d'un « Allez ! » assez significatif, je sens mes genoux me lâcher à nouveau. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui lâcher désespérément que je ne le sens pas et qu'il vaut qu'il y aille seul qu'il m'entraîne à sa suite alors que retentit le riff de guitare qui annonce son entrée. Lorsque je passe la barrière de lumière, je constate avec dépit qu'il est trop tard pour reculer. C'est mon frère qui va être heureux, pour peu qu'il n'ait pas étend sa télévision. La lumière aveuglante des projecteurs me plonge dans un monde flou et indiscernable, et je me sens à nouveau insignifiante. Je sens des gouttes de sueur perler dans mon dos. Surtout, garder le sourire. Au bruit des hurlements approbateurs, je fais quelques pas aux cotés de John et m'arrête avant lui pour applaudir son effet de cheveux caractéristique. Je reprend sa suite lorsqu'il repars d'un pas énergique et m'arrête au pied du ring, rattrapant au passage son manteau qu'il lance nonchalamment hors de celui-ci. Il défit un instant son adversaire du regard avant que le son de la cloche ne retentisse. Au son strident et aigu, je me remémore les indications de John. Fixe le combat, tape parfois du poing sur le ring, crie moi quelques encouragements, et profite du spectacle …


	3. Préavis de départ

Bon ... Ce chapitre non plus je n'en suis pas particulièrement (même pas du tout) satisfaite (c'est tellement niais "), mais je suis contente de l'avoir fini, histoire de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! =)

* * *

Ressortir de la salle sous les lumières éblouissantes des spots, les cris de la foule, la chaleur ambiante me fais l'effet d'un vide, un vide énorme qui se creuse petit à petit dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer aux éclairages plus faibles de la pièce dans laquelle nous aboutissons et ce brusque changement de lumière me plonge dans une pénombre opaque. Je distingue malgré toute la silhouette de John à quelques dizaines de centimètres et son adversaire du moment à ses cotés. Celui-ci ne s'éternise pas à nos cotés puisqu'à peine rentré il file « pour prendre une douche et se débarrasser de tout le maquillage… » trouve utile de m'indiquer mon ami en le regardant s'éloigner vers les vestiaires.

-Au fait, ça te dirait d'aller boire un coup après ? Histoire de fêter ton monstrueux succès !

-Très drôle … Je te rappelle que j'ai un train à prendre, très cher…

Ma remarque semble couper court à tout l'enthousiasme de mon ami. Il reste un instant en suspend et me dévisage, incrédule, avant d'afficher un air profondément déçu.

-Tu dois vraiment prendre ton train ce soir ? Tu ne peux pas le prendre demain … Ou après demain ?  
-J'ai payé le billet suffisamment cher pour ne pas le rater !  
-Tu es vénale ! Si ce n'est qu'une histoire de prix, je t'en paye un autre pour dans quelques jours…  
-Oui, c'est vrai, je suis vénale ! Lâché-je dans un éclat de rire diabolique, avant de reprendre, Mais je dois vraiment rentrer…  
-Mais tu n'as même plus de …

Mon regard réagit soudain plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et se pose sur John avec une vivacité trahissant une profonde blessure que ses paroles m'affligent. Conscient qu'il vient de poser un pied sur un terrain dangereux, il s'arrête net dans sa phrase et me murmure qu'il est désolé et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Devançant ses excuses, je lui lance :

-Non, tu as raison. Je n'en ai plus. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je doive rentrer à Los Angeles un jour ou l'autre. C'est comme ça, que veux-tu. Je dois retrouver du boulot, reconstruire un semblant de vie et ça ne se fera pas tout seul…

L'air abattu de John me fend plus le cœur qu'autre chose. Malgré le silence pesant qui s'installe l'espace de quelques minutes durant lesquelles je trouve un intérêt particulier à mes pieds, laissant le cyclone de mes idées tournoyer dans ma tête, John finit par m'adresser un léger sourire.

-Quelle idée de prendre un train à une heure pareille…  
-Ce n'est qu'une correspondance. Je dois en prendre un autre à Phoenix. Et si je rate celui-là, tout se décale, et bonjour l'organisation !

De savoir que je cause du soucis à quelqu'un m'embarrasse, qui plus est si ce quelqu'un est mon meilleur ami, qu'il est en face de moi et me dévisage avec ce qui semble être de la tristesse. Il hausse finalement les épaules, résigné, et me lance d'un ton amusé :

-Bon, je suppose que tu refuseras que je te propose un café …

-Non, merci, c'est bon !

M'empressé-je de répondre, le son nasillard de la voix de Tracy résonnant toujours dans ma tête. Ma remarque arrache un rictus amusé à John, et le son de son rire m'enlève un poids considérable.

-De toutes façons, je ne vais pas trop tarder … Mon train est dans … deux heures, donc le temps de passer à l'hôtel reprendre mes affaires et d'aller à la gare …  
-Je t'y dépose ?  
-Non, non, c'est bon, laisse, je vais me débrouiller ! Ne va pas gaspiller ta soirée dans des allers-retours l'hôtel/ la gare/ l'arène …  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Certaine !  
-Au moins jusqu'à l'hôtel !  
-Vendu !

Je lui offre mon air le plus convaincu, qui semble d'ailleurs faire son effet, puis que John se contente d'hocher la tête. Il me lâche de l'attendre ici et file s'habiller et chercher mon manteau aux vestiaires. Lorsque nous sortons sur le parking, l'air frais m'arrache un grand frisson. A moins que ça ne sois la nostalgie d'un moment unique qui vient de s'achever. Toujours est-il que cette terrible sensation de froid ne ma quitte pas du trajet, durant le quel je m'efforce de répondre avec enthousiasme aux questions de mon ami sur la soirée. Certes, je suis très heureuse. Mais l'esprit humain est fait de telle manière que les émotions négatives l'emportent toujours sur les positives. Je me sens abattue rien qu'à l'idée de quitter John, de quitter cet endroit, ces personnes, tout ce que j'ai, l'espace d'un instant, effleuré du bout des doigts. Retrouver la routine, une vie morne, vide. Chercher un travail. Rencontrer quelqu'un. Trouver un appartement. Ces simples idées me donnent mal à la tête, et je viens coller celle-ci à la vitre glacée de la portière. Lorsque John se gare près de l'hôtel, le dernier sursaut de la voiture me provoque un spasme monumental, et je me dépêche de sortir de la voiture pour sentir l'air frais.

-Et puis tu n'as pas intérêt à ne plus donner signe de vie pour les 7 ans à venir cette fois ! Parceque maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point c'était long...  
-Moi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

Réponds-je avec sincérité. Ma voix tremble. Je déteste l'entendre trembler. Ce simple son me fait me sentir plus insignifiante encore. En une semaine, il me semble avoir plus vécu qu'en plusieurs années. Ce fait me désespère. Au plus haut point. Machinalement, je triture les clés au fond de ma poche.

-Merci pour tout, vraiment.

Lâché-je d'une minuscule voix. John sourit, et m'enserre de ses deux bras.

-Pff … Tu sais que tu fais très pauvre petite victime d'une série B ?  
-Eh !

Protesté-je à la moquerie de mon ami, que ma réaction semble satisfaire. Je me racle la gorge et lui lance de la voix la plus virile que je suis capable d'avoir :

-Et comme ça, c'est mieux ?

John fait quelques pas en arrière, me dévisage, se frotte la barbe, plisse un peu plus les yeux, se déplace de quelques pas, me fixe avec attention avant de lâcher :

-Essaye la barbe et je te dirais ... Je suis sûr que ça t'ira très bien !

Je soupire, levant les yeux au ciel, envoyant une mèche rebelle voleter dans les airs.

-Non, sérieusement, merci de m'avoir redonné un semblant de vie !  
-C'est quand tu veux !

Lance-t-il avec amusement. Sa remarque m'arrache un rictus, bien qu'en réalité elle m'attriste plus qu'autre chose. Quand je veux … Quelle pensée utopiste !

-Bon allez. Ce n'est pas que je sois stressée ou quoi, mais plus je reste avec toi, plus je me décourages à repartir.

John semble se retenir de me lâcher une remarque, mais renonce finalement dans un hochement de tête compatissant, dont je lui suis reconnaissante.

-Bon, on va faire tes valises où on reste ici à attendre devant l'hôtel comme deux indécis ?  
-On … ?  
-Oui, j'ai bien réfléchis pendant que tu phasais contre la vitre, et ça serait de l'anti amitié si je te laissais repartir toute seule, comme ça, pour aller avec des gens que je vois tous les jours…  
-Eh bien… Merci… Allons-y alors.

Dans un sourire satisfait, John m'emboîte le pas jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel (qui n'en a plus que le nom vu mon impressionante capacité d'envahissement et les draps du lit défait traînants à moitié au sol). Lorsque je baisse les yeux sur ma montre, je constate que nous sommes dans les temps. Lorsque j'y rejette un coup d'œil une fois ma chambre remise à peu près en état et ma valise bouclée, je suis nettement moins optimiste.

-John !

Crié-je à moitié à mon ami, penché sur l'évier de la salle de bain. Celui-ci se redresse d'un bond et s'asperge à son tour. Le dévisageant, je laisse éclater le rire le plus sadique dont je suis capable, par pur esprit de vengeance. La seule réponse que j'obtiens est un regard noir.

-Je te déteste !  
-C'est dramatique, mais j'espère que tu es un excellent conducteur et que tu connais cette ville mieux que ta poche, parce que nous avons très exactement … 25 minutes pour aller à la gare.  
-Bah, ça va … Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hurles comme ça…  
-Tu sais où est la gare ?

L'interrogé-je en levant un sourcil. John me dévisage, l'air ébahi, avant de nier, oubliant un instant son tee-shirt complètement trempé. Finalement, il hausse les épaules et me lance avec fausse modestie :

-Aucun problème !

Il n'empêche que je le vois empoigner mes valises avec hâte, renoncer à l'ascenseur pour les escaliers, soit disant « pour faire un peu de sport… », et jouer nerveusement de ses doigts sur le volant pendant que je règle la chambre (après une bataille violente pour que j'obitenne le droit de payer ma propre chambre et non que je me la laisse offrir par le boulot de mon ami).

-Combien de temps ?  
-20 minutes.  
-Parfait !

Lance-t-il avec l'air convaincu. Contre toute attente, la gare se repère plus facilement que ce que j'aurais pu penser. A peine plus de 5 minutes plus tard, nous apercevons l'immense panneau lumineux et l'intérieur éclairé de la gare. S'offre également à nous les interminables files de voitures sur le parking, qui serpentent, se battant pour une minuscule place. C'est un concerto de klaxons en Fa mineur qui se joue lorsque je baisse ma fenêtre pour capter l'air glacé du mois de décembre.

-Ne te gare pas. Ce n'est pas la peine.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Oui oui, certaine ! Ne va pas te coincer là-dedans pour les deux heures à venir ! Merci de m'avoir amenée jusqu'ici !

John affiche un air contrarié, mais consent finalement à déverrouiller ma portière. Je me penche vers lui et le serre dans mes bras, m'entourant de son parfum une dernière fois avant de partir.

-A bientôt, j'espère...  
-Et c'est toi qui disais que j'étais tout droit sortit d'une série B …

Lui réponds-je simplement. Ma réplique le fait rire, et partir là dessus m'apaise. Je lui fais gentiment remarquer avant de m'échapper de la voiture pour extirper mes valises du coffre.

-Fais bon voyage !  
-Merci ! A bientôt !

Lui lancé-je en claquant la porte arrière. Avant de traverser, je lui adresse un signe de la main puis me fond dans la marrée de voitures qui s'agglutinent les unes derrière les autres.


	4. Verre de bière et chansons paillardes

Ahlala ... Le chapitre 4 ... Depuis que j'ai commencé cette fan fiction, j'avais hâte d'écrire ce chapitre... Voilà qui est fait ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire !

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! =)

* * *

Accoudé contre la fenêtre d'un des multiples bars de la Nouvelle Orléans, John Hennigan fixait sans réellement y porter attention le match de basket qui se jouait sur le grand écran plat affiché juste au dessus du bar. Un peu plus d'une heure maintenant qu'il avait abandonné Amy devant la gare, et un étrange mélange de culpabilité et de vide commencer à creuser sa poitrine. Il soupira, avalant une longue gorgée de la pinte de bière qui trônait devant lui, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de l'immense écran dont il captait à moitié le son, au grand damne du grand irlandais qui lui tenait compagnie. Stephen passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux roux et en batailles, avant de finalement plaquer celle-ci en compagnie de sa jumelle sur la table usée par l'âge et une vie certainement mouvementée.

-John ! Tu vas rester à contempler la télé, en l'occurrence un match de basket toute la soirée ? Tu aimes le basket au moins ?

La remarque justement placée sembla faire réagir l'autre qui vida son verre d'une nouvelle gorgée avant de pivoter vers son compagnon de table, et de lâcher d'un ton dépité après une rapide réflexion :

-Non, pas particulièrement …

-Soucieux ?

-Pas vraiment… Je réfléchissais, c'est tout …

-Tu réfléchis avec l'air particulièrement abattu tu sais ? C'est à cause de ta copine là ..

-Amy.

-Ouais, voilà, Amy.

-Pas à cause, mais en partie, oui … je t'avouerais que je m'en veux un peu de …

John se stoppa net dans sa phrase, fixant l'écran qui venait de changer de chaîne et de passer sur les informations locales. L'irlandais suivi le regard de son ami, incrédule. Une journaliste passablement gelée expliquait à la caméra qu'en raison de dégradation des câbles et de certaines voies, le trafic avait du être partiellement suspendu, et de nombreux trains avaient été annulés. Elle n'avait pas achevé sa phrase que déjà l'américain se ruait sur son portable. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait raté aucun appel ni reçu aucun message. Et alors qu'il entamait de remettre son téléphone bien au chaud dans sa poche, il fut pris d'une soudaine inquiétude et préféra entendre son amie lui dire de vive voix qu'elle avait bien eu son train. Quelques sonneries s'écoulèrent avant que la voix féminine d'Amy ne résonne dans son oreille.

-Oui ?

-Amy ! Tu as eu ton train ?

-…

-Amy ?

-Oui ?

-Ton train n'a pas été annulé ?

Il y eut un silence tendu à l'autre bout du fil, avant qu'un minuscule « Si… » ne parvienne aux oreilles de John. Celui-ci se frappa le crâne de sa main libre, lâchant sa choppe au passage.

-Mais bordel Amy ! Ca ne t'es pas venu une seule seconde à l'esprit de m'appeler, par pur hasard ? Non, tu as préféré attendre, Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée près de l'écran, 2 heures toute seule à te les geler dans une gare !

-Mais j'attend le suivant, et …

-Ah oui ? Et il est à quelle heure le suivant ?

Répliqua John d'un ton des plus cyniques. Même par le biais d'un téléphone portable, il lui sembla capter la couleur pourpre que prenaient les joues de son amie.

-Le prochain qui n'est pas annulé j'entends …

-9 heures du matin …

L'américain laissa échapper un juron qui lui valu un regard assassin de la part de l'occupant de la table voisine. Il n'y fit même pas attention, reprenant, un rien agacé :

-Franchement, tu …Je passe te chercher !

-Mais…

Il raccrocha sans même attendre la fin de sa réponse, et s'heurta au regard appuyé de Stephen, qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

-Elle a raté son train, mais il ne lui était absolument pas venu à l'idée de m'appeler, elle préférait largement rester là-bas toute seule !

Lâcha-t-il rageusement en guise d'explication. Son ami hocha lentement la tête, avant de finalement rajouter :

-Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas te déranger …

-Evidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas me déranger ! Mais je lui ai déjà dit que … Rah !

D'un geste déterminé, il acheva son verre de bière d'une traite et interrogea Stephen du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit rapidement qu'il l'accompagnait, l'envie de rester tout seul dans un bar lui manquant cruellement, puis termina à son tour son verre, laissant l'argent de leur consommation sur le bar. Lorsqu'il s'assit dans la voiture aux cotés de John, il lui sembla que celui-ci s'était un tant soit peu calmé. Malgré tout, il se surprit à plaindre un instant Amy qui allait certainement se faire hurler dessus dès qu'elle aurait posé un pied dans la voiture.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gare après avoir insulté plusieurs automobilistes qui avaient le malheur de ne pas conduire assez vite ou de freiner un peu brusquement. La marée de voitures s'était légèrement désépaissie, mais ils durent tout de même tourner pendant de longues minutes avant de pouvoir sinueusement se glisser dans la première place qu'ils trouvèrent. La foule qui se pressait devant la gare s'était en revanche décuplée. Un nombre impressionnant de personnes étaient pendues à leur téléphone, et partout résonnait des « tu peux venir me chercher ? Je n'ai pas de train… ». Entendre toutes ces supplications arracha un grognement mécontent à John. Tant et si bien que lorsqu'il aperçut Amy, tranquillement posée près d'un cendrier, un cigarette fumante à la bouche, il lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Toi !

La jeune femme sursauta, laissant tomber sa cigarette au sol. Elle releva la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, qui s'étaient plantés en face d'elle, et préféra offrir un sourire hésitant à Stephen plutôt que d'affronter le regard noir de son ami.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu passer un coup de fil, je sais pas moi, un sms, juste histoire de dire … Non, tu as préféré te les geler toutes seules ici…

-Mais je ne voulais pas te …

-Me déranger ? Mais Amy, tu ne me déranges pas, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète, tu – ne – me – dérange - pas !

Les paroles de l'américains laissèrent la demoiselle sans voix, du moins elle renonça à toute réplique, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Elle ne redressa la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit le contact rassurant de la main de son ami qui venait lui frotter l'épaule.

-Allez, viens… On va boire pour oublier, ok ?

-Tu sais que c'est complètement immoral ce que tu dis ?

-Bon, bah … On boira pour se souvenir alors ?

-Oublier, c'est mieux …

Conclua-t-elle avec philosophie en empoignant sa valise. Elle refusa poliment les deux propositions qui s'offrirent à elle de la délester de son sac de voyage, et tous les trois repartirent vers la voiture, fendant la foule humaine en s'arrêtant à plusieurs reprises pour cause de « Whouaaaa, c'est Sheamus ! » ou « Regarde, on dirait John Morrison non ? ». Finalement, ils parvinrent tout de même à chacun se laisser tomber sur son siège respectif, dans un soupir de soulagement.

-Bon, quelqu'un a une envie particulière, ou on s'arrête au premier bar glauque qu'on trouve ?

-Le bar glauque me semble être une bonne idée…

-Moi aussi…

D'un commun accord, il s'arrêtèrent donc à l'angle d'une rue mal éclairée où seule ressortait de la pénombre l'enseigne d'un pub au nom indéchiffrable. L'endroit était à moitié vide, et, à la grande satisfaction de Stephen, ils ne passaient aucun match de basket qui aurait pu à nouveau hypnotiser son ami. Ils s'installèrent à la première table qu'ils trouvèrent et à peine John eut-il posé sa veste qu'il alla au bar leur commander de la bière, encore…

-Alors, Amy, c'est ça ?

-Exact !

-Stephen. Enchanté !

Lâcha celui-ci en échangeant une poignée de main énergique avec sa compagne de table. Ils n'eurent pas réellement de temps d'échanger plus de mots, car John revint, les mains chargées de trois immenses verres de bière. En réalité, la conversation entre l'irlandais et l'américaine ne repris que quelques temps et verres plus tard, alors que John les avaient quitté pour tenir la conversation au barman, qui semblait n'en pas revenir de discuter avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait que par ce qu'il en voyait tous les lundis à la télévision.

-Bon … Et sinon, tu viens d'où ?

-Los Angeles ! Et toi ?

-Dublin …

-Oh, l'Irlande ! J'y suis allée une fois… C'est beau …

-Ouais …

Il lâcha un rire pâteux, dans lequel le rejoignit rapidement Amy, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à rire comme des tordus sans réellement de raisons. Lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent à arrêter au bout de quelques minutes, Stephen lâcha avec entrain, en s'affalant à moitié sur la table :

-Et qu'est ce qui t'amène à la wwe ?

-Ma vie qui était dans une mauvaise passe …

-Ah ?

-Ouais … L'homme avec qui je vivais en a trouvé une autre, puis je me suis faite licencier, et histoire de dire que ce n'était pas suffisant, l'autre m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il comptait faire emménager la femme de sa vie avec lui, et que je devais me dépêcher de virer mes affaires histoire qu'ils puissent vivre tous les deux et filer le parfait amour…

-Dur…

-Assez… Mais bon, il y a eut des cotés positifs. Je n'aurais jamais été là ce soir si les choses avaient continuées telles qu'elles étaient. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais revu John… L'un dans l'autre, je suis contente que ça se soit passé comme ça … Enfin, pas d'avoir perdu mon boulot, hein, j'y tenais, mais …

-Tu faisais quoi comme métier ?

-J'étais chimiste…

L'annonce de l'ancienne profession d'Amy sembla le laisser sans voix, et il finit d'une traite son énième verre avec détermination.

-Ca m'a toujours tué la chimie… Toutes ces … molécules, et ces … particules, et … Aaaah !

Il se leva d'un bond et pris l'initiative d'aller leur commander deux nouveaux verres, avant de venir se rasseoir en face d'Amy, qui fixait avec attention le mur d'en face.

John ne se préoccupa de ce que devenait ses deux amis que lorsqu'il les entendit se lever et aller ouvrir la porte. Alors seulement, il remarqua à quel point ils étaient achevés, tous les deux. Le barman et lui échangèrent un regard entre l'anxiété et l'amusement, et il se résigna à se lever, oubliant passablement que lui non plus, n'était pas complètement sobre…

Lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue, en tee shirt un soir de décembre à deux heures du matin, les deux autres avaient entamé une chanson paillarde aux paroles plus ou moins compromettantes pour une certaine Marie, et ils se soutenaient mutuellement l'un l'autre par l'épaule en éclatant de rire tous les deux mots et en articulant à peine plus que le stricte minimum. John les observa avec consternation en réprimant son rire moqueur, puis consentit à sortir son téléphone portable et à appeler quelqu'un qui puisse venir à son secours histoire d'épargner ce triste spectacles aux voisins et autres habitants de la rue. Il hésita un instant sur la liste de son répertoire, puis repéra l'homme de la situation et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Adam décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie.

-John ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Prendre une voiture et passer nous chercher.

-Wowowo … Tu sais conduire aussi je te rappelle !

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que l'alcotest appréciera que je conduise comme ça… Et Vince non plus. Surtout qu'il est assez à vif avec ces histoires …

-C'est vrai … Et Amy ?

-Elle chante des paillardes avec Stephen…

-Oh ! J'arrive ! Je veux voir ça ! Vous êtes où ?

John rentra brièvement dans le bar et indiqua l'adresse à Adam, qui lui lâcha joyeusement qu'il arrivait avant de reprocher à son ami de ne pas l'avoir appelé plus tôt et de raccrocher. Par pur esprit sadique et histoire d'avoir un terrible moyen de pression sous le coude, ce qui peut toujours servir un jour où l'autre, John profita de l'attente d'Adam pour filmer la scène, qui n'était pas des plus reluisantes à l'égard de l'un ou de l'autre des deux chanteurs de fortune. Il jubilait déjà de pouvoir leur ressortir, sachant parfaitement que ni l'un ni l'autre, les connaissant assez bien pour ça, n'aurais de souvenirs précis le lendemain. Et dans tous les cas, si ils se rappelaient, ils auraient bien trop peur que les deux autres ne s'en souvienne pas qu'ils le garderaient pour eux… C'est avec satisfaction que John accueilli Adam qui arriva, quelques minutes plus tard. Il avoua avec amusement à son collègue qu'on pouvait entendre les deux chanteurs depuis la rue précédente, et proposa vivement des les embarquer lorsqu'un voisin sortit sa tête par la fenêtre et leur hurla qu'il appelait la police si les deux autres continuaient à lui casser les oreilles. John paya rapidement la note salée du barman, et aida Adam, resté parfaitement sobre, à emmener Amy et Stephen jusque dans la voiture.

Ils passèrent devant l'hôtel où ils logeaient … Sans s'arrêter. Incrédule, John se tourna vers Adam, qui riait joyeusement d'entendre ses deux passagers arrières, qui chantaient toujours à tue-tête, variant de registre entre l'opéra, les chansons paillardes et d'autres mélodies méconnaissables.

-Où va-t-on ?

Demanda prudemment John à son ami. Celui-ci lui lâcha dans un éclat de rire :

-Désolé, mais il faut que je les écoute encore un peu, c'est terrible !

Sa remarque les emmena à tourner en voiture dans la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'Amy ne s'effondre en larme sur l'épaule de Stephen, puis ne s'endorme comme une masse sans crier gare. Le conducteur consentit alors à retourner à l'hôtel. Il sembla vaguement à Amy qu'on la réveillait pour l'aider à monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais elle était, à cet instant, dans un état de léthargie tel qu'elle ne sus discerner s'il s'agissait ici de rêve ou de réalité.


	5. Coupure de commérages

L'écriture de ce chapitre a été trèèèèèèèèèès longue, j'ai attendu, attendu et encore attendu avant de trouver quoi mettre pour la fin, du coup, je n'en suis pas extrèmement satisfaite, mais bon ...

En tous cas, histoire de faire dans l'originalité ..., n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, que je sache ce que vous en pensez (même une toute petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et en espérant que cette suite vous plaira ! =)

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre un œil ce matin, matin dont j'ignore d'ailleurs totalement la date tant mon esprit est embrumé et ma tête douloureuse, je suis accueillie par un rayon du pâle soleil d'hiver qui filtre au travers de fins rideaux beiges. La lumière m'éblouit et je me dépêche de refermer cet unique œil. Je pivote lentement et me retrouve le nez contre le velours d'un canapé. Nerveusement, je passe ma main le long de celui-ci, caressant la surface du tissu, tentant vainement de me focaliser sur autre chose que le mal de tête lancinant qui tourne et bouillonne dans mon crâne. Le bruit lointain d'un jet d'eau me parvint vaguement. Des pas résonnent également dans la pièce d'à coté. D'un geste tâtonnant, je rejette l'épaisse couverture qui me recouvre et celle-ci tombe sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd. La moquette ? Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je passe à nouveau ma main sur le canapé. N'étais-je pas sensée prendre un train hier ? Où suis-je ? Je pivote à nouveau et me recroqueville pour éviter le rayon de soleil qui se pose précisément sur mon œil droit. J'entrouvre un œil, puis l'autre. La lumière de la pièce accentue encore mon mal de tête et je soupire, m'affalant un peu plus sur le canapé. Le bruit de la douche s'arrête, rapidement remplacé par un léger grésillement. J'ouvre pâteusement la bouche et lâche un bâillement démesuré et sonore, dénué de la moindre once de délicatesse. Alors que mes yeux se referment douloureusement, me parvient un mémorable « Merde ! » qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Vacillant entre le sommeil et la réalité, je sursaute, recule d'un bond, glisse du canapé et m'écrase au sol, lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre.

Je reste un instant en suspend, sceptique quant à l'attitude à adopter face à cet homme à la tignasse rousse vêtu d'un simple serviette qui, du haut de ses 1m90, me dévisage, une main fermement pressée sur une minuscule coupure dont s'échappe un mince filet de sang. Finalement, après un long moment de flou intense durant lequel je fixe le nouvel arrivant d'un air ébahie, je frotte douloureusement ma tête qui, lourde de la soirée de la veille, vient de cogner le sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Tout va bien ?  
-Impec…

Répondis-je en articulant à moitié avant de me traîner dans une position plus seyante que celle dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement pour m'asseoir dos au canapé. Je laisse ma tête aller contre le tissu, dans un soupir entre la douleur et le soulagement.

-Un petit mal de tête ?

Me lance Stephen d'un ton amusé. J'ouvre difficilement un œil et le dévisage de celui-ci, blasée, avant de lâcher dans un grognement des plus aimables :

-Si peu …

Je perçois son rire moqueur mais ne préfère pas y prêter attention, de peur de devoir parler et, par définition, réactiver mon mal de tête. Je l'entends vaguement me lancer un rapide « Bouge pas ! » avant de sombrer dans un sommeil comateux de quelques secondes dont l'irlandais me tire en me tapotant délicatement l'épaule.

-Prend ça.

J'hoche lentement la tête et avale sans même chercher à comprendre le verre d'eau dans lequel pétille toujours un cachet effervescent. A peine l'affreux liquide acide et amer est-il entré dans ma bouche que je suis prise d'un violent spasme nauséeux qui me plie en deux. Machinalement, j'achève d'avaler ma gorgée de médicament avant de m'affaler sur le canapé. La grande main de Stephen me tapote le bras dans un geste compatissant.

-Je sais, c'est infâme, mais d'ici peu ça devrait aller mieux.

Trouve-t-il utile de m'indiquer. Il ne reçoit comme toute réponse qu'un hochement de tête et s'en va, satisfait. Du bout des doigts, je tire la couverture tombée au sol et me la jette dessus maladroitement. Ignorant le pan de celle-ci qui me recouvre partiellement le visage, je ferme enfin les yeux, soulagée. Mais malgré l'absence de lumière ou de chose à fixer, mon mal de tête persiste encore et toujours, tournant sournoisement dans ma tête. J'entends un juron étouffé dont je ne comprends strictement rien sinon qu'il n'est pas dans ma langue natale.

Alors seulement, prise d'un vif élan de conscience et de lucidité, je lance, criant à moitié :

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Un silence de plomb s'abat un instant sur la pièce et je devine sans peine qu'il n'en sait certainement pas plus que moi. Finalement, il avance, d'une voix hésitante :

-Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs…  
-Tu … penses ?  
-Oui. C'est assez flou.

J'éclate d'un rire sans grande motivation avant de finalement me lever lentement et me traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'un geste de la main, j'écarte les rideaux et révèle une rue grouillante de monde. Plus attirée par le contact froid de la vitre que par les habitants de la Nouvelle Orléans, je viens coller ma joue contre le verre froid et la différence de chaleur m'arrache un frisson.

-Si tu veux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est libre !

Me lance Stephen en sortant de celle-ci habillé plus convenablement que quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'arrête net dans son geste et me dévisage, sceptique, avant de finalement hocher les épaules et quitter la chambre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je daigne me décoller de la fenêtre glacée maintenant réchauffée et me glisser péniblement dans la salle de bain.

A défaut de ne pas avoir ma valise sous la main, je ré enfile mes vêtements de la veille en sortant d'un douche glacée qui m'a quelques peu remis les idées en place. Malgré tout, ma tête cogne toujours comme un marteau piqueur et je peine à aligner plus de trois pas sans m'affaler contre un mur en étant prise d'un vertige. Consciente de l'état pitoyable dans lequel je me trouve, des nausées qui tournent dans mon estomac et de ma mine pâle et fatiguée, je décide malgré tout d'aller tenter le diable et de descendre manger quelque chose, si par chance le petit déjeuner est toujours servi.

Alors que je me traîne jusqu'à l'ascenseur en répétant en silence les quelques phrases que je pourrais déclarer avec l'air convaincu pour donner le change, j'entends mon nom de l'autre bout du couloir. Jurant dans un souffle, je pivote sur moi-même et fais face à une grande femme brune qui arrive à grands pas. Alors qu'elle pose ses deux mains sur chacune de mes épaules, mon premier réflexe est de me protéger le visage, ce qui semble la faire rire.

-Il paraît que tu nous as fait un show formidable hier alors ?

Ignorant si elle fait référence à ma prestation scénique limitée ou à mes talents de chanteuse dont je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs, je me contente d'hocher docilement la tête et, à nouveau, ma réaction semble l'amuser.

-J'ai croisé Stephen en bas qui m'a dit que tu étais dans un état assez … Douloureux ? Alors j'ai voulu venir voir si tu n'avais besoin de rien ! Mais visiblement ça va beaucoup mieux !  
-Un peu …

Lâche-je à mi-voix en bâillement ouvertement. Dans un sourire compatissant, Melina entoure mes épaules de son bras et m'entraîne vers l'ascenseur. A peine avons-nous mis un pied dedans que déjà elle me noie sous ses milliards de mots à la minute.

-D'ailleurs, il y a eut des paris sur l'heure de ton réveil. Et j'ai gagné ! Mais ni John ni Adam n'a réellement voulut me dire ce qui s'est passé hier. Je sais juste que quand j'ai demandé à Adam comment s'était passé sa soirée, il a échangé un regard étrangement complice avec mon homme et ils se sont mis à éclater de rire comme des tordus … J'ai essayé de demander à Stephen, mais il a dit qu'il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose et a été très évasif alors…

Elle fit volte face et plaqua sa main contre le miroir sur lequel je m'appuyais, me forçant à me coller un peu plus contre le mur. Quittant un peu précipitamment ma satisfaction de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien appris sur la veille, je sursaute et ma réaction l'amuse. Mais rapidement, son amusement mute et elle me fixe de ses petits yeux foncés d'une expression qui signifie « si tu ne parles pas, je te tue. »

-Tu es mon dernier espoir Amy !

Fort heureusement, l'ascenseur s'arrête au rez de chaussée. Prise de court, Melina se retourne vers les portes de celui-ci qui coulissent, et j'en profite pour filer. Cette fille sait avoir des moyens plus que persuasifs pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Second coup de chance, alors qu'elle tente de me rattraper pour me soutirer des informations, une voix féminine l'apostrophe, et elle n'a d'autre choix que d'engager avec la conversation avec celle-ci, préférant discuter avec quelqu'un plutôt que d'essayer d'arracher les vers du nez d'un autre. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement en débouchant sur la salle de restaurant.

Soulagement de courte durée d'ailleurs, puisqu'à peine ai-je mis un pied dans la grande salle aux murs pâles que je sens une main m'asséner une claque fraternelle dans le dos. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre dans un sursaut et me rattrape de justesse en prenant appui sur une chaise proche. Ce simple évènement déclenche un rire moqueur derrière moi. Lorsque je me retourne, je fais fasse à la grande silhouette d'Adam qui, un café brûlant à la main, râle alors de s'en être renversé partout. Mon esprit de vengeance s'en retrouve satisfait.

-Bonjour !

Lui lancé-je avec satisfaction en rejoignant la table où sont attablés John et Stephen, l'un concentré sur son ordinateur portable, l'autre absorbé par un détail au loin. Je tire une chaise près de mon ami qui s'empresse de lâcher des yeux l'écran pour se tourner vers moi dès que je prends place.

-Bien dormis ?  
-Moui …  
-Quelle conviction …  
-Oui, merveilleusement bien !

Rectifié-je avant de récolter une réflexion au passage. Un sourire satisfait (j'ignore q'il s'agit là de sincérité ou de sadisme) éclaire le visage de John qui désigne d'un signe de la tête la tasse vide qui trône près de son ordinateur.

-Un café ?  
-Deux.

Conclus-je en me levant de ma chaise à contrecœur pour me traîner jusqu'au buffet à l'autre bout de la salle. Quelques têtes que je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà vues sont dispersées dans la salle, certaines affichant des airs plus éveillés que d'autre. J'échange un sourire comateux avec quelques personnes dont je n'aurais pas su dire le nom si l'on me l'avait demandé à cet instant et me rue sur la cafetière, attrapant au passage le plus grand bol que je puisse trouver.

Les volutes de fumée qui s'échappent de mon café m'absorbent, attirent toute mon attention et je manque plus d'une fois de m'étaler au sol en me prenant les pieds dans une chaise ou un sac. Mais finalement, c'est saine et sauve que j'arrive à nouveau à notre table. Lorsque je reprend place, John raconte avec un entrain sans nom à Stephen des histoires de prix de l'immobilier dont je ne capte que quelques mots avant de décrocher volontairement de la conversation.

-Il ne ronfle pas trop ?  
-Hein ?

Demandé-je sans articuler, ce qui donne en réalité plus quelque chose comme « Ghn ? » à la voix qui vient de parler, avant de me tourner vers Adam que j'identifie comme étant celui qui vient d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu as réussis à dormir ?  
-Oui, ça a été … A vrai dire je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de comment je suis arrivée là haut, alors le bruit est bien le dernier de mes soucis …  
-Ca a été assez laborieux, mais John a réussi à te traîner là haut alors que tu dormais à moitié… Il a dit que son canapé était trop encombré pour qu'il puisse te laisser dormir dessus et je n'avais absolument pas fini de regrouper mes affaires, donc on a décidé d'un commun accord de t'abandonner sur le canapé de Stephen, puisqu'il dormait à moitié aussi …  
-Ah …

Lâché-je avec le plus de conviction dont je suis capable sans réellement être certaine d'avoir assimilé la moitié des mots qui m'ont été dit, et ne parlons même pas de leur sens. Ma réaction semble amuser Adam qui affiche l'air satisfait de celui qui se sent soudainement supérieur.

-C'est agaçant de ne se rappeler de rien pas vrai ?

Ma lance-t-il dans un sourire sadique au possible.

-Passe à autre chose …  
-Oh, excuse moi, je suis tellement désolé …

Conclut-il ironiquement en ébouriffant mes cheveux, ce à quoi je lui réponds par un regard noir au point qu'il décide d'arrêter et de se reporter sur son café abandonné sur le coté. A peine s'est-il tourné pour trouver de la conversation ailleurs, loin des regards haineux qu'arrive Melina et une femme aux longs cheveux rouges qui m'adresse un ravissant sourire en passant avant d'aller s'asseoir à une autre table. La grande brune profite que son amie lui ai faussé compagnie pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise voisine à la mienne, s'attirant d'ailleurs un regard amusé de John, qui lève imperceptiblement les yeux de son écran.

-Ca va mieux ?

Me demande-t-elle en m'assénant à son tour une bourrade amicale. Je me laisse ballotter par le mouvement énergique de ses bras avant de lâcher à mi-voix « Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à faire ça ce matin ? ». Mais la jeune femme fait mine de ne pas entendre et me tend une boîte de médicaments.

-Tient, prend ça, ça ira mieux.  
-Oh, merci, mais Stephen m'a déjà donné quelque chose …  
-Oui, mais Stephen est un homme, il n'y connaît rien. Prend ça !

Redoutant qu'elle se fasse plus insistante plus qu'un quelconque danger pour ma santé, je m'empresse d'avaler un minuscule cachet blanc.

-Il faut savoir accepter la réalité, c'est comme ça !

Lance-t-elle en réponse au grognement désapprobateur que lui lance Stephen, avant de replonger le nez dans son bol, en fuyant la conversation sur les taxes immobilières sur laquelle John tente vainement de le relancer. Dans un élan de sympathie pour cet homme qui m'a si gentiment laissé son canapé pour l'espace d'une nuit, je décide d'épargner ses souffrances et hèle mon ami qui met quelques secondes à réagir et à se tourner vers moi.

-Oui ?  
-Tu peux regarder les horaires de trains ?

D'un geste hésitant, John décolle ses doigts du clavier et me dévisage un moment avant de finalement se résigner à nouveau.

-13h15.  
-Merci !

Lâche-je, plus abattue que réjouie de savoir que je vais retrouver mon « chez-moi » qui est maintenant devenu un « chez-elle », avec cet homme dont le nom ne fait plus qu'à moitié parti de ma vie … Je soupire, et la main rassurante de Melina caresse gentiment mon épaule. Je lui adresse un sourire résigné, au moment où une nouvelle tête fraîche et parfaitement réveillée entre dans la salle de restaurant et salue notre table d'un geste de la main avant de filer au buffet, passablement affamé. Je suis celui dont le visage ne m'évoque que le nom d'Alex Riley des yeux d'un air hébété.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il au fait ?

Glissé-je à Melina, consciente que je ne suis capable que de mettre son nom de scène sur son visage, après un long moment de réflexion.

-Kevin.

Me répond-t-elle, remarquant le doute qui plane sur mon visage. Elle rajoute :

-Cet homme est frais et dispo à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, c'est effrayant…

Lâche-t-elle en riant alors que le prénommé Kevin file s'asseoir non loin de notre table, près d'une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui semble s'affairer sur des mots croisés depuis notre arrivée. Maryse lève les yeux lorsqu'il arrive et lui adresse un sourire éclatant qui m'arrache une expression ébahie. Melina me dévisage un instant, sceptique, puis suis mon regard et s'arrête sur la blonde qui engage la conversation avec son nouveau compagnon de table.

-Elle aussi, ils lui ont crée un personnage à l'opposé de ce qu'elle est.  
-Ils l'ont fait pour à peu près tout le monde non ?  
-Pas forcément, ça dépend…

Instantanément, nos deux regards convergent vers Adam qui, plongé dans la contemplation du blanc de son bol, ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

-C'est un peu bas quand même …

Lâché-je à Melina dans un souffle. Celle-ci hoche la tête bien que ni elle ni moi n'en pensions un seul mot.

-Salut !

Lâche soudain une voix aux intonations masculines à quelques dizaines de centimètres de mes oreilles. Surprise, je pivote et me retrouve face à Mike qui affiche un sourire éclatant et un air satisfait. Dans l'instant, la seule question qui me traverse l'esprit est de savoir quand il a bien pu prendre place sur la chaise voisine sans que je ne le remarque. Mais mon mal de tête lancinant et la perception des choses au ralentit depuis que j'ai posé le pied par terre ce matin me répondent bien assez rapidement. Et alors que je m'apprête à lui renvoyer ses salutations matinales, Melina engage la discussion sur un tout autre point.

-Tu n'es pas avec Kevin ?  
-Non, il est en bonne compagnie, et je doute qu'il ait réellement envie de me voir débarquer…

Je suis le regard des deux autres jusqu'à la table où Kevin est en grande discussion avec Maryse, ou, où il semble la faire rire tout du moins. Puis reviens sur les deux commères de la table qui ont lancé les paris sur « Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse gentiment virer ? ». Je jette un regard entre l'amusement et la compassion pour ce pauvre Kevin, charogne aux yeux des deux vautours qui rôdent à la recherche du moindre petit potin à se mettre sous la dent.

-Il nous faut un avis impartial ! Amy !

Je sursaute, surprise d'être ainsi réinsérée dans le débat que je ne suivais que d'une oreille distraite. Mike me dévisage avec insistance, et j'ignore réellement quel regard me fait le plus peur entre le sien et celui de Melina. Je choisis finalement la solution de facilité, plongeant le nez dans mon bol de café pour en boire une longue gorgée, avant de lâcher :

-Oui ?  
-Tu trouves qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ?  
-Qui ?  
-Oh ! Tu ne suis vraiment pas, franchement !

Me lâche Melina, faussement outrée. Je me tourne vers les deux cibles de la discussion, qui ne semblent pas avoir remarqué que, depuis quelques minutes, ils sont le principal sujet du débat, ou alors font très bien semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et lâche, évasive :

-Oui, pourquoi pas …

Avant d'affronter à nouveau le regard accusateur des deux commères. Mike semble satisfait. Melina s'est renfrognée. Ignorant sur quel pied danser et ne voulant pas me faire incendier par la brune et sa cascade d'arguments, je m'excuse d'un bref signe de la main et me lève, pour venir me placer aux cotés de John. Celui-ci à cesser de noyer Stephen sous ses informations quant à la hausse des prix de l'immobilier et est à nouveau absorbé par son écran.

-Euuuuh, John ?  
-Oui ?  
-Mes affaires sont toujours dans ta voiture ?  
-Dans le coffre, oui…  
-Je peux vite fait aller les récupérer histoire de pouvoir me changer avant d'aller prendre mon train ?  
-Oh, oui, bien sûr, vas-y !

Me lâche-t-il en extirpant une clef de sa poche avant de la lancer en l'air. Par réflexe, je l'attrape, et, ignorant ses applaudissements plus ironiques que réellement admiratif, me dirige vers la sortie de la salle de restaurant. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Melina se lève d'un bond et me rejoint, me tendant elle aussi un trousseau de clés.

-Ah, mais c'est bon, c'est…  
-Tu te changes dans une voiture toi ?

Me coupe-t-elle, un sourcil haussé vers les hauteurs. Je la fixe un instant dans une expression qui doit être indéfinissablement ridicule, avant de finalement nier lentement. Le grand sourire qui inonde son visage me rassure un tant soit peu, étant légèrement plus agréable que les expressions sceptiques ou insistantes, et je m'empresse de lui répondre à l'identique.

-202 !

Lance-t-elle alors que je quitte la salle.

* * *

-Je pense que c'est bon maintenant, tu peux repartir tu sais ?

Déclaré-je d'un ton hésitant à John qui reste planté à coté de moi sur le quais 35 de la gare de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il nie fermement à l'instant même où je prononce ces mots. Renonçant à une quelconque tentative de « Maiiiiiiiiis… » qui ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, je me contente d'hocher docilement la tête, lui étant, malgré toutes mes revendications, reconnaissante.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'immense horloge digitale derrière nous. Les minutes passent à une vitesse qui me semble effarante. A tel point que je n'ose pas prononcer un mot, bercée par le brouhaha environnant. La logique voudrait que j'assaille mon ami de paroles. Tellement de chose à lui dire me viennent en tête. Mais, étrangement, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. C'est finalement John qui se tourne vers moi et lâche :

-Je vais certainement me répéter, mais surtout, si tu as un problème cette fois, tu m'appelles ! Et pas d'argument à la con comme « je ne voulais pas te déranger Jooooohn ».

Lâche-t-il en mimant une voix mielleuse et aiguë à souhait. Je lui jette un regard noir, en réponse auquel il abaisse ses lunettes de soleil, me dévisageant au dessus de celle-ci.

-Clair ?  
-Comme de l'eau de roche !

Conclus-je alors qu'une voix suave nous annonce que « Le train a destination de Pheonix et en partance de la Nouvelle Orléans va entrer en gare. Veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quais. Veillez à ne pas… » Je zappe la fin de sa phrase, trop occupée à échanger une étreinte fraternelle avec John, qui me tend mon sac de voyage.

-Salue Los Angeles pour moi !  
-Je n'y manquerais pas…

Lâché-je en me rapprochant du train qui s'arrête un crissement infâme. J'échange un dernier signe de la main avec mon ami avant d'entrer dans le vers de fer qui ouvre ses porte, faisant pour la seconde fois mes adieux à la ville.


	6. Aller simple et crissements de pneux

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! =) Merci à BlackyEllie pour ta review, et contente que ma fan fiction de plaise ! =D J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira autant que le reste ! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! x)

* * *

Ed Koskey était un acharné du travail. Homme d'un certain âge, d'un tempérament joyeux et optimiste, il était surtout renommé à la WWE pour les scénarios qu'il écrivait pour la division Raw. Il trouvait ses idées comme on trouve un centime par terre : par pur hasard. Des flashs qui lui venaient, qu'il griffonnait sur le premier bout de papier qui traînait et qu'il faisait germer dans sa tête. Il en ressortait des storyline parfois tordus, des histoires et des caractères auxquels personne n'aurait réellement pensé. En association avec d'autres employés, il aimait pourtant travailler seul, du moins quand il approfondissait ses idées. Il errait pendant des heures sur des forums, des chat s'inventant des pseudonymes, des personnalités, uniquement pour connaître l'avis des téléspectateurs, du public et pouvoir améliorer ou non les personnages de chacun, savoir ce qui était plus ou moins attendu…

Ce jour là, il s'était connecté sur un énième forum, curieux de connaître les réactions des fans quant aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés lors de la cérémonie des slammy awards. Il survola les derniers sujets jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'un des plus récents. Une jeune fille avait lancé la discussion sur « la fille qui accompagnait John Morrison ». Et les avis y allait de bon train. Certains soutenaient qu'il s'agissait de sa petite amie. D'autres démentaient en rétorquant que c'était sa sœur. Ils appuyaient leurs arguments par des photos, des zooms. D'autres disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle catcheuse. Certains étaient plus négatifs et disaient simplement qu'elle avait l'air stupide et n'avait servi à rien. En tous les cas, chacun y allait de son avis. Jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase n'enflamme totalement le débat. « On verra bien lundi. » Avait écrit un adolescent. Ed haussa un sourcil interrogateur. A ce message avait suivi bon nombre d'autres. « Rêve pas, elle servait déjà à rien, elle va pas revenir en plus. » « Mais si, c'est sa nouvelle story line. » « Je vous avais dit que c'était sa copine. » « Cherchez pas, c'était juste pour la forme. Comme Miz-girl. Histoire de faire bonne figure… ». Le scénariste continua encore jusqu'à lire tout le sujet. Interloqué, il survola d'autres forums. Les discussions étaient souvent moins approfondies, mais bon nombre citait ce détail. Alors, après un bref coup d'œil à l'heure, il se décida à décrocher son téléphone.

Une semaine… Une longue semaine ... Autant dire une éternité… A moitié affalée sur la table de la cuisine qui, il y a quelques temps, était toujours la mienne, je joue avec le coin d'une feuille que je corne, plie et déplie en observant ce qui m'entoure. Cet endroit qui m'était si familier ne me rappelle plus rien. Un tableau a été accroché sur un mur. Un tableau laid et impersonnel. Les photos que nous avions punaisées avec Jason étaient bien plus belles. Plus vivantes. A moins que ça soit moi qui considère qu'il n'y a plus de vie dans cet appartement. Je jette un regard accusateur à la petite écriture en pattes de mouche de celui que je croyais être, jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, l'homme de ma vie. « Mary et moi sommes partis en vacances chez sa mère en Floride. Préviens nous quand tu auras quitté l'appart qu'on puisse faire venir les meubles. » Il n'y a bien que son écriture qui lui ressemble toujours. Ses propos sont froids, distants. Peut être est-ce aussi parce que, lorsqu'il tente de m'appeler, je ne décroche qu'une fois sur dix. D'homme parfait, il a muté en connard fini. Je frappe rageusement la table de mon poing. Repenser à tout ça me met en colère. Etre ici, au milieu de ce qui n'est plus chez moi me met en colère.

Si je me laissais réellement aller à ce que mon corps m'hurle de faire et que ma raison réprime, je jetterais tous ces vases hideux contre les murs, je mettrais le feu à cet endroit. Ou j'éclaterais en sanglots. A la place, je me lève lentement de ma chaise et commence à déambuler dans l'appartement, le redécouvrant comme un petit enfant découvre une cathédrale. Chaque chose me surprend. Au mauvais sens du terme. Je laisse mes doigts jouer sur les rebords des meubles, alors que la phrase écrite noire sur blanc trotte toujours dans ma tête. « Qu'on puisse faire venir les meubles. » Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment attendue pour ça. Je balaye notre, non, leur salon des yeux. Quelques anciens meubles ont été poussés dans un coin. Pour faire de la place, certainement. De la place pour l'immense fauteuil à la couleur criarde tout juste sorti de son emballage sur lequel je m'affale en travers, posant sans remords mes pieds sur le tissu de celui-ci. Je lâche un soupir. On dit que le pire moment est celui des adieux, qu'une personne vous manque le plus au moment même où vous la quitter. Ce moment dure depuis quatre jours. Je me sens vide, insignifiante, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être qu'un détail superflu déjà oublié.

Lundi soir, j'ai regardé Raw avec un enthousiasme sans nom. Entendre Jerry Lawler lâcher « Cette fois ci, Morrison arrive seul… » m'a fait tellement plaisir… Puis ils sont passés à autre chose. Et certainement qu'à l'heure actuelle, je suis sortie de la tête de tout le monde, pour peu que j'y sois un jour entrée. J'ai longuement hésité à décrocher mon téléphone pour appeler une amie et lui raconter tout ce qu'en une soirée j'avais vécu. Tout ce que j'avais frôlé de la main. Je lui aurais dit d'allumer son écran et lui aurait parlé de toutes les personnes qu'on voyait et que j'avais croisées, avec qui j'avais parlé. Se sentir important regonfle votre égo à un tel point que lorsqu'il se dégonfle, ça fait mal…

Je laisse ma tête retomber en arrière et contemple le monde vu à l'envers. Alors que je lâche un nouveau soupir désespéré, la sonnerie de mon téléphone résonne de ma poche et je sursaute, manquant de tomber de mon perchoir. L'espace d'un instant, j'hésite à le sortir de ma poche ne serait-ce que pour voir le nom qui m'appelle. L'idée de voir « Jason » en lettres clignotantes me donne la nausée. Mais, espérant une bonne nouvelle, je me décide à extirper le petit objet de ma poche. « Numéro inconnu ». Sans réellement réfléchir, au point où j'en suis, je décroche. Une voix masculine déclare mon nom à l'autre bout du fil. J'hésite avant de lâcher un minuscule « Oui ? ».

-Bonjour mademoiselle Keenan. Ed Koskey.  
-Enchantée ...  
-De même. Monsieur Hennigan doit vous avoir appelé à mon sujet non ?

Je marque une pause, fronçant les sourcils. John ?

-… Non… Non, il ne m'a pas appelée. C'est à quel sujet ?  
-Au sujet de son personnage.  
-Ah. Et, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Nous avons un poste à vous offrir.

Silence. Je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir, et constate avec dépit ma mine incrédule et stupéfaite. D'un léger mouvement de la tête, je tente de chasser cette expression si peu seyante.

-Je m'explique, reprend-t-il, remarquant certainement mon absence de réaction traduisant un scepticisme sans nom, Je suis employé à la World Wrestling Entertainment en tant que scénariste pour la division Raw, et j'ai remarqué que les spectateurs avaient manifestés un certain intérêt pour votre apparition de vendredi dernier.

Comme toute réponse, il n'obtient que le silence, ma respiration ayant diminué jusqu'au minimum syndical d'air que je peux aspirer et expirer. Je suis pendue au moindre de ses mots, m'y accrochant comme à des bouées de sauvetage. Constatant à nouveau que je ne réagis pas, il continue :

-Nous avons décidés de faire évoluer la storyline de monsieur Hennigan, et pour ça, nous aurions besoin de vous. Mais avant de parler de contrat, il me faudrait en discuter avec vous plus en détail.  
-Je suis à Los Angeles…  
-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Quand pouvez-vous être disponible ?  
-Euuuh … Demain, je ne sais pas, tout de suite ?

Bredouillé-je, incrédule. Un vague bruissement de pages qu'on tourne me parvient.

-14 heures ?  
-Ah, euh, oui, parfait.

Je griffonne en toute hâte l'adresse qu'il m'indique, sans réellement y croire. Lorsqu'il raccroche, je reste quelques minutes en suspend à entendre les sonneries répétées à l'autre bout du fil. Avant de finalement composer un autre numéro du bout des doigts.

-Oui ?  
-John ! C'est quoi cette histoire de personnage ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ! Et puis qu'est ce que …  
-Amy ! Ah ! Je vois que tu as eu Ed au téléphone !

Me lance joyeusement la voix rieuse de mon ami. Je grimace à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui, merci de m'avoir prévenue, vraiment…  
-Mais de rien !  
-Non, sérieusement, m'avertir que peut-être un scénariste de la WWE allait me téléphoner pour me proposer une éventualité d'emploi ne t'as pas une seule seconde traversé l'esprit ?  
-Honnêtement ? Non. Je me suis dit que ça serait plus marrant si tu l'apprenais toute seule !  
-Marrant ? Marrant ! On a pas vraiment la même notion du mot marrant si tu veux mon avis …  
-Maiiiiis si !  
-D'ailleurs ce n'est qu'une proposition de rendez-vous !  
-Oui, mais tu vas l'avoir, tu es tellement … éblouissante !  
-Hilarant.  
-Je ne plaisante pas Amy ! Tu es mignonne, tu es gentille, comment pourrait-il ne pas s'intéresser à toi ? Tu as suscité la curiosité de milliers de personnes, alors tu convaincras facilement un seul homme ! Et puis, Ed est franchement sympa, tu verras ! Je suis persuadé que vous vous entendrez bien !  
-Mais …  
-Allez, je dois te laisser ! Salut !

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de répliquer, seule les sonneries régulières me répondent en écho. Je lâche un soupir avant de me traîner jusqu'à « ma » chambre et de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au reflet du miroir. Si rendez-vous il doit y avoir, autant être présentable …

John fut ramené sur terre par le contact du corps endormi de Melina qui glissait de son épaule à son torse. Dans un geste affectueux, il caressa délicatement ses cheveux de la main et laissa celle-ci se poser sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Alors qu'il sombrait à son tour au sommeil, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Dans un sursaut, il l'en extirpa, puis, suite au grognement de la jeune femme qu'il venait visiblement de réveiller, il se décala lentement et se leva du canapé sur lequel ils étaient affalés. Sans même jeter un regard au nom qui appelait, il décrocha et lança un joyeux :

-Alors Amy ?  
-Imagine ce n'était pas moi ? Tu avais l'air stupide …  
-Oui, mais quelle chance, c'est toi ! Répliqua-t-il ironiquement avant d'enchaîner, Allez, dit moi tout !  
-Tout d'abord, je veux savoir quelque chose.  
-Tout ce que tu veux !  
-C'est toi qui leur a suggéré toute cette histoire ?  
-Quelle histoire ?  
-Sur ton personnage.  
-Non. C'est Ed qui m'a téléphoné hier matin pour me proposer cette idée de storyline… Je ne lui ai rien suggéré.  
-C'est vrai ?

L'enthousiasme qui perça la voix de son amie lui arracha un sourire amusé.

-Oui. Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
-Qu'ils avaient besoin de moi pour une ou deux semaines, histoire de voir comment le public réagissait, et qu'ensuite, ils aviseraient.  
-Et donc…  
-Donc je prend le train dans l'après midi, et tu peux venir me récupérer demain à la gare centrale d'Austin à 21 heures heure locale !  
-Génial !  
-Ouais ! Mais les autres … Ca ne va pas les …  
-Non, Amy, s'il te plaît, ne prononce plus jamais le mot gêner ou encore déranger en ma présence, sinon je te jure que tu le payeras très, très cher !  
-Bon, dans ce cas, ne seront-ils pas importunés de ma présence parmi vous ? Parce que, toute cette histoire, c'est bien beau, mais je ne sers à rien …  
-C'est pas grave ! Il y a toute une tripotée de personnes qui ne servent à rien, et pourtant, c'est important qu'elles soient là ! Et puis je te rassure, tu ne sers certainement pas à rien, et je doute que tu importunes quelqu'un !  
-Ed a dit que je verrais avec toi et quelqu'un d'autre dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom pour les détails …  
-Parfait !  
-Oui, sauf que…  
-Quoi encore ?

Lâcha-t-il d'un ton excédé, sachant que cette réaction ferait perdre à Amy toute envie de répliquer, se plaindre ou lui lancer un pic de cynisme à la figure. Et en effet, il obtint le résultat escompté.

-Non, rien… Je passe ma vie dans un train ces derniers temps.  
-Oui, sauf quand tu oublies de préciser qu'il n'est pas là…

A nouveau, il jubila à l'avance de la mine déconfite que devait afficher la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil. Un silence haineux tomba sur la conversation avant qu'elle ne rajoute, se drapant dans la dignité qu'il lui restait :

-Bon, 21h, n'oublie pas !  
-Je vais oublier rien que pour voir si tu m'appelles ou non cette fois …  
-Si tu fais ça je te pourris la vie jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter.  
-J'aimerais vraiment voir ça !

Conclut John en raccrochant sans laisser le temps à Amy de lâcher un seul nouveau mot. Il retourna vers le canapé un air des plus satisfaits collé au visage. Melina s'était redressée et le dévisageait, dubitative.

-Tu as suivis la conversation ou il faut que je te réexplique tout depuis le début ?

Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de la brune, qui nia de la tête.

-J'essayais de dormir je te rappelle !  
-Amy est embauchée !  
-On ne s'y attendait tellement pas, c'est fou !

Lâcha la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser retomber contre le bras de l'américain. Celui-ci hocha silencieusement la tête dans un sourire satisfait et glissa un peu plus sur le tissu qui recouvrait leur canapé.

* * *

Le sifflement strident du train qui crisse sur les rails m'arrache à mon coma des longs voyages. Dans un bâillement inélégant, j'étire mes bras dans un craquement sec d'être resté trop longtemps pliés sur eux-mêmes. D'apercevoir « AUSTIN » défiler sur l'horloge digitale au dessus de la porte de mon wagon m'arrache un grand sourire. Les différentes raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici valent bien plus de trente heures de voyage coincée entre une vitre sale et un vieil homme qui ronfle. J'attrape victorieusement mon sac qui tombe comme une masse et s'écrase lourdement au sol, faisant sursauter une vieille femme endormie qui me lance un regard mauvais. Dans un bref signe d'excuse, je m'extirpe du train avec la marée de voyageurs satisfait d'en avoir enfin fini avec ce voyage interminable. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à mon portable. Pas de message. John doit déjà être là. Sauf si il n'est réellement pas venu comme il me l'avait prédit. Auquel cas il va sérieusement souffrir. Dans un sourire sadiquement satisfait, je traverse l'immense hall de la gare, me repérant au petit bonheur la chance jusqu'à trouver la sortie. Lorsque je passe la grande porte vitrée, je suis cueillie par un vent glaciel et enneigé qui m'arrache une larme de froid.

Mais même ce détail ne parvient pas à ébranler ma bonne humeur de la journée. Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, je chercher la voiture de mon ami au milieu de toutes les autres garées là. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche que je remarque la silhouette qui s'évertue à me faire de grands signes. Jouant d'un unique sourcil, j'empoigne ma valise et rejoints celui qui, visiblement, m'attend en secouant la main depuis un certain temps. Adam m'accueille avec un grand sourire et m'enserre de ses deux bras puissants avant d'attraper ma valise. Après un sourire et un franc « Merci beaucoup ! », je lui lance d'un ton sceptique :

-John n'est pas avec toi … ?  
-Non ! Mais moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Amy, vraiment.

Me lâche-t-il ironiquement. Je lève les yeux au ciel dans une expression purement excédée avant de rajouter :

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Bien sûr que je suis contente de te revoir, mais …  
-Non non, mais j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es déçue, parce que tu t'attendais au grand John Hennigan et que …  
-Oh non ! Je t'en supplie ! Je suis trop fatiguée pour entendre un mélodrame !

D'un air satisfait, il caresse du bout des doigts sa barbe blonde avant de conclure :

-J'hésite. Tu m'offres quoi en échange ?  
-Toute mon estime !

Rétorqué-je dans un soupire avant d'ouvrir ma portière, coupant court à la discussion. Adam me rejoint rapidement au volant et enclenche le contact. Alors qu'il s'apprête à démarrer, il pivote vers moi et me lance joyeusement :

-John a du passer un coup de fil urgent, donc il m'a gentiment demandé si je pouvais aller te chercher. Mais il m'a dit de surtout te rappeler qu'il ne t'avait pas oublié.

Le crissement des pneus sur le béton gelé ponctue parfaitement sa phrase et dans un virage serré, nous quittons le parking de la gare.


	7. Maquillage et entrée en scène

Merci à Artless Rose (une nouvelle fois xD) pour tes reviews *.* (Et il y a encore du Stephen dans ce chapitre ! x) peu certes, mais il y en a ^^)

Ce chapitre est basé sur les évènements du Raw du 20 décembre 2010, si jamais l'envie vous prend d'aller vous y référer =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (histoire de ne pas se répèter ... )

* * *

-Amy ! Arrête de bouger !  
-Désolée …

Lâché-je confusément à Sonia, la si patiente maquilleuse qui s'afférait tant bien que mal à me noircir les cils à grands coups de mascara. Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle s'acharnait sur moi, à me recouvrir de fonds de teint, de fard à paupière, de noir, de rouge, de blanc, de vert, sans visible réussite, le tout sous le regard amusé de Mélina et Maryse qui me dévisageaient en ricanant.

-C'est ça, moquez vous de moi ! Lancé-je à leur attention du ton le plus désagréable dont j'étais capable, avant de rajouter dans un grommellement quasi-incompréhensible, De toutes façons j'adore ça !  
-Amy !  
-Je ne bouge plus !

Conclus-je, évitant lâchement les foudres de Sonia qui me jeta un regard sévère avant de laisser tomber le mascara pour se munir d'un énième petit pot de couleur.

-Pire qu'une gamine ! Même ma fille fait preuve de plus de calme !

Déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me coller le dos contre le dossier de ma chaise. Voici maintenant une bonne heure que nous étions arrivés à l'arène. Une demi heure que j'étais assise sur cette fichues chaise, en ayant eu le temps de voir défiler toutes les divas de Raw qui combattaient ce soir. Le show ne démarrait que dans deux heures. Et pourtant, déjà, je sentais mes genoux trembler. A vrai dire, lorsque je m'étais réveillée samedi midi après 14 longues heures de sommeil, je sentais déjà une boule de plomb bien ancrée dans mon ventre. La journée était passée si vite que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu le temps d'y penser sérieusement. John m'avait traîné de l'hôtel à l'arène et de l'arène à l'hôtel, m'avait montré leur salle d'entraînement, m'avais accessoirement appris à monter sur le ring en me glissant entre les cordes, Stephen nous avait rejoint en coup de vent en allant s'entraîner et m'avais glorieusement appris à tomber sans se disloquer une épaule, nous avions discuté, nous avions ris, j'avais fait la connaissance d'un certain nombre de personnes dont je n'étais pas tellement sûre de me rappeler du véritable nom… Le dimanche, Ed, qui avait lui aussi rejoint Austin, m'avait fait un long briefing sur ce à quoi je devais m'attendre. John avait eu raison sur un point. Je m'entendais indéniablement bien avec lui. J'avais réussi à assimiler tout ce qu'il avait tenté de m'enseigner en si peu de temps : l'art du théâtre, et m'avait même gratifier d'un « Tu te débrouilles Amy ! Je pense que tu survivras. Et surtout que tu y prendras goût… ». Puis, il m'avait expliqué en détail la story line qu'il avait monté de toutes pièces. D'abord sceptique, j'avais fini par être entièrement convaincue. En avait suivi un long topo, duquel j'étais sortit comme on sort victorieux d'un entretient d'embauche. Le reste du temps m'avait filé entre les doigts comme du sable.

Et me voilà assise là, à me faire repeindre le visage sous le regard amusé des deux divas, qui se moquent silencieusement du sadisme dont je fais preuve en donnant toutes les peines du monde à cette pauvre Sonia pour le maquillage.

-C'est bon ! J'ai fini !

Lâche-t-elle victorieusement en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de bras. Dans un sourire compatissant, je pivote ma chaise et fais face à mon propre reflet.

-Le jeu en valait la chandelle !

Lance Maryse avant de faire demi-tour dans un rictus amusé et un « Bon, je vous laisse, il n'y a plus rien de drôle à voir ici… ». Elle n'obtient comme toute réponse qu'une rapide sourire méprisant qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine d'observer, continuant sa route en nous tournant résolument le dos. Melina s'avance et se laisse à son tour tomber dans la chaise voisine de la mienne.

-Maryse a raison ! C'est très réussi !

Me lance-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Sonia. Celle-ci hoche lentement la tête. Et alors que je m'apprête à mon tour à lâcher un commentaire sur mon propre aspect, une tête coiffée d'une casquette et arborant un tee noir faufile sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Amy Keenan ?  
-Oui ?

Réponds-je dans un sursaut en pivotant ma chaise dans un élan qui manque de me faire tomber au sol, me rattrapant de justesse au rebord de la table. Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire avant de rajouter :

-Mondieur Koskley demande si vous pouvez le voir rapidement.  
-Oui, eh bien … Tout de suite…

Lâché-je en sautant de ma chaise pour prendre la suite du membre du staff. Celui-ci m'entraîne dans un dédale de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une double porte blanchâtre. D'un revers de bras, il me l'ouvre et la laisser se refermer derrière moi, disparaissant dans le couloir.

-Whoua ! Amy est-ce vraiment toi ?

Me lance John en sautant de la table sur laquelle il était assis. Je le dévisage, surprise et flattée avant d'hocher la tête. Alors qu'un « Merci ! » s'apprête à dépasser ma bouche, il continue, cynique :

-Mais dit moi tu es magnifique ! Les maquilleuses font vraiment des miracles !  
-Imbécile !

Conclus-je en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les tibias qu'il évite dans un éclat de rire avant de finalement entourer mes épaules de son bras puissant en me secouant légèrement.

-Allez, je plaisante !  
-Tu as intérêt !

Rétorqué-je en bombant le torse. Ma réaction semble amuser mon ami qui me secoue légèrement un mouvement d'épaules. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Ed, qui se frotte l'arrière de la tête d'un air confus.

-Excusez moi, je vous fais venir rapidement et je ne suis même pas capable d'être à l'heure … Mike et Kevin ne sont pas encore là ?

John nie paisiblement. Je lève vers lui de grands yeux interrogateurs. Il me répond par un énigmatique sourire alors que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau dans un fracas et vient s'éclater contre le mur. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci se dévoile un Kevin, une immense tasse de café passablement brûlante aux vues de la grimace qu'il arbore, suivit de Mike remettant consciencieusement ses manches dans un pli plat et lisse. Tous deux viennent s'adosser à la table sur laquelle John et moi nous sommes déjà assis. Ed nous fait face, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres.

-Autre chose que tu as préféré me taire pour que j'ai la surprise ?

Glissé-je ironiquement à John. Celui-ci m'adresse un signe entre l'approbation et la négation avant de désigner Ed d'un signe de la tête lorsque celui-ci se décide enfin à m'expliquer pourquoi il nous a fait venir ici.

* * *

Assise dans les vestiaires des femmes, je contemple nerveusement mur grisâtre en face de moi. L'étrange sensation de me retrouver une semaine plutôt me prend au ventre et s'ajoute à la devenue habituelle boule de plomb. A la seule différence qu'il n'y a pas le bras rassurant de John pour entourer mes épaules. Je lâche un juron silencieux à ma propre attention. « Tu l'as acceptée ce travail, maintenant assume ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller pleurnicher pour avoir de la compagnie ? » Je lâche un soupire en laissant ma tête s'écraser contre le mur rêche derrière moi. Dans un instant de flemmardise aiguë, je lève mon bras à la hauteur de mes yeux et contemples les secondes passer, se succéder sans pouvoir sa rattraper. Trois quarts d'heure. C'est tout le temps qui me reste pour faire abstraction du stress. Et ne pas faire s'effondrer tout le travail des professionnels au milieu desquels je vais, ce soir, faire mes débuts. Dans un soupire, je laisser mon bras retomber mollement. Et alors que je retire ma montre pour ne pas être tentée de faire autre chose qu'observer les aiguilles effectuer des tours de cadrant, la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer Maryse tous sourires. Melina avait raison. Ils lui ont crées un personnage à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle est. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers ses affaires, la jolie blonde s'arrête nette et se tourne vers moi. Je lui adresse un sourire hésitant, et la seconde d'après, elle est  
à mes cotés, une main fermement appuyée sur mon épaule.  
-Le stress du premier live ?  
-Ouais …Et puis j'ai peur de décevoir … et j'ai sérieusement l'impression de ne servir à rien …  
-Ton personnage Amy, ton personnage ! Fait bien la part des choses, sinon tu va finir par être noyée entre la réalité et ce qui se passe une fois que tu entre sur le ring.  
-Oui, mais reconnaît que mon personnage n'a aucune utilité !  
-Bien sûr que si il en a une ! Sinon il n'existerait pas !  
-Mais je ne fais rien que …  
-Tatata ! Ton personnage a son utilité, un point c'est tout. Je pense m'y connaître un peu mieux que toi pour pouvoir t'affirmer ça ! Et regarde, tu n'es pas heel, c'est déjà ça ! Parce que faire sa première apparition en public et se huer par toute une foule, je t'assure que c'est sérieusement déprimant, et pourtant un paquet d'entre nous l'ont fait ! Et regarde où nous en sommes !  
-… Tu dois avoir raison …  
-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Allez ! C'est le stress qui te rend triste comme ça ! Dès que tu auras mis un pied dans l'arène en folie aux cotés du beau John Morrison, tout ira mieux ! Je suis même certaine que tu ressortira de là en sautant de joie !

Sur ces mots, elle se lève et va rejoindre ses affaires pour en extirper une paire de bottes. Et alors qu'elle les enfile patiemment, elle rajoute d'un ton amusé :

-Regarde moi, je rentre bien sur le ring aux cotés de Ted DiBiaise ! Et pourtant je garde la tête haute !

Sa remarque me fais éclater de rire, et elle me rejoint rapidement, rajoutant que je devais lui taire ce détail, qu'il était gentil et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle dise ça de lui …

* * *

Les mains croisées dans le dos, fermement appuyée contre le mur, je contemple les lumières qui dansent par le couloir d'accès à la salle. La porte, résolument ouverte pour éviter les pertes de temps pour les retardataires, ou les costumes embarrassants comme celui que portaient Kevin et Michael Cole, nous fait parvenir les hurlements de la foule qui couvrent les paroles de Mike. Un petit écran nous retransmet le moindre de ses actes sous les différents points de vue des caméraman.

-Ah, ça va être à moi !

Lance Kevin en suivant d'une oreille distraite les paroles de son ami. Dans un soupir résolu, et se moquant visiblement de lui-même, il se coiffe d'un étrange morceau de tissu plié et replié. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à s'avancer dans le couloir, je le retiens de justesse.

-Ah ! Attend !

Il se retourne, surpris, et a à peine le temps de m'apercevoir réajuster un pan de son étrange chapeau de tissu avant de se hâter jusqu'à la scène où son intrigante musique d'entrée fantomatique résonne déjà. Il me remercie d'un vague geste de la main avant d'entrer sous la lueur bleue des projecteurs.

-Bon …

Lâche Michael, résolu, en se coiffant à son tour d'un haut de forme noir. Il se tourne vers John que j'ai discrètement rejoint et lui lance un regard mi dépité mi amusé.

-J'ai 42 ans … Et je porte un habit de moine sinistre avec des chaînes ! Franchement …

Nous lâche-t-il, éberlué en soulevant les morceaux de métal qui reposent sur ses épaules. Sa phrase nous arrache à tous les deux un rictus moqueur et il se frappe la tête de la paume de main avant à son tour de jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'écran. Kevin a quitté son halo bleu, et Mike a reprit la parole, arborant fièrement sa ceinture de champion de la WWE.

-Allez …

La musique fantomatique résonne une nouvelle fois dans la salle, et des cris désapprobateurs montent de part et d'autre de la foule alors qu'après un regard désespérément amusé, Cole fait son entrée à son tour. Dès que le public l'aperçoit, les cris redoublent. Malgré tout, il brandit son micro et entame de déclamer le texte indiqué sur le script.

John et moi échangeons un regard amusé à la vue de cette entrée pour le moins surprenante.

-Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de devoir porter un tel truc…  
-Je suis sûre que ça t'aurait plu !  
-Pas vraiment, non…  
-C'est ça ! Tu veux que je te rappelle tous les costumes ridicules que tu as enfilé quand on était en fac ? Il y a quelques années, tu l'aurais porté et avec joie en plus !  
-Oui, mais c'était avant que je devienne le Shaman of Sexy !

Me lance-t-il dans un effet de cheveux accompagné de son si rayonnant sourire. Je le dévisage, dubitative, un sourcil levé vers les hauteurs, avant de finalement pouffer de rire en me retournant vers l'écran. Le visage d'une fillette contrarié bidouillé au moyen d'un montage au rendu étrange s'est animé et s'adresse directement au Miz, qui fixe celle-ci, sceptique.

-Sérieusement, qui a eu l'idée de faire ça ?

M'interroge mon ami qui m'a rejoint dans la contemplation du petit écran. J'hausse nonchalamment les épaules avant d'ajouter « Hof … Certainement la même personne qui s'occupe du design de tes costumes … ». Ma réplique lui arrache une moue outrée avant qu'il ne lance dans un clin d'œil aguicheur :

-Je savais que mes manteaux te faisais de l'effet !  
-Je n'avais jamais osé te le dire, mais maintenant que tu l'as découvert…

Rétorqué-je en éclatant de rire, rapidement rejointe par John, qui me frotte affectueusement l'épaule. Je lui adresse un sourire paisible, et constate avec joie que je suis d'une bonne humeur surprenante pour quelqu'un qui se fait écraser l'estomac par une boule de stress. A moins que ça ne soit la nervosité qui stimule ma bonne humeur. Dans tous les cas, je suis extirpée de mes pensées par un membre du staff qui nous fait de grands signes en rajoutant « C'est à vous ! ». Mon ami me lance un clin d'œil amusé avant de me faire signe de le suivre.

-Becaus I'm The Miz ! And IIIIIIII'm !

« Et c'est parti ! » Me lance joyeusement John en attrapant ma main et en me tirant à sa suite.

-AAAAAAWESOOOOOOOOME !

Un riff de guitare coupe Mike net dans sa phrase. Il se tourne d'un air faussement troublé vers l'entrée par laquelle John et moi débarquons dans la salle. Un immense sourire collé aux lèvres, mon ami adresse un signe de la main au Miz avant d'offrir à la foule un air satisfait. Celui-ci nous dévisage, ou tout du moins dévisage John d'un air d'abord dubitatif avant d'afficher une expression contrariée. Sa réaction ne fait que faire s'accroître l'éclatant sourire de John, qui continue sa glorieuse ascension vers le ring en saluant la foule qui l'acclame. Marchant à ses cotés, je m'efforce de rayonner autant que lui en suivant le rythme rapide de ses pas.

-Quel succès Amy !

Me lance-t-il sans quitter Mike des yeux, qui nous toise d'un air supérieur en caressant du bout des doigts son étincelante ceinture d'un geste protecteur.

-Alors, toujours aussi tendue ?  
-Non, ça va étonnamment bien !

Réponds-je en me tournant vers lui pour lui adresser mon plus beau sourire. C'est vrai. Tout va bien, tout va très bien. Les cris des fans me portent et j'ai l'impression qu'à chacun de mes pas mes pieds vont quitter le sol. J'ai chaud, trop chaud, d'enthousiasme et de joie.

-En tous cas, tu es rayonnante.  
-C'est parce que je suis à tes cotés.

Non. TU rayonnes, toi et ton sourire éclatant, lance silencieusement mes yeux. John m'adresse un clin d'œil complice avant d'attraper furtivement le micro que lui tend un homme arborant un tee shirt noir marqué d'un badge « STAFF ». D'un bond, mon ami saute se hisse sur le ring et écarte les cordes pour me laisser rentrer. Je le gratifie d'un « Merci ! » inaudible au milieu des hurlements de la foule, trop heureuse de voir quelqu'un interrompre leur abject champion. Qui nous fait maintenant face de l'autre coin du ring. A ses cotés, Kevin s'est débarrassé de son costume (passablement à sa plus grande joie) et semble aux aguets de la moindre réflexion. John me jette un regard amusé, puis se tourne vers la foule qui l'entoure et laisse leurs cris approbateurs parler pour lui. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il se décide à porter son micro à ses lèvres.

-Quelle surprise ! Lance-t-il d'un ton amusé, avant de rajouter, Tout ça était vraiment … Ridicule !

Mike semble accueillir son piquant commentaire avec dédain mais jette malgré tout un regard protecteur à la ceinture perchée sur son épaule. La blanche colombe drapée dans sa fierté. Sa réaction semble amuser John qui affiche un grand sourire satisfait et se tourne vers moi. Je ris également. Mais contrairement au script, je ris de joie, de bonheur, de plaisir, je profite tout simplement du fait d'être là autant que j'en suis capable. D'un oreille distraite, j'entends John entamer son discours sur les faits passés à TLC en compagnie de Stephen, sur sa future victoire sur Mike… De l'autre, je capte les bruits des spectateurs qui réagissent à la moindre des paroles prononcées sur le ring. Plus les mots de mon ami s'enchaîne, et plus il se rapproche du centre du ring, jusqu'à venir faire face à Mike qui le dévisage avec amusement et dédain. A ses cotés, Kevin trépigne. Je dois reconnaître avoir du mal à tenir en place également. Mais conformément à ce qu'indique le script qu'on m'a remis la veille, je demeure parfaitement immobile, fixant John, buvant la moindre de ses paroles. Leur sens m'échappe. Un trop grand nombre de détails m'échappe. Je ne capte que de vagues mouvements auxquels je me réfère. Je ne raccroche réellement à leur paroles que lorsque Mike ne se lance dans une mémorable série de « Really ? ». Il observe d'abord la foule. John. Kevin. Et enfin, son regard se pose sur moi. Mon corps effectue une naturel mouvement de recul. Mon geste instinctif lui arrache un sourire moqueur. Alors qu'il entame une nouvelle phrase, Kevin s'interpose entre lui et John, s'étant dangereusement rapprochés. Ne réalisant que « trop tard » ce qui va se passer, je vois à peine l'impulsion que Kevin exerce sur le corps de mon ami et ne peux que le retenir dans mes bras tant bien que mal. John se redresse d'un bond et, après s'être assuré que tout va bien de mon coté, se jette sur le Miz et son acolyte, qui s'écartent tous deux d'un bond. Sans hésiter, John se rue sur Kevin alors que Mike, dans la peau de son lâche personnage, s'empresse de quitter le ring. Paniquée, je commence une longue série d'allers/retours Mike, John, Mike John, l'un penché sur un Kevin roué de coups, l'autre jetant un regard contrarié à la scène sans pour autant intervenir.

Et alors que je m'apprête à esquiscer un mouvement, je sens une présence arriver à toute vitesse à mes cotés et me dépasser. Stephen est monté d'un bond sur le ring et s'est déjà jeté sur John. Les cris désapprobateurs des fans montent de part et d'autre de la salle. Je m'en retrouve tétanisée. Alors que l'irlandais s'apprête à attraper mon ami, celui-ci esquive d'un habile saut de coté et tente à son tour de mettre le géant roux au sol. Il parvient à lui administrer quelques coups de poings bien placés avant que sa tentative n'échoue et qu'il se retrouve plié en deux au sol, replié sur son genou meurtri d'un violent coup de pied. Cependant, il voit Sheamus arriver droit sur lui et se relève d'un bond. Mais sa jambe l'handicape trop et en quelques secondes il se retrouve à nouveau au sol, son visage crispé dans une douloureuse expression. Stephen contemple la scène et entame une ronde silencieuse autour de mon ami, comme un rapace guettant sa proie. Lentement, il détache son regard de Morrison pour venir le poser sur moi. Je me glace sur place, mais la vision de mon ami souffrant au sol l'emporte sur la peur et je me précipite pour m'agenouiller à ses cotés, passant nerveusement ma main sur son épaule, défiant le guerrier celte du regard. Celui-ci fait un pas. Puis deux. Derrière lui, j'observe Alex Riley et le Miz fuir en courant, se retournant parfois pour jeter un regard désapprobateur et vers le ring.

Mon regard revient sur Stephen. L'expression de celui-ci est agressive et distante, et il contemple la scène de toute sa hauteur. Je suis sérieusement impressionnée par le détachement dont il est capable de faire preuve. L'homme qui se tient devant moi n'a strictement rien à voir avec celui-ci qui chantait des paillardes à mes cotés, celui qui débarquait en serviette dans sa chambre d'hôtel, la main fermement pressée sur une maladroite coupure de rasage. Il adresse un dernier regard dénué de la moindre expression à John toujours plié en deux au sol avant de se décider à quitter le ring. Son mouvement est stoppé par trois notes qui résonnent dans l'arène. Leur son stoppe net Mike et Kevin dans leur ascension vers les coulisses. Tout le monde se fige. Les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle. Je relève des yeux inquiets vers Micheal Cole, qui s'est lui aussi débarrassé de son encombrant costume. Lentement, il se dirige vers la tribune où se trouve l'ordinateur du général manager. Je profite de cet instant de suspend pour aider John qui se glisse jusqu'au cordes et vient s'y appuyer, trouvant là une position plus seyante que précédemment. Cole prend quelques secondes avant d'annoncer la sentence du General Manager, qui s'adresse directement à Mike. Je me tourne lentement vers celui-ci, et John suit mon regard.

Un match à six par équipe. The Miz, Alex Riley, Sheamus, contre John Morrison, Jerry Lawler et Randy Orton.

L'effervescence qui s'élève tout à coup dans la salle m'arrache un long et intense frisson. John affiche un éclatant sourire satisfait, tandis que Mike, passablement désarçonné, exhibe sa ceinture en hurlant des paroles inaudibles. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la salle, Randy Orton, dernier grand protagoniste du futur match débarque, assénant au Miz un coup d'avant bras qui l'envoie rouler au sol. Sa simple apparition déchaîne le public qui s'en donne à cœur joie en acclamations. Après un bref regard à sa pauvre victime toujours au sol, Orton échange un sourire satisfait avec John et Lawler, qui lui rendent à l'identique.

A peine ai-je à nouveau posé un pied dans le backstage que je me fais assaillir par deux bras puissants. Un nuage de parfum m'entoure. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, ce n'est ni John ni aucun autre homme présent sur le ring avec moi quelques instants auparavant, mais un Melina passablement contente qui, une fois qu'elle a desserré sa puissante étreinte, m'assène une grande claque dans le dos qui me fais grincer des dents.

-Toutes mes félicitations, et bienvenue sur la voie du succès !

Me lance-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Je lui répond d'un sourire éclatant. Une nouvelle fois, je ne peux que constater et affirmer ce dont je doutais quelques jours plus tôt. Le stress, les tensions, tout ça disparaît, est rapidement happé par les hurlements de la foule. Les flashs. Les lumières. Tout s'accumule et rend le moindre coté négatif de la situation dérisoirement ridicule. Mon sourire béat et mon air d'imbécile heureuse doivent en être les premiers symptômes. Et une nouvelle claque fraternelle m'arrache à cet état de rayonnement permanent. Je lâche une sonore « Melina! » en guise de réclamation de mon pauvre dos, mais seule une voix grave me répond.

-Merci, ma virilité apprécie énormément …

Je rougis instinctivement avant de grommeler un léger « Désolée, mais d'habitude, c'est Melina la spécialiste des grands bourrades dans le dos… », qui ne fait qu'arracher un rictus amusé à Randall. Je pivote lentement vers lui, et mon sourire hésitant semble l'emporter sur le reste d'indignation qui demeurait en lui. Il se contente de nier.

-Je te comprend… Il faut dire que niveau délicatesse, elle n'est pas encore au point…

Le cri désapprobateur qui nous parvient nous fait gentiment remarque que la concernée est toujours là, n'écoutant que d'une oreille la conversation qu'Alicia Fox dont j'ignore le véritable nom tente de lui tenir. Remarquant ce détail, je glisse discrètement à Radall, toujours à mes cotés :

-Ehmmm … Alicia Fox, c'est le nom de son personnage ou …  
-Victoria. Elle s'appelle Victoria.

La concernée lève brièvement la tête en entendant son nom avant de retourner à sa grande discussion avec Melina. Toutes deux finissent pas jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'écran et constater que c'est à leur tour d'entrer en scène. Melina m'adresse un grand sourire et embrasse furtivement John avant de filer dans la salle où déjà les premières notes de son thème résonnent. Victoria ne met pas longtemps à la rejoindre. Et alors que je me tourne à nouveau vers Randall, nous apercevons une silhouette au costume étincelant nous dépasser en courant. Au commentaire ironique que lui lance Mike (« Encore en retard dit moi… »), en chemin pour les vestiaires, elle ne répond que par un bref :

-Oui, c'est ça, allez ...

Et disparaît, happée par la lumière de la salle.

-Eve ne sait pas être à l'heure. C'est terrible.

Me lance-t-il, moqueur. S'ajoute rapidement un « Oui, j'en connais une autre qui a du mal… » de John qui, comme toute réponse, n'obtient qu'un regard noir de jais qui semble le faire rire encore plus. Il daigne finalement cesser de se moquer ouvertement de moi au bout de quelques longues minutes et me lance :

-Besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Non, rien du tout…  
-Je te proposerais bien un café, mais le tournage m'appelle …

Rajoute-t-il en apercevant un homme armé d'une caméra s'impatientant en leur faisant de grands signes, à Randy et lui.

-Si tu te sens trop seule… Bah, je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ta capacité assez impressionnante à te trouver des amis… On se retrouve ici pour ta sécance ?  
-Ca marche !  
-Disons dans … une vingtaine de minutes ?  
-Ok !  
-Et soit à l'heure !  
-Oui ! Allez, va-t-en, ne te fais pas prier !

Lui lâché-je, excédée en le poussant vers le couloir où l'attendent à présent le caméraman qui n'a pas cessé ses gesticulations ET Randall. John m'adresse un bref signe de la main avant de sa hâter à la suite de ces messieurs.


	8. Nuance de sueur

Merci beaucoup à Artless Rose et à Lauryane pour avoir pris le temps de commenter le chapitre précédent ! =)

Un petit chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous amusera autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire... La situation pour Amy se précise peu à peu, le personnage qu'on lui a crée aussi bien que pour l'instant le caractère de celui-ci ne soit pas encore bien défini...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! =D Et n'hésitez pas à commenter et donnez vos avis ! ^^

* * *

-Amy !

Je sursaute à l'ouïe de mon nom et dévisage Melina qui entre, en sueur, dans les vestiaires en claquant violemment la porte contre le mur et me dévisage avec des airs de prédateur prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Ca sent mauvais pour moi dans cette affaire. Ses arrivées spectaculaires sont généralement synonymes d'un extrême sursaut de bonne humeur ou de quelque chose d'assez inquiétant. Et aux vues du regard qu'elle me lance, je pencherais plutôt pour la seconde option…

-Oui ?

Lui demandé-je prudemment en lui lançant un léger sourire innocent. Celui, carnassier, qui étire ses lèvres pulpeuses ne me dit rien qui vaille, et je me recroqueville imperceptiblement sur moi même.

-Il me semble que tu n'as pas encore goutté à une étreinte d'après match …

Répond-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Je nie lentement avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur et de l'arrêter dans son geste en acquiesçant vivement. Mais il est déjà trop tard, et elle s'avance encore de quelques pas jusqu'à moi. Ce gain de terrain m'arrache une grimace de supplication.

-Si ! John ! La semaine dernière, après son match contre Stephen !

Le ricanement sournois de Victoria qui me parvient d'un des coins de la pièce ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je tente un regard supplication de son coté, mais la jeune femme baisse habilement les yeux et évite mon regard, paraissant soudain particulièrement intéressée par ses grandes bottes. Je jure intérieurement, consciente d'être seule face au danger, une proie dans les griffes acérées de son bourreau. Eve entre son tour alors que Mélina gagne encore quelques pas et se rapproche dangereusement de moi.

-Mouais… Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a pas réellement fait profiter de ce merveilleux rite d'initiation !  
-Mais je ne combats pas moi !  
-Oui, mais tu es officiellement employée ! C'est la règle !  
-Je suis sûre que certains des arbitres n'ont pas eu droit au rite !

Gémis-je, parfaitement consciente que mes plaintes ne feront qu'accroître mes chances de subir. Ma réflexion arrache un rictus à Mélina, qui achève la maigre distance qui nous sépare.

-Oui, mais toi c'est différent ! Allez debout ! Sinon ça sera encore pire !

Je nie fermement, m'agrippant à la moindre prise que trouvent mes doigts. Ma réaction arrache un sourire glorieux à Mélina.

-Je savais que tu répondrais ça !

Lance-t-elle en se jetant sur moi. J'ai beau me protéger tant bien que mal le visage et le buste, elle colle son corps musclé et dégoulinant de sueur contre le mien, et je ne peux réprimer une grimace de dégoût à la sensation de sa peau trempée. Dans une vaine tentative de la repousser, je bats le vide des mains et tente de la faire lâcher prise. Mais mes mouvements désespérés s'avèrent parfaitement inutiles et ne font que la faire resserrer son étreinte. Un rire qui aurait pu être qualifié de machiavélique s'échappe de sa bouche alors que mon bourreau daigne me lâcher au bout de longues minutes, à l'instant même où une ravissante asiatique pénètre dans les vestiaires. Elle est accueillie par une dernière supplication de ma part « Nooooon Lâche moooooooooi ! »

-Gail ! Tu as raté le bizutage d'Amy !

Lance Eve avec un grand sourire. Je lui jette un regard glacial qui ne rend son sourire que plus victorieux.

-Oh non ! Dommage…

Lâche Gail d'un ton désolé en allant rejoindre Victoria qui semble se battre avec une fermeture éclair de son costume, ayant été bien plus absorbée par mon passage à tabac que par sa jupe à franges. Je jette un regard dépité sur mes vêtements barrés de tâches humides avant de me tourner vers une Mélina victorieuse qui s'éponge le visage dans une serviette.

-C'est répugnant ! En plus je suis sensée tourner dans cinq minutes !  
-Ca aura séché d'ici là !

Rétorque-t-elle dans un délicat haussement d'épaules avant de se repencher sur sa serviette. Les rires des trois autres catcheuses me parviennent en écho. Je balaye la pièce d'un regard assassin avant d'aller me planter devant un miroir et à la vue de la catastrophe qui s'étend sous mes yeux, je me renfrogne.

-Oh allez, ce n'est que quelques tâches d'eau ! Ca va sécher ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras magnifique pour apparaître aux yeux de ces messieurs …

Me lance Mélina en battant outrageusement des cils à la vue de mon expression douteuse. Elle n'obtient comme toute réponse qu'un sourire méprisant qui lui arrache un éclat de rire satisfait. Comme si les remarques désobligeantes et cyniques de John ne suffisaient pas, il a fallut qu'il trouve son sosie avec moins de barbe et plus de poitrine pour partager sa vie … Ceci dit, ce que m'assure la belle brune s'avère juste : en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, les larges tâches se sont évaporées lorsque Maryse débarque dans le vestiaire, me dévisage, surprise, et lance :

-Encore là ? C'est à vous Amy !

Je me lève d'un bond, maudissant Mélina du regard avant de sortir d'un pas assuré. En réalité, à peine ai-je refermé la porte derrière moi que je m'élance dans les couloirs au pas de course, grommelant de nombreux « Eh merde ! » à l'idée des réflexions qui sont certainement déjà entrain de bouillonner dans la tête de mon ami lorsqu'il remarqua très justement que je suis une nouvelle fois en retard. Par chance, lorsque j'arrive à notre point de rendez-vous, il n'y à personne. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, c'est un John confiant qui arrive, et marque une pause lorsqu'il me voit, appuyée contre le mur, un sourire satisfait trahissant une certaine déception se dessine sur son visage.

-Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu es à l'heure !  
-Evidemment ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Rétorqué-je avec toute l'assurance et la supériorité dont je suis capable en effaçant la courte distance qui nous sépare. Le caméraman qui leur faisait de grands signes quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt nous rejoints à son tour, en grande discussion avec Ron autour d'un café. Lorsque celui-ci nous aperçoit, il s'excuse vivement auprès de son interlocuteur et vient nous rejoindre à grands pas.

-Amy ! Ravi de te revoir !

Déclare-t-il avec un grand sourire avant d'échanger une joyeuse poignée de main avec John. Celui-ci lui lance d'ailleurs une remarque qui amène une conversation animée entre les deux à laquelle, après avoir entendu plusieurs termes n'ayant rien de rassurant hors du contexte, je préfère ne pas participer. J'ai donc le loisir de voir un Mike ayant troqué son costume contre ses habituels costumes de combat arriver, tous sourires, sa ceinture à la main. A peine s'est-il joint à nous que le caméraman lui saute dessus et lui lance, tendu :

-Kevin n'est pas avec toi ?  
-Selon toi…

Rétorque Mike en haussant les sourcils. Celui qui l'avait interrogé hausse les yeux au ciel en maugréant à l'encontre du nouvel arrivant avant de se détourner, passablement de mauvaise humeur et de scruter les couloirs dans un juron étouffé.

-Il n'y a pas qu'Eve qui a des soucis avec les horaires visiblement… C'est un truc de catcheur ou …

Demandé-je à Mike avec un sourire narquois. Il me dévisage un instant avec amusement avant qu'un immense sourire victorieux n'éclaire son visage.

-Je crois que c'est surtout un truc de FAINEANT !

L'appui volontaire qu'il mit sur son dernier mot m'incite à lever la tête pour voir Kevin arriver et se frotter l'arrière de la tête, visiblement désolé. A peine est-il parmi nous que Mike lui lance joyeusement :

-Par égard pour la charmante demoiselle, tu aurais au moins pu faire l'effort d'être à l'heure !  
-Mais je…  
-Vas-y, c'est quoi ton excuse valable ?

Demanda sournoisement Ron en raccrochant à la conversation si vite que sa remarque semble rendre Kevin confus. Avoir toute l'assistance sur le dos en arrivant là et à se faire noyer sous les questions ne devait certainement pas faire parti de ses plans.

-Je parie qu'il est allé s'admirer un peu avant de venir… Rajoute John, au grand damn de Kevin qui tente vainement de placer une nouvelle explication, en vain.  
-Moi je pencherais plutôt pour une excuse blonde avec de longues jambes.

La remarque de Mike arrache un rictus sournois aux deux autres charognards qui tournaient autour de leur proie.

-Rah ! Mais foutez moi la paix ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis en retard !

Lance Kevin, reprenant de l'assurance et coupant court à tout autre tentative plus ou moins valable de l'enfoncer encore plus. Le conflit est de toutes manières stoppé net par le caméraman passablement hors de lui qui s'impose d'un ton sévère dans la discussion et nous ordonne sans plus de manières de lui suivre. Après un sourire angélique commun à chacun d'entre nous à l'adresse du pauvre homme sur le point de sortir de ses gonds qui s'évertue à grommeler « Pfff … Et ça se dit professionnel … Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir, mais … Rah … », nous nous arrêtons enfin dans un couloir plus tranquille que l'embranchement où nous nous étions retrouvés. Après un rapide « Bon, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? » et d'autres indications données sur le ton d'ordres sans appel, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années armé de sa caméra daigne enfin nous adresser un sourire et lance, soulagé de pouvoir enfin en finir :

-Alors c'est parti !

* * *

C'est un R-Truth guilleret qui apparut et emplit l'écran géant de l'arène, avançant de son éternel pas léger les couloirs du backstage de l'arène. Sa simple vision déchaîna les cris enthousiastes du public. Alors qu'on pouvait le voir tourner au détour d'un couloir, l'athlétique silhouette de John Morrison arracha une seconde vague d'approbation chez le public d'Austin. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux entre le roux et le châtain qu'on avait pu apercevoir à ses cotés quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt lors du début de l'émission. Les deux ne semblèrent remarquer R-Truth que lorsque celui-ci vint taper sur l'épaule de son ami. Morrison se retourna et accueillit le nouvel arrivant d'un grand sourire avant d'échanger avec lui une énergique poignée de main.

-Hey mec ! Mais tu es bien accompagné dit-moi ! Qui est-ce ?

Lança-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de lui tendre amicalement la main en répondant d'une voix douce :

-Amy !  
-Ma sœur.

Supposa utile de rajouter Morrison à son ami, qui émit un sifflement admiratif avant d'entamer quelques rimes qu'il dédia à Amy, déclenchant un rire clair et en cascade de la part de celle-ci. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un malicieux clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons. Alors qu'il disparaissait de l'écran, Morrison sembla réaliser qu'il oubliait un détail, et glissa rapidement à sa sœur :

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Avant de se lancer à la suite de son ami. Il n'avait pas disparu à son tour de l'écran depuis cinq secondes qu'une autre main venait tapoter l'épaule d'Amy. Celle-ci se retourna vivement, et l'apparition du visage du Miz à l'écran déclencha une avalanche de réaction négative au sein du public. Celui-ci, sa ceinture sur une épaule, Alex Riley à son coté et son éternel sourire arrogant collé au visage, pris soigneusement le temps de dévisager la demoiselle, que tout sourire avait déserté, avant de déclarer d'une voix amusé :

-Alors … Amy c'est bien ça ?

La concernée hocha lentement la tête, sur ses gardes, et sa réaction ne fit qu'entraîner un rictus moqueur de la part des deux hommes qui échangèrent un regard avant de se reporter sur leur pauvre victime qui fronçait à présent les sourcils, contrariée.

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentée la dernière suis…  
-Le Miz. Je sais.

Sa remarque sembla amusé le champion de la WWE qui lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond, en prenant une longue inspiration. L'ambiance tendue qui était tombée entre les trois protagonistes de la scène était palpable. Le public sembla le ressentir, puisque ce silence fut rapidement entrecoupé de cris désapprobateurs. En quelques secondes, celle qui était ici présentée comme la sœur de John Morrison venait de rallier de son coté des milliers de spectateurs. N'importe qui ayant ces deux hommes en face de lui pouvait trouver le soutien du public, de toutes façons …

-J'espère que tu seras aux abords du ring ce soir Amy, Reprit tranquillement le Miz en rajustant son épaisse ceinture sur son épaule, Ainsi, tu pourras me contempler humilier ton frère devant des milliers de spectateurs.

Le sourire appuyé qu'il lui lança lui arracha une grimace entre le dégoût, la colère et la peur. Un savoureux mélange.

-Et à cet instant, tout le monde verra quelle superstar de talent je suis. Tout particulièrement toi. J'espère que tu n'en rateras pas une seule seconde, _sweety_ …

La mine contrariée qu'afficha Amy arracha à l'abject personnage un sourire satisfait. Il passa lentement sa main sur sa ceinture et fit un pas en avant, dominant de toute sa hauteur la jeune femme qui, soutenant tant bien que mal le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, tentait vainement de garder une contenance et de ne pas se faire écraser par son égo surdimensionné.

-Amy, je suis désolé, je …

L'arrivée tardive de John Morrison arracha un imperceptible soupir à Amy, et elle lui jeta un regard soulagé. Mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, bien trop occupé à jeter un regard assassin au Miz. Celui-ci échange un regard satisfait avec son acolyte avant de répondre silencieusement au nouvel arrivant par un rictus amusé, et de contourner lentement Amy pour partir. Mais arrivé au coté de la demoiselle, il s'arrêta et se pencha près de son épaule, pour y murmure suffisamment fort pour que le public entende :

-Je te dis à tout à l'heure …

Sa phrase statufia la pauvre jeune femme déjà livide et dans un rictus moqueur, les deux hommes disparurent de l'écran, laissant seuls le frère et la sœur. Morrison jeta un regard noir dans la direction où Alex Riley et le Miz étaient sortis avant de poser sur sa sœur des yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

-Tout va bien ?

S'enquit-il de savoir, anxieux. La dernière image qu'aperçut le public fut un lent hochement de tête d'Amy.


	9. Au fond du puit

Merci à Artless Rose et Lauryane pour les commentaires, ça fait tellement plaisir ! =)

Un looooooong chapitre cette fois ci ! ^^ En espérant qu'ils vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous ! =)

* * *

-Bon … Ca, c'est fait !

Lance John en s'épongeant le visage de la serviette qu'un membre du staff nous attendant à la sortie de la scène lui avait tendu dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans les coulisse. Sa remarque semble le faire rire, et il me jette un regard en coin pour observer ma réaction. A vrai dire, je suis beaucoup trop occupée à ne presque plus sentir mes pieds toucher le sol. L'air me manque et pourtant mes poumons me semblent pleins, pleins à craquer. Je lâche un sonore soupir, inutile aux vues du sourire béat que je dois afficher.

-Et voilà, elle y a pris goût, maintenant c'est foutu, on ne pourra plus jamais l'éloigner d'un ring …

Lâche John à l'attention de Stephen qui acquiesce vivement, passablement amusé à la vue de ce sourire aussi large qu'une tranche de pastèque.

-En tout cas c'est communicatif !

Rajoute-t-il en se rapprochant de John pour étudier le curieux spécimen que je dois sembler être. Je ne relève même pas et me contente, euphorique, de me laisser tomber de l'autre coté de mon ami qui entoure mes épaules de son bras puissant. Je lève vers lui des yeux émerveillés, et il me répond par un immense sourire satisfait. C'est à peine si les cris des spectateurs, ayant tous pris le parti de Randall dont le visage apparaît sur le petit écran nous retransmettant l'action qui se déroule sur le ring, qui m'angoissaient tant quelques heures auparavant me parviennent. Dans l'arène, un combat mouvement passé de 6 à 4 à lieu. Un grande majorité du public scande avec enthousiasme « Randy ! Randy ! » Alors que celui-ci se déchaîne contre un Kevin qui semble avoir toutes les peines du monde à aller taper dans la main de son coéquipier. Mais je ne suis le combat que d'un œil distrait. Je suis bien trop occupée à tenter de canaliser la joie qui s'est emprise de moi. Calme et maîtrise de soi sont les mots maîtres. Mais l'envie de courir, de sauter partout, n'importe où, fait trembler mes jambes.

Le plus jouissif est certainement le fait de savoir que je vais revenir, que je ne laisse pas tout ça derrière moi, je garde un pied dans la lumière. Cette simple pensée m'arrache un rictus euphorique sans réelles raisons. Ma jambe trépigne d'un tremblement incontrôlable que je ne parviens même pas à calmer. J'ai l'estomac retourné, et je retiens mon extrême envie de sauter de joie en me levant le plus calmement possible. Au moment même où je me décolle de ma chaise, Randall et Jerry Lawler arrivent à leur tour, attrapant la serviette éponge qui leur revient de droit. Claques dans le dos et remarques soulagées fusent, bercées par les cris du public qui en redemande encore et encore. Rapidement, Mike et Kevin arrivent à leur tour, et la petite salle d'accès se retrouve bondée en un rien de temps, tant et si bien que tout le monde est obligé de se séparer par manque de place imminent. Randall s'éclipse rapidement pour aller fumée derrière l'arène avant que la marée de fans n'arrive, Stephen et Jerry partent de leur coté, Mike, Kevin et John du leur et je m'éclipse en sautillant vers les vestiaires des divas, après un bref : « A tout à l'heure ! » enthousiaste.

A peine ai-je entrouvert la porte qu'une ovation accueille le premier pied que je pose dans la pièce. Maryse, Eve, une des deux jumelles Bella, Mélina et Gail me lance de joyeux « Bravo ! », « Toutes mes félicitations ! », et, noyée sous le bruit, je regagner mes affaires en lâchant d'un voix étouffée par le bonheur que je dois transporter et qui me coupe le souffle : « Maiiis arrêtez, je n'ai rien fait de spécial … ». Lorsque je m'affale à ma place, Maryse se glisse à mes cotés et, me tendant une bouteille d'eau, me déclare d'un ton amusé :

-Je te l'avais dit !

-Je n'ai pas sauté de joie… Pas encore … Rajouté-je honteusement, avant de préciser, Tu avais raison…  
-J'ai toujours raison Amy ! C'est quelque chose que tu apprendras rapidement sur moi !

Son sourire éclatant et ma bonne humeur m'empêchent de lui lancer une réflexion, et je me contente d'hocher vivement la tête, ce à quoi elle me répond en me frottant délicatement l'épaule avant de se lever et de rejoindre Gail. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose que déjà un bras m'entoure les épaules. Je pivote vers Mélina qui me dévisage de ses yeux rieurs. Son sourire aurait certainement été terriblement communicatif si le mien ne défiait pas déjà les limites du corps humain.

-Laisse moi deviner … Tu as les jambes qui tremblent, du mal à respirer tellement tu es contente, les joues en feu, soif, terriblement soif et vraiment très soif ?

J'acquiesce rapidement avant de me ruer sur la bouteille d'eau que m'a gentiment donné Maryse quelques secondes auparavant. Ma réaction semble amuser Mélina qui appuie sa tête dans sa paume et m'observe diffuser du bonheur dans toute la pièce.

-Je me rappelle les premières fois ou je suis montée sur le ring en live dans les petites fédérations … J'étais ressortie avec le nez fracturé et des bleus partout, mais si tu savais à quel point j'étais heureuse …  
-Je crois que là, maintenant, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire !

Répondis-je entre deux gorgées d'eau. Ma réplique déclenche son rire tonitruant et si agréable à entendre, et rapidement, je la rejoins, avant que ma gorge ne produise une bruit étrange entre un « Oh ! » et un hoquet de surprise lorsque je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. D'un bond, je me lève et après un bref coup d'œil à l'écran, je décroche, me dépêchant de quitter le si bruyant vestiaire pour trouver un endroit calme.

-James !  
-Alors comme ça, tu remplaces ton cher frère ?

Me lance-t-il de but en blanc, et je devine sans peine son sourcil droit élevé vers les hauteurs. Je nie dans un soupir blasé avant de répondre :

-Mais non, c'est juste scénaristique …  
-C'est ça ! Et tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien demandé à personne pour cette histoire ?  
-Je n'ai rien demandé à personne pour cette histoire. C'est Ed qui m'a ...  
-Ed ?  
-Le scénariste ! C'est lui qui m'a proposé toute cette story line … Je n'y suis pour rien du tout …  
-Mouais … On va dire que je te crois, mais c'est bien parce que tu es passé sur toutes les télévisions de plusieurs milliers de personnes ce soir …

Son ton outré me fait éclater de rire, et je l'entends se retenir difficilement d'en faire autant à l'autre bout du fil.

-Blague à part, je t'ai trouvé l'air moins cruche que la semaine dernière !  
-Le blague à part m'inquiète un peu là …

Rajouté-je, faussement inquiète. James me rassure rapidement et, pendant quelques minute durant lesquelles j'erre dans les couloirs, saluant d'un bref signe de tête chaque personne que je croise, mon frère me couvre d'éloges, de compliments, tant et si bien que je suis obligée de l'arrêter pour ne pas me noyer sous tous ses commentaires admiratifs.

-N'exagère pas non plus ! Je ne me suis pas battue, je n'ai rien fait de spécial …  
-Oui, mais Amy, c'est génial ! Franchement, je suis tellement fier de toi, heureux pour toi et … Heureux pour moi aussi, je te l'accorde !

Sa profonde inspiration orgueilleuse m'arrache un éclat de rire, la réaction qu'il attendait visiblement. Mon frère et son humour. Malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparent, d'imaginer ses réactions me fais rire. Ce qui semblait d'ailleurs être le résultat escompté.

-Bon, et sinon, tu fais quoi pour noël ?

Sa question me recolle violemment les pieds au sol. Noël. Ses mots jettent un blanc sur la conversation. En réalité, ils propagent un froid dans ma tête, qui se diffuse et s'étend encore et encore jusqu'à geler le moindre de mes membres. C'est vrai. Nous sommes le 20 décembre. Dans 5 jours, c'est noël. D'ordinaire, les années précédents, je le passait avec Jason chez ses parents. Mais voilà. Aujourd'hui, je ne me vois résolument pas débarquer chez les parents de mon ex avec un grand sourire et leur lâcher « Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas d'endroit où passer noël, alors pour perpétuer la tradition, je viens ici ! Tient ! Jason ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! Mais comment vas-tu depuis que j'ai refusé les centaines d'appels que tu m'as envoyé ? » … Quoi que … Je préfèrerais encore ça plutôt que d'aller chez ma mère. M'entourer de ma chère génitrice et sa deuxième fille prodige qui, à 24 ans, a déjà trois enfants et raté sa vie …

-Je ne sais pas encore …

Grommelé-je à James qui semble avoir remarquer le froid qu'à jeté sa question. Je grince des dents pour retenir ma colère que la simple pensée de ma mère a fait prendre le dessus sur la bonne humeur qui me donnait des ailes. Un silence gêné me vrille les tympans jusqu'à ce que mon frère ne lâche un petit :

-Désolé … Mais, tu veux venir le passer à New York avec Shane et moi ? Tu verras, il est très sympa …  
-Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne voudrais pas foirer tous tes plans pour noël en tête à tête.  
-Tu ne foires rien du tout ! Et puis je suis certain qu'il sera ravi, comme ça il verra que j'avais raison, il ne me croyait pas tellement quand je lui ai dit que c'était ma petite sœur à la télé…  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Certain ! Allez, accepte, ça va être sympa …

Un grand sourire victorieux gagne mon visage et en efface peu à peu les traces de colère grondante.

-Bon, d'accord !

Lui lancé-je, ravie. Ma réponse semble le satisfaire autant que moi, puisqu'il planifie déjà heures de vol, de départ et d'arrivée. Je lui glisse gentiment que je devrais certainement arriver le jour même, pour pouvoir repasser à Los Angeles et mourir du décalage horaire ou du prix des billets d'avions pour régler encore quelques histoires sur place. D'un ton ravi, il me lâche que j'arrive quand je veux, à minuit même si cela me fait plaisir et raccroche dans un sifflotement satisfait à l'ouïe d'une voix masculine derrière lui. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Le problème « noël » s'est rayé de la liste des détails contrariant aussi vite qu'il y était rentré. Et alors que je regagne les vestiaires, je suis arrêtée par un « Amy ! » dans mon dos. Dans un bond enthousiaste, ayant retrouvé mon inébranlable bonne humeur, je me retourne et découvre John qui m'adresse de grands signes de la main. Je le rejoins en sautillant.

-Oui ?  
-Je te cherchais !  
-Et bien … Bravo, tu m'as trouvée …

Rétorqué-je, cynique. Mon ami m'adresse un sourire faussement méprisant avant de reprendre :

-Ca te dirait d'aller boire un coup en sortant ?  
-Euuuh, non, merci !

M'empressé-je de répondre, de mauvais souvenirs de mal de tête et de chansons paillardes me revenant douloureusement en mémoire. John hausse d'abord un sourcil avant qu'un sourire victorieux ne s'étale sur son visage. Merde. Non seulement il voit pourquoi je réagis ainsi, mais le pire, c'est que je suis persuadée qu'il se rappelle de détails que moins esprit à préféré oublier ou, tout du moins, ne pas se rappeler entièrement. Je jure silencieusement en tentant de garder calme et contenance bien que tout soit actuellement fichu pour moi.

-Manger quelque part alors ?

Continue-t-il dans un clin d'œil appuyé et rempli de sous entendus dont je préfèrerais me passer. Je lâche un soupire dédaigneux, avant de finalement revenir sur sa proposition.

-Oui, pourquoi pas !  
-Parfait ! Je vais prévenir les autres !  
-Les autres ?  
-Oui, Mélina, Stephen, Kevin, Mike … Les autres quoi ! Ah, ça ne te dérangerait pas d'aller prévenir Randall ? Il doit toujours être dehors et je pars de l'autre coté …  
-Aucun problème !  
-Merci !

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a disparu au tournant que je réalise que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment aller dehors, pour peu que Randall ne soit pas encore rentré à l'intérieur. Dans un soupire, je m'agrippe à la seule informations dont m'ait gratifié John et part à l'opposé de la direction qu'il a prise. Au bout de quelques minutes à errer, tourner, faire demi tour encore et encore, je fais finalement face à une grande porte coupe feu à double battant. Les hurlements stridents dehors m'indiquent que certains fans se sont déjà glissés jusque là. J'entrouvre discrètement la porte et constate que Randall est bien là, à signer des autographes, au milieu d'une masse de fans en compagnie de celui que, à la couleur de son tee shirt, j'identifie comme étend John Cena malgré l'obscurité du crépuscule. Plus loin se distingue deux silhouettes m'étant familières, Santino Marella et celui qui me semble être Daniel Bryan mais rien n'est moins sûr. Tous les quatre sont noyés sous des demandes de photos et d'autographes, et un court instant d'hésitation s'empare de moi avant que je ne me décide à mettre un pied dehors. Je fais quelques pas dans l'obscurité avant d'apparaître à la lumière des lampadaires. Profitant du fait que personne ne remarque ma présence, j'entame de me glisser silencieusement jusqu'à Randall lorsque je sens une main s'agripper à mon bras. Retenus derrière des barrières, les fans hurlent. L'un d'eux vient de se contorsionner pour me retenir. Je lui adresse un sourire hésitant, et m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il me lance un bref :

-Eh ! La petite sœur de John Morrison … Amy c'est ça ? Je peux avoir un autographe ?

Ou tout du moins c'est ce que j'arrive à peu près à discerner du vacarme. A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que la fille à ses cotés se retourne d'un bond et lance un tonitruesque « Moi aussi ! ». Sentant mes rouges prendre une teinte écarlate de flatterie, je fais demi-tour et me rapproche des deux adolescents qui ont déjà été rejoints par deux autres personnes. Et un garde du corps, taillé comme une montagne, qui se met à mon coté et me demande professionnellement si il n'y a pas de problème. Je nie vivement avant de me joindre de bonne grâce à eux pour une série de photos et de signatures d'une main hésitante, n'ayant résolument pas l'habitude de signer des papiers, sinon ceux des impôts.

Ces quelques photos font refaire surface au sentiment de fierté qui m'avait donné des ailes en quittant le ring. Les quatre fans me remercie et partent en direction des autres superstars. Je gratifie le garde du corps d'un joyeux « Merci beaucoup ! » avant de tenter d'approcher Randall. Lorsque celui-ci m'aperçois lui faire discrètement signe de venir, il abandonne un instant ses fans à leur grand désespoir.

-Désolée de te déranger…  
-Pas de problèmes ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-John demande si tu veux te joindre à nous pour aller manger je ne sais pas trop où ce soir.  
-Nous ?  
-Oui, « les autres » m'a-t-il vaguement dit, je ne suis pas vraiment plus renseignée que toi …  
-D'accord !

Répond-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules, avant de retourner vers la foule qui l'appelle, crie son nom de toutes ses nombreuses cordes vocales. Dans un sourire, je m'éclipse et regagne l'intérieur.

Je sursaute en sentant le vibreur de mon portable résonner du fond de ma poche et m'excuse d'un bref signe de tête auprès de Stephen et Maryse avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à mon écran. « Appel entrant : Jason ». Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de refuser l'appel et de mettre mon téléphone en silencieux. Il aura beaucoup trop d'autres occasions de me pourrir la vie, là, maintenant, ce n'est absolument pas le moment.

- Un souci ?

S'enquiert gentiment Maryse en me jetant un regard soucieux. Je nie fermement en remettant le petit appareil dans ma poche. Alors que nous reprenons, tous les trois, la discussion là où nous l'avions abandonnés avant qu'un imprévu ne me coupe, notre repas arrive.

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que nous sommes arrivés là, dans un petit restaurant en plein cœur d'Austin où la serveuse qui ne doit pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'année à cru défaillir en voyant une armée d'hommes taillés comme des statues de dieux grecs et de femmes au corps de rêve arriver et s'installer dans le restaurant par chance vide. Deux heures qu'à chacune de ses apparitions, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des regards envieux à droite où à gauche. Je la comprends parfaitement.

Deux heures que, calée entre Maryse et Stephen, nous bavardons de tout et de rien, je leur raconte ma vie au labo dans lequel je travaillais avant de me faire victorieusement virer, qu'ils me parlent de la vie qu'ils passent constamment sur les routes ou à faire des allers-retours entre chez eux et la prochaine ville de show, à faire des interviews, des séances de dédicaces, des entraînements…

Lorsque je constate avec tristesse que mon assiette est vide, je décide de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à mon portable. Grand mal me fais. « 21 appels manqués ». J'hausse lentement un sourcil, observant avec dépit que Jason est déchaîné ce soir. Et alors que j'entame de ranger mon téléphone, le nom tant redouté s'affiche à nouveau à l'écran. Je lâche un soupire et raccroche une nouvelle fois. Aussitôt, il réitère. Voyant que je ne me décide toujours pas à répondre, il retente, sous un numéro masqué cette fois. Dépitée, je consens à répondre, plus par pitié que par sympathie ou agacement. D'un bref geste, je m'excuse auprès des autres et m'éclipse dehors.

-Alors là, tu atteins des sommets mon pauvre…

Lâché-je sans plus de délicatesse. Le rictus moqueur de Jason résonne dans mon oreille comme toute réponse et, blasée au point de n'avoir aucune envie de faire preuve de gentillesse ou tout du moins de délicatesse à son égard, je continue, glaciale :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps Amy.

Rétorque-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas. Je t'avouerais que je commence à avoir sérieusement honte de m'être affiché à tes cotés toutes ces années. Si c'est pour être humilié à ce point, je n'aurais jamais rien tenté avec toi.  
-Jason, tu m'affliges. Tout ça pour que je sois jalouse ou que je ressente de la culpabilité et des remords. Laisse moi deviner. Tu es sur haut-parleur et Maria est juste derrière toi.  
-Am', ferme la.  
-Amy, tu seras gentil.

Lui répondis-je, la plus froide et distance que je suis capable d'être. En réalité, ses mots me blessent. Ils entament peu à peu la carapace qui s'est formée autour de moi. Entendre sa voix me glace le sang, de haine, de tristesse, de mépris, de tout, sauf peut-être d'indifférence. Même si c'est à tout prix ce que je tente de lui faire croire.

-En tout cas, je suis ravi de voir que tu as reconstruit ta vie avec des gens tellement intelligents et modestes.  
-Ca suffit Jason, arrête. Tu ne les connais pas. Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?  
-Te féliciter Amy, c'est tout. Bravo. Tu as tellement bien réussis ta vie maintenant.

Son ton ironique m'arrache un long frisson, et une furieuse envie de vomir se met à gronder en moi. Je déglutis avec peine pour masquer le trémolo qui s'est installé dans ma voix.

-Et je suis tellement heureux d'avoir refait la mienne.

Le souffle me manque. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je sais qu'il se venge, qu'il sait exactement où frapper pour que ça fasse mal et qu'il en joue actuellement. Mais même en connaissances de causes, ses mots me blessent, me taillaient la crâne, résonnent avec fureur dans ma tête. C'est stupéfiant de constater à quel point la personne que vous aimiez le plus est la plus capable de vous détruire en moins de deux. Je me mords la lèvre et contiens ma colère et ma peine tant que je le peux. Mais ses mots me blessent à tel point que, lorsqu'il commence à entamer de baver sur le dos de John, n'y tenant plus, je hurle au petit appareil :

-Fermer la Jason, FERME LA ! Tu voulais me mettre hors de moi ? Tu as réussi ! Tu voulais me faire de la peine ! Bravo, toutes mes félicitations ! Maintenant fiche moi la paix !

Je raccroche d'un geste sec et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, dans un mouvement de haine, je jette mon téléphone au sol et ne peux que constater dans la seconde que l'écran de celui-ci a volé en éclats. Je reste quelques instants à observer les morceaux de plastiques qui maculent le sol. Il a obtenu le résultat escompté. Je suis dans une colère sans pareil. Des larmes de haine et de rage ruissellent sur mes joues. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'envenime à ce point ? Un immense regret s'empare de moi. Je n'aurais jamais du décrocher. Jamais du espérer entendre une bonne nouvelle venant de Jason. Aucune bonne nouvelle ne peut venir de lui. De ce qu'il est devenu. Je lâche un soupir, ravalant mes larmes et les essuyant d'un revers de main. Il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur. Mais qu'ils me voient tous comme ça m'afflige. Alors, je décide de faire un bref détour discret par la case toilettes après avoir ramassé le cadavre de mon portable. Lorsque je me plante devant le miroir, je constate avec dépit que le maquillage que Sofia avait mis tant de temps à réaliser à plus ou moins coulé sur mes joues. J'ai les yeux rougis et le visage en feu. Dans un soupire, j'attrape une serviette et la plonge sous l'eau du robinet avant de me la plaquer sur le visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoins notre table et me glisse sur ma chaise. Sept paires d'yeux interrogatrices se posent sur moi lorsque je m'assied, et je leur adresse un bref sourire avant de me pencher vers mon sac.

-Tout va bien ?

Me demande gentiment Maryse. A ses cotés, Stephen ponctue sa question d'un regard interrogateur. Je lui adresse un léger sourire avant d'hocher lentement la tête et de me lever en enfilant ma veste.

-Je vais rentrer, je suis crevée… A demain !

Lancé-je aux autres qui m'adressent un signe de la main alors que je quitte le restaurant. A peine ai-je fait quelques pas dehors que la vue des morceaux de plastiques au sol fait ressurgir la colère sourde qui gronde en moi. J'appelle rapidement un taxi et en quelques minutes je suis à l'hôtel. Lorsque je pose un pied dans ma chambre, je m'affale littéralement sur le lit dans un soupir de soulagement, avant de lâcher un hurlement étouffé par les couvertures à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Pourquoi faut-il que quelque chose vienne toujours tout casser. Quelque chose de sexe masculin d'une trentaine d'année actuellement je ne sais où dans les bras d'une magnifique blonde pulpeuse et certainement entrain de jubiler de la revanche qu'elle a prise face à moi … Diantre. Enfer et damnation. Je suis devenue parano …

Alors que j'entame de me déshabiller pour filer sous une douche glacée histoire de se remettre les idées en place, l'ampoule du plafonnier éclate dans un bruit sec. Je lève un regard hésitant vers le plafond pour être cueillie par une pluie de débris de verre et l'obscurité. Comme si tout ne pouvait pas être pire. C'est fou comme la chance atteint des extrêmes. Elle passe de son paroxysme au pire qui puisse être imaginable. Je jure silencieusement avant de me traîner jusqu'à la réception, attrapant au passage mon livre abandonné sur ma table de chevet. Le jeune homme de l'accueil ouvre des yeux immenses lorsque je lui explique calmement ce qui vient de se passer. Confus, il me propose gentiment quelque chose à boire en attendant que la réparation ait lieu. C'est donc armée d'un immense capuccino que je m'affale dans l'un des grands canapés beiges du salon de l'hôtel. Ce n'est pas ma chambre, mais c'est déjà ça. Je laisse ma tête aller contre le tissu moelleux du sofa. D'ordinaire, j'aurais certainement commandé un cocktail psychédélique, voir deux ou trois. Mais rien qu'à imaginer la satisfaction qui aurait envahi John si il m'avait retrouvée dans un état équivalent à celui de la semaine dernière, opter pour un bon vieux capuccino me semble être la meilleure option…

Toujours est-il que lorsque le jeune homme de la réception revient pour me prévenir que tout est réparé dans ma chambre, je suis si bien installée que je me contente de le remercier sans pour autant bouger. Je ne daigne enfin me redresser que lorsque j'entend un :

-Tient …

A proximité. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir Mike avant que celui-ci ne s'affale dans le fauteuil voisin au mien.

-Vous êtes rentrés ? M'enquis-je de savoir alors qu'il lâche un soupir en se laissant glisser sur le tissu moelleux.  
-Non, ils sont toujours là bas, mais je suis crevé, je crois que je vais avoir une joyeuse migraine et … Qu'est ce qu'ils sont bruyants …

Lâche-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en portant sa main à sa tempe droite, laissant sa tête reposer sur celle-ci. Sa réflexion me fait rire et il semble le remarquer du coin de l'œil puisqu'un sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Et toi ? Tout va bien ?  
-Moi ? Euuuh, oui, merci … Mais …  
-Parce que tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air en forme quand tu es partie tout à l'heure…  
-Ah … Non, c'est rien…  
-Parfois un rien peut-être très contrariant… Et crois moi je sais ce que je dit…  
-Je te crois. Mais disons que j'ai quelques soucis avec une certaine personne…  
-Laisse-moi deviner. Ton ex.  
-Bingo.  
-C'est toujours comme ça …

Conclut-il dans un soupir avant de se lever et de sa traîne jusqu'au bar pour commander ce que j'identifie comme étant du café. Lorsqu'il se rassied dans son fauteuil, je lâche d'un ton tristement amusé :

-Ca aussi, tu connais … ?  
-Oui…

Son ton dépité et exaspéré m'arrache un rire, et il me rejoint rapidement entre deux gorgées de café qui semble être brûlant à la mine qu'il affiche après la première.

-Mais bon … C'est la vie.  
-Ouais… C'est compliqué, tortueux et … compliqué et tortueux…  
-C'est ce que te raconte ton bouquin ?

Me demande-t-il en se contorsionnant pour déchiffrer le titre de mon livre de philosophie. J'aime la philosophie. Et j'ai toujours aimé ça. Elle offre une relativité des choses qui permet parfois de rester objectif. Quand nous étions en fac tous les deux, John n'arrêtait pas de me demander pourquoi j'aimais tant les choses compliquées et abstraites, et surtout comment je pouvais les lier avec les choses concrètes que j'apprenais tous les jours durant mes études de chimie. En réalité, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut être parce que pour ne pas me noyer dans la réalité, les faits, je devais avoir ma dose d'irréel, de pensées abstraites.

-Entre autres, oui. Répondis-je dans un sourire en redressant la couverture pour éviter à Mike d'avoir à se plier en deux pour la lire.  
-C'est bizarre, a philosophie m'a toujours intéressé, mais je n'y ai jamais rien compris …

Lâche-t-il en riant. Je lui adresse un grand sourire en guise de réponse et lui glisse qu'au fond, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

-Ah ?  
-Mais oui, il suffit juste de savoir prendre du recul…

Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je me lance dans des explications complexes, que Mike suit avec attention, malgré le fait que je m'embrouille furieusement les pinceaux. Ses grands yeux bleu vert brillent d'un éclat concentré et suivent le moindre de mes propos, et lorsque je pense à jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'heure, il est une heure du matin. Je relève vers mon orateur des yeux affolés avant de me confondre en excuses.

-Je suis tellement désolée, tu étais fatigué, et moi je ne fais que parler, parler, parler …  
-Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? J'ai l'air blasé, exténué ou endormis ?  
-Euuuh … Non, je ne crois pas …

Répondis-je, déroutée, en étudiant son expression surprise. Il m'adresse un sourire rassurant en haussant délicatement les épaules.

-Alors c'est que tout va bien… Continue, je t'en prie !  
-Je ne sais plus où j'en étais …

Conclus-je, confuse en baissant les yeux. Ma réaction semble l'amuser, puisqu'à peine ai-je parlé que son rire faussement moqueur me parvient. Affichant d'abord une expression vexée et boudeuse, je finis par céder et me mettre à rire aussi.

-Et sinon, toi, avant d'être à la WWE, tu faisais quoi ?

Lui demandé-je en changeant de sujet. Mike me jette un regard interrogateur avant de m'adresser un sourire complice en entamant le récit de sa vie, que je suis avec attention. Il m'explique qu'il a sillonné les Etats-Unis pendant son enfance et jusqu'à ses études avant de retourner dans l'Ohio pour suivre ses études de commerce. Finalement, deux choix s'étaient proposés à lui « C'était le commerce, ou le catch ! » Me lance-t-il d'un voix volontairement théâtrale, et j'éclate de rire, l'engageant à reprendre. Dans de grands gestes et des expressions forcées, il retrace lui-même les grandes lignes de sa vie, tant et si bien que lorsqu'il s'arrête, je ris aux larmes. Visiblement satisfait de ma réaction, il me lance un bref :

-Te moquerais-tu ?  
-Jamais de la vie !

Rétorqué-je en essuyant les larmes qui dégoulinent sur mes joues et en tentant de me calmer un tant soit peu. Mais rien à faire, à chaque tentative désespérée de calmer ma respiration, de retrouver une expression neutre, mon fou rire reprend, revient au galop et s'empare encore de moi, tant et si bien qu'il me faut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour revenir à un semble de sérieux. Me voir ainsi me débattre contre moi-même a mis Mike dans le même état que moi, et nous je n'ose pas jeter un regard dans sa direction de peur de retomber dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Désolée…

Parvins-je à articuler difficilement en respirant lentement et par grandes inspirations. Il nie gentiment et me lance :

-Bon, et toi ? Parce que John m'a vaguement raconté les grands lignes, mais au final, à part le personnage qu'on t'a attribué, je ne sais … pratiquement rien sur toi Amy …

J'hoche lentement la tête, avant d'entamer à mon tour un bref récit de ma vie commençant par un mémorable « Eh bieeeen… », et englobant les grandes lignes. La vie de rêve que j'avais menée avec Jason et que je croyais être ma future vie de famille pour les dizaines d'années à venir. Mon boulot que j'avais décroché avec succès. L'ascension dans le bonheur, et comment tout s'était effondré comme un château de cartes en seulement quelques semaines. Maria. La lettre de licenciement. Ma mère qui me pourrissait la vie depuis que j'étais toute petite. Mes années de fac avec John. Comment nous nous étions perdus de vue. Comment on s'était retrouvés par hasard un jour. L'état dans lequel je me trouvais à ce moment là. La main qu'il m'avait tendue. Sa proposition de m'amener ici pour les slammy awards histoire de se changer les idées. Le coup de fil d'Ed.

-Enfin … Voilà où j'en suis …  
-Dur.  
-Non, pas tant que ça au final … Je m'étais dit que je ne m'en relèverais jamais, et je crois que finalement, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. Enfin, avant ce foutu coup de fil de Jason qui as tout foutu en l'air …

Rien que d'y repenser, je sens la colère monter en moi en même temps que des larmes gagnes mes yeux. Mike lâche un soupir compatissant en se levant lentement et s'affalant à mes cotés sur le canapé avant de frotter mon épaule d'une main affectueuse.

-Merci …

Lâché-je vaguement en laissant ma tête aller contre le canapé moelleux. Il ne me faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour que mes yeux se ferment et que je sombre dans un sommeil de plomb, torturée entre la colère et la tristesse que la simple pensée de Jason m'afflige, alors que ses mots résonnent encore dans mon crâne, et l'apaisante présence de Mike à mes cotés.


	10. Histoires de ragots

Merci à Lauryane pour sa review ! =) Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^

Bon ... Un chapitre que je me suis bien amusée à écrire, qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, mais bon ... J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire ! =D

Bonne lecture à tous, et si vous vous sentez d'humeur à laisser des commentaires, je ne crache pas dessus, loin de là ... ^^

* * *

Je suis réveillée par le bruit de quelqu'un s'affairant à toquer contre ma porte. Répondant d'abord d'un bruit désagréablement bestial, je consent à me lever d'un bond et coure jusqu'à la porte de toute la vitesse et l'impulsion que mes jambes encore endormies sont capable d'avoir lorsque je réalise que l'ignore parfaitement depuis combien de temps on toque à ma porte. Manquant de justesse de percuter la table de nuit, le mur et de foncer la tête la première dans la porte, j'ouvre finalement dans un mouvement brusque et me retrouve nez à nez avec le sourire éclatant de Maryse, Mike à ses cotés, qui me dévisagent tout les deux en m'envoyant au visage toute leur bonne humeur et leur forme éclatante dès le matin.

-Salut Amy ! Bien dormi ?

Demanda victorieusement Maryse en m'adressant un clin d'œil avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'informe tee shirt que je porte.

-Très sympa, ton pyjama, au fait ! Rajoute-t-elle brièvement avant d'enchaîner, Tous les autres dorment, et comme j'ai croisé Mike en sortant de ma chambre, nous nous sommes dit que tu serais certainement la plus fraîche ce matin, alors, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller manger quelque chose ?

Je les dévisage tous les deux, effectuant une lente série d'allers/retours Mike-Maryse-Mike-Maryse, avant de finalement hausser lentement les épaules, bâiller à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et hocher la tête dans un vaseux « Ok… J'arrive… » et de faire demi-tour, en oubliant dans ma lente et comateuse précipitation de refermer la porte. Lorsqu'après une douche bien méritée dans laquelle je manque de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil je rejoins le restaurant de l'hôtel, tous deux sont attablés à une grande table proche du buffet, en grande discussion autour d'un café.

-Il n'y a pas grand monde ce matin …

Lancé-je en articulant le minimum syndical avant de m'attabler armée d'une grande tasse de café et d'un morceau de brioche. Maryse hoche lentement la tête avant de rajouter d'un ton enthousiaste que c'est parce qu'il est trop tard pour les lève-tôt et trop tôt pour les lève-tard, nuance dont j'ai toutes les peines du monde à comprendre le principe à une heure aussi reculée dans la matinée. Je me contente donc d'hocher la tête avant de me plonger le nez dans le café brûlant.

-Au fait, vous avez passés une bonne soirée hier ?

M'enquis-je lorsque je redresse les yeux. Maryse semble hésiter un instant avant d'hocher la tête. J'hausse un sourcil quant à sa réaction, et j'observe du coin de l'œil que Mike semble être tout aussi sceptique que moi quant à sa réponse des plus troubles. Aux vues de nos mines passablement sceptiques, la jolie blonde s'empresse de rajouter :

-Et vous ?  
-Très bien, mais explique toi donc …

La coupe Mike en s'avançant un peu plus sur la table, déposant sa tête sur sa main avant de dévisager Maryse avec l'attention de la commère aux aguets. La pauvre canadienne détourne prudemment les yeux avant de lâcher un commentaire désobligeant, et sa réflexion ne fait que faire s'accroître le sourire du prédateur à l'assaut des ragots.

-Tout finit par se savoir ici Maryse, tu devrais pourtant être mise au parfum depuis le temps …

La concernée se contente de nier fermement avant de se lever d'un bond pour aller remplir sa tasse de café, fuyant les étonnantes capacités d'inquisiteur de Mike qui se tourne vers moi d'un air satisfait.

-Tu es la plus grande commère qu'on puisse trouver ici ou il y a pire ?

Lui demandé-je dans un sourire moqueur.

-Reconnaît que tu es curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé hier toi aussi ! Parce que Maryse est loin d'être une âme sensible ! Et pour te répondre, il y a largement pire. Il y a Melina !

Au moment même où il prononce ces mots, une lueur intéressée s'allume dans les grands yeux de Mike, et je devine sans peine que j'ai adoptée la même réaction que lui au sourire amusé qu'il me jette. D'un air entendu, nous concluons tous deux qu'il nous faudra savoir le pourquoi du comment au près de la grande brune actuellement toujours plongée dans le sommeil. Tant et si bien que lorsque Maryse se rassied à ses cotés, elle se retrouve face à deux airs terriblement détachés qui lui arrachent une imperceptible grimace d'inquiétude de savoir ce qui l'attend.

* * *

-Je me disais aussi que ton grand sourire enjoué cachait quelque chose !

Me lâche Melina en pressant le bouton de l'ascenseur. Je m'en frotte les mains d'avance. La cueillir en remontant dans ma chambre était certainement la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. A croire que la chance me sourit ce matin. Nous entrons toutes les deux dans l'ascenseur et dès qu les portes se sont refermées, je me jette sur elle, l'assaillant de mes questions.

-Au fait, que s'est-il passé après que je sois partie hier ?  
-Eh bien … Rien de spécial … Mike et partit aussi quelques temps après, et puis nous sommes finalement rentrés. Fin de l'histoire.  
-Oui, mais …  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Amy ? Dit le directement, ça sera beaucoup plus simple.

Me lâche-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reposer sur moi son regard moqueur. Je lâche un soupir résigné en lui déclarant, de but en blanc :

-Maryse n'avait pas l'air convaincue tout à l'heure quand on lui a demandé comment s'était passé sa soirée. Et Mike avait l'air de trouver ça louche …  
-Ah !

Lance Melina à peine mes mots entendus. Visiblement, elle voit parfaitement de quoi je parle, et un grand sourire amusé se dessine sur son visage charnu. Un instant, elle hoche silencieusement la tête dans le vide, se remémorant les évènements de la veille, avant de reposer ses grands yeux noirs sur moi.

* * *

-C'est à cause de Kevin !

Lâché-je à Mike, nonchalamment appuyée contre l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre. Il me dévisage avec stupéfaction, affiche un air interrogateur, puis semble réaliser, jette un regard furtif derrière son épaule et sort de sa chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer derrière lui. Lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls dans le couloir, il me fait signe de le suivre et entame de se diriger vers l'ascenseur que j'empruntais quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. La machine s'ouvre, et il m'invite à entrer avant de se précipiter à ma suite.

-Dit moi tout !

Me lance-t-il à peine les portes refermées, avide de savoir la raison de l'air dubitatif qu'avait affiché Maryse. Alors que je m'apprête à lui révéler la glorieuse raison, je marque une pause et mon expression reste en suspend, les mots pendus au gouffre de mes lèvres sans réellement vouloir plonger dans le vide.

-Ca dépend !

Lâché-je après quelques secondes de silence tendu. L'expression curieuse et enthousiaste de son visage mute lentement en une grimace sidérée, et je rajoute par pur sadisme dans un sourire joueur :

-Qu'est ce que tu m'offres en échange ?

Il me dévisage, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et lorsque je lui fais remarquer cet air si peu seyant, il s'empresse de secouer vivement la tête avant de soupirer un désespéré « Tu es redoutable tu sais ? », puis d'enchaîner rapidement :

-Toute ma gratitude, ma plus grande sympathie, tout ce que tu veux, mais dit moi !

C'est trop facile ! Me félicitais-je dans un sourire amusé avant de finalement nier et lui lâcher en riant :

-Visiblement, Kevin a longuement « discuté » avec la jolie serveuse, et Maryse n'a pas trop apprécié…

La puérilité de la situation me sidère. La jalousie avec un grand J peut être si impitoyable… Surtout aux vues de ces cibles. Une diva au personnage dont l'égo a été gonflée à la pompe à vélo et un fidèle serviteur tricheur et passablement opportuniste malgré une discrétion des moins crédibles. Malgré le fait que je reconnaisse que Maryse et Kevin diffèrent totalement de la personnalité qu'ils endossent une fois un pied posé dans la lumière, la situation prête à rire. Elle ne semble pourtant pas tant surprendre Mike par son ridicule que par les faits réels. Un instant, il me dévisage d'un air surpris, sidéré, dépité, et tant de qualificatifs du même genre avant de lever les yeux au ciel dans un longue inspiration et de se masser lentement la tempe droite. Je perçois même un léger « Mais quel con ! » Murmuré dans le silence qui s'est installé entre nous. Silence qui plane quelques secondes avant que je ne me contorsionne pour éviter Mike et presser le bouton de l'étage où se trouve leur chambre à Kevin et lui. Au regard interrogateur qu'il me lance, je lui réponds simplement d'un ton amusé :

-Vous devez parler ?

Ce à quoi il se contente d'un hochement de tête. Alors que la machine de fer s'arrête dans un léger sursaut, je lui lance, dans un sourire sincère :

-Au fait, merci, pour hier.  
-De … ?  
-De la discussion. Tu avais vraiment l'air crevé.  
-Tout le plaisir était pour moi !

Lance-t-il brièvement en quittant la cage d'ascenseur pour se glisser sur le palier. Dans un soupir amusé, je secoue légèrement la tête en songeant qu'il s'en dit des choses dans cet ascenseur, avant d'indiquer à l'ascenseur de rejoindre ma chambre. Celui-ci me feinte et s'arrête d'ailleurs un étage au dessous, laissant entrer un John dans le gaz. Décidément ! Je lui adresse un grand signe de la main lorsqu'il entre et il semble avoir toutes les peines du monde à me répondre à l'identique. D'un geste compatissant, je lui caresse gentiment l'épaule et, comme toute réponse, il entoure chaleureusement mes épaules de ses bras et laisse sa tête aller à se reposer contre son épaule.

-Un peu fatigué ?

Lui demandé-je gentiment en lui frottant les épaules que j'atteins de justesse. Il hoche mollement la tête avant de grommeler une réponse positive à mon égard et de se laisser retomber sur son épaule. Je le secoue légèrement dans un rire léger, et dans son état de sommeil avancé, il ne trouve pas de meilleur option que de grogner.

-Charmant...

Constaté-je en haussant un sourcils. Mon ton acerbe et sceptique lui arrache un pâteux "Désolé..." avant qu'il ne s'affale un peu plus, à tel point que je suis persuadée que si la monstrueuse idée de me pousser subitement entraînerait sa chute. Dans un soubresaut, l'ascenseur s'arrête et nous ouvre le chemin de l'étage auquel le loge. Alors que je tente discrètement de me pousser pour m'extirper de la cabine, je sens John chanceler et la pression de ses bras sur mes épaules s'accentuer, et alors que je m'apprête à lui demander gentiment de bien vouloir trouver une autre béquille provisoire, un léger "Attend..." Me retient sur place. Je me décale légèrement et dévisage mon ami qui bâille longuement avant de me lâcher d'une voix martyre et suppliante :

-Je suis fatigué ...  
-Oui, je crois que j'avais remarqué!

Lui lancé-je en haussant un sourcil. Sa moue désapprobatrice m'arrache un rire sadique, et après lui avoir amicalement frotté l'épaule, je me tords pour sortir. Voir le grand John Morrison avec une ancéphalorectomie de cette envergure m'amuse, à tel point que je le contemple s'appuyer tant bien que mal à la petite rampe de l'ascenseur pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Il me jette un regard noir et grommelle un sonore :

-Je me vengerais, fais gaffe !

Les portes entament de se fermer à nouveau et je lui adresse un grand signe de la main avant qu'un détail passablement important ne lui revienne en mémoire. Pris d'une vivacité épatante vue son état de non-réveil conséquent, un grand sourire moqueur s'étale sur son visage. Fort heureusement pour moi, John a à peine le temps de lancer un bref :

-Ah ! Au fait, ...

Avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui, coupant court à sa phrase. Derrière les deux barrières de métal, je perçois toujours le son de sa voix qui disparaît peu à peu et se perd rapidement dans les crissements sourds et métalliques.

* * *

Affalée sur mon lit, je contemple d'un oeil absent la valise éventrée posée à même le sol devant moi. La logique voudrait que je me précipite pour ranger celle-ci, replier consciencieusement chaque vêtements, voir même la refermer résolument à défaut de savoir quand reprendre la route. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que nous sommes ici, à Austin. Le temps continue de filer, et je suis en pleine introspection lorsque, pour la seconde fois de la matinée, on toque à ma porte. Résolument plus fraîche que lors de cette même première fois, je prends le temps et le luxe de m'étirer paresseusement avant d'aller ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte se tient un John tous sourires qui me dévisage comme un requin devant une pauvre sardine. Ses brèves paroles coupées par l'ascenseur quelques heures plus tôt me reviennent en mémoire, et je choisis de le laisser entrer tout de suite plutôt que de me frotter à son acharnement à toute épreuve. A peine a-t-il posé un pied dans la chambre qu'il se jette et s'affale sur mon lit défait. Je tente de protester mais son argument des plus justes coupe court à toute rébellion : "Tu as vu l'état de ton lit ? Ne vas pas me faire croire que le fait que je me jette délicatement dessus te dérange de peur que je ne le froisse ...". Dans un soupire résigné, je consens finalement à venir m'affaler à ses cotés, laissant tomber convenances, protestations et autres contraintes du même genre.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui demandé-je en étouffant un bâillement sonore.  
-Oh rien de spécial ! Lance-t-il en nuançant dangereusement ses propos, Juste que j'observe finement que tu ...

Sa phrase est coupée nette par la sonnerie fausse de mon portable, et je constate avec stupéfaction qu'il a survécu au vol plané de la veille. John fronce les sourcils avant de jeter un regard bref sur le petit appareil qui n'a plus de portable que le nom, de lever les yeux au ciel et de revenir, choqué, sur l'épave qui traîne sur la table de basse et centrale de la chambre.

-Tu ...  
-Je l'ai simplement lancé par terre! M'empressé-je de répondre face à son air dubitatif.  
-Ah tient ... Et tu trouves ça normal ?  
-Je n'étais pas tellement d'humeur hier...

Conclus-je en me levant d'un bond pour gagner le téléphone qui diffuse une musique à la sonorité métallique dans toute la pièce. Lorsque je baisse les yeux sur l'écran, je constate avec dépit que la seule chose à contempler sur celui-ci est quelques pixels et des débris de plastique. Cruel dilemne. C'est certainement Jason, qui revient au grand galop histoire de voir si il a fait suffisamment de dégâts où si il faut en remettre une couche. Hors de question que je donne à cette pourriture la satisfaction de m'entendre décrocher. Mais si il s'agit de James, ou de qui que ça soit d'autre ... Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre, alors que les secondes passent, encore et encore. Alors que, connaissant ma sonnerie sur le bout des doigts pour l'avoir maintes et maintes fois entendues, celle-ci va s'achever, je me jette sur ce qui reste de mon téléphone et décroche d'un geste brusque, éparpillant par la même occasion d'autres fragments de plastiques qui avaient survécus à la chute.

-Oui ?  
-Tient ! Tu décroches ? Quelle honneur ! C'est nouveau ? Si je m'attendais à entendre ta voix...

Merde ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du décrocher. A l'ouïe de la voix éraillée de Jason qui grésille près de mon oreille, mon visage se ferme et s'assombrit. Je recule peu à peu mon portable de mon oreille et m'apprête à raccrocher avant même de savoir ce qu'il veut et dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire lorsque je croise le regard de John. Soucieux, celui-ci s'est redressé et semble détailler la moindre de mes expressions, le moindre de mes mots. Il m'adresse un bref signe de tête interrogateur avant d'articuler silencieusement "Jason ?". J'hôche la tête, grave mais alors que je m'apprête à résolument raccrocher au nez de Jason, mon ami m'arrête d'un grand geste et se lève d'un bond. D'un geste décidé, il m'arrache mon épave des mains et colle celle-ci à son oreille. De l'autre bout du fil parviennent des rageurs :

-Amy ! Que tu es lâche ! Tu me dégoûtes, franchement, et ...  
-Jason. Sérieusement, tu as quel âge mec ? Apprend le sens du mot fierté, et reviens, parce que là, tu es pathétique. Et fous lui la paix.  
-Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Amy ?

Je dévisage mon ami d'un regard interrogateur. Le voir ainsi rabaisser l'autre m'arrache un sourire moqueur, et je prend un malin plaisir à savourer la moindre de ses remarques.

-A ton avis ?

Seul un silence lui répond, et John affiche un immense sourire satisfait lorsqu'il conclut d'un bref "Pitoyable... Sérieusement, Jason, va te faire foutre, et laisse tomber le harcèlement téléphonique. Tu nous pèse bien assez sur la conscience ...", avant de raccrocher. Ou plutôt de s'affairer sur la touche arborant un téléphone rouge, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci n'émette un craquement sinistre et ne tombe à nos pieds. Nous la contemplons quelques secondes avant que finalement John ne lève vers moi des yeux désolés. Comme toute réponse, je recule, sidérée. Et alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour lâcher un mot d'excuse, je le devance d'un bref.

-Alors ça, c'est ... impardonnable ...  
-Je suis désolé, Amy, je ... Hey! Mais, tu ... Tu te fous de moi là ?

M'interroge-t-il, son expression repentante muant rapidement en un sourire amusé. Je nie vivement, me retenant de plus en plus laborieusement d'éclater de rire.

-Franchement, tu as vu l'état de ce ... machin ?

Rajoute John, m'achevant littéralement. Je pars dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, embarquant mon ami avec moi et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, avachis sur mon lit à rire aux larmes. A tel point que je peine à respirer, à reprendre mon souffle. Certainement que la nervosité et la tension évacuée y sont pour beaucoup. Jason. Me rappeler de lui me laisse toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. La cupidité et la lâcheté humaine semblent tout emporter sur leur passage. L'image qu'il me laisse de lui est froide, distante, méprisante, profondément blessante de par ses propos. Je peine à me rappeler de ses cotés positifs, pourquoi je l'aimais. Tirer un trait sur 4 ans de sa vie en quelques jours est impossible. Mais effacer peu à peu chaque détail devenu négligeable se fait naturellement. Certainement parce que la colère partagée, la frustration pèse moins lourd. Etrangement, je n'ai ni envie de tout détruire autour de moi, ni envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Les larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux sont, fort heureusement, de rire, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je ne sens aucune amertume de la colère enfouie en arrière goût. Et même si je garde en moi la colère sourde de ne pas pouvoir coller mon poing dans le visage de ce qui est devenu aujourd'hui certainement le pire salopard de tous les temps, de mon point de vue tout du moins, il me semble parvenir à me détacher un peu plus à chaque coup dur de cet énergumène. Du coin de l'oeil, j'observe John. Il rit de bon coeur, pleure à moitié lui aussi, un bras passé derrière mon cou, l'autre négligemment posé sur son front, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux dérivent sur moi et nous échangeons un sourire complice. La naïveté de cette pensée m'afflige, mais je constate avec joie que le temps peut entacher beaucoup de chose, mais pas ce genre de lien. Tous les ex névrosés du monde pourraient actuellement débarquer que le simple regard que j'échange avec mon ami suffirait à me faire sourire.

-Au fait ! Toi !

Lance-t-il soudainement en se redressant d'un bond, m'envoyant valser hors du lit de son bras. Je roule pitoyablement sur celui-ci et m'écrase au sol avec une délicatesse sur laquelle il faudra sérieusement repasser, avant de me relever en frottant douloureusement ma tempe qui sérieusement senti le sol passer.

-Oui ? L'interrogé-je dans une grimace de douleur.  
-Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ?

Me demande John avec un immense sourire hypocrite. J'hausse lentement un sourcil, avant d'hocher la tête sans réellement voir où il veut en venir.

-En tout cas, j'espère que l'épaule de Mike était confortable et à ton goût ...

Rajoute-t-il sournoisement, en plissant les yeux, attendant une réaction de ma part. Qui ne se fait d'ailleurs pas prier. L'épaule de Mike ? Je me rappelle pourtant pertinemment m'être endormi sur le canapé. Ah, non, nuance. Je me rappelle pertinemment m'être assoupie sur le canapé. Juste avant que le moindre de mes muscles ne lâche et me laisse retomber mollement sur la dite épaule. Et merde ! Je jette un sourire suppliant et gêné à John, qui hoche victorieusement la tête.

-Oh c'est bon! Si on ne peut même plus dormir dans cette fédération !

Lancé-je en me relevant, consciente que ma seule échappatoire pour éviter le lynchage à la John est certainement de me draper dans le peu de fierté qui me reste. Mon ami jubile et ricane alors qu'il me dévisage d'un oeil moqueur.

-De toutes façons, Rajouté-je justement, Vous êtes tous pires les uns que les autres ici ! Le moindre petit détail, et il y a de quoi en faire toute une montagne! On dit de ta copine, mais niveau ragots, tu n'est vraiment pas mal non plus !

Conclus-je avant d'épousseter consciencieusement mes manches pour faire bonne figure. Lorsque je redresse la tête, je me heurte de plein fouet au sourire on-ne-peut-plus-satisfait que John affiche.

-Amy, je suis certainement la seule personne à qui tu ne peux pas mentir ici ... Toi aussi tu adores les ragots !  
-Oui, et alors ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'en ai un paquet de plus ou moins compromettants sur toi, et je doute que même Melina les connaissent...

Le chantage. Quelle situation confortable ! Je vois mon ami blêmir à vue d'oeil, avant de se reprendre soudainement, un sourire sournois collé aux lèvres. Quelque chose cloche. Il n'aurait pas du dépasser l'étape blême en toute logique. Sous mes yeux étonnés, John se lève et contourne lentement mon lit jusqu'à venir se planter devant moi. Je recule prudemment d'un pas, mais malgré cette courte distance, mon ami me domine toujours d'un tête et il en joue. Enfoiré !

-Amy, tu es mignonne ... Lance-t-il sournoisement en extirpant son propre portable de sa poche, en bien meilleur état que le mien. Mais il y a vraiment des fois où tu me déçois... Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'on ne m'a pas au chantage. Surtout quand j'ai pire. Bien pire.

Rajoute-t-il avec satisfaction. Et, devant mon air défait, il exhibe sous mes yeux la vidéo filmée une semaine plus tôt en compagnie de Stephen. Je fronce les sourcils avant de réaliser et de l'empêcher in-extremis d'enclencher le son.

-Tu as su faire taire Adam, je ne sais trop comment d'ailleurs, mais si Melina voit ça, je t'assure que ta réputation est faite pour les quatre année à venir ...

Déclare finalement John en riant aux vues de ma mine défaite. Je grince un léger "Je te hais." avant qu'il ne passe la porte et que son rire ne se perde dans le couloir. J'avais oublié ce coté si plaisant de lui. Et j'avais également, l'espace d'un instant, sottement oublié pourquoi je n'avais jamais tenté de le faire marcher au chantage sans être réellement sûre de mes bases. Traître, ami, appelez le comme vous voulez. Il n'empêche que je sens que les deux prochains jours vont être joyeusement tendus. L'épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête, je me résigne à mon tour à quitter ma chambre et à partir trouver une quelconque compagnie, féminine et blonde platine de préférence... Je ne connais Maryse que depuis quelques jours, mais je crois qu'actuellement, elle est certainement la meilleure personne à qui parler. Hors de question que je touche ne serait-ce qu'un mot du couteau que mon meilleur ami tient sous ma gorge à Melina. Adam s'est suffisamment fichu de moi quand je l'ai supplié, le lendemain de ces évènements peu glorieux, de ne rien dire. Et John sera impitoyable. Me voilà dans une trape. Et si la blanche colombe et le chantage n'ont pas fonctionnés, je dois trouver de quoi calmer ce que son esprit diabolique à du concoter pendant ces DEUX tentatives lamentablement échouées... Oh joie.


	11. Poussière d'avion

Merci beaucoup à Ignis, Lauryane et Artless Rose pour leurs reviews pleines de compliments et qui me font tellement plaisir à chaque fois =) C'est vraiment encourageant et gratifiant de lire tout ça! ^^

Bon... Je ne suis vraiment pas très douée pour les blablas d'avant chapitre, alors je me contenterais de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! =) Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à laisser des reviews !

* * *

-Bon … Tu vois, tu as survécu, ce n'était pas si terrible !

Me lance joyeusement John en ébouriffant énergiquement mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas la force de riposter. Pour la forme, je grommelle tout de même quelques vaseuses insultes qui semblent le faire rire plus qu'autre chose. Il faut avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment à mon avantage, les yeux à moitié ouverts, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore larmoyants et une grosse trace rouge toujours imprimée sur la joue. L'avion me tuera un jour où l'autre. Je déteste ce moyen de transport. On m'a toujours dit que je ne devais pas être réellement américaine, rien que pour ça. J'adore voyager, certes. Mais en train. L'avion m'a toujours terrorisée, allez savoir pourquoi. Toujours est-il que quand ils m'ont annoncés tous les deux avec un grand sourire qu'ils avaient profités de l'achat de leur billet pour m'en prendre un direction Los Angeles, j'ai trouvé parfaitement décalé de refuser et d'aller rapidement échanger mon ticket vers l'enfer pour un billet de train. Grand mal me fit. Inutile de citer les joyeux commentaires dont j'ai eu droit quand nous avons mis les pieds dans le saint engin de métal … A la vue de mon reflet, le teint aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et les genoux qui tremblent, je me suis déjà bien assez moquée de moi-même. Les deux autres ne se sont pas fait prier. Et comme si un ne suffisait pas, ils sont deux, deux vautours à l'affût du moindre détail. Et si lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, Melina m'a fait l'effet de la jeune femme la plus drôle et généreuse dont il m'est été donné de faire la connaissance, je peux maintenant ajouter sans problème que si le diable avait un visage, il serait brun, brune même, et dotée d'un corps de rêve.

Nous récupérons nos bagages alors que je nage encore dans les vagues d'incompréhension et d'absence. Dormir est une façon comme une autre d'oublier le si éprouvant voyage en avion. Mais certainement pas la meilleure. Surtout quand ce voyage ce fait avec deux doses de cynisme sur pattes. Car si l'avion m'endort, il faut croire qu'il a l'effet contraire sur les deux autres. A peine avons-nous récupéré nos papiers et nos affaires qu'ils me pressent pour aller manger quelque part, boire quelque chose et ils parlent si vite que je me contente d'hocher la tête à chacune de leur proposition, encore sous l'effet anesthésiant d'un vol à plusieurs kilomètres de la si rassurante surface du sol.

- Au fait, Amy, tu sais ce que tu fais pour noël ?

S'enquiert Melina en avalant une longue gorgée d'une étrange boissons rose dont je n'ai pas saisi tout le nom, trop occupée avec fixer mon set de table avec l'air inspiré. Je relève les yeux de ma fourchette sur laquelle se reflète le moindre éclat de lumière pour venir les poser sur la jolie brune qui me sourit avec enthousiasme. Dans vague hochement de tête, j'articule :

-Oui, je vais à New York chez mon frère.  
-Ah ? Et ton avion part quand ?  
-Demain matin.  
-Tu arrives là bas pour aller mettre les pieds sous la table ?  
-Oui, il y a de ça … Et vous ?  
-Chez mes parents, à Olympia… Mais un détour ici s'imposait, histoire de renouveler un peu les affaires de voyage, de payer les factures, ce genre de choses … Ah d'ailleurs, si jamais Jason revient chez toi, tu veux les clés de notre appartement, au cas ou ?

Je les dévisage tous les deux, l'espace d'un instant, et un sourire touché s'étale sur mon visage. Ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer à quel point ce qu'il viennent de me dire me faire profondément plaisir. Mon air béat semble les amuser, puisque je les vois échanger ce regard complice et malicieux qui signifie très clairement « Ah, ma petite, tu nous tends une belle perche là ! A tes risques et périls ! », mais à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. D'un mouvement résolu, je secoue vivement la tête et décline leur proposition.

-Merci, c'est vraiment adorable, mais je repars demain matin, et j'aurais vraiment beaucoup de scrupules si jamais je perdais les clés de chez vous, ce qui est malheureusement probable, ou qu'il y avait un quelconque problème.  
-Tu es sûre … ?

Demanda John, exhibant sous mon nez un petit trousseau de clés. J'acquiesce, et réitère malgré le fait qu'il insiste lourdement, tant et si bien qu'il en est amené à ranger les trousseau dans la poche de son jean, arborant un petit air triste qui me fend le cœur. Mais de savoir que quelqu'un est entré parce que j'ai oublié de refermer, ou que j'ai perdu leurs clés m'attristerait encore plus, et, pour une nuit, je préfère dormir à l'hôtel sans rien risquer. Repasser chez « moi », laisser un petit mot acerbe à ce cher Jason et partir sans regrets et sans craintes. Vengeance puérile ? Peut-être. Mais je n'en ai aucun scrupule !

-Bon, tant pis …

Grommelle mon ami en soupirant avant de finir son verre de bière d'un air résolu.

* * *

-Quoi ?

Lâché-je, les yeux écarquillés, devant l'immense tableau d'affichage des destinations et arrivées du trafic aérien. La ligne New York, placée en deuxième position, Départ 7 heures 56, Arrivée 18 heures 02, est colorée d'un rouge écarlate et affiche la mention ANNULE. Je déglutis avec peine, m'armant de ma valise pour faire le tour de l'aéroport et trouver un autre panneau pour constater une quelconque erreur. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque je suis à nouveau plantée devant les noms de villes qui défilent, je constate qu'il n'y a là aucune erreur. Le vol à destination de New York est bel et bien annulé, pour intempéries, trouve utile de rajouter la voix suave qui s'échappe d'un haut parleur. Je jette un regard haineux à la neige qui tombe par bourrasques d'épais flocons et trouve tout à coup dans les fragments cotonneux qui chutent du ciel des airs de moquerie. Il ne neige d'ordinaire presque jamais à Los Angeles à cette période. Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que la météo se décide à en faire des siennes aujourd'hui, veille de noël ? « Mamaaaaaan ! Regarde la… » Je refuse d'en entendre plus, fuyant la petite fille qui a collé son nez contre la vitre et dont les propos élogieux à l'encontre du si poétique et apocalyptique spectacle du dehors me parviennent malgré ma rapide fuite. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à l'heure, et repasse par le tableau d'affichage. Mais mon vol est toujours bel et bien annulé, comme la plupart des autres d'ailleurs. Devant le grand panneau s'agglutinent maintenant des dizaines de personnes, et plusieurs expressions de déception fusent, la plupart dans des langues étrangères dont je ne comprends pas le moindre mot, mais l'expression du visage parle bien assez. Nous sommes tous dans le même panier, bloqués là, alors que le soleil n'est même pas levé, à se plaindre sous la lumière électrique des néons blafards … Dans un soupire désespéré, je me décide finalement à cesser de fixer avec agacement le tableau qui rougit de plus en plus et m'extirpe de la foule pour aller m'affaler au comptoir du premier café que j'aperçois. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux prix exorbitant de celui-ci, je commande un café, « le plus fort que vous ayez, dans la plus grande taille », précisé-je avec détail au barman qui, aux vues de ma mine dépitée et du brouhaha désapprobateur qui s'élève de part et d'autres de l'aéroport, comprend mon état de désespoir total. Lorsqu'il dépose devant moi une tasse fûmante, je m'empresse d'en boire une longue gorgée, ignorant le liquide brûlant qui fait hurler à la mort la moindre de mes papilles et m'empêche d'articuler pendant plusieurs minutes et le regard interloqué de la vieille femme qui s'est installé à mes cotés.

J'ignore ce que j'ai fait aux compagnies de moyen de transports, mais le sort s'acharne contre moi, entre les imbéciles qui coupent les câbles des lignes de train et les intempéries, et je songe sérieusement à une quelconque malchance sans nom. Oh joie ! A tâtons, je cherche mon livre dans mon sac, mais mes doigts ne rencontrent que les débris de mon portable qui s'émiette de plus en plus. Ce contact coupant et griffant me rappelle qu'il faut bien que je prévienne mon frère à un moment où à un autre. Et que je me renseigne sur les horaires du prochain avion. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il neige cette nuit et non pas quelques heures plus tard ? Dans un soupir désespéré, j'abandonne sur le comptoir l'argent de mon café que je finis d'une traite et me traîne en grommelant jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique. Puis, après une brève réflexion, je me rappelle des trois heures de décalages entre New York et Los Angeles, et abandonne rapidement l'idée d'appeler mon frère à 5 heures du matin. Le pauvre n'a pas mérité ça. C'est donc d'un pas morne que je viens m'asseoir sur une stricte chaise en métal laissée vacante. Joyeux noël …

Quelques heures et vols annulés plus tard, je relève les yeux des pages de mon livre bien entamé. A peine ai-je levé les yeux que le tableau d'affichage se modifie soudainement. Les étiquettes des noms de villes se mettent à tournoyer dans une valse discrètement de cliquetis réguliers, et je plisse les yeux pour apercevoir les provenances et destinations des malheureux qui vont bientôt découvrir qu'à 9 heures et demi, ils sont coincés ici, à l'aéroport international de Los Angeles. Mais alors que je déchiffre un à un les noms, mon regard reste bloqué sur l'avant dernière ligne. 13 heures 15. New York. Un grand sourire satisfait s'étend sur mes lèvres, alors que je relis une nouvelle fois les lettres blanches tracées sur fond noir. D'un pas joyeux, je gagne un guichet et après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, une jeune femme à l'uniforme stricte m'annonce d'une voix parfaitement détendue que le vol décollera d'ici à 13 heures 15 et atterrira normalement à New York à 23 heures 32. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je n'écoute déjà plus ses paroles. A quelques heures près, je suis tout aussi euphorique de partir. Prise d'un soudain entrain, je me décide à repasser une dernière fois à l'appartement pour prendre une douche avant le départ fatidique, quitte à laisser un autre petit mot aux intonations joviales et sincères à ce cher Jason !

* * *

Mon souffle s'étrangle dans ma gorge, et je dévisage avec stupeur le tableau d'affichage. La scène se répète. Je suis à nouveau plantée devant celui-ci, perdue au milieu des passagers qui, depuis ce matin, sont coincés ici. Certains ont des mines bien plus désespérées que moi. « RETARDE ». Je relis une nouvelle fois les sept lettres qui se suivent consciencieusement. Et malgré le fait que je sache pertinemment que la situation pourrait être bien pire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un juron discret. La neige s'est arrêtée depuis une bonne heure. J'ai aperçu quelques avions dans le ciel. L'immense tableau est toujours percé de tâches rouge, sanglantes, assignées à la dramatique mention d'un vol annulé. L'homme à coté de moi se frotte lentement la tempe de ses deux mains, son attaché case abandonné au sol. D'une voix exaspérée, il grommelle des ordres stricts et brefs à ses oreillettes, et me dévisage, l'air mauvais, lorsqu'il remarque que je le fixe avec attention. Je baisse silencieusement les yeux, confuse, bien que l'envie de déclamer des vers dramatiques de théâtre ne monte furieusement en moi. J'envoie une mèche rebelle voleter vers les hauteur dans un soupire exaspéré, en me traînant jusqu'à un banc, que je remarque avec ironie être le même que quelques heures auparavant. Et à peine me suis-je laissée tombée dessus que mon ventre hurle famine. Mais, las de devoir subir, je lui ordonne silencieusement et d'un ton sec de se taire et me replonge dans mes pensées. Les minutes passent. Les heures passent. Et petit à petit, je m'éteins dans l'ennui et la solitude. Alors que, dans un bâillement sonore, je ne relève les yeux pour observe un énième fois l'horloge, mon regard entre en collision avec deux yeux bruns que me fixent avec attention, et mon cerveau met quelques secondes à associer ces yeux à une tête, et cette tête à un nom.

-Kevin ?

Demandé-je d'un ton hésitant à celui qui est planté juste en face de moi. Celui-ci me dévisage un instant avant de m'adresser un grand sourire avant de s'affaler à mes cotés.

-Ah Amy ! Je me demandais si c'était toi, mais je n'étais pas sûr …  
-Bingo …  
-Exactement ! Quelle était la probabilité pour que je tombe sur toi dans l'un des plus grands aéroports du monde une veille de noël à ton avis ?  
-Alors là ! Je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai tiré un trait sur les maths il y a bien trop longtemps ! Mais elle ne devait pas être bien élevée…

Mon ton dépité et percé de notes de fatigue doit en dire bien assez sur mon état mental à l'heure actuelle, et Kevin m'adresse un sourire compatissant en suivant mon regard jusqu'au panneau d'affichage.

-En tout cas, tu as l'air en pleine forme !  
-C'est le cas !

Embraye-t-il d'un ton terriblement enthousiaste en s'étirant longuement jusqu'à en faire craquer ses deux omoplates dans un craquement sourd.

-Tu vas passer noël en famille ?  
-Non ! Je vais chez Maryse, au Québec !

Un grand sourire béat s'étal sur ses lèvres alors qu'il perd son regard dans le vide devant lui. Je lui jette un regard en coin, et réplique d'un ton amusé :

-Je vois que tout va mieux entre vous …  
-Oui ! Et heureusement ! Et toi ? Tu vas quelque part ?  
-Je devais, mais …  
-Ah … Un avion annulé ?  
-Et un retardé. Je suis à deux doigts de sauter de joie …

A nouveau, une expression compatissant s'étale sur son visage et Kevin baisse poliment les yeux en me lâchant d'un ton rassurant que décalé ne veut pas forcément dire annulé.

-Ma pauvre … Si ça te réconforte, tu n'es pas la seule…  
-Ah ?  
-Oui, Mike devait partir dans l'Ohio rejoindre ses parents, mais il s'est retrouvé dans la même situation que toi…  
-Tu lui diras que je compatis si tu as l'occasion …  
-Justement, j'en viens. Mais si tu veux, passe chez lui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous entendiez bien…  
-Tu vas un peu vite je trouve ! Déjà, mon avion n'est pas annulé…  
-Pas encore.

Rajoute très justement Kevin avec un sourire amusé. Il n'obtient comme toute réponse qu'un soupir excédé.

-Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup Kevin …  
-Excuse moi ! Mais je suis sûr, le connaissant, et crois moi je le connais bien, qu'il sera content !  
-Oui, mais justement, tout le problème est là ! Je veux dire, moi, je ne le connais pratiquement pas… Et honnêtement, je ne me vois pas débarquer chez quelqu'un que je connais à peine en criant « joyeux noël ! » et me mettre les pieds sous la table…  
-Bon, d'accord, je n'insiste pas…

Je souffle un léger « Merci ! » heureuse de voir qu'il capitule, et beaucoup plus vite que John, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Car aussi gentil et sympathique soit mon ami, lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, impossible de le faire changer d'avis, même avec les arguments les plus convaincants. Mais lorsque je jette un bref regard en coin vers mon nouveau collègue que je trouve bien silencieux, je remarque un éclat vif dans ses pupilles brunes, et un sourire amusé s'étend sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi :

-Bon ! Je l'appelle !  
-Quoi ? Maiiiis arrête !

Un rire sonore s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il dégaine son téléphone sous mes yeux. Je lui lâche une vaine supplication polie et cordiale et, voyant que celle-ci n'a pas le moindre effet, j'envoie valser les convenances pour passer à quelque chose de plus radical :

-Kevin ! Stop !

Cependant, mon sursaut d'autorité ne le fias marquer qu'un bref instant de pause, avant qu'il ne continue dans son geste. Misant sur l'effet de surprise, je tente de m'agripper à son téléphone, mais ce petit malin éloigne son bras et aux vues de la taille de ses épaules additonnée à celle de son bras, je choisis prudemment de laisser tomber. A moins que ça ne soit le « Mike ? » qu'il déclare en m'adressant un sourire ravi qui me fasse piler net et m'arrêter dans mon geste, en suspend, à moitié debout, une main vainement tendue vers son portable. Je suis pendue au moindre de ses mots, arborant une expression peu seyante et mitigée.

-Dit moi, je suis avec Amy … Oui, cette Amy là... A l'aéroport... C'est compliqué, cherche pas ... Bref ! Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait passer chez toi parce que son avion est annulé, mais elle n'avait pas ton numéro, alors tu … Voilà ! Je me doutais que tu répondrais quelque chose du genre ! … Okay … Ouais. Allez, bonne soirée mec !

Kevin arbore un sourire diaboliquement satisfait, alors qu'il raccroche et enfonce son portable dans la poche de son manteau. Je fronce les sourcils, me rasseyant prudemment, rayant mentalement de la liste des cotés sympathiques que je trouvais à cet homme un certain nombre de critère. Au final, je comprend pour John a choisi ce métier, et pourquoi il s'y plait autant. Ils sont tous plus ou moins comme lui. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire hésitant, qui tranche très certainement avec la gêne qui a formé deux rougeurs sur mes joues. Le silence revient en même temps que les bonnes manières et un semblant de timidité.

-Oh allez, ne fais pas la tête !

Me lance Kevin, qui semble me détailler avec attention. Je garde quelques secondes pour feindre l'indignation avant de pivoter lentement vers mon collègue, fronçant peu à peu les sourcils.

-Mais … Il va croire que je …  
-Amy ! Franchement, quand John disait que tu étais sympa mais parfois un peu exaspérante, je le comprend plutôt bien ! C'est bon, relax !  
-De toutes façons, je n'irais pas ! Hors de question que j'aille déranger quelqu'un qui a certainement mieux à faire un soir de noël !  
-Ce que tu es bornée ! C'est terrible !  
-Mais, disons que je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude de m'inviter chez les gens, et encore moins de me faire inviter chez ces même personnes.

Le regard noir que je lui lance arrache à l'américain un rire amusé alors qu'il jette un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. J'en profite pour glisser un discret regard vers le tableau des vol, et observe avec satisfaction que le mien est bien retardé, mais toujours la course des quelques vols maintenus.

-Tu me remercieras un jour…  
-C'est drôle, j'ai entendu cette expression tellement de fois, et je n'ai jamais remercié personne pour la fois où l'on m'avait dit ça.  
-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Amy. Et puis, je suis sûr que cette fois c'est parfaitement justifié. Je te passe son numéro et son adresse ?  
-Kevin, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas aller déranger ce pauvre Mike.  
-Ah ? Je ne devais pas t'écouter ! Tu as un papier ?  
-Non !  
-Oh ! Tu n'es vraiment pas coopérative !

Dans un soupire exaspéré et moqueur, Kevin s'empare du premier morceau de papier qu'il trouve dans ses poches et griffonne rapidement quelques mots et chiffres dessus avant de se lever d'un bon à l'annonce d'un signal sonore. Il me lance brièvement que ça doit être son avion, et fuit en s'enfonçant dans la foule après un « Joyeux noël ! » Tonitruant. « C'est ça … » Grommelé-je dans ma barbe, ne pouvant retenir le sourire amusé qui s'étend sur mes lèvres. Mes collègues du labo, même après ma quatrième année là-bas, m'avaient pratiquement tous dit au revoir de loin la vielle de noël. Celui-ci, après trois jours de boulot ensembles, à fait preuve de plus de sympathie qu'une bonne partie de mes anciens collègues. C'est un autre monde. Qui n'est absolument pas pour me déplaire. Je regarde la grande silhouette de Kevin sillonner la foule pour disparaître à un tournant et ne peux m'empêcher de tripoter un instant le petit morceau de feuille déchiré avant de le glisser dans mon sac. Il faudra au moins que j'appelle Mike, rien que pour me confondre en excuses. Mais pas maintenant. Alors, par dépit, je reprends avec lassitude mon livre abandonné quelques heures plus tôt. Pour n'en décoller à nouveau que quelques temps plus tard. La nuit est tombée sur Los Angeles. J'ignore l'heure qu'il est, mais il ne doit pas être bien tard. J'observe avec dépit que les flocons de neige se sont remis à tomber, et jette un regard anxieux au tableau des vols. Un soupire rassuré s'échappe de ma bouche lorsque je constate que mon vol a gagné quelques places, mais est toujours assigné à la mention « RETARDE ». Dans un étirement paresseux, je décide d'aller brièvement me dégourdir les jambes avant de passer 10 heures enfermée dans un avion. Mais alors que je me lève avec peine, dépliant mes jambes dans un craquement sonore, une nouvelle tâche rouge se forme sur le tableau. Comme une auréole qui se répand, dans les quelques secondes qui suivent, le reste du tableau se contamine, tant et si bien que j'ai le plaisir d'observer le vol n°45286652 à destination de New York se teinter de rouge lui aussi. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, j'en oublie de respirer, avant qu'un juron ne s'étrangle dans ma gorge, ratant mes cordes vocales. Seul un souffle suraigu s'échappe de ma bouche, et remarquant presque instantanément ce détail, je m'empresse de prendre un air plus naturel, replaçant d'une main tremblante de dépit et de colère la mèche qui est fourbement tombée juste devant mes yeux. D'un commun accord avec ma conscience, je m'accorde quelques secondes de lamentation sur mon propre sort avant de tourner la page et m'affale à nouveau sur la chaise encore chaude, dans uns soupire sonore et passablement désespéré. James. Il faut que je le prévienne à nouveau. Mais entendre son ton désolé et déçu une première fois m'a largement suffit… « Moi qui me faisais un plaisir de te voir … » Moi aussi, je me faisais un plaisir de voir mon frère, de rencontrer l'homme qui partage sa vie, de passer un joyeux noël en famille. Je n'ai réussi à le convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave parce que je venais quand même, mais un peu plus tard qu'au bout de longues minutes. Comme me décider à lui dire que finalement, je ne peux pas venir du tout ? Qu'il s'est cassé la tête à tout préparer pour rien ? Dans un soupir résolu, je jette un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge en face de moi. Celle-ci a déjà copieusement avancé, je me résous à me lever, traînant au passage ma valise derrière moi. J'appellerais James de chez moi. Autant se mettre dans de bonnes conditions. Dehors, il n'y a personne.

La neige se fait cinglante et attaque, griffe sans pitié le moindre bout de peau qui n'est pas à l'abri. En quelques secondes, des dizaines de flocons se sont déjà collés à mes vêtements alors que je tente d'appeler d'un taxi. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième tentative qu'enfin un homme d'un certain âge s'arrête à ma hauteur et baisse lentement son carreau. Je trépigne sur place, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, ignorant mes bottes qui se remplissent lentement mais sûrement de flocons glacés. J'indique mon adresse au chauffeur qui hoche la tête et m'indique d'un bref signe de celle-ci de monter. Traînant ma valise à mes cotés, je viens m'affaler sur le siège moelleux et confortable de la banquette arrière, et n'en décolle que lorsqu'il m'arrête devant la porte de mon immeuble. Dans un sourire hésitant, je lui tend la monnaye du trajet, et à peine ai-je posé un pied hors du véhicule qu'il démarre déjà, passablement pressé de rentrer chez lui ce soir de noël. Alors que je lâche un soupire pour le plaisir de le voir se dissoudre dans les flocons et l'air frais, mon regard rencontre la fenêtre de notre appartement. D'où s'échappe de la lumière. Interloquée, je fixe celle-ci sans comprendre jusqu'à une silhouette que je ne connais que trop bien se détache de la lumière de la fenêtre.

Jason se tient droit, devant la vitre, fixant visiblement les toits les plus bas que nous apercevons de notre, pardon, de son 4ème étage. Il doit sentir le regard entre haine et surprise que je lui porte puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes, sa tête s'incline, et je devine sans peine qu'il a baissé les yeux. A moitié camouflée par l'ombre d'un lampadaire n'éclairant plus qu'à moitié, je le dévisage en silence, je détaille cette ombre que je connais si bien, et j'ignore s'il a remarqué ma présence. Mais, gardant le bénéfice du doute, lorsqu'il disparaît de la fenêtre, je m'empresse de fuir, tournant au premier angle de rue et disparaissant de cette ancienne demeure qui n'est plus la mienne. Alors seulement, la réalité m'attaque de plein fouet. Je suis seule, sans avion et sans domicile. La seule chose qui me vient alors à l'esprit es un :

-Merde…

Réfléchis et pesé. D'un pas dépité, je viens prendre appui contre le mur froid de brique du bâtiment faisant l'angle de la rue et laisse ma tête aller en arrière contre la paroi inégale. Les yeux clos, la seule chose qui s'impose à mon esprit est la vision du visage souriant et John, baladant ses clés sous mon nez. Si seulement j'avais accepté. Si seulement je n'avais pas laissé cet excès de confiance s'emparer de moi. Si seulement je n'avais pas fait preuve d'orgueil. Dans un soupire las, j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches, et mes doigts dénués de gants rencontrent le contact froissé et rigide du papier. Dans un froncement de sourcils, je baisse les yeux et avance de quelques pas jusqu'à me placer sous le halo pâle d'un lampadaire pour découvrir l'adresse de Mike tracée à la va vite de la main de Kevin. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je jette un bref regard de tous cotés de la rue avant de m'arrête sur une cabine téléphonique. Aller dormir à l'hôtel serait certainement la meilleure solution. Pas passer par la case Mike. Ne pas toucher 2000 dollars. Eviter de déranger. Prendre le premier avion de demain matin, direction New York. Mais une sourde envie de ne pas me retrouver toute seule gronde en moi. A défaut de passer noël en famille, passer noël entre collègues. Entre amis ? D'un pas résolu, je traverse la route à moitié déneigée pour venir me planter devant le combiné gravé de dizaines de noms et autres messages, d'insultes ou d'amour. Après avoir introduit quelques billets dans la partie adéquate, je colle le téléphone glacé contre ma joue, et le contact du plastique froid m'arrache un frisson.

-Mike … ?

Demandé-je d'un ton hésitant à la voix grave qui viens de décrocher à l'autre bout du fil. Un sentiment de gène sans nom s'empare alors de moi, et la première chose que je trouve à bredouiller est :

-Je suis désolée de te déranger, et désolée aussi pour tout à l'heure… C'est Kevin qui a insisté pour …  
-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu ne peux pas moins me déranger que maintenant …  
-Oui, mais … Bref. Je …  
-Tu n'as pas d'avion, tu es toute seule à l'aéroport, Kevin t'a refilé mon numéro, et ça te dérange d'appeler, mais au final, tu préfères encore ça à passer la soirée sur un banc inconfortable ?  
-Oui … Presque.  
-Ah ? Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ?  
-Je ne suis pas à l'aéroport. Et je voulais rentrer chez moi et ne pas te déranger, mais…  
-Passe.  
-Pardon ?  
-Si tu es toute seule, plutôt que de te morfondre à l'aéroport, passe. Mais à une condition.  
-Laquelle ?  
-En passant, achète de la nourriture chinoise. Je meurs d'envie de manger chinois. Tu as mon adresse ?  
-Oui. Tu es sûr que …  
-Du porc au caramel ! A tout à l'heure !

Alors que je m'apprête à répliquer, les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge, et seule la sonnerie longue et monotone me répond. Alors qu'une bourrasque plus violente que les autres s'infiltre sournoisement sous mes vêtements et me fais claquer des dents, le sourire béat qui s'est étendu sur mon visage ne s'en trouve pas atterré. Et d'un pas serein, je gagne l'une des artères les plus proches, histoire de trouver le restaurant chinois le plus proche.


	12. Joyeux retour !

Encore merci à Lauryane, Ignis et Artless Rose pour les review qui font tellement plaisir ! =D J'espère que ce chapitre nevous plaira tout autant que le précédent ! ^^

L'écriture de ce chapitre a été très longue, et j'avoue m'y être reprise à plusieurs fois, mais je suis plus satisfaite du résultat que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

Je suis réveillée au doux bruit d'un crépitement dans une poêle, et l'odeur d'une omelette attire mon odorat avant même que mon cerveau ne se reconnecte. Mes yeux papillonnent sous la lueur blafarde qui baigne la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, et je mets quelques secondes à émerger avant de parvenir à observer mon entourage sans sentir mes rétines hurler à la mort. Un rayon de soleil hivernal traverse un pan de rideau à moitié ouvert et vient se poser sur mon bras sans y produire la moindre chaleur. Le sol est jonché de cadavres de boîtes en carton marquées d'idéogrammes chinois. Pas de doutes, je suis bien chez Mike. Le réveil de noël est plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Dans un geste paresseux, j'étire lentement mes deux bras, jusqu'à entendre un craquement sourd typique des émergements douloureux. Et alors que je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, un léger son m'arrête net dans mon geste. Un sifflotement. Discret. Malgré la poésie du geste, je ne peux m'empêcher d'étouffer un rictus. Qui aurait pu croire que l'homme aux muscles surdéveloppé, celui qui revendique cruauté, lâcheté et autres traits de caractères machiavéliques chante en faisant la cuisine ? Un léger sourire amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je me lève sans bruit de mon canapé-lit déplié pour l'occasion pour venir me faufiler dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa cuisine. Mike est bien là, de dos, penché sur une poêle d'où s'échappe les effluves alléchantes, entrain de clairement siffloter un air joyeux.

-Bonjour !

Lancé-je joyeusement, lui arrachant un léger sursaut alors qu'il se retourne, armé de sa poêle brûlante et la pointe vers moi pour me dévisager avec surprise.

-Tu me menaces ? Lui lâché-je avec amusement en désignant du regard l'ustensile dirigé vers moi.  
-Tu as peur hein ?

Répond simplement Mike en baladant la poêle fumante dans ma direction avant de finalement la déposer à sa place et de s'essuyer brièvement les mains avec un torchon traînant sur le minuscule plan de travail de sa cuisine.

-Bien dormi ?  
-Très !  
-Café ?  
-Avec joie !

Son enthousiasme du matin est contagieux, et un sourire béat s'installe sur mon visage alors que je me laisse négligemment tomber sur une des chaises qui meublent sa cuisine. Mon regard erre sur les murs nus et teints d'un orange pâle, bercé au rythme de la machine à café qui s'étouffe pour recracher de son liquide noir et âcre. Je laisse sans m'en rendre réellement compte ma tête aller contre le papier peint immaculé, et le soudain déclic de la machine à café me tire quelques minutes plus tard de ma léthargie. Alors que mon hôte s'affaire à verser la sombre mixture dans une tasse, un juron sonore résonne dans la cuisine et m'arrache un bref sursaut. D'un bond, je suis sur mes pieds et me penche vers Mike qui s'est empressé de filer mettre sa main sous l'eau glacée du robinet.

-Un problème ?

Pure question rhétorique. Sans surprise, j'ai d'abord droit à un bref « Non non, ça va… » Suivi d'un agacé « Putain ça fait mal ! » Avant de conclure par « Je te laisse te servir à tes risques et périls. », qui m'arrache un rictus amusé. Après m'être enquise une nouvelle fois de savoir si tout va bien, je m'attelle au nettoyage de la tâche de dit café qui se répend partout autour de la tasse, dans une auréole sombre lâchant des volutes de fumée. Je crois que les pauvres employés de la WWE sont aussi maudits avec le café que moi avec les transports. A chacun sa dose de malchance. Alors que je m'affaire à passer l'éponge autour de ma tasse, enchaînant de bref allers retours tâche/lavabo/tâche/lavabo, le minuscule détail de l'heure frappe soudainement mon esprit, et je m'empresse de questionner Mike. Celui-ci désigne une horloge suspendue au dessus de sa porte d'un signe de la tête, et je constate avec dépit que l'aiguille des heures a bien avancé sa course et dépassé les deux heures.

-Je suis désolée !

M'empressé-je de m'excuser aux vues de l'heure tardive. Mais Mike arrête mon flot d'excuses prêt à se déverser d'un simple geste de la main.

-C'est bon, tu as le droit de dormir, tu sais ?  
-Oui, mais je t'ai pourri ta matinée…  
-Tu crois vraiment que je me suis levé aux aurores ce matin ? Au fait ! Joyeux noël !

Me lance joyeusement Mike, changeant de sujet. A l'annonce de sa joyeuse sentence, je me statufie sur place, et mon visage se déforme peu à peu en une expression de surprise peu seyante. Dans un geste vif, je me frappe la tête. C'est vrai. Il m'invite chez lui le jour de noël, et c'est la première chose que j'oublie de lui souhaiter. Quelle cruche. Sentant mes joues prendre une violente teinte écarlate, je m'empresse de lâcher un soupire dépité qui semble amuser mon hôte, avant de finalement passer nerveusement mes mains sur mon visage, rabattant mes cheveux sur mon crâne, puis de me redresser d'un bond.

-Ohlala… J'ai honte… Attend. Remontons le temps quelques minutes plus tôt…

Sous les yeux sceptiques de Mike, je ressors patiemment de la cuisine, avant de rentrer à nouveau, quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'une voix des plus enthousiastes, je lui lâche d'un ton qui se veut débordant de bonne humeur :

-Bonjour Mike ! Joyeux noël !

Mon ridicule petit jeu semble amuser Mike, qui s'y prête aussi, me saluant énergiquement à son tour, avant d'éclater de rire en déplorant le fait que les choses ne se passent pas réellement comme cela. Et embraye sur un énième souvenir, comme ceux auxquels j'ai eu droit la veille au soir, entre deux bouchées de porc au caramel. J'ignore comment il s'y prend, mais cet homme à la capacité la plus impressionnante de changement de sujet que je connaisse. Et malgré le fait qu'il parle encore et encore, je dois reconnaître l'écouter avec plaisir. Mike sait exactement placer le détail qui me fait rire, celui qui captive son auditeur, et c'est un excellent orateur. Tant et si bien que lorsqu'il achève sa petite anecdote, je remarque avec amusement que celle-ci a duré 20 bonnes minutes, minutes que ni Mike ni moi n'avons vu passer. Celui-ci remarque d'ailleurs mon discret coup d'œil vers l'horloge et constate avec dépit que son statut de moulin à parole est véridique. Alors qu'il s'excuse platement, je nie, rajoutant qu'il est chez lui, que c'est noël, et que, qui plus est, son histoire est vraiment intéressante.

-Mouais …

Lâche-t-il d'un air mitigé avant de se lever pour s'occuper de son omelette délaissée sur le feu. Etonnamment, celle-ci est parfaitement intacte, et c'est d'une voix enjouée que le chef s'enquiert de savoir si j'ai fait. Après une vive réponse de mon estomac avant même que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, nous nous armons tous deux d'assiettes et de couverts et allons nous attabler au même endroit que la veille : sur son balcon, qui domine une bonne partie de Los Angeles et des flocons de neige qui dansent au gré du vent. Le spectacle des légers cristaux blancs tombant dans une valse hésitante m'arrache un sourire attendri, entre deux bouchées d'omelette fumante. Du bout des doigts, je redresse sur mon épaule l'épaisse couverture qui m'entoure de chaleur et jette un discret coup d'œil à mon hôte. Mike semble perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux perdus dans l'immense spectacle silencieux qui s'offre à lui. Son air ailleurs me rappelle un tantinet mon frère, que j'imagine encore blottit dans les bras du fameux Shane. Au final, les choses ne sont peut être pas plus mal ainsi. Un instant, l'image de John et Melina s'imposent à mon esprit. Un noël différent des autres, loin de la routine des années précédentes. Le changement s'avère finalement être une bonne chose. Moi qui craignais tant les tournants décisifs de votre vie, voilà que je me plais à ne pas savoir ce qui se passera demain, dans une semaine, ce que je deviendrais dans un mois. Un étrange sentiment de liberté s'installe en moi depuis quelques semaines, petit à petit, à une allure si lente que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais strictement rien remarqué. Loin de la routine qu'aimait tant Jason, je flotte dans l'ignorance, j'avance à tâtons sans savoir ce que je cherche, ce à quoi j'aspire. A autre chose que ce que je laisse derrière moi, c'est une certitude. Et cette impression d'avancer à l'aveuglette est bien loin de me déplaire. Dans un rictus amusé, je m'octroie même un « Joyeux Noël… ». Profiter de l'instant présent. Sans craindre le futur

* * *

-James ?  
-Oui ?

La voix encore ensommeillée de mon frère m'arrache un sourire attendri. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air très frais en ce matin de noël, et je perçois vaguement derrière lui une voix grave et hésitante l'interrogeant sur l'identité de celui qui les dérange tous les deux en ce matin du 25 décembre. J'imagine mon frère, avec toute la délicatesse dont il sait faire preuve, masquer le combiné de sa paume de main pour glisser à Shane que c'est sa sœur, et reprendre avec aisance de fil de la discussion qui a à peine commencé.

-Joyeux noël !  
-Merci, toi aussi Amy ! Quel dommage que tu n'ais pas pu être là…

Lâche-t-il d'un ton profondément désolé. J'hoche silencieusement la tête, caressant amoureusement les deux places encore emballée dans du papier cadeau que je me suis procurée quelques jours plus tôt comme cadeau de noël pour mon grand frère. Le prochain show se déroule à Albany, à seulement une petite heure en avion de New York. L'occasion parfaite pour moi de revoir mon frère, et de lui présenter mes nouveaux collègues. D'autant plus que le scénario que nous a donné Ed avant notre départ est prometteur. Mike et moi avons passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à en discuter. Il m'a confié avoir d'abord été mitigé, mais le métier l'obligeant à se plier à ce qu'on lui impose, malgré le fait qu'il puisse en rediscuter, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix. Ses doutes étaient parfaitement compréhensifs, mais pour ma part, je n'avais pu que lui signifier encore et encore mon enthousiasme et il semble que mes belles aroles avaient fini par le convaincre que tout allait aller pour le mieux.

-Justement. Nous sommes de passage trois jours à Albany pour le dernier Raw de l'année ! Alors, je me disais que je pourrais te payer les billets d'avion et …  
-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Oui, je viens, non, tu ne payes rien du tout !  
-Mais…  
-Pas de mais Amy ! Je me fais entretenir par mon homme, il faut bien que ça me serve ! Par contre, je veux bien que tu me réserves un hôtel pas trop cher et pas trop mal placé…  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Donc tu es partant ?  
-Je suis bien plus que ça ma chère petite sœur, je suis terriblement enthousiaste !  
-Propose à Shane de venir aussi…  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Oui ! Propose lui, tu en meures d'envie !  
-Et pour le show…  
-Ah, justement, le seul bémol est là… Il ne reste plus une seule place. Mais, tu pourra toujours le voir des coulisses ou de ton hôtel et je te présenterais les autre après…

Lui lâché-je d'une voix attristée, jubilant à l'avance du magnifique mensonge que je lui sers sur un plateau d'argent. Mon frère semble réellement déçu, et si je n'avais pas tenu en main deux places de premier choix, j'aurais senti un terrible sentiment de culpabilité m'envahir. A la place, je me contente de lui dire que je continue quand même de me renseigner pour leur en trouver deux histoire qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas, et après avoir mis au point son arrivée, je raccroche, le cœur déjà plus léger de me rattraper du noël en famille n'ayant jamais eu lieu.

* * *

Oui mais voilà, un seul détail, perdu ces beaux jours sous la neige m'a échappé. Un détail indéniable, d'un bon mètre 85 et de plus d'une centaine de kilos de muscles répondant au doux nom de John Hennigan. A peine ai-je posé un pied sur le sol de l'aéroport d'Albany que, malgré les douze longues heures d'avion, mon cerveau fait preuve d'un éclair de lucidité et m'informe qu'il va rapidement falloir que j'élabore un joli petit mensonge à servir à mon ami. Bien sûr, il est mon meilleur ami, et il n'y a pas matière à mentir, ni à en faire tout un drame. Mais c'est justement ces deux critères qui font que je dois trouver une histoire réalistes et déviant légèrement de la réalité à lui raconter. Car si John apprend que j'ai passé noël chez Mike après m'être dégonflé à la simple vue de ce cher Jason à la fenêtre de mon appartement, non seulement il va m'en vouloir d'avoir refusé ses clés, s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir insisté, se mettre en colère et me rabâcher une nouvelle fois que je suis invivable avec ma fierté refoulée et mes grands airs, et que je devrais sérieusement apprendre à accepter les choses qu'on me propose gentiment sans avoir peur de déranger, gêner ou autre plutôt que de me faire avoir à mon propre piège. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aurait parfaitement raison. Mais, une fois la colère et l'agacement passé viendra la partie qu'il affectionne le plus, et que je dois avouer préférer aussi lorsque je n'en suis pas la cible : le cynisme. Les sous-entendus. Les moqueries. Et John est très fort à ce petit jeu. Bien qu'il sache s'arrêter à la juste limite du vexant, du désagréable, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de jouer avec le feu. Ni qu'i s'en veuille pour moi, comme je m'en voudrais pour lui à ma place. Bien sûr, j'ai passé des fêtes de noël fabuleuse, avec un collègue devenu un ami, et je ne changerais pour rien au monde les évènements. Mais j'ai patienté une longue journée dans un aéroport, toute seule, et si Kevin n'avait pas été là, j'étais bonne pour y rester les deux jours suivant. Et ça aussi, c'est indéniable.

Dans un étirement paresseux, je fais craquer mes omoplates avant de m'engouffrer dans le taxi qu'on vient de m'ouvrir. Celui-ci m'emmène jusqu'à l'hôtel réservé par la fédération le temps de notre séjour ici. Entre l'entrée de service et l'entrée principale devant laquelle campent plusieurs fans à l'affût, je préfère de loin l'entrée de service. Bien que persuadée qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'aurais reconnue, devoir jouer des coudes au milieu des cris m'épuise déjà, surtout après douze longues heures d'avion. Mike a choisi de rester à l'aéroport, pour un coup de fil important qu'il a reçu et certainement pour attendre Kevin, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas réussis à ingérer tout ce qu'il m'a dit, bien trop occupée à parvenir à aligner un pied devant l'autre sans m'étaler lamentablement.

Un immense hall éclairé par une multitude de lustres pâles tranchants sur le ciel noir que découvre les immenses fenêtres s'ouvre soudainement à moi, et je dois plisser les yeux pour ne pas être totalement éblouie. Loin du petit hôtel intimiste de la dernière fois, celui-ci me donne le tournis. Les plafonds trop hauts et la décoration moderne m'abrutissent, et je m'empresse de gagner le guichet pour avoir ma clé et pouvoir courir rattraper quelques heures de sommeil. James arrive demain après midi, pendant l'entraînement des superstars, ce qui me laisse tout mon temps pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Ce qui me laisse également le temps de dormir histoire de pouvoir ne pas épuiser toutes mes batteries dans l'adrénaline de demain.

Lorsque le réceptionniste me demande si cela me dérange de partager ma chambre, je lui répond d'un simple signe de tête, grommelle mon nom, et, dans un sourire, récupère la petite clé avant de filer vers l'ascenseur. Le trajet me paraît interminable, et, lorsque enfin les portes s'ouvre dans un léger sursaut, je fais face à une tête surplombés de cheveux flamboyants coupés en bataille. Stephen me dévisage un instant avant de me saluer chaleureusement. Je lui répond en articulant du mieux que je peux et rajoute avec dépit que, décidément, « chaque fois que je te croise, je suis dans un état déplorable… ». Ma remarque semble l'amuser, et il s'écarte délicatement de mon chemin en me lâchant de bien me reposer avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'ascenseur, me laissant seule dans l'immense couloir aux tons verts. Il ne me faut pas bien longtemps pour retrouver ma chambre et m'y précipiter avec un combat épique contre la maudite clé, et encore moins de temps pour envoyer valser mes vêtements, enfiler la premier pyjama qui me tombe entre les doigts en éventrant ma valise par terre et me glisser dans les draps parfaitement faits avant de sombrer en seulement quelques minutes dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

« Bonnes fêtes à tous, et bienvenue au tout dernier Monday Night Raw de 2010 ! »

C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que fusent et crépitent les lumières vivent qui annoncent le réel commencement de ce dernier Raw de l'année comme l'annonce si bien Michael Cole. Tout le monde en coulisse est plus ou moins sur les nerfs, que ça soit en bien ou en mal, et cela doit maintenant faire cinq bonnes minutes que ce pauvre Ron se fait littéralement incendier par une Eve passablement hors d'elle, pour une stupide histoire de clés de voiture. La fatigue des longs retours en avion se fait sérieusement sentir, et je peux me considérer vraiment chanceuse de ne pas faire partit des superstars, parce qu'ils ont tous eu droit à un long et dur entraînement durant une bonne partie de la journée pour bien se remettre des réveillons copieux. C'est donc une armée de pauvres catcheurs et catcheuses que j'ai vu arriver à l'hôtel complètement exténués, mais remotivés à bloc pour la soirée de ce soir. Chacun a décidé d'y mettre du sien, et je compte bien, à ma petite échelle, en faire de même. En réalité, j'ai moi aussi ce matin eu droit à quelques leçons de base histoire de ne pas me blesser pendant les évènements de ce soir. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui a attendu mes collègues et amis. Une petit heure et demi, et j'ai enfin pu aller chercher mon frère adoré à l'aéroport, abandonnant les autres à leurs machines de torture.

C'est un James rayonnant que j'ai accueillit, aux bras d'un beau jeune homme souriant qui s'est empressé de lancer à mon frère « Bon, d'accord, tu avais raison, c'est bien ta sœur ! Et elle est encore plus jolie en vraie qu'à la télé ! » … Cet homme ira loin dans la vie. Dans tous les cas, ne connaissant pas le moins du monde Albany, je leur ai proposé d'aller boire un verre dans un café à une distance raisonnable de leur hôtel, et tous deux ont accepté sans se laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Le sourire qui s'est étalé sur le visage de mon frère en découvrant les places pour le show de ce soir valait de loin celui de Shane, et de voir dans leurs yeux scintiller le même éclat que lorsqu'on fait une surprise à un petit enfant m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'en aurais sauté de joie si nous n'avions pas été coincée entre deux chaises. Nous somme srestés ainsi à bavarder quelques heures avant que je ne doive leur fausser compagnie, et que je les laisse tranquillement s'installer. C'était d'une humeur guillerette que j'avais quitté mon frère et son copain cet après midi, et cette bonne humeur ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis.

Le petit écran installé dans les coulisses nous retransmet les hurlements du public, qui semble lui aussi remonté à bloc. Leur enthousiasme ne fait qu'accroître le mien, et lorsque Melina se laisse tomber à mes cotés, dernière sortie du maquillage, elle ne manque pas de remarquer le trépignement qui secoue ma jambe droite.

-Tout va bien ?

Me lance d'elle d'un ton entre l'amusement et le scepticisme. Je me contente d'hocher vivement la tête, abandonnant temporairement les mots.

-En tous cas, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ton frère !

Lâche-t-elle comme pour relancer la conversation que je n'ai pas ce soir, écrasée sous toute mon impatience. Cependant, sa remarque m'arrache un sourire victorieux et je me tourne vers elle, régulant du mieux que je le peux l'énergie débordante qui risque de me faire exploser à un moment ou à un autre.

-Oh, c'est gentil ! Il est très pressé de vous rencontrer lui aussi ! Et Shane, n'en parlons même pas !  
-Un fan ?

M'interroge-t-elle avec malice. Ma réponse positive lui arrache un rictus satisfait, et alors qu'elle s'apprête à poursuivre sa phrase, la porte des vestiaires claque, et tous les regards se tourne vers Eve qui lâche un soupire exagéré. A la vue de tous les regards interrogateurs qui se posent sur elle, la jolie jeune femme se contente de lâcher un soupire exténué avant de s'affaler près de son sac pour en extirper une bouteille d'eau.

-Noël est toujours très éprouvant ici. On fait la fête, et on doit généralement reprendre le lendemain voir au mieux deux jours plus tard. Et j'ignore pourquoi, mais la prod s'évertue à nous coller des lives, c'est d'un chiant !

Conclut Melina en levant les yeux au ciel. J'hoche pensivement la tête, et alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre que c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu trouver mieux, on toque à la porte, et la voix de John me parvient de l'autre coté de celle-ci.

-Amy ?

D'un bond, je suis sur mes pieds, et, à ma grande surprise, Melina m'emboîte le pas jusqu'à la porte. Nous nous glissons toutes deux dehors. John nous attend, debout devant la porte, et ne semble pas si surpris que ça de voir apparaître à ma suite sa bien aimée. Celle-ci me contourne vivement avant de venir se nicher dans les bras de mon ami. Ses mains cherchent le contact des siennes, et je ne peux que sourire avant de détourne légèrement les yeux, leur glisser qu' « on se rejoint aux vestiaires » avant de disparaître, les abandonnant tous les deux. Et ils en ont besoin. John m'a glissé quelques mots à ce sujet ce matin pendant l'entraînement. Melina est épuisée, m'avait-il dit. « C'est une période où elle se remet sans cesse en question, et où tout son corps lâche. Bien sûr, elle est heureuse de revoir sa famille, mais ce fragment de bonheur lui rappelle plus que jamais que le reste de l'année, elle est loin, et que lorsqu'elle rentre, ce n'est que par tranches de deux jours, trois grand maximum. C'est dur à tenir, et j'ai peur que ses nerfs lâche, sa vigilance aussi par la même occasion, et qu'elle ne se blesse. » Son ton soucieux m'avait plus que jamais ramenée à la réalité, me rappelant gentiment que moi aussi j'avais une famille, et le fait de savoir que mon frère arrivait quelques jours plus tard avait été d'un tel réconfort.

Les vestiaires des hommes ne sont pas bien loin. Pour une fois, ils ont chacun leur loge à eux, et le détail frappant qu'il n'en est pas de même pour les filles me heurte de plein fouet. Mais bon, comme me l'a si souvent répété Melina en quelques semaines « C'est comme ça dans la compagnie ! ». Je repère sans problème celle de Mike et Kevin, plus au caméraman qui prend tout l'espace du couloir avec son matériel qu'au panonceau sur la porte. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs en grande conversation avec deux des protagonistes de la scène que nous allons tourner, et leur discussion s'achève au moment même où je m'arrête à leurs cotés.

-Bien, il ne manque plus que Mr Hennigan.  
-Il arrive.

Lâché-je avec un sourire. En effet, mon ami ne tarde pas à arriver, l'air moins contrarié qu'auparavant, ce qui me rassure. Après un bref briefing, le caméraman se tait et nous annonce un décompte avant le tournage. Ces quelques secondes de battements sont réellement intéressantes à observer. Le visage de chacun se déforme, adoptant l'expression la plus adaptée à son personnage. John s'arme de ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, Mike s'arme de sa ceinture et Kevin bombe le torse dans une position fière. La lueur rouge de la caméra s'allume, et ce sont maintenant trois personnes étrangères qui m'entourent.

-Non. Je vais faire bien plus que ça. Je vais le détruire, l'anéantir complètement.

Lâche le Miz, un sourire entre cruauté et moquerie collé au visage. Des cris désapprobateurs s'élèvent de part et d'autre du public, alors qu'Alex Riley se met lui aussi à rire de plans douteux de son pro et employeur à l'encontre du pauvre Jerry Lawler. Et à peine se sont-ils délectés de l'idée de pouvoir faire subir à ce pauvre homme toutes les violences possibles et inimaginables, un rictus amusé s'empare du visage du Miz alors qu'il embraye avec une aisance malsaine :

-Exactement comme ce que je ferais à John Morrison après notre match de championnat, lorsque je brandirais toujours cette ceinture au dessus de sa tête, et que …

Sa phrase est coupée nette par les cris de la foule déchaînée. La caméra vient de pivoter, découvrant le visage amusé de John Morrison, sa sœur à ses cotés. Tous deux dévisagent le Miz et son acolyte avec un amusement certain, tandis que les deux autres semblent se draper dans leur fierté à l'apparition des nouveaux arrivants.

-Continue, je t'en prie !

Lui lâche Morrison d'un ton assuré. Mais aucune autre explication ne semble venir du Miz, et c'est donc passablement satisfait que le Shaman of Sexy, sous les cris d'adulation du public, continue :

-Je te propose de passer un marché. Si je gagne ce soir, je décide de quand aura lieu notre match et de la stipulation.  
-Oui, mais que se passera-t-il si, ou plutôt devras-je dire QUAND je gagnerais notre match ?

Lance Alex Riley, déclenchant le rire cynique de son mentor, qui recommence à carresser amoureusement sa ceinture en défiant du regard son adversaire. Celui-ci laisse échapper à son tour un rictus avant de lâcher avec dédain :

-Eh bien… Si ton rookie gagne, disons que j'abandonne mon match de championnat contre toi.  
-Attend… Tu laisses tomber notre match ? Tu renonces à ton titre de challenger n°1 ?  
-Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'abandonner veut dire…

Lâche Morrison d'un ton moqueur, arrachant un rire amusé à sa petite sœur qui n'a pour seul impact que d'attirer sur elle le regard des deux heels. L'un des deux fronce les sourcils avant de reporter son regard sur son adversaire de la soirée. Mais le Miz s'accorde un léger sourire amusé, et, sans détacher une seule seconde son regard de la jeune femme qui semble regretter son geste, et tout en continuant de caresser du bout des doigts sa sainte ceinture, lâche à mi-voix :

-Deal…

Déclenchant à nouveau une réaction démesurée chez le public. Les cris fusent, et de part et d'autre de la salle s'élève un grondement sourd d'impatience. La conversation reprend, d'abord camouflée par les paroles de la foule, avant que celle-ci ne se taise pour en comprendre le sens. John Morrison et sa sœur ont disparus de l'écran, laissant seuls le Miz et son rookie. Celui-ci tente d'ailleurs de garder la tête haute bien que l'enthousiasme et l'assurance dont il faisait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt ne se soit un rien estompée.

-Est-ce que tu réalises maintenant l'envergure de ce match ?

Lâche son pro d'une voix sourde, prenant soudain les aspects d'un orage qui gronde sans réellement se déclencher. Riley se contente d'hocher la tête, mais tout son être semble soudain hésitant, incertain, et le public n'a aucun mal à deviner la pression qui s'accumule peu à peu sur ses épaules, au risque de le faire flancher.

-Tu DOIS gagner ce match, Alex. Et j'espère avoir été bien clair.

A nouveau, le Miz n'obtient qu'un semblant de réponse dénué de mot et consistant en un simple signe de tête avant que la caméra ne coupe, laissant comme dernière image celle d'un pro ambitieux et orgueilleux et de son rookie qui n'en demandait pas tant.


	13. Dans le feu de l'action

Une fois n'est pas coutume (quoi que...), un grand merci à Lauryane, Ignis et Mademoiselle Else pour les reviews si encourageantes que vous me laissez ! =)

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais faute de trouver comment le retoucher, je vous le livre tel quel, en espérant qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop ...

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Les lumières éclatent en même temps que le riff de guitare marquant l'entrée en scène de John. Nous sommes tous les deux, à la limite de l'ombre et de la lumière, et alors qu'il s'apprête à faire le premier pas hors des coulisses, je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. Dans un élan d'affection, mon ami attrape ma main et m'entraîne à ses cotés. Nous traversons ici quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et, main dans la main, d'effectuer sa pause emblématique, cheveux aux vent, sourire aux lèvres. J'avance à ses cotés, au rythme de son thème, et à chaque fois que mon pied rencontre le contact dur du sol, un long frisson remonte mon dos. A tel point que je ne peux me retenir de sautiller aux cotés de mon ami, remontant la rampe en passant ma main sur celle des spectateurs déchaînés, et lorsque John s'arrête pour offrir ses lunettes à un petit garçon plus chanceux que les autres, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir d'un pas satisfait. La mise en scène, imaginée à la va vite quelques minutes avant d'entrer en scène semble amuser les spectateurs, et je ne peux que lancer un sourire satisfait à John qui me répond à l'identique. Je suis heureuse, non, je suis bien plus que cela, hors de moi, portée par une joie incontrôlable. Mes jambes tremblent et pourtant j'ai la sensation de pouvoir marcher sans m'arrêter pendant des kilomètres. J'ai le souffle coupé, mais il ne m'a jamais semblé pouvoir avaler autant d'air. Je tremble de peur, mais ma joie d'être ici me rend plus assurée que jamais. J'offre aux caméras mon plus beau sourire et, alors qu'il se glisse sur le ring et m'écarte deux des cordes pour me laisser passer, John me glisse :

-Je vois que tu commences à avoir la technique !

Je n'ose pas lui répondre que je me sens ici comme dans mon élément et me contente d'hocher vivement la tête. Cette immense salle me terrifie, je me sens minuscule, perdue, insignifiante, et pourtant y être m'accorde une sentiment de satisfaction sans nom. Comme si la peur et l'anxiété me poussaient à avancer encore plus, à briller au milieu des projecteurs. Nos chemins, à John et moi se séparent au centre du ring puisque j'escalade les cordes du coin opposé, avant de glisser un regard vers mon ami qui, debout sur la seconde corde, salue la foule avant de se débarrasser de son épais manteau, sous les hurlements déchaînés du public, dévoilant son corps athlétique, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon regard se perdre dans ses abdominaux si bien dessinés. Instinctivement, je lève à mon tour les yeux vers la foule, y cherchant mon frère tout en sachant que je serais incapable de le retrouver, ayant déjà du mal à apercevoir dans le détail les visage des spectateurs des premiers rangs. Mais le fait de savoir que lui me voie, là, au milieu du ring, sourire à en avoir des crampes à la mâchoire me rassure, ou plutôt me conforte, et c'est d'un pas satisfait que je descend pour aller serrer John dans mes bras, dans un geste d'encouragement.

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'être ici !

Lui glissé-je ou plutôt lui hurlé-je dans l'oreille pour me faire entendre au milieu de tous ces cris enthousiastes et de la musique de son thème qui s'achève enfin pour laisser place à celui de Mike et Kevin, qui apparaissent à leur tour sous l'immense écran monté pour l'occasion. Tout de suite, la réaction du public se fait plus froide, plus distante, malgré tout toute aussi vive, mais aucun des deux ne semblent s'en formaliser, au contraire. L'un comme l'autre joue avec le public, misant sur la provocation et les cris désapprobateurs qui leurs sont adressés. Ils s'arrêtent un instant sur l'estrade avant de descendre la rampe sans même un regard –sinon de mépris- pour le public. Je jette un bref regard à John. Son visage si souriant quelques secondes auparavant se fait de marbre, et son regard pétillant d'humour et de joie est plus noir que l'ébène. Dans une vaine tentative de s'approprier la faveur du public, Kevin escalade vivement la rambarde de sécurité qui sépare la foule du ring et cherche la foule, déchaînant une cascade de réactions contradictoires autour de lui. Satisfait de l'effet obtenu, celui qui a maintenant perdu toute la sympathie de Kevin pour endosser le personnage d'Alex Riley retourne aux cotés de son pro et lui hurle en accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes qu'il va gagner, qu'il est capable de le faire, qu'il va écraser son adversaire, ce à quoi il n'obtient comme toute réponse que des menaces : tous deux jouent leur rôle à la perfection, et lorsque je glisse un discret coup d'œil à John, je remarque que celui-ci n'adopte qu'un sourire dépité. Alors que son adversaire arrive aux abords du ring, John me glisse un bref :

-Allez, prête ?

Et, après une réponse positive, je me faufile hors du ring, passant par les cordes qu'il m'écarte par galanterie. Une fois à l'extérieur, j'ai le loisir de contempler Mike se disputer avec l'arbitre avant que la cloche ne résonne. John et Kevin se tourne autour pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec une vivacité surprenante. Conformément aux consignes que m'a répété John et Gloria, ma coach de la matinée, je me précipite contre le ring et dès que mon ami passe à quelques mètres de moi, je m'époumone à lui hurler encouragements et autres mots de soutient. De son coté, Mike en fait tout autant, et c'est ainsi que les prises s'enchaînent, laissant tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre prendre le dessus. Pendant un moment, Kevin semble avoir l'avantage et en vient à coincer John dans un coin. Je lui hurle de se relever avec le plus de conviction dont je suis capable, et rapidement, celui-ci s'exécute, m'arrachant un sourire de satisfaction. Mon ami entraîne son adversaire dans son coin et l'assomme d'un violent coup de poing avant de s'écarter pour venir se planter face à Mike. Ne distinguant que le dos de John, je ne peux cependant que deviner l'intensité du regard, qu'il lance à celui qui possède la ceinture qu'il convoite, aux cris du public. Alors que tout deux se lancent dans un duel silencieux, et Kevin se relève, titubant, et se rapproche dangereusement de John. Mais celui ne remarque rien jusqu'à ce que lui parviennent mes cris désespérés. Malheureusement, mon ami ne se retrouve pas en mesure d'éviter le coup de Kevin et, pris par surprise, il se fait cueillir par un violent punchkick qui l'envoie voler dans le coin du ring. Alors que les coups pleuvent sur lui, l'arbitre intervient, tentant d'éloigner Kevin de son adversaire, impuissant entre les cordes et le poteau de fer. Mais alors que les deux hommes s'écartent de John et que celui-ci entame désespérément de se relever, une main plaquée sur ses côtes et une grimace de douleur collée au visage, c'est au tour de Mike d'intervenir. D'un bond, il escalade le bon mètre séparant le plancher du ring du sol et assène à mon ami un violent coup de mallette dans le visage, le faisant lourdement retomber au sol. Indignée, j'escalade à mon tour le ring avec une agilité bien moins certaine que celle du catcheur précédent, et au moyen de grands gestes, tente de faire comprendre à l'arbitre la tricherie qui vient de se dérouler derrière son dos. Celui-ci met quelques secondes à réagir avant de repousser Kevin pour se retourner vers John, plié en deux sous les coups de Mike. Celui-ci se fige sur place avant de descendre, levant innocemment les bras, mais rien n'y fait, et l'arbitre se précipite vers la table des commentateurs et les responsables du combat pour leur signaler que le Miz est officiellement exclu des abords du ring. C'est dans une grimace outrée que celui-ci s'exécute, remontant la rampe à reculons avant de finalement s'arrêter sur l'estrade pour observer la fin du combat.

Fin qui ne tarde pas à tomber, Kevin pliant sous un mémorable coup de pied de John, qui parvient à la maintenir au sol pendant les trois fatidiques secondes. Un immense sourire victorieux s'étend sur mon visage alors que je contourne le ring pour aller serrer mon ami dans les bras, ignorant son corps trempé de sueur de d'huile. Alors qu'il m'enserre les épaules de son bras puissant, mon ami m'entraîne dans ses pas jusqu'à la table des commentateurs où Jerry the King Lawler nous accueille à bras ouverts. John lui adresse une accolade fraternelle, et je m'empresse de saluer également d'une bise le si sympathique commentateur avant que celui-ci ne s'empresse de féliciter le Shaman Of Sexy, qui rayonne sous les applaudissements et autres cris d'encouragement du public qui nous entoure. Lorsqu'enfin Jerry cesse de noyer mon ami sous son flot de compliments et autres félicitations, celui-ci s'empare du micro et remercie le commentateur avant de se tourner vers Mike que Kevin vient à peine de rejoindre et auquel celui-ci s'accroche vainement malgré les refus de son pro. Un sourire victorieux s'étale sur le visage de mon ami, en écho à celui, dépité et profondément agacé du Miz, et il me semble que John savoure la moindre de ses paroles, pèse chacun de ses mots pour trouver les plus blessants pour l'arrogant personnage de Mike.

-Conformément à notre accord de tout à l'heure, j'ai choisi la date et la stipulation de notre match de championnat. Je veux un Falls Count Anywhere Match, et je le veux la semaine prochaine !

Lâche victorieusement mon ami avant de se tourner vers Jerry Lawler pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son futur match, et de me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras puis de quitter le ring sous les applaudissements victorieux du public.

* * *

-Hey.

A l'ouïe de la monosyllabe, Amy se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la significative impression « Hello, I'm Awesome ». Le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage s'effaça dans l'instant, et elle leva les yeux avec anxiété et à contrecoeur pour se heurter au sourire satisfait du Miz, qui, sa ceinture soigneusement déposée sur l'épaule, semblait se délecter de sa réaction, presque autant que le public s'en outra. Un « Bouuuuuuuh… » désapprobateur s'éleva de part et d'autres des spectateurs, mais les deux protagonistes de la scène qui se jouait, bien loin de percevoir les réactions pour le moins extrêmes du public, restèrent parfaitement immobile. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que le Miz entama un mouvement de ronde autour de la jeune femme, tel un prédateur face à un petit animal sans défense, brisant l'immobilité et le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

-Amy... Justement, je voulais te voir… J'imagine que tu n'as pas raté une miette du désastreux combat entre mon stupide rookie et ton cher grand frère. Alors je vais te faire une suggestion.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, les pas lents et réguliers du champion de la WWE le menèrent jusqu'à la pauvre jeune femme qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle s'était fait interpeller quelques dizaines de secondes plus tôt. Son regard anxieux chercha son interlocutrice avec qui elle discutait tranquillement avant que l'autre n'arrive, mais ses yeux eurent beau balayer le couloir, ils ne croisèrent personne sinon l'arrogant possesseur de la si convoitée ceinture. Mesurant brièvement la distance à présent raccourcie qui la séparait du Miz, Amy recula d'un pas prudent, qui arracha un rictus amusé à l'autre qui se délectait de la situation.

-Regarde bien mon match contre Lawler, tout à l'heure. Et dit à ton frère de faire de même. Parce que ce qui va arriver ce soir se reproduira la semaine prochaine, lorsque le grand John Morrison se fera écraser par celui qui restera champion de la WWE, The Miz.

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur ses lèvres, alors que la jeune femme jusqu'à maintenant restée de marbre fronçait les sourcils. Une nouvelle vague de réaction négative du public résonna dans la salle, mais, à nouveau, aucun des deux ne bougea, ne percevant pas les encouragements de la foule. Alors que le Miz semblait sur le point de lâcher une nouvelle remarque désobligeante, ce fut au tour d'Amy d'ouvrir la bouche, coupant court à toute parole du champion de la WWE.

-C'est noté. Maintenant à moi de te donner un petit conseil. Le match de tout à l'heure, il me semble que tu l'as aussi bien vu que moi. Et bien tu vois, je te recommande vivement de te rappeler de ce que John a fait subir à ton acolyte, parce qu'il t'arrivera exactement la même chose la semaine prochaine.

La grimace agacée qui s'était étalée sur le visage du Miz au fil des paroles de la jeune femme se transforma en un redoutable sourire moqueur, et il inclina légèrement la tête, toisant la sœur de son futur adversaire avant de lâcher d'un ton amusé :

-On verra bien… En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Ca promet d'être awesome.

Puis de tourner les talons pour disparaître, laissant la pauvre petite chose à laquelle était réduite Amy seule au milieu du couloir.

* * *

-Amy.  
-Oui ?

Je me retourne à l'ouïe des intonations graves de Mike, et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage lorsque je le trouve derrière moi. Qui s'estompe légèrement lorsque j'aperçois sa mine préoccupée. Malgré le fait qu'il m'adresse à son tour un léger sourire, on peut lire l'inquiétude sur son visage, chose visiblement peu courante chez cet homme. Mais alors que je m'apprête à lui demander si tout va bien, Melina me devance et lui lance d'un fatidique :

-Ca va Mike ? Tu es pâle, on dirait un mort !  
-Merci Melina …

Lui répond le concerné en levant les yeux au ciel face à la réflexion si directe de la jeune femme, qui s'empresse de renchérir :

-Mais si, je t'assure, tu ne trouves pas Amy ?  
-N'abuse pas quand même … Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air… Préoccupé ?

Nuancé-je avec tact. Mike hoche lentement la tête avant de passer distraitement sa main sur sa nuque. Visiblement, Melina comme moi avons visé juste. Mais celle-ci n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ça soit qu'elle s'excuse de nous fausser compagnie pour aller rejoindre Eve, qui, les lèvres aux yeux, se débat avec le haut de son costume qui vient de se craquer à quelques minutes de son match. Je suis la brume du regard et rencontre celui, désespéré, de la pauvre Eve.

-Décidément, rien ne va pour elle ce soir…

Lâché-je, plus à moi-même qu'à Mike malgré que celui-ci n'approuve d'un bref signe de tête, se tournant vers la pauvre Eve pour observer Melina tenter vainement de lui remonter le moral. Les paroles de John étaient fondées. Chacune des superstars arrive à un point de rupture où la distance est trop grande, et où renouer avec sa famille devient trop difficile. « Imagine si un jour nous décidions d'avoir des enfants, tous les deux ? Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a jamais envisagé, même si je sais qu'on y pense souvent. » C'était vrai. Les paroles de mon ami m'avaient préoccupées pendant un certain temps après la conversation que nous avions eu. Avoir des enfants, fonder une famille, s'installer tranquillement, c'était certes envisageable, mais dangereux. « Et encore ! Melina et moi sommes bien lotis. Nous avons tous les deux suivis des études, et si on voulait changer de branche, ça serait difficile, mais faisable avec un peu de chance et du travail. Mais imagine que dans cette compagnie, il y en a un paquet qui ont commencé des études sans les achever parce qu'ils ont saisi de bonnes opportunités. » Ils n'avaient plus rien… Si la compagnie n'était plus satisfaite de leurs services, ils se faisaient renvoyer, avec certes une prime, mais la prime n'est pas étirable. Et il arrive un moment où on se retrouve face à un mur, une décision lourde à prendre. Les paroles les plus dures à entendre que m'avait dit John avaient certainement été : « Tu te rends compte, j'ai 30 ans, et je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai pas d'enfants, j'ai un appartement dans lequel je ne suis jamais et un métier qui m'oblige à être constamment au bord du gouffre : si jamais je fais un faux pas et que je me brise les cervicales, je suis foutu, littéralement. »

Après s'être retrouvé face à de telles préoccupations, pas étonnant que les superstars qui retournent chez elles en ressortent attristées. Elles débarquaient dans un autre rythme de vie, calme, serein, tranquille, posé. Elles caressaient du bout des doigts une tranquillité à laquelle elles ne pouvaient songer qu'une fois bien assises sur une retraite suffisante, ce qui, pour un catcheur, n'arrive pas tout de suite. Eve en était revenue plus fragilisée que les autres fois. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la seule. Autour d'elle, ce n'étaient que petites mines, yeux tristes, et ce masqué par un jeu d'acteur à toute épreuve. Ces gens aimaient leur métier. Au point de ne presque plus avoir que ça.

-Vous ne faites pas un métier facile quand même, vous tous. Et être de très bons acteurs n'aide en rien. J'ignore si c'est réellement une bonne chose de toujours être obligé de cacher ses problèmes pour ne pas contaminer tous les autres… Repris-je, les yeux dans le vague.  
-Ca dépend des jours. Des situations. A force de vivre en communauté comme ça, on apprend vite les choses qu'il faut taire et celles sur lesquelles on peut s'étendre.  
-C'est-à-dire ?

Interrogé-je Mike en relevant les yeux pour croiser son regard tristement amusé. Celui-ci hausse lentement les épaules, certainement conscient du poids de ses paroles avant de reprendre d'un ton neutre :

-Par exemple, les histoires de cœur, ce sont de bons ragots, tu as bien vu, tout le monde fourre son nez dedans, c'est amusant…

Le souvenir du pistage d'explications quand à un froid entre Kevin et Maryse s'impose immédiatement dans mon esprit et rallume la flamme de la commère qui sommeille dans mes yeux, tout comme celle qui dormait dans le regard azur de Mike. Mais, sans perdre de vue le but de sa phrase, celui-ci continue :

-Mais sa famille, ses amis d'enfance restés à sa ville de naissance, c'est plus délicat. Bien sûr, vu qu'on se connaît tous plus ou moins ici, ça nous fait toujours plaisir d'entendre quelque chose de nouveau, des souvenirs vécus, c'est rarement ennuyeux à entendre, mais … Disons que si d'un coté ça nous fait plaisir, d'un autre, ça nous rappelle la distance posée entre nous et la vie.

M'explique-t-il en agrémentant ses paroles de gestes clairs, qui m'arrachent un pincement au cœur. Ses paroles sonnent justes, mais ma présence ici me retombe lourdement sur les épaules. Je suis exactement ce qu'il vient de décrire comme attristant pour eux. Un souvenir mal effacer. Se rendant certainement compte de ma culpabilité trahie par ma mine soudain désolée, Mike s'empresse de rajouter :

-Mais au contraire, quand on t'a vu arriver ici, quand John nous a dit que tu venais, on était tous heureux de pouvoir enfin rencontrer un de ces fameux amis dont on parle vaguement sans jamais le présenter directement ! D'ailleurs… Je voulais te dire, je m'excuse d'avance, pour tout à l'heure.  
-Attends… Tu tires une mine d'enterrement depuis tout à l'heure juste à cause de ça ?

Lâché-je, surprise et flattée de ses paroles. Mike hoche lentement la tête, comme un petit garçon pris sur le fait, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrie par son attitude si… adorable ? Dans un soupire, je nie vivement avant de rajouter :

-Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne risques rien, c'est ton métier, et je te fais entièrement confiance sur ce point.  
-Oui, mais justement, toi ce n'est pas le tien, et les règles sont strictes : en public, ne jamais oublier son personnage et si jamais tu…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu passes tes semaines à taper sur tes amis, si je puis me permettre, alors je ne vois vriament pas pourquoi tu te remets en question juste pour ça ! C'est fou on dirait…  
-On dirait toi !

La voix de John dans mon dos me fait sursauter et je m'empresse de me retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec le torse de mon ami. Maudite taille. Je lève lentement les yeux vers le visage de mon ami pour m'heurter à l'éclat rieur de ses pupilles noisette. Celui-ci lâche un soupire avant de rabattre d'un bref geste de la main ses cheveux sur son crâne, dans un haussement de sourcils exaspéré.

-Sans déconner, vous êtes irrécupérables, tous les deux !

Lâche-t-il en appuyant fortement sur ces deux derniers mots, amenant mes yeux à fixer mes pieds alors que je m'apprêtais à protester.

-C'est juste que je crois que si je foire quelque chose tout à l'heure, tu vas m'assassiner sur place…  
-Tu crois bien mec, mais… Sérieusement, depuis quand tu es devenu aussi chochotte ? Depuis que tu es rentré, une dirait une vraie gamine ! Pire qu'elle !

Lâche John, dépité, en me désignant d'un bref signe de pouce. Il n'obtient comme toute réponse qu'un coup de pied raté dans le ventre qu'il esquive sans peine avant de s'emparer de ma cheville. Malgré toutes mes plaintes et supplications, mon ami ne daigne me lâcher que quand je m'effondre lamentablement au sol sous une avalanche de regards moqueurs de la part de l'assemblée présente.

-Je te déteste.

Grommelé-je, avant de rajouter en marmonnant qu'il peut bien traiter les autres de gamines, il faudrait déjà qu'il se remette en question. En réalité, je cherche à tout prix à détourner la conversation. J'ai été jusqu'à maintenant très évasive à propos des évènements de noël avec John. Certes, il n'y a pas matière à jaser, mais la commère trouve des ragots n'importe où, et, en l'occurrence, j'ai à mes cotés l'une des pires commères à ma connaissance, sans compter sa compagne et la seconde cible desdits ragots. Je préfère qu'il ignore que j'étais en compagnie de Mike après avoir fui Jason. J'ignore ce qui pourrait traverser son esprit s'il l'apprenait, considérant l'un comme l'autre.

-Amy chérie, je plaisante, tu le sais bien.  
-Ah vraiment ?

Lui lancé-je en haussant un sourcils. John se contente de m'attirer contre son torse musclé dans un violent mouvement de bras qui me fait m'écraser contre son pectoral gauche, dans un couinement plus pathétique qu'autre chose. Mon visage s'enfoui dans son tee shirt et s'enveloppe de son odeur. Dieu que j'aime son odeur. Lorsque nous étions en fac tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toujours le sentir, son odeur me rappelant celle, rassurante mais pas moins enivrante que celle de mon frère. D'un geste affectueux, John passe sa main dans mes cheveux en grommelant à mi-voix :

-Saleté va !

Qui m'arrache une nouvelle protestation. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'être à ses cotés, comme si une connexion se faisait entre nous lorsque je suis en sa présence. En sept ans d'absence, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Chaque moment passé de la sorte me fait à chaque fois me demander un peu plus pourquoi je n'ai jamais songé à recontacter John. Nous avons achevé nos études, et puis il est parti dans sa formation de lutte, et j'ai été embauchée. Nos chemins se sont séparés aussi brusquement qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Et à présent, il me semble que quelques semaines seulement se sont écoulées depuis nous avons perdu contact.

-Ah, c'est à moi !

Lance Mike, me coupant net dans mes rêveries. Je redescends brusquement sur terre, me heurtant à la réalité comme à un mur invisible. Alors que je secoue vivement la tête pour renouer avec le temps réel, John me tire à la suite de son collègue, qui bifurque brusquement au détour d'un couloir pour gagner le public. Son entrée doit être fracassante, à en faire trembler plus d'un. Mon ami et moi continuons notre chemin jusqu'à l'accès à la rampe, dans lequel Randy et Stephen patientent déjà pour leur match. Tous deux se tournent vers nous lorsque nous débarquons, dans la petite salle, et John et moi nous avançons pour leur tenir la conversation. Mais au fil de leurs paroles, je sens un tremblement involontaire s'emparer de mes mains. Je n'ose même pas baisser les yeux vers celle-ci de peur de sombrer encore plus dans le stress. Celui qui m'habitait les quelques fois où je suis entrée avec John était indéniable. Présent. Toujours présent. Mais mon ami était là, à mes cotés, parlant pour moi, agissant pour moi, je n'étais que l'ombre derrière lui, et ce rôle me convenait très bien. Mais voilà. Cette fois ci, je serais toute seule. Vraiment toute seule. Face à l'odieux personnage de Mike. Le moindre faux pas, je l'encaisserais toute seule.

-Un problème ?

S'enquiert Stephen, observant finement qu'au fil de la continuité de mes pensées, j'ai considérablement pâli. Dans un bref hochement de tête, je lui indique sans grande conviction que oui, mais c'est trop tard. Le regard inquisiteur de John est déjà en chemin, et bientôt il se pose sur moi, sévère, inquiet. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, de cette expression qui en dit long avant de finalement pivoter pour me dévisager. Ses yeux dérivent de mon teint pâle et mon air hésitant à mes mains tremblotantes qui s'entremêlent désespérément, et, dans un soupire résigné, John posé délicatement sa main sur mon épaule.

-Regardez moi ça … 28 ans et on croirait une petite fille sur le point de commettre la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.  
-Peut être que c'est le cas.  
-Si c'était le cas, ça ferait bientôt huit ans que je me noie dans les conneries…

Lâche-t-il avec amusement en exerçant sur mon omoplate une pression qui me détend instantanément. John ne rajoute rien. Il sait que j'ai peur, que ce n'est pas là mon métier, et que je n'ai strictement aucune expérience de la scène et des rings. Malgré tout, le simple contact chaud de sa paume sur mon épaule dénudée me rassure. M'apaise. Jusqu'au moment où j'observe du coin de l'œil que c'est à moi dans quelques secondes. Je déglutis avec peine, alors que fusent les encouragements des trois catcheurs présents. Je les remercie silencieusement du regard avant de prendre ce qui restera certainement la plus éprouvante inspiration de ma vie.

Lorsque je passe la ligne de lumière après un dernier bref regard vers John, Randy et Stephen, le puissant bruit du sang battant dans mes temps m'assourdis, et je ne devine qu'à peine la réaction du public, centrée sur le ring, devant moi. L'ascension jusqu'à celui-ci me paraît interminable. Je jette, à droite et à gauche, des sourires que je veux le moins crispé possible, en priant pour que la peur qui m'habite ne transparaisse pas, ou tout du moins, le moins possible. Chaque pas me semble plus lourd, plus difficile à faire, j'ai chaud, froid, peur, et malgré tout toujours cette étrange sensation de satisfaction qui m'envahit. Je ne réalise que face à la table des commentateurs que je suis déjà arrivée, et prend salue Jerry Lawler et Michael Cole avec politesse avant de m'installer entre ces deux derniers. Le précédent adversaire de Mike se tourne alors vers moi et entame la discussion incriste sur le script. Mon rôle est des plus simples, mais me paraît malgré tout insurmontable. Déclarer que j'ai parfaitement « foi » en mon frère, embrayer sur le fait qu'il ait toutes ses chances la semaine suivante et que je suis intimement persuadée qu'il réussira à remporter cette fameuse ceinture. Parler brièvement du personnage qu'on m'a rapidement crée : la distance avec mon frère, des excuses toutes faites à broder de belles paroles. Lorsque les trois notes du général manager anonyme résonnent dans la salle, Jerry et moi feignons la surprise, tandis que Michael Cole se lève pour aller lire. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Le commentateur chausse ses lunettes. Je redoute les prochaines minutes. Il entame de lire le mail qu'affiche son ordinateur portable. Je tente désespérément de garder les yeux vissés sur lui.

Dès j'entends la chaise de Jerry Lawler heurter le sol et les cris stupéfaits de la foule, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter, de ses sursauts typiques d'un évènements prévu mais arrivé sans que l'on ne s'y attend vraiment. Je pivote d'un bond vers le commentateur que Mike traîne déjà au sol, et affiche un air stupéfait. Choqué. Réagissant par impulsion, je me précipite près du Miz pour arracher sa pauvre cible de ses griffes. La sueur perle à mon front alors que je m'agrippe au bras de Mike. Au contact de ma peau sur la sienne, celui-ci se retourne vivement. Lorsque son regard croise le mien, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être effrayée par la démence que j'y voie. Mike est habité par son personnage, il exploite chaque parcelle de celui-ci, développant son caractère à tel point que c'est une tout autre personne.

Conformément aux indications du scénario qui nous a été distribué et dans la continuité de son geste, Mike me propulse contre le bord du ring. Il faut dire que je ne dois pas opposer grande résistance, face aux armoires à glace contre lesquelles il se bat continuellement. Me rappelant des conseils de Gloria, je mets mon épaule en avant pour me réceptionner en simulant une chute douloureuse.

Ce n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de celui-ci que je remarque l'arrête de l'escalier de fer dans la trajectoire de ma chute.

Paniquant à la vue de celui-ci, mon corps se crispe et je tente de me grouper pour me protéger. Grand mal me fait. Quittant ma « position de sûreté » comme s'est évertuée à me le répéter Gloria ce matin, je me vrille et c'est ma tête qui vient heurter l'acier dans un bruit sourd. Je sens à peine le contact froid et dur du sol sous mon corps, alors que celui-ci roule comme doté d'une propre volonté avant de s'immobiliser au pied du ring. Ma vision se trouble et mes yeux papillonnent dans le vide alors qu'un goût âcre empli ma bouche. Brusquement, les lumières éclatantes cèdent leur place au noir complet.

* * *

La caméra délaisse l'espace d'un instant le passage à tabac de Jerry Lawler pour se poser sur la silhouette d'Amy, échouée au pied du ring. Un instant suffisant pour laisser à Mike le temps de lui aussi jeter un bref coup d'œil du coté de celle-ci. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour alors qu'il blêmit sensiblement. Mais il faut assurer le show. C'est la règle, l'une des seules, l'une des principales. Laisser ses émotions, ses réflexes de coté pour se concentrer sur l'action. Qu'aurait fait le Miz dans une telle situation ? Il se serait d'abord occupé de Lawler. Puis, il aurait fui. Les actes de Mike n'ont, eux, aucune importance. Celui-ci cloue d'ailleurs le commentateur au sol, l'attrapant par le peu de cheveux qui pousse sur sa tête pour lui murmurer de manière parfaitement audible qu'il paye pour ce qu'il à fait durant son match, quelques minutes plus tôt. L'autre, assommé, se contente d'hocher la tête lorsqu'il en est capable, avant de se faire soulever du sol, tel ne poupée de chiffon, pour y retomber quelques secondes plus tard sous l'impact d'un Skull Crushing Finale. La réaction du public est immédiate, et de l'ensemble de la salle s'élève d'une réprobation claire et nette. Mais le Miz est bien loin de tout ça. D'un geste fier, il repousse légèrement l'épaule de Lawler du bout du pied avant d'aller se pencher vers la jeune femme toujours au sol. On perçoit à peine ses lèvres bouger alors qu'il murmure quelques paroles inaudibles sous le ton de la menace.

-Amy ? Tout va bien ?

Murmure-t-il à peine de manière à ce que le son de sa voix ne soit pas perçu. Son ton est agressif, son expression moqueuse, en parfait contraste avec ses paroles, et si Amy n'avait pas été relativement éveillée, elle aurait cru à une nouvelle agression, verbale cette fois ci. Elle ne répond qu'à l'abjecte champion de la WWE par un souffle suivi d'un murmure incompréhensible, et celui-ci se lève, satisfait, avant de se tourner vers Lawler et de lancer, plus fort :

-Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Tu es dépassé, trop vieux, juste bon à subir.

Puis d'asséner un nouveau coup de pied dans le corps inanimé de sa victime avant de regagner les coulisses, fier et hautain. En chemin, l'équipe de médecins qu'il croise lui arrache un sourire satisfait, et le Miz éclate de rire avant de disparaître dans les backstages.

C'est une expression démontée qui s'étale sur le visage de Mike lorsqu'il passe le rideau de lumière pour atterrir dans les coulisses. Pâle comme un linge, ce qui lui arrive de plus en plus souvent, l'homme se tourne vers la petite télévision retransmettant les images filmeés sur le ring, et contemple avec anxiété les médecins charger Lawler sur une civière et aider Amy à se redresser. Celle-ci chancelle légèrement sur le premier pas avant de passer ses doigts sur son crâne, à l'endroit où celui-ci a heurté l'escalier. Une légère traînée pourpre s'étale sur ses doigts, et elle contemple un instant celle-ci à la lumière, passablement sonnée, avant de se faire soutenir par un médecin et de repartir, boitillante, vers les coulisses.


	14. Proverbes d'anxiété

Merci beaucoup à Lauryane et Artless Rose pour leurs reviews ! =D Vous êtes adorables toutes les deux ! ^^

La deuxième partie de ce chapitre, je l'ai écrite en écoutant Monday de Ludovico Einaudi, si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance... ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! =) Et les commentaires sont la bienvenue !

* * *

- Tu ne t'es résolument pas loupée …

Remarque Maryse, ma compagne de chambre du moment alors que je me contorsionne pour observer la plaie sur mon crâne qui laisse une zébrure sombre et râpeuse au milieu de mes cheveux d'une indescriptible couleur entre le roux et le châtain, « râtain » comme s'amuse à me le répéter mon frère. Je me contente de lâcher un vague « Hmmm… » à la remarque de compagne de chambre avant de finalement quitter cette position si peu encline au corps humain pour venir m'asseoir sur mon lit, sous les yeux attentifs de la blonde qui, armée de son lisseur, observe du coin de l'œil le moindre de mes mouvements.

-Ne pas faire les choses à moitié, c'est un grand principe ici non ?  
-Sauf qu'il y a une légère différence entre simuler et s'éclater la tête.  
-Rooooh… Tu exagères un peu je trouve…  
-Ah ? Rappelle moi ce que tu as sur la tête !

Dans un léger soupire blasé, j'envoie valser une mèche rebelle ailleurs de devant mes yeux, et lorsque je repose mon regard sur la québécoise, celle-ci à abandonné son fer à lisser encore fumant pour venir s'asseoir à mes cotés.

-Tu sais, Commence-t-elle d'une voix douce et calme mais sonnant néanmoins comme des reproches, ne pas te battre ne signifie pas négliger la moindre blessure.  
-Il y a plus grave, tu le sais certainement mieux que moi.  
-Oui, il y a plus grave, mais il y a mieux, et le mieux, c'est de ne rien avoir du tout !  
-D'accord, j'abandonne, tu as raison !  
-Je t'avis dit que tu apprendrais vite ce détail sur moi !

Me lance-t-elle avec amusement en se levant pour retourner se soucier de son appareil électrique qui semble s'impatienter en crachant des volutes de fumée.

-Ton frère nous rejoint à l'hôtel au fait ?  
-Oui, je dois descendre le chercher… il y a 5 minutes.

Lâché-je avec dépit en me levant d'un bond pour gagner la porte. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre un « tête de linotte ! » des plus sarcastiques avant de m'aventurer au hasard des couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver l'ascenseur. Je finis d'ailleurs par tomber nez à nez avec celui-ci, et me faufile dans la cabine. L'air glacial du dehors m'arrache un long frisson, et j'ignore si je trépigne d'impatience ou de froid lorsque la porte automatique de l'hôtel s'ouvre pour laisser entrer mon frère et son petit ami que je ne reconnaît qu'à leurs yeux, seule partie de leur visage laissé visible malgré les écharpes de laine qui les habillent tous les deux. James m'adresse un bref signe de la main, et d'un bond je suis sur pied pour me précipiter dans les bras de mon frère. Ignorant la fiche pellicule de neige couvrant son manteau et trempant au passage ma robe, je l'entoure de mes bras, le serrant avec affection. Ses deux mains gantées se pose délicatement dans mon dos, et quelques secondes se passent avant que je ne daigne le lâcher pour aller saluer Shane, qui n'a rien perdu de sa sympathie en ces quelques heures que nous avons passé éloignés. Alors que je leur propose de se diriger tranquillement vers le restaurant de l'hôtel et d'aller s'installer le temps que je monte chercher les autres qui ne semblent pas arriver, ce dernier me glisse d'ailleurs une quantité impressionnante de remerciements en un si court laps de temps, visiblement ravi du show auquel il a assisté. Je lui réponds avec amusement que je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, et ce détail semble réveiller l'instinct protecteur de mon frère qui s'empresse de s'enquérir de l'état de ma tête.

-Tout va bien, c'est juste… Juste une égratignure …

Répété-je patiemment avant de les abandonner à l'entrée de la salle de restaurant. Alors que je me hâte de rejoindre ma chambre, dans un état de surexcitation assez évident, je me heurteà un torse à peine la porte de l'ascenseur ouverte. C'est un regard désolé et un rien honteux que je lève pour croiser le regard de John, qui me fixe lui aussi, sourcils froncés.

-Désolée ?

L'interrogé-je, mais, muré dans son silence, mon ami ne daigne me répondre. Une fraction de secondes s'écoule avant qu'un immense sourire éclatant ne s'étale sur son visage. Un infime soupire de soulagement s'échappe de ma bouche, mais l'éclat moqueur dans ses yeux ne me rassure pas tant que je l'aurais espéré.

-Tu es IN-CO-RRI-GIBLE Amy !  
-Oui …

Abdiqué-je, renonçant à toute confrontation. Certainement parce que je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas d'humeur à tenir tête à quiconque, étant bien trop contente pour pouvoir avancer des arguments contradictoires et participer à un quelconque débat.

-On apprend ça à des gamins de 3 ans, qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les couloirs. Tu as quel âge rappelle-moi ?  
-Je ne courrais pas ! M'offusqué-je.  
-Tu sautais à peine de joie. Mais bon. Heureusement pour toi, tu as un très bon argument ! Maintenant, si on sortait de l'ascenseur ?  
-Oui !

M'emporté-je, ravi, en retenant tant bien que mal mes pas joyeux et … Sautillants, il faut bien l'avouer. Mais ma bonne humeur l'emporte sur tout, y compris sur les arguments dont m'accuse mon meilleur ami et qu'il semble également avoir balayé d'un revers de main. Melina et Stephen sortent également à sa suite, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer avec dépit qu'à chaque occasion où je l'ai croisé, je n'étais jamais sous mon meilleur jour. Mais rapidement cette pensée s'efface elle aussi, plus précisément lorsque nous arrivons aux abords de la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel où James et Shane nous attendent patiemment. Les deux se lèvent d'un bond commun lorsqu'ils nous aperçoivent, et John s'empresse d'aller échanger une joyeuse poignée de main avec mon frère, l'accompagnant d'une accolade presque fraternelle. Les yeux de Shane luisent d'impatience, et c'est tout ému qu'il salue également mes nouveaux collègues, avant que, d'un commun accord, nous ne nous installions à la table réservée pour ce soir.

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain matin est difficile, beaucoup plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. La longue ballade que nous avons faite dans un Albany endormi et couvert d'une fine couche de neige me revient immédiatement en mémoire, et un sourire attendri s'étale sur mon visage lorsque certaines remarques me reviennent en mémoire. Notamment le « Décidément, vous êtes tous merveilleux, c'est de famille ! » que Shane m'avait adressé alors que les autres avaient pris de l'avance sur nos pas. Dans un geste lent et encore endormi, je m'étire paresseusement avant de jeter un bref regard du coté du lit de Maryse. Celle-ci est certainement descendue déjeuner, son lit étant vide et un silence de plomb régnant sur la chambre. Dans un bâillement intempestif, je m'extirpe de mes draps encore chauds, et la soudaine fraîcheur de la pièce fait remonter un long frisson le long de mon dos alors que je gagne la fenêtre.

La si féerique neige de la veille à cédé sa place à une pluie fine et le ciel blanc s'est teint de gris. De légers nuages planent sur la ville, m'offrant une vue pour le moins mélancolique. D'un geste las, je viens appuyer ma tête contre la vitre détrempée et glacée. Son contact sur ma tempe réveille en moi le froid de la mélancolie d'un beau moment achevé.

« Je suis stupide de penser ça… »

Songé-je, consciente que ruminer de bons moments passés est certainement la pire des solutions. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher, au lieu de me réjouir, de songer que ce genre d'instant n'arrivera peut être plus avant un certain temps. Si l'espace d'un instant j'ai été la plus heureuse du monde, le revers de la médaille est d'autant plus dur à supporter.

« Si seulement j'avais pris le temps de profiter au lieu de trépigner d'impatience aussi ! »

Dans un soupire las, je décolle lentement ma tête de la vitre froide. Ignorant si ce poids qui me pèse est la fatigue, la tristesse où la satisfaction, je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit pour m'y laisser tomber, constatant avec dépit que quelques gouttes de pluie et un ciel triste peuvent miner le moral à uns vitesse stupéfiante. Et alors que…

Des notes de guitare m'arrachent à mes pensées pour le moins embrouillées et embuées pour me ramener à la réalité. Sagement déposé sur ma table de nuit, un portable flambant neuf s'énerve, vibre, s'éclaire pour m'indiquer de tout son petit être qu'on cherche à me joindre. Adorable cadeau d'un meilleur ami bienveillant et des plus compréhensifs face à l'épave détruite que je me traînais. Je me roule sur moi-même pour parvenir à atteindre le divin appareil, et, constatant qu'il s'agit là d'un numéro inconnu à mon répertoire, je m'empresse de décrocher.

-Oui ?  
-Mademoiselle Keenan ?  
-Elle-même.

Répondis-je à cette voix masculine dont les intonations n'évoquent rien dans mes souvenirs.

-Vince McMahon, président de la World Wrestling Entertainment.

Mon souffle s'étrangle dans ma gorge alors que je me lève d'un bond maladroit, manquant de me prendre les pieds dans ma couverture abandonnée au pied de mon lit. Mon regard se plante dans le miroir collé à la porte et qui me fait face, et par pur réflexe, je ne peux m'empêcher de me recoiffer nerveusement, lissant de la paume les mèches folles qui auréolent mon visage dans un geste stupide et inutile aux vues du fait que mon interlocuteur me parle par le biais d'un appareil électronique.

-Seriez-vous disponible cet après midi, vers… Mettons, 14 heures 30, pour un entretient ?  
-Euh … Oui, oui je … Pas de problème.  
-Parfait. Alors rendez-vous à la salle de conférence n°3 de votre hôtel.  
-Oui, impeccable…

Articulé-je avec peine et des intonations robotiques. Le « Bonne journée à vous aussi … » qui s'échappe de ma bouche en réponse à la salutation du grand patron n'est qu'un murmure, et lorsque des sonneries répétitives me parviennent à l'autre bout du combiné, mon souffle se rythme à celle-ci et j'avale avec peine ma salive avant de raccrocher d'une main hésitante. C'est le moment que choisi Maryse pour entrer, le claquement de la porte m'arrachant un sursaut monstrueux.

-Tout va bien ma belle ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

Me lance-t-elle, dubitative en me scrutant de son regard brun. Je hoche lentement la tête avant d'articuler :

-Monsieur McMahon vient de m'appeler…  
-Ah ! Vince ! Oui, il est venu pour s'entretenir avec certaines personnes. Pas a peine de stresser à ce point ou de faire cette tête, tu verras, il n'est pas bien méchant !  
-Certainement, mais pourquoi… Pourquoi moi ?  
-Hmmm…

Lâche-t-elle en contournant son lit pour venir s'asseoir sur le mien, l'air pensive.

-Certainement parce que ton mini contrat est arrivé à son terme et qu'il voudrait faire le point avec toi. Tu vas peut être te faire réengager !

Continue-t-elle avec entrain. Je suis bien plus sceptique.

-Mais peut être qu'il veut uniquement me souhaiter bon vent …  
-Oui, peut être aussi ! Mais c'est la vie ! Et puis, au pire, tu as passé de bons moments avec nous non ? C'est l'essentiel.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Oui, bien sûr que j'ai passé de très bons moments avec chacun d'entre eux, à tel point que mon envie de partir est déplorablement inexistante. Je lève vers Maryse un regard abattu, et dois lui faire tellement de peine que la québécoise s'empresse de changer de sujet avec un sourire compatissant et avoir délicatement frotté sa main dans mon dos.

-Quel temps affreux ! Je crois que je préférais encore la neige ! Là, c'est juste … Déplorable …

Lance-t-elle dans une vaine tentative de me redonner le moral. Je lui adresse un sourire, le plus convainquant que je sois capable de faire, mais le stess et la tristesse ont formé une boule dans mon estomac, une énorme boule de plomb qui ne disparaîtra que lorsque je saurais exactement pour le président de la WWE a demandé à me voir moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Ma mine est si défaite que je ne me décide qu'à quitte ma chambre à une heure bien avancée de la matinée, profitant du fait que Maryse ne passe un coup de téléphone chez elle, pour répondre aux appels désespérés de mon estomac. Alors que je gagne le bar de l'hôtel et que je me hisse sur une chaise, un « Coucou ! » m'arracha un sursaut monstrueux et manque de me faire tomber de mon tabouret. Ma maladresse semble amuser Stephen, que j'identifie à son accent si caractéristique avant de me tourner vers ce dernier.

-Tout va bien ?

S'enquiert-il en se laissant tomber sur le siège adjacent au mien. J'hésite un instant avant de finalement hocher la tête dans un geste manquant de conviction. Hésitation qui n'échappe d'ailleurs pas à l'irlandais qui, après avoir passé commande d'un café serré et moi d'un capuccino, rajoute :

-Un souci ?  
-Pas vraiment… Si en fait.

Conclus-je à la vue de son sourcil levé, en baissant honteusement les yeux. Pourtant, comme me l'a déjà dit Maryse ce matin « Il ne faut pas en faire un drame Amy… Tu ignores ce qu'il veut te dire. Dans tout les cas, c'est que tu positif ! Soit il t'apprend ce que tu sais déjà, soit il t'apporte une bonne surprise ! ». Mais je n'arrive pas à voir le positif en ce matin pluvieux. Cette simple pensée me fait remarquer le bruit de l'averse qui s'abat sur Albany, et je jette un regard hasardeux vers la fenêtre pour me heurter une nouvelle fois aux gouttes de pluie. Lorsque je me retourne pour réceptionner ma commande que me tend le barman, je me heurte de plein fouet au regard interrogateur de Stephen. Dans un soupire et en renversant mon sachet de sucre dans ma tasse, je consens finalement à lui livrer les faits de la matinée.

-Il y a plusieurs choses.  
-Encore ce … Jason, c'est bien ça ?  
-Non, pour une fois, lui, il n'y est pour rien.

Remarqué-je avec étonnement. C'est vrai que c'est certainement la première fois depuis notre rupture que si j'ai du souci, ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Mais la simple mention de son prénom suffit à me rappeler son visage et à me remettre ses remarques assassines en tête, et un imperceptible frisson s'empare de mon dos alors que je m'empresse de noyer ces idées dans ma tasse fumante.

-Disons plutôt que c'est un tout. J'ai du me lever du mauvais pied, mais depuis ce matin, je vois tout du mauvais coté, c'est terrible ! J'ai passé une super soirée hier, et ce matin, tout ce que je parviens à avoir, ce sont des regrets… Le mauvais temps doit aussi y être pour quelque chose…  
-Si les nuages n'étaient pas, on ne jouirait pas du soleil … C'est un proverbe irlandais.

Rajoute-t-il après une longue gorgée de café aux vues de mon air surpris.

-C'est un jour sans, c'est tout. Ca ira mieux demain.  
-Oui mais … Justement. Monsieur McMahon m'a téléphoné ce matin pour une entrevue. J'aurais du m'y attendre, et même le savoir d'emblée, quand Ed m'a fait signer ce contrat. Il m'a bien précisé que ce n'était que pour deux semaines parce que j'avais visiblement suscité l'intérêt des téléspectateurs… Mais … D'avoir mis un pied ici ne me donne tellement pas envie d'en ressortir.

Stephen m'adresse un simple hochement de tête compréhensif. Son silence est apaisant. Comme si les mots n'avaient plus d'importance. Je profite des quelques minutes de répit qu'il m'apporte en ne rajoutant pas le moindre mot, et termine mon cappuccino en savourant chaque gorgée chaude qui coule dans ma gorge.

-Je t'en offre un autre ?

Propose gentiment Stephen lorsque je repose ma tasse vide dans sa soucoupe. Je lui réponds d'une simple négation avant de finalement accepter aux vues de son regard insistant. Il faut dire que le reflet que me renvoie la glace du bar me fait à moi-même de la peine.

-Allez, arrête de t'inquiéter pour Vince, tu verras, il est sympa, quand il n'apprend pas que tu as acheté de la dope ou que tu as fini au volant ivre mort...  
-C'est l'attitude logique d'un patron, non ?

Demandé-je, par pure question rhétorique et ironique. Ma remarque arrache un rictus à Stephen, qui avale une nouvelle gorgée de café. Le patron de mon labo précédent était pareil. Il misait beaucoup sur notre sérieux, surtout qu'avec tous les produits que nous avions à disposition, une petite fabrication artisanale était bien vite arrivée. J'avais eu vent de quelques incidents semblables, mais jamais rien de bien grave…

D'un simple mouvement de tête, je chasse cette pensée de ma tête. Même si je voue à ce labo une vaine viscérale et que sa pensée m'emplit d'une amertume sans nom, je ne peux m'empêche d'éprouver des remords. Un savoureux mélange. Mais faire une découverte là-bas était presque aussi excitant que de monter sur un ring. Presque. Mais la foule et les projecteurs l'emportent tout de même.

-… ra bien.  
-Pardon ?

Dans un léger sursaut, je secoue vivement la tête et me retourne vers Stephen qui me dévisage, sceptique, avant d'ajouter :

-Je me disais aussi que tu ne suivais plus du tout ce que j'étais entrain de te dire.  
-Excuse moi…

Bredouillé-je, fautive. Alors que l'irlandais se démène pour tenter de me faire positiver, je ne suis même pas capable de l'écouter. « Quelle égoïste… » soupiré-je en m'excusant à nouveau, entraînant une négation de Stephen qui m'assure qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

-Je te disais juste que tu n'avais pas de raison de te faire un sang d'encre à ce point. Depuis hier soir, Vince n'arrête de convoquer un peu tout le monde. Comme ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas repassés par les gros centres de la WWE, il a besoin de faire le point avec certaines personnes. Tout se passera bien.

M'assure-t-il dans un sourire franc, avant de passer chaleureusement sa main dans mon dos. Je lui réponds d'un simple sourire avant d'ajouter calmement :

-Je te remercie.  
-Pour ?  
-Tout ce que tu m'as dit. Et pour ton silence aussi.

Rajouté-je après un bref instant de réflexion. La remarque semble amuser mon ami, qui se contente d'hausser modestement les épaules.

-Les humains vivent en trouvant refuge dans le cœur les uns des autres.  
-Un autre proverbe irlandais ?  
-Exact !

Ajoute-t-il en riant, m'arrachant à son tour un éclat de rire. L'espace d'un instant, j'en oublie tous les soucis et les mauvais augures de cette journée.

-Et tu en as beaucoup comme ça ?  
-Des centaines !

Lâche-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, feignant de crouler sous le poids des phrases plus profondes les unes que les autres. J'éclate à nouveau de rire, en m'extirpant cette fois de mon siège à la vue du visage familier de Melina apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celle-ci m'adresse un petit signe, m'indiquant visiblement de la rejoindre, et je jette un regard désolé à Stephen, qui se contente à nouveau d'hausser les épaules avant de rajouter :

-Je crois que le devoir t'appelle.  
-Oui, je crois aussi … Merci beaucoup !  
-Tu me l'as déjà dit… Tu radotes Amy !  
-Oui, mais j'avais oublié un détail.  
-Qui est …  
-Le capuccino ! Et les bons conseils !  
-Ca me perdra …

Lance-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que je saute de mon siège, accompagnant à nouveau sa remarque d'un éclat de rire. Et alors que je tourne les talons, la voix de l'irlandais m'interpelle une nouvelle fois.

-Ah ! J'en ai une dernière !

Crie-t-il de sa place, toujours accoudé au bar. Je me retourne vivement alors qu'un sourire satisfait s'étale sur son visage.

-Le rire et le sommeil, chacun en quantité suffisante, sont les meilleurs remèdes ! Ca pourra peut être t'aider !  
-Pour le rire, c'était déjà fait !

Remarqué-je avec amusement, mes paroles lui arrachant un sourire satisfait.

-Pour le sommeil, je vais voir ! Mais je pense que c'est faisable aussi !

Et, dans un bref signe de la main, je rejoins Melina qui, incompréhensive, m'interroge du regard dès que je pose un pied près d'elle. Ma réponse se compose d'un simple mouvement d'épaule, avant qu'elle ne m'explique la raison de sa venue.


	15. Sous la pluie

Lauryane, Artless Rose, Merciiiiiiiiii ! =D *Lurve*

Concernant ce chapitre, je ne suis pas très très confiante, et il ne me plaît pas particulièrement, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! =)

* * *

Mon cœur s'emballe alors que mes doigts sentent le contact froid et dur du métal de la poignée de porte. La vision du « 3 » cloué à la porte en guise d'indication ne fait qu'ajouter un tremblement maladif aux signes déjà bien visibles de la tension qui m'habite. D'un geste fébrile, je viens frappe le bois de chêne de la porte avec mes phalanges, et quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'une voix grave et assurée me parvienne.

-Entrez.

Je m'accorde une dernière seconde de répit pour lisser la jupe, rabattre une mèche derrière mon oreille et déglutir péniblement avant de pousser la porte.

C'est une grande salle lumineuse qui s'offre à moi. Il y fait chaud, et je devine sans peine que les radiateurs fonctionnent à plein régime aux vues du froid qui règne au dehors. Une grande table rond a été installé au milieu de la grande pièce, visiblement apte à accueillit une bonne vingtaine de personnes, mais seule une des chaises est occupée.

A peine ai-je fait un pas dans la pièce que le chairman m'adresse un sourire se voulant certainement rassurant et se lève, contournant lentement la grande table ronde pour venir me serrer la main.

-Mademoiselle Keenan. Vince McMahon, enchanté.  
-Amy Keenan. De même.

Répété-je bêtement, médusée et hésitante sur le moindre de mes mots. Le grand patron de la WWE m'invite à prendre place à ses cotés, et je ne me fais pas prier tant mes genoux flageolent. Sur la table repose un petit paquet de feuilles blanches sur lesquelles sont éparpillés les papiers que m'avait fait remplir Ed lors de notre première rencontre.

-Bien. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'était tout d'abord pour vous rencontrer. J'aime connaître chacun de mes employés, et au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous étiez la seule que je ne connaissais pas encore.

Je suis pendue à ses mots de peur d'en rater un, de me perdre dans mes pensées tant le stress qui m'habite pèse lourd sur mes nerfs. D'abord penché sur les feuilles d'informations que j'ai remplies, Monsieur McMahon relève les yeux et pose son regard sur moi.

-Si Ed vous a contacté, et je suppose qu'il vous l'a expliqué lors de votre entretien, c'est parce que vous avez suscité l'intérêt de notre public après votre apparition le … 13 décembre, si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
-C'est exact.

Bredouillé-je, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas lâcher de mots, sentant ma salive soudainement devenue acide me brûler la gorge. Dans un hochement de tête, le vieil homme reprend :

-Il vous avait donné un contrat sur une durée de deux semaines me semble-t-il, comme l'indique ces papiers. Celui-ci est donc arrivé à son terme. Le scénario que vous a fourni notre équipe de scénariste permet d'arrêter ici votre courte apparition parmi nous, cependant…

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils, à la fois anxieuse de connaître les mots qui vont suivre et heureuse de ne pas avoir à patienter plus pour connaître les raisons de ma venue ici.

* * *

-Et alors, il t'a dit quoi ?

Lâche Melina, pendue à mon récit comme un condamné à sa potence. J'esquisse un léger sourire savourant ce moment de suspens intense où mon amie est à l'affût du moindre mot. N'y tenant plus au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme me secoue légèrement la cheville. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, je la contemple, à moitié affalée sur le sol, sa tête et ses épaules reposant sur les draps, et lâche un éclat de rire suite à sa tentative peu vigoureuse pour me faire continuer. Néanmoins, bien trop pressée de lui raconter, je consens à continuer :

-Il m'a expliqué que visiblement, j'avais continué à susciter l'intérêt, et que les polémiques avaient fusés à mon égard, certains se demandant ce que je foutais là, d'autres s'intéressant au fait que le perso de Mike porte un soudain intérêt au mien, d'autres encore qui pronostiquaient sur ce qui se passerait la semaine suivante… Et avec ce qui s'est justement passé hier, ça à, selon lui, « suscité la curiosité au sein du public ». Déclaré-je d'un voix grave et masculine, mimant celle du patron et arrachant un éclat de rire à Melina. Bon, je pense qu'il y allait un peu fort en disant ça, mais il avait l'air vachement convaincu.  
-Et après ?  
-Et bien …

* * *

-Donc, plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à vous. Vous pouvez choisir de partir, comme votre contrat est arrivé à son terme, ou je peux essayer de vous trouver un emploi dans notre compagnie.  
-Quel genre d'emploi … ?

L'interrogé-je, soudain d'une vivacité que je n'aurais pas soupçonné aux vues de ma léthargie due au stress qui se relâche petit à petit. McMahon jette un bref cop d'œil à ma feuille de renseignement et l'étudie une nouvelle fois avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi.

-Votre niveau d'étude et vos compétences me permettent de vous proposer une place consistant à effectuer les tests réglementaires sur les superstars.  
-Contrôler les éventuelles substances ingérées, ce genre de choses… ?  
-Exactement.

* * *

-Tu as accepté ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non.  
-QUOI ?

Lance Melina en se levant d'un bond pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Son froncement de sourcils ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais malgré tout, je ne cille pas, me contentant de la fixer à mon tour avec attention. La jolie brune me dévisage avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se masser consciencieusement les tempes.

-Mais pourquoi tu as refusé un job aussi bien payé ET au sein de la compagnie ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
-Si, évidemment, mais … Je ne veux pas avoir à dénoncer mes amis ou mes collègues quitte à remettre leur carrière en danger. Je ne veux pas vous attirer des problèmes.  
-Amy, si certains décident d'avaler n'importe quoi parmi nous, il faut bien qu'ils en payent les conséquences. Nous sommes tous prévenus de ce que nous encourons ! Si certains décident tout de même de tenter le diable, tant pis pour eux !  
-Certes, mais je ne veux pas être responsables d'un renvoi ou de remontrances. Tout comme je ne veux pas qu'on achète mon silence. Je trouve ça malsain.

Conclus-je en me levant, faisant face à mon amie qui me lâche un soupire désespéré au visage, avant d'attraper mon épaule pour m'asseoir à ses cotés sur le lit.

-Tu es trop gentille Amy…  
-Ca me perdra. Et puis ce n'est pas de la gentillesse. C'est juste que la délation, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc…  
-Mouais… Mais n'empêche, je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que Vince a tiré quand tu as refusé son offre. Généralement, ça ne se refuse pas…  
-Je sais bien…

Lâché-je, embêtée. C'est vrai que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Je crache sur une proposition dont au final, je n'osais même pas rêver. Foutu orgueil. Malgré tout, c'est sans regret que je repense à ces quelques secondes où Monsieur McMahon m'a dévisagé, interloqué, avant d'afficher un léger sourire suite à mes explications.

* * *

-Je ne peux pas vous proposer mieux. Néanmoins, embraye-t-il après quelques secondes, aux vues de ma mine attristée mais résolue, J'ai peut-être une autre offre à vous faire. Moins avantageuse pour vous, mais c'est la dernière chose que je peux vous proposer.

Ses paroles alertent mon cerveau, et à présent, c'est une vague de chaleur qui m'habite, faisant brûler jusqu'à mes oreilles qui doivent prendre une violente teinte écarlate. Sensation qui contraste d'ailleurs furieusement avec la sueur froide qui s'était emparée de moi lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je déclinais son offre, aussi généreuse soit-elle. Il me semble soudain que la chaleur dans la pièce est pesante, étouffante, et je suis pendue à ses mots, aux aguets de la moindre parole qui sortira de sa bouche. Parole qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à résonner dans mes oreilles.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les scénaristes ont, à ma demande, rédigé un script vous permettant de quitter le ring, comme d'y revenir. Sans combattre, bien entendu. Mais je peux vous proposer de poursuivre la storyline lancée avec John et Mike, au moins pour quelques mois. C'est un contrat à durée indéterminée que je vous propose ici, et je dois vous avertir que ce n'est pas le plus confortable des emplois, mais je pense que c'est à quoi vous aspiriez en venant ici, non ?

Il n'obtient pour seule réponse qu'un hochement de tête. Si j'avais été seule et que je n'avais pas du faire bonne figure, j'aurais certainement hurlé et sauté de joie. Ce à quoi j'aspirais ? Non. Ce qu'il me propose là est bien plus. Je n'osais même pas y songer, tout en espérant intimement que, aussi irréaliste que cela puisse paraître, ces paroles sortent un jour de sa bouche.

* * *

Mélina me dévisage à nouveau avec attention, mais, à la différence de l'air sévère et contrarié qu'elle affichait quelques minutes plus tôt, un grand sourire inonde son visage. A peine ai-je achevé ma phrase que la jolie brune me serre dans ses bras, m'entraînant dans une joyeuse étreinte. Son rire joyeux résonne dans mes oreilles, entraînant le mien à sa suite, et nous restons plusieurs secondes pendues aux bras l'une de l'autre avant que je ne me décide finalement à me dégager lentement.

-Bon, maintenant, on peut donc officiellement dire que tu fais parti de la compagnie, au moins pour quelques mois, sans avoir à fêter ton départ toutes les semaines !  
-En gros… Oui.

Conclus-je, un sourire victorieux étalé sur mon visage. Melina s'empresse d'imaginer la tête que fera mon meilleur ami quand je lui annoncerais, et malgré mes vaines tentatives pour calmer son enthousiasme démesuré aux vues des faits, je ne peux m'empêcher de prospecter à mon tour sur la réaction de John. Tout en espérant qu'il sera aussi heureux que je le suis de pouvoir rester un peu plus à ses cotés.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant…

Lâche la brune, les yeux rivés sur la fine montre qui orne son poignet. J'hoche silencieusement la tête, avant de me lever d'un bond. Mon geste brusque fait sursauter Melina et, par réflexe, celle-ci ne peut s'empêcher de se lever à son tour, avant de se rasseoir, hilare quant à son réflexe ridicule.

-Je vais le rejoindre là bas pour lui annoncer !

Lâché-je, aux anges de mon idée soudaine. Melina se contente d'hocher la tête, rajoutant qu'il sera, « seront d'ailleurs ! » rajoute-t-elle dans un bref clin d'œil, ravi de l'entendre de vive voix. C'est d'un pas ravi que je quitte sa chambre, puis notre hôtel pour m'engouffrer dans un taxi, qui me dépose à l'immense gymnase où, par ce temps glacial, les superstars s'entraînent. A peine arrivée, je suis déjà perdue, et complètement frigorifiée, et d'un commun accord avec ma conscience, je décide de les attendre à l'entrée avec un grand café bien chaud plutôt que de me perdre dans le dédale de couloirs au risque de les rater. C'est sur cette joyeuse pensée que je m'installe, une tasse fumante à la main, dans un coin de la pièce, sur des fauteuils disposés en U autour d'une table basse. Et alors que je laisse ma tête aller en arrière, agrippant ma tasse en carton pour me réchauffer les doigts que deux voix parfaitement inconnues me parviennent. Deux filles. L'une d'elle sanglote, aux pleurs qui me parviennent. De les entendre m'arrache un frisson, qui entaille légèrement ma coque de bonne humeur.

-Allez, chut, ça va aller, ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

Lâche d'une voix rassurante l'autre fille à celle qui est en pleurs. La première se contente de renifler bruyamment avant de se laisser submerger par une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Comme les trahissent leurs ombres, elle sont toute deux appuyées contre le mur, de l'autre coté de l'angle de la pièce. Et je ne suis qu'une triste spectatrice de la mauvaise nouvelle visiblement tombée sur l'une des deux. L'autre reprend rapidement son ton rassurant, observant que sa première tentative n'a pas fonctionné :

-Tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'autres fédérations… Et puis des toutes aussi prestigieuses.

Ses mots atteignent directement l'écrin de soulagement qui s'est formé autour de moi. C'est sans peine que je devine que cette pauvre fille s'est fait virer. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir à quel point je la comprends. Ma conscience me pousse à me lever pour aller lui prêter une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, mais la perversité de la situation me frappe d'emblée. Pour ou contre mon gré, il est indéniable que j'ai épié leur conversation. Comment leur expliquer ça sans avoir l'air de la pire fouine qui existe ? Je demeure, impuissante, immobile, tiraillée entre le sentiment de culpabilité et l'élan de sympathie qui me pousse vers cette fille. Mais quelle conne je fais ! Quelle incapable, incapable de faire autre chose que de rester immobile !

-Et puis, tu sais à quel point entrer ici est difficile ! On le sait tous, et c'est pour ça qu'on se donne à fond ! De te faire renvoyer ne veut pas dire que tu es une mauvaise lutteuse, loin de là ! Et puis tu as tellement de mérite déjà accompli tout ça ! Je…

Le reste de ses mots m'échappe. Je suis trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient de prononcer. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines, et, immobile, je me contente de baisser les yeux vers mon gobelet de café, fixant les lumières électriques qui s'y reflètent. J'avale une brève gorgée de café, mais son goût âcre me fait immédiatement regretter mon geste. Alors, d'un mouvement lent, j'abandonne ma tasse en carton sur la table de verre pour me lever et gagner l'entrée d'un pas hésitant. La culpabilité pèse bien plus lourd sur mes épaules que je ne m'y attendais. Même l'air glacial et mordant du dehors ne parvient pas à me faire oublier les mots de cette fille. « Entrer ici est difficile. » « On se donne à fond. » « Ne veut pas dire que tu es une mauvaise lutteuse. » « Tu as tellement de mérite. » Comme suis-je entrée ? A la demande d'un ami. Cette fille, elle, avait certainement bossé dans plusieurs petites fédérations avant d'entrer ici. Elle s'est épuisée pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve et se faire jeter du jour au lendemain. Son ami a raison. Elle a énormément de mérite d'être arrivée là où elle en est arrivée. Moi ? John m'a amené ici pour m'aider à remonter la pente et me changer les idées. De coups de chance en coups de chance, j'ai réussi à décrocher un contrat par on-ne-sait quel miracle. Mon rôle était uniquement de parler. De sourire aux caméras. De jouer la comédie. Rien de plus. Cette fille, méritait-elle de rester ? Oui. Bien plus que moi. Et pourtant, cette place, c'est à moi qu'on l'a offerte. Je l'ai même refusée une première fois. Peut être que cette lutteuse n'avait rien d'autre dans sa vie. Peut être qu'elle va se retrouver sans rien une fois dehors. Sans confortable diplôme de chimie.

Mes mains tremblent, d'un tremblement incontrôlable alors que je tente vainement d'allumer une cigarette abandonnée au fond de mon sac, dans un paquet entamé depuis des mois et jamais achevé. Mais mes doigts parviennent à peine à faire jaillir une flamme de mon briquet, et celui-ci me glisse des mains, tombant au sol dans un cliquetis sourd amorti par la fine pellicule de neige et de givre. Le cylindre de tabac rejoint rapidement son compagnon de flammes et se plie en deux, roulant au sol avant de terminer sa course vaine contre le mur. Alors que je me baisse pour ramasser mon briquet, mes doigts entrent en contact avec le sol gelé, et j'ignore si c'est la différence de température entre ma peau et la glace, la culpabilité ou la fatigue qui m'arrachent une larme, puis une seconde… En quelques instants, mes tremblements incontrôlés ont mués en sanglots silencieux et, recroquevillée sur moi-même, je ne peux m'empêcher de déverser des larmes à mon tour.

-Eh bien… Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour cette malheureuse cigarette que tu pleures. Parce que si ce n'est que ça, je t'en achète autant de paquets que tu veux…

Les intonations masculines qui résonnent près de mes oreilles m'arrachent un rire étouffé être deux sanglots, et je sèche les larmes d'un revers de main avant de lâcher d'une voix chevrotante :

-Je ne pleure pas.  
-Ah, pardon, j'avais cru…

Déclare le nouvel arrivant d'une voix moqueuse, qui me fait esquisser un sourire. Je déteste pleurer. Surtout quand il n'y a aucune raison valable. C'est certainement cette idée qui me fait une nouvelle fois essuyer mes yeux avant de me tourner vers celui qui vient de s'accroupir à mes cotés. Je suis surprise de reconnaître Bryan qui me sourit d'un sourire qui se veut certainement rassurant. Le mien se fait hésitant, et d'un mouvement vif, je me redresse, consciente que ma position est des plus… pathétiques, reconnaissons le. Bryan semble d'ailleurs avoir remarqué ce détail puisqu'il s'empresse de rajouter :

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais, là, toute seule, à pleurer recroquevillée au pied du mur à l'angle du gymnase ?  
-Je ne pleure pas !

Me défends-je vainement. Bryan lève les yeux au ciel devant mon stupide entêtement avant de reprendre :

-Ah, pardon, c'est vrai. Alors que fais-tu là, toute seule, à ne pas du tout pleurer au pied du mur à l'angle du gymnase ? Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

S'empresse-t-il de rajouter à la vue de mon regard accusateur face à la moquerie perçant dans ses propos. J'hésite un instant avant de nier mollement.

-Non, à vrai dire, je voulais voir John, mais…  
-John ? Hennigan ? Mais il est sortit depuis belle lurette ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne l'attendais pas devant au lieu de te cacher ici ?  
-Justement, j'y venais. Mais je ne me suis pas retrouvée au bon endroit au bon moment, et de fil en aiguilles… Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu comptais aussi te recroqueviller au pied du mur et te lamenter sur son sort ?  
-Donc tu reconnais que tu te lamentais … ? Je venais juste fumer une clope. Et faire un petit détour avant de retourner à l'hôtel. L'air est frais, ça change un peu les idées…  
-Moui, tu n'as pas tord…

Conclus-je évasivement, constant que le simple fait d'avoir de la compagnie m'a fait oublier la jeune femme qui venait de se faire renvoyer et mes états d'âme. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Bryan s'étirer avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Quelque chose te ferais plaisir ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Bah … Tu es toute seule, dans le froid et en larme, même le pire des salopards aurait de la peine à te laisser là toute seule, alors je te demande si quelque chose te ferais plaisir. Un café ?  
-Des pommes…  
-Quoi ?  
-Si tu le proposes si gentiment, je ne dirais pas non à une pomme.

Frappé par l'incohérence totale de mes propos, Bryan me dévisage un instant, visiblement peu convaincu par le sourire hésitant que je lui offre. Finalement, celui-ci se contente d'hausser les épaules.

-Va pour des pommes alors. Mais dit moi… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ?  
-Hof… C'est compliqué…  
-Oui, c'est toujours compliqué. Et crois moi je suis bien placé pour le savoir.  
-Disons qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai su faire que me lamenter, et ça m'énerve, parce que je déteste être comme ça, à toujours voir le verre à moitié vide au lieu de considérer le bon coté des choses, maiiiis… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon moral a pris un coup ce matin, sans raisons apparentes, et depuis…  
-Bah, dis toi que certains ont passé une bien plus mauvaise journée que toi.  
-J'essaye ! Mais tout ce que je parviens à voir, c'est la morosité de la vie, partout, tout le temps, je ne considère que les regrets, c'est… Pathétique…

Au fil de nos pas, je reconsidère mes paroles. Il n'y a pourtant pas matière à se plaindre et à voir le mauvais coté des choses. J'ai été engagée pour un job de rêve, certes moins bien payé que le premier que me proposais McMahon, mais avec des gens que j'apprécie et loin des soucis qui hantaient ma vie d'avant. J'ai revu mon grand frère, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis une bonne année, et en plus, il ne pleut presque plus, mais… Je jette un discret regard en biais Bryan qui allume paisiblement sa dite cigarette. Il semble comprendre, lui aussi. « Les humains vivent en trouvant refuge dans le cœur des autres. » Les paroles de Stephen me reviennent en mémoire. C'est vrai que de me trouver à coté de quelqu'un

D'une humeur égale comme Bryan est apaisant, fait oublier les idées noires. La fille de tout à l'heure était effondrée. Et sa tristesse était communicative. Quel être humain aime à entendre quelqu'un pleurer ? Ceux qui sont hantés par les remords. Alors que mes idées se perdent, se mélangent, le visage de John s'impose à mon esprit. Je ne lui ai pas annoncé que j'étais réembauchée, à plus long terme cette fois, même si j'ignore où ce contrat sans date définitive me mènera. Je n'ai prévenu personne, d'ailleurs, sinon Melina. Et il va falloir y remédier. J'ai hâte comme je redoute. Et si personne ne voulait de moi ici ? Et si … 

* * *

Ce sont des éclats de rire qui marquent notre entrée à l'hôtel. Les bras chargés d'un grand sac d'un kilo de pomme, Bryan et moi gagnons l'ascenseur, sans pour autant cesser notre débit de paroles. Nous nous séparons devant la chambre de John, et je lui adresse un gentil signe de la main avant de toquer. C'est la voix de Melina qui me répond, mais lorsque j'actionne la poignée et pénètre dans la chambre et après un « Coucou Amy. » de celle-ci, c'est la silhouette de John qui se jette sur moi, les joues couvertes de mousse à raser et manquant de me faire renverser mon sachet de pommes au sol.

-Amy ! On t'a cherché partout !

-Ah ? Et bien… Je suis là.

Lâché-je, rajoutant un léger « Tadaaaa… » en adoptant une pose digne d'une entrée spectaculaire. Mais mon ami me dévisage toujours, à moitié insensible à ma vaine tentative d'humour.

-Melina m'a dit que tu étais partie nous chercher, et comme personne ne t'a croisée, on s'est demandé où tu étais passée ! Surtout que quasiment tout le monde était rentré du gymnase, et connaissant ton sens déplorable de l'orientation, et vu le déluge qui tombe, je me suis sérieusement demandé si tu ne t'étais pas perdue en chemin. Et tu ne décrochais jamais ce foutu téléphone !

Conclut mon ami en fronçant les sourcils, posant son regard accusateur sur mes épaules. Je ne peux que me contenter de baisser honteusement les yeux, consciente que j'ai malencontreusement oublié le divin appareil dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Mais John oublie bien vite de m'en vouloir, trop occupé à lorgner sur mon paquet de pommes.

-Si tu m'en donnes une, je peux éventuellement penser à passer l'éponge.

-Hors de questions ! Ce sont mes pommes et je me les suis faites offrir, alors il va me falloir bien plus qu'un passage d'éponge pour en mériter une !

Lancé-je, joueuse, en baladant le sachet sous le nez de mon ami avant de subtilement le retirer lorsqu'il tend la main pour l'attraper. Il hausse les épaules et tourne négligemment le dos, mais je ne suis pas dupe et sa seconde attaque surprise est un nouvel échec cuisant auquel se heurte le grand John Morrison. Les rires amusés de Melina rythment notre affrontement, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve affalée au sol suite à une prise de mon ami qui attrape sans difficulté un fruit vert dans le sain sac en plastique et l'exhibe quelques secondes sous mon nez avant de croquer dedans à pleines dents.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids…

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Conclus-je en tentant de me dégager des mains fermes de mon ami qui me tiennent clouée au sol. Mon mouvement brusque et vain lui arrache un rictus moqueur.

-Je te l'avais dit.

A nouveau, je tente de me débattre, au moment précis où on toque à la porte. Le temps que nous nous figeons, John et moi et que je profite de son moment d'inattention pour rouler hors de sa poigne de fer, la porte s'ouvre sur un Mike disons… Surpris ? Qui dévisage la scène, sceptique. Il faut dire que la situation doit prêter à confusion. John est affalé par terre, sous les rires amusés de Melina qui contemple l'affrontement depuis quelques minutes. D'un bond, je me suis redressée sur mes pieds et contemple le grand John Morrison qui roule sur le dos pour venir à nouveau croque dans sa pomme, avant de lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, pour le moins interloqué. Alors que John ouvre la bouche pour protester face au haussement d'un unique sourcil de Mike, celui-ci le devance d'un sarcastique :

-Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu te roules par terre… Chacun son truc hein… Je venais juste proposer aux personnes saines d'esprit de sortir un peu ce soir, manger quelque part, pourquoi pas faire un tour en boîte… , mais je doute que cette invitation te concerne encore maintenant.

Comme toute réponse, mon ami se contorsionne pour venir asséner un coup dans le tibia de Mike, qu'il évite sans grande peine avant de relever les yeux vers Melina et moi qui les fixons tous les deux dans divers ricanements. J'échange avec mon amie un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi pas … Lâché avant de me lever lentement. Si j'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche, parce que la pluie est sans pitié...

-Eh oui, que veux-tu, la météo est cruelle… Prends ton temps, de toutes façons, il va falloir que j'aille secouer l'autre dans ma chambre, alors on n'est pas parti. Italien ?

-Italien.

Conclus-je dans un hochement de tête en accord avec Melina, qui semble déjà ravie de cette virée hors de l'hôtel pour notre dernier soir à Albany. Alors que Mike quitte la chambre dans un bref signe de la main, je baisse à nouveau les yeux vers mon ami, toujours affalé au sol, qui déguste sa pomme sans vraiment se soucier de sa position surprenante.

-Quel mal y a-t-il à être allongé par terre hein ?

Grommelle-t-il avant de me tendre vainement la main, m'incitant dans une demande silencieuse à l'aider à se lever. Voyant que je ne semble pas bien décidée à me plier à ses moindres désirs, mon ami renouvelle son bref mouvement du poignet, venant cette fois tirer légèrement sur le bas de mon pantalon.

-Amyyyyyyy !

Finit-il par gémir, conscient que seul un argument de poids pourrait me faire me décider à l'aider alors que je le contemple, jubilant de ma position de supériorité. Finalement, après une brève contemplation de son regard de cocker maltraité, je consens à lui tendre la main, qu'i attrape avec une reconnaissance infinie dans les yeux. Mais à peine s'est-il saisi de ma main que celle-ci lâche son emprise, et le bras de John retombe mollement au sol. Dans un rictus amusé, je m'accroupis à ses coté, penchée au dessus de sa tête et lâche :

-Un petit problème mon cher John ?

-Aucun, j'ai bien compris que madame n'était pas destinée à m'aider, alors je vais user de mes pauvres petits muscles endoloris pour ramper jusqu'à mon lit.

-Pauvre de toi !

Conclus-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me redresser. L'exagéré soupire abattu qui me parvient me fais sourire, et mon regard croise celui, suppliant, d'un John toujours allongé à même le sol.

-Allez, soit sympa quoi… Au fait tu .. Tu as été prise ? Félicitations ! Melina m'a expliqué les grandes lignes, mais j'attends tout ton récit ce soir, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs !

Déclare-t-il en se redressant d'un bond, et d'un débit de paroles que je peine à suivre, me contentant d'hocher vaguement la tête au fil de ses mots. Son enthousiasme me touche. Et lorsque son étreinte fraternelle m'entoure, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que si cette journée avait bien mal commencé, elle était en passe de se finir sur un petit nuage…


	16. Teinture de nouvel an

Merci merci Lauryane pour tes reviews sur chaque chapitre, motivantes et pleines d'éloges ! =) Et un grand merci à Maru-san aussi, je suis super contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et très heureuse d'avoir ton avis, de savoir que tu lis ma fiction et qu'elle te plaît ! =D

Et merci à ceux qui lisent ma fiction sans laisser de commentaires, les stats ne mentent pas et de me savoir lue est vraiment encourageant à continuer ! =)

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^ (et excusez moi pour les éventuelles -et certaines d'ailleurs- fautes de frappe, la relecture n'est pas mon fort... ^^")

* * *

Si hier n'était que défaitisme et pessimisme, je m'éveille telle une fleur ce matin. La chambre est baignée d'une lumière pâle d'hiver, mais quelques rayons de soleil parviennent malgré tout à se poser à divers endroits de la pièce pour y produire leur maigre chaleur hivernale. C'est plus fraîche que la rosée que je m'étire paresseusement avant d'envoyer valser l'épaisse couverture qui me recouvre, affrontant le froid de la pièce avec un optimisme redoutable. D'un pas guilleret, je gagne la fenêtre et constate qu'une nouvelle épaisse couche de neige a recouvert le sol d'Albany et est à présent soumise au doux soleil hivernal. Cette simple vision suffit à me confirmer ce qu'inconsciemment je sais déjà : aujourd'hui sera un bonne journée. C'est avec un sourire collé aux lèvres que je gagne la douche, et celui-ci ne me quitte pas jusqu'à la salle de restaurant, pratiquement vide à cette heure du matin. Je constate avec plaisir que certains de mes nouveaux collègues sont attablés et parmi eux Bryan et Kevin, qui m'adresse un bref signe de la main, m'invitant à les rejoindre. Après de brefs échanges de routine (« Ca va ? » « Oui, très bien et vous ? » « Super ! »), quelques conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps et un fou rire suite au scepticisme de Paul quant à sa tâche de café sur la nappe immaculé qui, selon lui, ressemblait terriblement à Heath, je décide de monter à ma chère compagne de chambre un grand bol de café. Nous quittons Albany dans quelques heures, et le soleil est au beau fixe, tant dans le ciel que sur mon humeur. Lorsque je passe la porte de notre chambre, j'observe finement que la québécoise est toujours ensommeillée et me fait un plaisir de la secouer légèrement.

-Maryse ? Si tu veux avoir le temps de te préparer avant de partir à l'aéroport, il faudrait peut être te lever …

La blonde grogne brièvement avant de pivoter dans ma direction et de laisser ses longs cils papillonner. Finalement, elle pose sur moi son regard brun encore ensommeillé, et descend rapidement sur la grande tasse fumante que je lui tends avec un grand sourire. Son visage s'illumine à cette simple vision, et d'un bond, la québécoise se redresse pour accueillir sur ses genoux cet avant-goût du petit déjeuner, passablement ravie.

-Amy, tu es parfaite !

Me gratifie-t-elle avant d'avaler une grande gorgée brûlante, répondant en écho au bois de la porte sur lequel on toque.

-Oui ?

C'est un Kevin surpris qui arrive dans la chambre, et se fige après quelques pas dans la chambre. Je lui adresse un discret signe de la main et m'éclipse rapidement dans le couloir en ayant juste le temps d'entendre un bref : « Prends en de la graine, tient ! » des plus sarcastiques de la part de Maryse avant de refermer la porte. Un sourire amusé s'étend sur mes lèvres alors que je gagne à nouveau la salle de réception en espérant y retrouver quelques têtes connues. Je ne finis par regagner ma chambre qu'après une longue conversation silencieuse entre mon meilleur ami ayant de suite pris mon épaule pour témoin des quelques minutes de sommeil manquantes, et moi-même. Le couloir est désert, et c'est d'un geste assuré que je toque, puis, que j'appelle d'une voix hésitante ma compagne de chambre aux vues de l'absence de réponse avant de me résoudre à coller mon oreille sur la porte. Seul le bruit d'un jet de douche me répond, et, d'un haussement d'épaules, j'entreprends de trouver mon pass électronique dans ma poche. Sans succès. Une grimace dépité s'étend sur mon visage alors que je réalise que je suis bel et bien enfermée à l'extérieur de ma propre chambre, au 6ème étage et sans la moindre envie de redescendre à la réception pour chercher un nouveau pass. C'est donc d'un pas morne et d'un geste épuisé que je me laisse tomber dans les fauteuil en tissu disposé en cercle sur le palier, avec la ferme intention de laisser passer quelques minutes. Ou quelques dizaines de minutes, comme me le rappelle une légère secousse à l'épaule.

-Amy ?  
-Hmmm … Moui ?

Grommelé-je pâteusement en ouvrant lentement un œil, puis l'autre. Je suis dans une position des moins délicates : paresseusement affalée sur l'une des fauteuil du palier, la tête lourdement posée sur une épaule, la bouche entrouverte : pas de doute, j'étais aussi pathétique qu'endormie. Fort heureusement pour ma personne, c'est Maryse qui me fait face, en compagnie de Kevin, qui semble un rien gêné. Son attitude s'explique rapidement, lorsqu'il répond à ma place lorsque Maryse m'interroge sur la durée de mon petit somme ici : « La première fois que je suis repassé, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller… ». Mon sourire se crispe. Dans un mauvais jour, ça aurait certainement été John, et son cynisme décapant. Aujourd'hui est vraiment une bonne journée.

Cette simple pensée m'enchantait beaucoup moins sur le quais de l'avion, au moment de mettre un pied dans le divin appareil. Melina s'était affairée à me trouver un médicament contre le mal des transports et m'avis convaincue d'en avaler deux et de garder la boîte à portée de main. « Vu ton état de la dernière fois, je préfère être prévoyante ! » A tel point qu'elle s'était confortablement installée à mes cotés dans l'avion, me coinçant contre l'allée « au cas où », et avait déclaré, à l'insu de son homme, mon épaule comme bon oreiller, ce à quoi je n'avait pas rechigné, prenant également sa tête comme appui. Le voyage s'était finalement passé sans encombre, malgré quelques inévitables remarques d'un John se voulant d'ailleurs étonnamment compréhensif, et c'est rayonnante que j'avais débarqué sur le sol de Baltimore. L'air frais du dehors ampli mes poumons et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer que les voyages en avion me réussissent de mieux en mieux, à croire que je finirais presque par m'y faire. A peine ai-je fait quelques pas que je sens le lourd poids d'un bras se poser autour de mes épaules, et je lève à peine les yeux pour me heurter au sourire de mon meilleur ami.

-Je trouve que l'avion te réussis bien Amy !  
-C'est exactement ce que je me disais …  
-Les grands esprits se rencontrent, que veux-tu …

Me lâche-t-il dans un clin d'œil complice, alors que je bombe le torse dans une inspiration théâtrale. Alors que nous suivons tous les deux le flot de voyageurs gagnant leurs bagages, c'est une Melina tous sourires qui nous fait face et que nous dévisageons tous les deux avec scepticisme.

-Tu vas être contente !

Me déclare-t-elle en joignant ses pas aux nôtres, ayant visiblement abandonnée Eve avec qui elle était, jusque là, en grande discussion.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogé-je, curieuse de connaître la raison de son empressement.  
-Je viens de discuter avec Randy qu'on l'a prévenu que dès demain nous pouvions reprendre le bus, au lieu de nous déplacer en avion. Les routes sont bien déneigées dans le coin et ils ne prévoient pas de nouvelle chute de neige d'ici demain, donc plus besoin de prendre l'avion !  
-Demain ?

Bredouillé-je, malgré mon sourire victorieux de cette revanche prise contre les avions en général et leur fâcheuse malédiction.

-Oui, tu vas vite te rendre compte que le rythme de la vie au sein de la compagnie est … Déroutant ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien chaque jour en change de ville, avec une pose le week end. Ces dernières semaines ont été un peu différentes parce que certaines superstars avaient des problèmes graves à régler, et que tout était organisé, mais dès le début du mois de janvier, on reprend le bon vieux rythme de la compagnie. Bonjour les fausses nuits de sommeil !  
-Pourquoi ? Demandé-je à nouveau, constatant avec dépit mon manque cruel de répartie.  
-Ne l'écoute pas, elle est fourbe !

La coupe John en l'entourant de son bras pour venir entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens dans un sourire attendri.

-Les bus de tournée sont très bien aménagés, pour les rares soirs où on ne dort pas à l'hôtel. Quand on reste plusieurs jours au même endroit, en gros… Mais tu verras, on prend rapidement le rythme !

Lâche-t-il dans un sourire éclatant qui me rassure amplement. Malgré toutes ses mises en garde, je dois avouer mourir d'envie de participer, moi aussi, à ces fameux house show dont ils m'ont tant parlés. Ces petites interventions me permettrons à coup sûr de perfectionner mes mimiques, feignant la surprise, la colère, la joie, la tristesse, et c'est n'est pas un mal ni un luxe, car malgré mes quelques compétences en matière de théâtre, je reste avant tout un rat de laboratoire propulsé ici sur un coup de chance du destin, et que je lui en suis reconnaissante !

Lorsque John parlait de « rythme », je crois que je n'avais pas réellement en tête le véritable sens de ce terme. Premièrement, les superstars de la WWE sont tous d'éternels fêtards débauchés. Rectification. Les superstars de la WWE que je fréquente sont tous d'éternels fêtards débauchés. Fait avéré qui pourrait parfaitement passer dans un rythme de vie normal, et encore… Mais ! Leur rythme de vie n'a rien de normal, ce qui m'amène au deuxièmement : à moins d'avoir des nerfs en acier, tenir le coup est impossible. Même de mon point de vue de simple spectatrice des entraînements, ne participant qu'à certains pour pouvoir rendre service aux autres comme cobaye ou répéter mes propres scènes de backstage où j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à me faire malmener. Alors du point de vue d'une superstar, qui doit subir entraînement, tests anti dopage ou quelques stéroïdes que ça soit AVANT et APRES ces mêmes entraînements, plus les tests « approfondis » qui n'ont lieu qu'une fois par mois, séance de dédicace, interview et apparitions dans les chaînes de télé locales ou quelques émissions de radio, la névrose est bien vite arrivée. Combinez les deux, et vous obtenez un réveil à 6 heures du matin pour reprendre la route avant d'aller s'entraîner avec, dans le meilleur des cas, quatre malheureuses heures de sommeil dans le crâne… Je l'avais dit, la névrose est bien vite arrivée. Pour peu qu'elle ne mute pas en psychose. Je comprend mieux maintenant par quoi ils compensent ce manque d'équilibre : le cynisme. Les sarcasmes. Incessants. Et je dois avouer que cette vie faite de paradoxe m'enchante au plus haut point. Je vis comme je n'ai jamais vécu. A 300 à l'heure. Sans jeter un regard derrière, ni devant non plus d'ailleurs. Une vie à couper le souffle. Et suffoquer n'a jamais été aussi agréable !

Je dois malgré tout avouer que, dans toute cette effervescence, d'apercevoir le visage souriant d'Adam, assis dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils du hall de l'hôtel où nous longeons cette nuit m'a fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais. A peine l'ai-je aperçu que c'est à grandes enjambées que je me rapproche du canadien, qui se lève à son tour, souriant. Adam est la première personne que m'a présenté John dans cette compagnie, avant même Melina. Un samedi, nous avions fait la route entre Los Angeles et San Fransisco sous une pluie diluvienne au rythme d'un vieux cd de Queen qui sautait toutes les trois minutes et des deux hommes connaissant tous deux chacune des chansons sur le bout des doigts. Quelques 550 kilomètres sous de théâtraux « Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaare the champioooooooooooooon my frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend » … Du bonheur à l'état pur.

-Coucou Amy ! Joyeux noël !

Le temps que je redescende sur terre, le canadien s'est déjà planté face à moi, et c'est à peine si je suis consciente de l'accolade amicale que nous échangeons avant que je ne lui réponde à l'identique d'une voix régulière. Lorsque mes pieds touchent enfin à nouveau le sol, le blond s'enquiert de savoir comme je me porte.

-Très bien, écoute ! Et toi ?  
-A merveille ! Le house show d'hier était le dernier pour nous, alors j'ai profité de mes « vacances » pour passer vous voir ici avant de repartir chez moi !  
-Oh, c'est trop gentil !  
-C'était sur ma route surtout…

Me corrige-t-il avec amusement et un dédain bien mal feint à quoi je réponds d'un bref froncement de sourcil. Ma réaction semble l'amuser puisque Adam a bien vite fait de nier.

-Mais non, je plaisante, et puis, il fallait bien que je vous confirme.  
-Pour… ?  
-La Saint Sylvestre ! Ash et moi avons décidé de le faire chez nous, vu qu'on vient tout juste d'emménager… Je meure d'envie que vous veniez tous saccager ma nouvelle maison !

Sa phrase, ponctuée d'un clin d'œil, m'arrache un éclat de rire qui satisfait son détenteur. Adam a l'air détendu, serein. D'un ton enjoué, je lui propose, en remerciement pour son invitation pour le moins imprévue, de lui offrir un café bien mérité comme le témoigne l'orage qui gronde au dehors, et c'est bras dessus bras dessous que nous gagnons le bar de l'hôtel, bien trop peureux de mettre un pied dehors. Il faut dire que le déluge qui fait rage n'est pas des plus engageant. Nous papotons comme deux vieux amis lorsque le barman dépose sous nos yeux deux tasses fumantes dont je me délecte à la simple vue. Et alors que je tend la main vers ma tasse pleine, un bruit de verre brisé étouffé par la moquette me fait sursauté, manquant de me faire renverser l'intégralité de mon café au sol, quelques gouttes de café sautant vicieusement de ma tasse pour venir atterrir sur mon poignet, m'arrachant un grincement de douleur.

-Aie ! Putain ! Ca fait mal ! Ca va ?

Demandé-je soudain à Adam, qui fixe sa tasse éclatée au sol, soucieux. Il met quelques minutes à entendre ma question, et lorsque celle-ci atteint enfin ses neurones, c'est d'un air dubitatif qu'il hoche la tête. L'espace d'un instant, son comportement trahissant le souci et les remords me paraît louche, avant que je ne plaque sur son épaule musclé une main se voulant salvatrice.

-Allez, t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'une tasse, je doute qu'ils t'en veuillent.  
-Oui … Mais regarde ça, Se reprend-t-il soudainement, peut être un peu trop mais, trop occupée à écouter ses explications imagées, je ne relève pas ce détail, J'ai dégueulassé leur belle moquette ! Moi qui étais en pleins travaux, je t'assure que ça me fait de la peine pour eux ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est chiant de changer de la moquette, ou pire, de la faire changer par quelqu'un d'autre !

Il dit vrai, une auréole brune a orné la moquette beige, s'étendant dans les frisottis de l'épais tissu dans lequel nous nous enfonçons, et l'attitude contrariée d'Adam me pousse à lui offrir une nouvelle boisson chaude. Sans remarquer le spasme discret qui secoue son bras droit avant qu'il ne rabatte celui-ci d'un geste brusque contre son corps.

* * *

-Alors, c'est fini ?  
-Euuuuh … Pas tout à fait …  
-Maryse, c'est bon, ça va bientôt faire dix minutes que tu m'as retiré ces foutus bouts d'aluminium qui me faisaient capter le satellite sans aucun problème !  
-Oui, mais … Attend, je te les sèche !

S'empresse de ma lâcher Maryse en bloquant de son genou ma chaise pour éviter que je ne me retourne et en se contorsionnant pour attraper le sèche cheveux abandonné près du lavabo. Depuis qu'elle m'a rincé les cheveux, la québécoise arbore un ton anxieux et fait preuve d'une attitude des plus douteuse. Quelque chose cloche. Mais elle refuse tout bonnement de me dire quoi. Et ce depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il doit vraiment y avoir un sacré problème ! Le bruit assourdissant du sèche cheveux couvre mon interrogation sur l'éventuel problème, et la jolie blonde fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu, bien que ses gestes saccadés et brusques me prouvent le contraire. Plus les minutes passent et plus je commence à redouter le fameux moment où je pourrais me voir dans la glace. Mais l'air chaud du sèche cheveux sur mon crâne a vite fait de me faire oublier doutes, craintes et états d'âmes. Je suis deux doigts de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque la québécoise éteint le divin appareil. Un soupire de satisfaction s'échappe alors de ma bouche.

-Aaaaah… Merci beaucoup !  
-Attend un peu avant de me remercier…

Lâche-t-elle, gênée, avant de prendre une inspiration à s'en emplir l'intégralité des poumons. Incompréhensive et dubitative face à ses propos, je ne peux que l'interroger à nouveau :

-Mais de quoi tu parles… Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, c'est…

Mes mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge alors que je pivote lentement, les mains de Maryse accompagnant mon mouvement. Le souffle me manque, et aucun son ne semble capable de s'échapper de ma bouche lorsque je fais face à mon propre reflet. Mon expression dépasse de loin la surprise. Maryse choisit prudemment de reculer d'un pas. Impossible. Ce n'est pas moi. Du bout des doigts, je viens toucher les pointes rebiquantes de mes mèches de cheveux, et constate avec effroi que cette fille face à moi qui me ressemble trait pour trait effectue le même mouvement au même moment. Diantre. Enfer et damnation. J'ai les cheveux rouges. Mais rouge, rouge ! Comme une cerise. Un framboise. Une fraise dans la fleur de l'âge. Les yeux peinent à se décoller de cet amas de fils écarlates pour venir se poser sur Maryse, qui a encore reculé d'un pas stratégique.

-C'est … Rouge.  
-Oui ! Ca, pour être rouge, c'est rouge ! Mais je ne comprend pas, je t'assure que c'était bien écrit garance sur la boîte, regarde ! Se justifie-t-elle vainement.  
-Bordeau, on avait dit Bordeau Maryse !  
-Mais bordeau et garance, c'est pareil, non ?  
-Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas ses couleurs, oui, c'est exactement la même chose…

Lâché-je, excédée en me massant consciencieusement les tempes pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Son joli sourire gêné aurait pu me dissuader de mes envies de meurtre… Mais pas s'il s'agit de mes cheveux. Pas s'il s'agit d'une teinture semi permanente sur mes cheveux. Pas s'il s'agit d'une teinture semi permanente ROUGE sur mes cheveux. Et encore moins s'il s'agit d'une teinture semi permanente rouge sur mes cheveux à moins d'une heure d'une soirée qui risque de se prolonger jusqu'au lendemain matin, sous les regards affûtés de dizaines de catcheurs frustrés de ragots. Je suis faite comme un rat. C'est CE moment précis que choisit Melina pour entrer dans un joyeux :

-Dites les poulettes, si vous ne vous bougez pas un peu plus vite, on va sérieusement… Pfffffffffrrrrrr…

Ses joues se gonflent d'un éclat de rire retenu alors que je lève les yeux au ciel, profondément exaspérée.

-Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir !

Lâché-je, usée, dans un mouvement las du poignet. La brune ne se fait pas prier et éclate copieusement de rire, alpaguant à ses éclats tonitruants la québécoise qui se joint rapidement à elle. Même moi ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire –principalement de dépit- face au ridicule de la situation. Lorsque les deux autres parviennent enfin à se calmer, une idée me frappe soudainement l'esprit, et c'est un regard brillant d'un éclat de sadisme et de vengeance que je pose sur Maryse qui, sentant l'orage gronder, cours se réfugier aux cotés de sa collègue.

-Bon. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça après tout…

Lâché-je, faussement résolue à supporter cette couleur qui me donne des petits airs des petite sirène avec quelques années de plus. Maryse, d'abord surprise, finit par opiner vivement. Une perche tendue. C'est presque trop facile.

-Ca va avec beaucoup de choses le rouge...  
-Oui, et puis c'est une couleur symbolique, l'amour, la passion…  
-Aussi, oui…  
-Non, sérieusement, ça te va très bien !

Tente-t-elle de se racheter avant de tomber d'elle-même dans mes filets sans la moindre aide.

-Tu aimes ? Lui demandé-je, faussement hésitante.  
-Oui oui, vraiment !  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu dirais de partager un peu cette si jolie couleur ?

Lancé-je, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. La blonde sursaute, trésaille, avant d'aller chercher le regard de son amie, se heurtant à l'éclat brillant de moquerie qui y réside. C'est avec satisfaction que j'attrape doucement la main de mon amie pour la tirer sur la chaise du supplicié.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête voyons, ce n'est qu'une petite teinture ! Je n'ai même pas de quoi te faire tous les cheveux. Mèches ou pointes ?

Continué-je, ravie et bercée par les soupirs résignés et désespérés de la québécoise. Je jubile. Et aux rictus sadiques de la brune derrière moi, je devine qu'elle profite autant que moi.

-Mèches …

Déclare Maryse, abattue, me tendant sa masse de cheveux platine comme on tendrait sa propre corde à son bourreau. Et c'est sur un petit nuage de sadisme que j'entame de badigeonner généreusement les cheveux de mon amie, les enfermant à leur tour dans des petits crêpes de papier aluminium sous le regard amusé de Melina qui se délecte de sa place de spectatrice.

-Mais, Amy tu… Tu as déjà fait ça ?  
-Jamais ! Mais ça ne doit pas être compliqué. Je vais suivre les indications, t'inquiète !  
-Je m'inquiète…  
-Très drôle ! Allez, arrête de bouger, je plaisante, je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois pour mon frère et pour ma propre personne, tu es entre des mains expertes, estime toi heureuse !  
-Je saute de joie.  
-Quelle enthousiasme !  
-Heureusement que ma robe est rouge…

Gloups… La robe. Minuscule détail que, dans toute cette agitation, j'ai oublié de soulever. A la mine mi-contrariée mi-affligée que le miroir me renvoie de Maryse, je devine sans peine que mon doute est trahi par la couleur de mes joues et ce malgré la couche de fond de teint que m'a gentiment appliqué la jolie blonde. Celle-ci lève outrageusement les yeux au ciel et échange un regard ouvertement excédé avec Melina, dont les lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire terrible mesquin. De mon instant de gloire et de supériorité, je retombe au simple statut de petit animal sans défense, et cette position m'afflige profondément.

-Laisse moi deviner. Tu n'avais rien prévu ?  
-Si … ? Hasardé-je sans grande conviction, avat de rajouter d'une toute petite voix, Pas exactement, je n'avais pas vraiment fini de voir dans les détails quoi...

Alors que je baisse les yeux, mon regard croise celui de Maryse et, d'un geste autoritaire, je remets sa tête droite avant de m'emparer du bol de teinture abandonné à coté de l'évier.

-D'abord je te teins les cheveux et on en reparle d'accord ?

Mais mon amie n'a que faire de mes ordres, et me fait gentiment remarquer que j'ai tout intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas arriver en peignoir chez Adam avant de se redresser dans toute sa grâce pour me fixer, transpirante de supériorité. Il faut dire que je ne dois pas en mener large, et encore moins surmontée d'une jolie couleur à vous brûler les rétines. Je prend malgré tout un malin plaisir sadique à étaler consciencieusement la pâte tendant vers le mauve de la coloration sur les cheveux platine de Maryse. Celle-ci s'abstient d'ailleurs de toute remarque lorsqu'elle observe à quel point je jubile. Moi ? Sadique ? Un tantinet. Mais à peine ai-je fini que la québécoise se lève d'un bond et se plante face à moi, m'envoyant toute sa détermination à la figure.

-Maintenant que tu es contente, très réussi ta teinture d'ailleurs, à ton tour !

La flamme qui s'est allumée dans ses yeux ne me dit rien qui vaille. Rien du tout. Mais je dois bien reconnaître avoir envie d'écouter ses conseils. Lorsque nous débarquons dans ma chambre, Mélina a déjà le nez dans mon armoire. Je remarque finement qu'elle a été rejointe on-ne-sait-trop-quand par une Eve dans toute sa splendeur montée sur de magnifiques escarpins bleus. A peine nous voit-elle sortir de la salle de bain, Maryse et moi que je l'entends se retenir de s'esclaffer de surprise. J'aimerais me laisser à penser que ces railleries s'adressent à ma collègue québécoise, mais le « Evite de lui faire un commentaire, elle est assez chatouilleuse à ce sujet… » de Melina en dit long, aussi choisis-je de demeurer silencieuse de peur d'avoir la furieuse envie de me taper la tête contre les murs.

La brune nous fixe un instant avant de baisser les yeux vers le tas de vêtements qu'elle a extirpé de sa garde robe, de redresser son regard et entame ainsi une rapide série d'allers-retours tas/Amy/tas/Amy avant de finalement m'adresser un sourire victorieux.

-Il n'y a rien du tout là dedans qui aille réellement avec tes nouveaux cheveux !

Me lance-t-elle, passablement ravie, ignorant mon air dépité.

-Aloooooors…

Je m'en doutais ! C'était trop simple qu'elle capitule aussi rapidement, ou même qu'elle est l'air si satisfaite. Parce que Melina est une diva, une vraie de vraie au sens propre du terme, comme j'ai glorieusement pu l'étudier pendant ces dernières semaines. Les vêtements, c'est sacré ! Et son sourire amusé en dit long sur ce qu'elle prépare.

-Je me suis dit que je pouvais te prêter quelque chose… J'ai fait un petit saut dans ma chambre, et je t'ai rapporté … Ceci !

Me lance-t-elle, aux anges, en exhibant sous mon nez une courte robe bustier rouge sang, d'un air satisfait. Son visage se crispe lorsque, ignorant les mots et préférant les actes beaucoup plus significatifs, je prends délicatement le vêtement pour le coller sur mon buste. Même sans que je ne l'essaye, une évidence nous frappe toutes les quatre. Cette robe est taillée pour Melina. Pas pour moi. Pour une poitrine généreuse et des formes parfaitement dessinées. Le rat de laboratoire n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! La grimace qui s'étale sur le visage de mon amie en dit long.

-Maryse, tu n'aurais rien qui…  
-On va avoir le même problème.

Tranché-je, catégorique, avant de me pencher sur le tas. A leur silence à toutes les deux, je devine que j'ai tapé juste mais qu'elles préfèrent ne pas insister. De peur de me vexer ? Peut être. Toujours est-il que quelques secondes ne s'écoulent avant qu'Eve ne tape victorieusement de son poing dans la paume de sa main.

-Je sais !

Sans plus d'explications, celle-ci plonge dans l'armoire de Maryse pour en ressortir un morceau de tissu, visiblement doux et élastique, plus convaincue que jamais. Une flamme s'allume alors dans les yeux des deux autres, et je devine que notre combat collectif contre le manque de tenue de soirée est comblé. Sur un petit nuage, Eve me tend le vêtement et je dois reconnaître avoir hâte de le passer pour voir ce que cela rendra. L'habitude des soirées où être bien habillé n'est même plus précisé n'a jamais vraiment été quelque chose que je pouvais déclarer faire partie de mon quotidien. Jason était très rabat-joie sur ce point. « Nooon,je ne veux pas sortir, il est tard, il fait froid, il fait chaud, je suis fatigué, j'ai du boulot demain, je préférerais regarder tel ou tel film… » La simple idée de pouvoir ce soir être au milieu des autres en me considérant comme dans mon élément me donne la chaire de poule. De bonheur. De contentement. De savoir que je vais certainement passer une merveilleuse soirée.

-Va te changer, on fignole les détails avec Amy ! Lance Melina, joviale, alors que Maryse tourne les talons.  
-Oh, non, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Finissez de vous préparer toutes les deux, et merci encore !  
-Je suis toute prête ! Lâche Melina sans bouger d'un poil, butée.  
-Oui et bien pas moi, alors laisse moi finir et tu pourras me faire toutes les réflexions cyniques et mesquines que tu veux une fois que ça sera fait !

J'ignorais si c'est « cynique » ou « mesquine » qui attire le plus son attention, mais je savais d'avance que ça allait être un argument de poids. En effet, Melina ne se fait pas prier et tire Eve à sa suite avant de délaisser la chambre pour me laisser seule.


	17. Promenons nous dans les bois

Bon bon bon... Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Lauryane que je ne remercierais jamais assez de ses reviews toujours pleines de bons conseils et encourageantes, à Maru-chan ma nouvelle lectrice dont les commentaires me font beaucoup rire et qui partage le même goût que moi pour un certain individu de sexe masculin , et à Artless Rose qui n'a aucune raison de bouder, parceque ses gentils commentaires toujours délirants et plein d'humour me font rire à chaque fois et qui me comble par son enthousiaste débordant à chacune apparition de Stephen, et que j'attend chacun de ses commentaires avec impatience tant ils me font rire ! Et merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes dont le simple passage me fait très plaisir ! =)

Ceci fait, voilà un nouveau chapitre que je me suis bien amusée à écrire et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que je puisse avoir votre avis !

* * *

-Oui, je sais, j'ai les cheveux rouges, c'est affreux et on croirait que je me suis renversé un pot de peinture pour parc d'attraction sur la tête. Alors épargne moi tout commentaire de ce genre ou ayant un quelconque rapport avec ma coiffure sinon je ne répond pas de l'état dans lequel tu arriveras chez Adam !

Lâché-je, cash, à un John à la bouche grande ouverte et au souffle contenu dans sa gorge, sur le point de me jeter au visage la pire réflexion mesquine qu'il ait été capable de me faire. Ma remarque semble tout d'abord l'interloqué, mais rapidement, il semble s'amuser de mon air buté et affiche un immense sourire satisfait avant d'entourer mes épaules de son bras.

-Sympa, ta robe.

Complimente-t-il avec le tact du provocateur en action, réaction qui, venant de lui, ne m'étonne guère.

-Elle est à Maryse…

Grommelé-je avant d'ajouter une discrète réflexion sur sa personne sous le regard amusé de Melina qui semble se délecter de nos perpétuelles confrontations avant de m'engouffrer dans la voiture conduite par Mike aux cotés de mon ami. Notre chauffeur jette d'abord un serein regard sur la plage arrière qui mute rapidement en expression interloquée avant de tourner nonchalamment la tête vers la route. Je remarque malgré tout qu'il esquisse un léger sourire en contenant un bien plus grand et lève les yeux au ciel, agacée mais riant de dépit de ma propre situation.

-Allez ! Vas-y toi aussi, fait toi plaisir. Ils y sont tous passés de toutes façons…

Lancé en levant les yeux au ciel à Mike qui ne se fait pas prier pour pouffer, accompagné par le rire joyeux de mon ami. Cette maudite couleur a au moins l'avantage de faire sourire mes amis, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Mais notre chauffeur trouve tout de même la délicatesse de complimenter lui aussi ma robe, en zigzaguant entre deux voitures, compliment que je reçois avec plaisir. Je suis encore sur mon petit nuage lorsque la voix de Melina retentit dans la voiture.

-Au moins, vous êtes assortis ce soir !

Lance-t-elle joyeux en posant sur Mike son regard inquisiteur que je devine pétillant de vivacité. Celui-ci s'abstient un instant de tout commentaire avant de lâcher joyeusement :

-Eh oui ! Les gens ayant bon goût comme Amy et moi se comptent sur les doigts d'une main de nos jours… Le comble de la classe, c'est ça !

Il agrémente ses paroles d'un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et relève d'un bref geste de la main l'un des col de sa chemise avant de le replacer à l'identique et de l'épousseter d'un revers de main.

-Regarde la route, séducteur de mes deux.

Lâche John avec sarcasme en désignant d'un bref coup de tête la route à peine éclairée par les phares de Mike tant la brume qui est tombée est épaisse. La nuit au Canada ne pardonne pas, qui plus est lorsqu'une averse torrentielle s'abat sur vous.

-Au fait, l'un de vous trois sait où habite Adam ?  
-Pas précisément, Mais Ron oui.

Conclut Mike en désignant la petite voiture beige devant nous qui file à toute allure. Cependant, son plan échoue puisque nous finissons par nous garer devant une grande maison isolée sur les hauteurs d'une colline offrant devant offrir une vue imprenable les jours de beau temps. Des rires résonnent de l'extérieur, et on distingue des ombres passer devant les fenêtres masquées de rideau à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Et nous y voilà !

Lance joyeusement Melina en se faufilant hors de la voiture d'un pas joyeux. Malgré le fait que la pluie ne se soit légèrement calmée, la brune traverse au pas de course la distance séparant sa portière de la porte avant de sonner en se frictionnant les bras du froid glacial du dehors, avoisinant les degrés négatifs. Adam finit par apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, et les deux lutteurs échangent quelques mots avant que ce dernier n'invite la diva à entrer alors que lui-même, armé d'un parapluie, se glisse dehors et vient s'accouder à la vitre de la voiture.

-Vous pouvez vous garer là-bas. Vous voulez un parapluie ?  
-C'est pas de refus !

Lâche John en attrapant l'objet trempé que lui tend son ami avant de s'empresser de refermer sa fenêtre. Une fois Mike garé, c'est dans un regard désespéré que nous quittons tous les trois la voiture, en nous serrant pour tous tenir sous le parapluie d'Adam, malgré nos vaines tentatives respectives pour nous évincer de l'espace de protecteur de celui-ci, essentiellement abouties du coté de John. C'est donc passablement trempé que j'ai la joie d'entrer la première au sec, à l'intérieur de la main d'Adam. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil et me dévisage, interloqué, avant de se détourner. Je n'ai cependant aucun mal à entendre explicitement le « Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais. » Articulé plus que mesure de John à l'attention de son ami. Ignorant cette remarque me faisant tiquer, je me contente de suspendre mon manteau à l'un des porte manteau pas encore trop encombré avant de me glisser dans le salon d'Adam, y découvrant toutes les plus grandes superstars de la WWE groupées autour d'un buffet. S'impose alors un rapide tour de « Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? » auprès d'une bonne vingtaine de personne avant que je ne me laisse tomber, faisant fi de la délicatesse, sur un des canapé disposé en un approximatif arc de cercle le long des murs de la grande pièce, une flûte de champagne à la main. Je n'ai pas le temps de soupirer qu'un tonitruant « Ah bah bravo ! » retentit devant moi, et je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner John, debout, les mains sur les hanches, me dévisageant, sourcils froncés.

-Ca fait même pas cinq minutes que nous sommes arrivés et tu t'affales déjà, qui plus est le moins délicatement du monde !  
-Mais…  
-Pas de mais ! Debout ! Tu t'affaleras quand tu ne seras plus en mesure de marcher !  
-Mais je … Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne serais plus en mesure de marcher ? Relevé-je, interloquée, le regard moqueur de mon ami ne me disant rien qui vaille.  
-Je te connais suffisamment bien… Au pire, je m'arrangerais pour que ça soit le cas …  
-Tu as raison ! Je vais aller trouver une bien meilleure compagnie que toi !

Lancé-je joyeusement en administrant un léger coup d'épaule à mon ami pour me frayer un chemin déjà libre jusqu'au buffet. C'est à peine si les jérémiades de mon ami me parviennent dans mon dos tant je tente de me draper dans ma fierté. A mi-chemin entre ma douce place abandonnée à contre cœur et ledit buffet, je croise la route d'un Kevin guilleret aux bras de Maryse et celui-ci s'arrête net pour me dévisager avec amusement.

-Maryse m'a dit que vous aviez fait des expériences capillaires toutes les deux ? Je vois que ça te réussi plutôt bien…

Lâche-t-il d'un ton amusé, et l'espace d'un instant, je suis prise de cours avant qu'une flopée d'insultes et de remarques plus mesquines les unes que les autres ne remonte dans ma gorge. Je suis sur le point de laisser éclater tout ce terrible flot d'insanité et de commentaires piquants à un Kevin qui ne s'attend certainement pas à tant lorsque je sens une main se poser nonchalamment sur mon épaule, m'arrachant un sursaut. Un bref coup d'œil circulaire pour m'heurter à un soyeux tissu écarlate m'indique rapidement la présence de Mike à mes cotés. Ce simple contact suffit à stopper nette ma logorrhée verbale. Prise de court, je me contente de grommeler dans ma barbe un léger « Je t'emmerde ! », qui semble beaucoup amuser Kevin.

-C'est marrant, il y a quelques secondes, j'étais prêt à parier que tu m'aurait arraché la tête si tu as eu les outils adéquats dans les mains…  
-C'est parce que tu n'en vaut pas la peine.  
-Exactement ! Tu vois Kevin, je t'aime bien, mais tu manques sérieusement de finesse, et assortir du bleu et du rouge … C'est une erreur de débutant …  
-Ah ! Le saint homme a parlé !

Lâcha Kevin en levant les yeux au ciel à l'attention de la remarque de Mike qui nous arrache à tout un éclat de rire. Celui-ci hoche lentement la tête avant de déboutonner soigneusement l'unique bouton de son veston pour l'ouvrir. C'est avec amusement que nous découvrons un intérieur soyeux d'un rouge éclatant, et il ne suffit que d'un léger « Je t'apprendrais peut être, un jour… » cynique de Mike pour que son ami ne feigne un coup de pied en direction de celui-ci.

-Nous retiendrons donc ceci : La violence, c'est mal. Commente Maryse avec amusement avant de se tourner vers moi. En tout cas, on te repère de loin…  
-Ne relance pas le sujet, je t'en supplie !

Lâché-je, excédée, et la québécoise part dans son agréable rire en cascade avant d'opiner silencieusement. Alors que je m'apprête à la remercier paisiblement, un joyeux « Maryse ! Tu es magnifique ! Comme d'habitude ! » résonne dans mes oreilles, et je me retourne dans un léger sursaut pour voir apparaître de nouvelles têtes jusqu'alors inconnues au bataillon de mes collègues, car appartenant certainement au roster de Smackdown. De nouvelle tête que j'aimerais connaître, mais leur attention est pour le moment focalisée sur Maryse, et celle s'affichant comme Kelly Kelly caresse du bout des doigts les mèches rouges et éparses qui se perdent dans la chevelure blonde de Maryse. Celle-ci, flattée, la remercie alors qu'arrive à son tour le surnommé Heath Slater, puis Layla, et chacun se succède auprès de Maryse, accompagné au non, lui annonçant que ce nouveau style lui va résolument bien, et, à la dixième superstar arrivant de l'autre bout de la pièce spécialement pour complimenter la magnifique québécoise, je m'éclipse discrètement. Il est vrai que Maryse est splendide. Rayonnante. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir le goût si âcre et désagréable de l'amertume teinter le fond de ma gorge. C'est idiot. Ce sont ses collègues, ses amis, et Maryse mérite cette avalanche de compliments. Mais la jalousie m'a prise au corps. Il faut dire que je dois faire pâle figure avec mes airs de poteau de signalisation avec la grâce de la belle québécoise, sa classe habituelle, et ces mèches vives qui percent sa chevelure presque blanche la rende encore plus belle. Il n'empêche que je suis jalouse. Jalouse que tout la réussisse si bien, et amère de savoir que la vengeance que j'ai tenté de lui infliger est tout à son avantage. Cette fille est parfaite. Il est impossible de ne pas s'assombrir sous la lumière qui émane d'elle. Et c'est d'un air résolu que je vide ma coupe de champagne pour en attraper une seconde. Alors que je m'apprête à m'en servir une troisième, une voix grave résonne dans mon dos, et je fais volte face alors que mon prénom résonne une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. C'est un Stephen passablement guilleret qui traverse le salon à grands pas pour venir se planter face à moi, un immense sourire collé sur le visage, les mains dans le dos, rayonnant.

-Oui ?

L'interrogé-je aux vues de sa mine victorieuse, et, désireux de faire durer un suspens qu'il semble avoir toutes les peines du monde à contenir, l'irlandais lance malgré tout un mystérieux :

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Enfin, pour tout le monde, mais plus spécialement pour toi. Et Adam. Parce que, lui je le sais déjà, mais toi, j'avais cru comprendre que tu appréciais beaucoup le … Whisky irlandais !

Lâche-t-il en exhibant sous mon nez une bouteille brune et poussiéreuse. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'un immense sourire ne se dessine sur mon visage également. D'un coup, tous mes états d'âme concernant Maryse et ma furieuse jalousie moribonde disparaissent, balayés d'un revers de main, et j'accueille cette heureuse nouvelle d'un optimisme fulgurant. Stephen semble ravi de sa surprise ayant visiblement l'effet escompté, et nous n'attendons pas plus longtemps pour nous affaler côte à côte sur le canapé pour déboucher la sainte bouteille qui de laquelle émane de délicates effluves de malt qui viennent me chatouiller les narines. Stephen s'empresse de me servir un fond de liquide ambré et d'en faire de même pour son verre, et nous savourons la première gorgée en silence, avant que l'irlandais ne lâche, amusé :

-Merci.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier non ? C'était si gentil proposé, et il est dé-li-cieux, je t'assure, j'en ai rarement goûte un aussi bon. Jamais d'ailleurs. Et pourtant Jason les collectionnait…

La mention de Jason ne produit, à ma grande surprise, pas grand-chose en moi. Son nom coule de ma bouche comme celui d'un autre. Le sentiment douloureux qui se ravivait, de plus en plus moindre mais toujours existant jusqu'alors a disparu. Ne reste qu'un léger frisson, indiscernable, et cette constatation me fait sourire. En revanche, la négation vive de Stephen m'interpelle.

-C'est celui de mes parents… Ca doit faire 30 bonnes années qu'il est dans notre cave, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le boire avec des amis. Et je crois que je ne pouvais pas trouver meilleure occasion. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.  
-Ah ? De quoi alors ?  
-Tes cheveux.  
-Sur lesquels tous le monde s'acharne …

Constaté-je avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Ma remarque fait sourire l'irlandais, avant qu'il ne lâche un soupire.

-Mais non ! Tu n'auras pas QUE des reproches sur ta coiffure ce soir.  
-Reproches n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais choisi. J'aurais plutôt dit… Moqueries. Joyeux foutage de gueule. Sarcasmes. Mesquineries. Enfin, tu vois le genre quoi…  
-Non, mais moi, ça m'arrange ! Je me sens moins seul comme ça ! A quelques nuances de couleurs près, nous avons la même couleur de cheveux maintenant !

Son sourire sincère me fait rire à mon tour. Il n'a pas tord.

-Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde dans ce cas…  
-Hein ?  
-Non, laisse tomber. Vieille blague de chimistes qu'on se faisait souvent entre collègues.

L'air perdu qu'affiche Stephen m'arrache un éclat de rire, alors que je me lève lentement, le remerciant à mon tour.

-Tu ne veux pas rester boire un autre verre ?

M'interroge-t-il avec un sourire innocent, et j'hésite quelques secondes avant de nier vivement.

-La dernière fois que j'ai du whisky avec toi … Je ne préfère pas y repenser…

Conclus-je en entendant encore résonner au fond de mes oreilles le son des fausses notes et des paroles injurieuses que nous chantions a tue tête dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. Stephen semble se remémorer également ces glorieux évènements pendant quelques secondes, avant de me chasser d'un signe de la main, visiblement aussi peu désireux que moi de ne pas retenter cette expérience, surtout au milieu de tous nos collègues chez l'un d'eux. C'est donc d'un pas serein et mon verre presque vide que je me fraye un chemin au travers du salon, puis des autres pièces, vaquant au hasard de celles-ci jusqu'à me retrouver dans la cuisine. Kofi et Eve sortent à peine de celle-ci lorsque j'y entre pour faire face à un Adam visiblement contrarié, derrière une toute petite femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui s'affaire devant le thermostat d'un four.

-Amy !

Lâche le canadien en me voyant débarquer, et je m'empresse de m'excuser et d'entamer de tourner les talons, voyant que je tombe assez mal. Mais Adam s'empresse de m'inviter à rester, rajoutant que je ne connais pas encore sa femme. Celle-ci lâche une insulte vis-à-vis de son four avant de pivoter, mécontente, avant de se figer pour m'adresser une généreux sourire.

-Excuse moi… Ce four m'énerve, je ne m'en sors plus…

Se justifie-t-elle en rougissant d'être ainsi prise en flagrant délit, ce à quoi je lui répond d'un bref signe de tête, avant de m'empresser de continuer :

-Non non, pas de quoi s'excuser, enfin, vous êtes chez vous, je …  
-Amy, voici ma merveilleuse femme Ashley, Ashley, voici ma merveilleuse nouvelle collègue Amy !

Lâche joyeusement Adam pour couper court à la flopée d'excuses sur le point d'être déversée. Sa remarque nous coupe effectivement toutes les deux dans nos élans respectifs, et je dévisage un instant Ashley, avant de lui offrir ce que j'espère être comme mon plus beau sourire. Celle-ci semble en faire de même, et j'en arrive rapidement à lui demander si je peux lui être utile, ce à quoi elle répond d'abord négativement, avant d'accepter.

* * *

Le bruit de quelqu'un se laissant tomber sur le canapé à mes cotés m'arrache un violent sursaut, et le parfum musqué de Mélina emplit l'espace, tant et si bien que je n'ai me^me pas besoin de me tourner pour la reconnaître. La brune pose délicatement son verre avant de s'affaler sur mon épaule. Il faut dire que je ne dois pas être dans une position très seyante non plus. Un bref regard vers l'horloge m'indique qu'il n'est « que » 1 heures 30. A moins qu'il ne soit beaucoup plus tard… En tous les cas, mes yeux pleurent presque déjà de sommeil. Il faut dire que l'étrange cocktail vert/bleuâtre que m'a fait avaler John il y a maintenant un petit moment doit y être pour quelque chose. J'ai d'abord cru que j'aller recracher mes tripes. Puis, le goût sucré et amer de sa boisson douteuse m'a réchauffé la gorge. Je savais que j'aurais du refuser. Enfin, non, je ne le savais pas encore. Disons plus que je m'en doutais. Peut être que si John ne m'avait à moitié hurlé dans l'oreille que ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'on buvait en face, je m'en serais abstenue. Mais … Un retour quelques années en arrières, ça ne se refuse pas. Surtout quand c'est offert par son meilleur mi, avec le sourire qui plus est, et qu'un irlandais a élu domicile dans le siège voisin au votre avec sa bouteille de whisky maison de 30 ans d'âge... Toujours est-il que j'ai ingurgité cette foutue boisson sans savoir ce que ça contenait, et sans vraiment me le demander non plus. Et voilà le résultat. Affalée dans des coussins moelleux avec les yeux à moitié fermés, vaquant mollement entre les limbes et la réalité. Mélina n'est pas beaucoup plus fraîche moi. A tâtons, elle cherche mon épaule et s'y agrippe pour ne pas glisser sur mes genoux. La brune demeure quelques minutes ici avant de s'affaler un peu plus et d'entourer mes deux épaules de ses bras. J'ignore si John lui a fait boire son affreuse boisson et je ne lui souhaite pas. Comment ai-je pu avaler ces trucs quand nous étions en fac ? Bonne question. Toujours est-il que je devais avoir un foie à toutes épreuves, et plus encore… Alors que j'oscille entre sommeil et réalité, les « Bonne année ! » de mes collègues me résonnent encore dans les oreilles. Maryse. Et la longue discussion que nous avons eu toutes les deux. A laquelle s'est ensuite greffé Stephen. Puis Kevin. Puis Mike. Puis Eve. Impossible de me rappeler sur quoi elle avait démarré, en revanche, je me rappelle parfaitement avoir ri aux larmes à une remarque d'un Ron débarquant complètement au beau milieu de la conversation. Mon maquillage doit avoir coulé affreusement. Et puis pourquoi je me préoccupe de savoir quelle tête à mon maquillage, alors que je suis incapable de mainteir cette même tête droite seule. Note : Penser à me venger de ce machin infâme que m'a fait avaler John. Mais avant, récupérer des forces. Des forces. Voilà de quoi je parlais avec Maryse ! J'ai du passer dix bonnes minutes à lui expliquer des principes de bases de physique. A commencer par l'attraction terrestre. « C'est marrant, c'est tout de suite plus clair quand c'est toi qui l'explique ! Mon prof était vraiment nul… » La voix de la blonde et son rire en cascade résonne encore dans mes oreilles. En écho, pendant de longues secondes, avant que je ne sombre complètement.

* * *

C'est un ronflement sonore qui me réveille en sursaut. J'ouvre les yeux, net. Il fait sombre, mais la pièce est tout de même baignée de quelques filets de lumière. A quelques mètres de moi, plusieurs silhouettes s'entassent sur les canapés disposés par Adam. Tout le monde dort dans cette pièce. Tout le monde, excepté moi. Redoutant le terrible moment de me lever, c'est pourtant comme une fleur que je me déplie. Pas de courbatures. Pas de mal de tête. Le genre d'état qu'on ne ressent qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pourtant, lorsque j'aperçois l'horloge baignée de lumière à l'autre bout de la pièce, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. 6 heures 45 du matin, et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en forme. A croire que la terrible boisson d'Adam qui m'avait tant assommé m'a conféré de l'énergie à revendre. Chose en soi terriblement avantageuse… Sauf au beau milieu de la nuit. Face à cette situation, une bien triste constatation s'impose : impossible de me rendormir, qui plus est dans cette position assise dans un état normal. J'ignore comment j'ai d'ailleurs réussi à m'endormir ainsi. Mais passons.

C'est donc discrètement que je me lève, obéissant à mes jambes qui me dictent de marcher un peu au lieu de rester immobile. Ma brève exploration en début de soirée me permet d'éliminer rapidement les chambres et autres pièces très certainement occupées. La porte d'entrée doit être verrouillée. Ne reste que la terrasse, dont la porte est ouverte, et sur laquelle je me glisse, ignorant le froid glacial du dehors. Mes premiers pas sur la pierre sont hésitants, celle-ci étant recouverte d'une fine couche de givre, et je manque de m'étaler avant de rétablir l'équilibre et de venir m'accrocher à la rambarde de la terrasse comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage. Celle-ci offre un magnifique point de vue sur l'immense jardin d'Adam, débouchant sur la forêt. Des petits néons installés au ras du sol, en contrebas de la grande terrasse, inondent le jardin d'une lumière paisible et agréable, et le point de vue du rebord de fer où je m'appuie est magnifique. A tel point que, me perdant dans la contemplation de ce spectacle, je n'entend pas les pas derrière moi qui s'arrêtent à mes cotés.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Le sursaut qui me secoue est d'une violence sans pareil, et je manque de chanceler sur le givre, me raccrochant désespérément à la sainte barrière. Mike semble d'ailleurs le remarquer malgré l'obscurité, puisqu'il s'empresse de s'excuser.

-Pas vraiment… Je viens de me réveiller, et impossible de me rendormir. Et puis, ça aurait été dommage de rater ça…

Dis-je en désignant d'un bref signe de tête le jardin qui s'ouvre à nous. Une épaisse couche de neige blanche à recouvert le sol, offrant un aspect cotonneux à celui-ci, et Mike acquiesce silencieusement avant que je ne l'interroge sur les raisons de sa solitude.

-Hof… Bonne question… Me répond-t-il évasivement en se frottant la tête avant d'enchaîner, J'ai aidé Adam à faire la vaisselle, et puis j'ai du m'endormir aussi. Mes des ronflements intempestifs m'ont rapidement tiré de mon sommeil.

Articule-t-il, et il n'est pas difficile de déceler la pointe de reproches dont il teinte sa voix. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de fatigue. Ou d'un savoureux mélange des deux. Toujours est-il que plusieurs minutes ne s'écoulent silencieusement avant que l'un de nous deux n'ose briser le silence paisible de la nuit sur le point de s'achever.

-On va faire un tour ?

Proposé-je soudainement, m'attirant un regard surpris et interloqué de Mike, qui me dévisage, sourcils froncés.

-Maintenant ?

M'interroge-t-il, dubitatif. Je lui réponds d'un bref signe de tête en haussant les épaules, et il semble hésiter avant d'hocher vivement. C'est donc à pas de loup que nous retraversons toute la maison pour gagner les nombreuses portes manteaux et récupérer nos affaires. L'air de l'intérieur semble étouffant tant la différence de température est telle par rapport au dehors plongé dans un silence religieux. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à rebrousser chemin, Mike me retient de justesse, et désigne d'un bref signe de tête les quelques paires de bottes abandonnées dans un discret coin de l'entrée.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Adam nous en voudra tant de lui emprunter ses bottes, et puis je n'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir comme ça…

Se justifie-t-il en attrapant une première paire de chaussure et en s'empressant de se débarrasser des siennes. Si le premier essai est un échec, le second semble plus convainquant, et je l'observe un instant se débattre pour enfiler son pantalon à pince de costume dans les épaisses bottes de neige devant certainement appartenir à Adam, en me retenant d'éclater de rire avec toutes les peines du monde. Une fois son affaire terminée, Mike lève la tête, victorieux, et, malgré l'obscurité, doit probablement capter l'éclat de rire contenu dans mes yeux puisque je lui vois à son tour esquisser un sourire avant de ma lâcher, dans un murmure :

-Tu te moqueras plus tard, enfile ça d'abord !

La paire de bottes qu'il me tend est humide et trop grandes de quelques tailles, mais, me fichant bien de ces détails, je me contente de remonter la fermeture éclaire de celle-ci, de boutonner mon manteau et d'emboîter le pas à mon ami, qui comme moi, marche sur la pointe des pieds, produisant à chacun de ses pas un affreux couinement d'un discrétion des plus relatives. A chaque pas, nous nous arrêtons net et nous écoutons, aux aguets, comme deux gamins de peur d'être pris la main dans le sac. Et lorsque enfin nous atteignons la terrasse, c'est un éclat de rire compulsif qui nous prend tous les deux à la gorge. Alors que j'avance à grandes enjambées pour fuir la porte entrouverte de la terrasse de la main de mon collègue, mon pied glisse sur la couche de glace recouvrant le sol, et je m'étale dans toute ma splendeur à quelques mètres seulement des escaliers accédant au jardin, sous le regard amusé de Mike qui contemple la scène quelques instants avant de me tendre une main sympathique. Mais, emporté par son geste, celui-ci bascule à son tour, et nous voici rapidement affalés à même le sol, contre le contact dur et glacé du givre, à pleurer à moitié de rire le plus silencieusement possible sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

Force est de reconnaître que la situation est ridicule. Nous trouvons malgré tout la force de nous relever tous deux en nous soutenant mutuellement, et c'est avec toutes les précautions du monde que nous descendons marche à marche les escaliers, tremblant de rire et de la peur de tomber à nouveau. Tant et si bien que lorsque nos pieds s'enfoncent dans une épaisse couche de neige dans un craquement sourd, nous lâchons tous deux un soupire de soulagement, avant d'entamer notre balade nocturne. Le bois s'étend au fond du jardin d'Adam laisse dépasser l'extrémité d'une colline décharnée, uniquement recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, et nous décidons d'un commun accord de nous y diriger.

Chemin qui pris d'ailleurs plus de temps que prévu, la traversée dudit bois n'étant pas des plus aisée, qui plus est dans l'obscurité, et étant donné l'épaisseur de la neige, dans laquelle je m'enfonce jusqu'au genou. Mes collants sont littéralement trempés. J'ai froid. J'entends que léger grelottement de mon voisin qu'il subit les mêmes conditions de marche que moi. Mais nous continuons en silence. Car le spectacle qui nous attend de l'autre coté de la colline est sans égal. Je le sentais en gravissant la butte de terre. Mais c'est en apercevant les vraies premières lueurs de l'aurore que Mike et moi avons réalisé l'ampleur de ce que nous ne pouvions qu'admirer en silence. Les derniers mètres à parcourir ne semble même pas passer, car peu à peu se découvre le paysage devant nous. J'avoue n'avoir jamais vraiment été une fanatique de cartes postale. Mais ce qui s'étend sous mes yeux rivalise fortement avec tous les clichés retouchés que l'on puisse imaginer. Cette vision est à coupe le souffle. D'ailleurs, ni Mike ni moi, pourtant furieusement loquaces quelques minutes auparavant, ne trouvons le courage de lâcher un commentaire. J'ignore s'il est trop fatigué pour parler ou tout simplement que, comme moi, il est subjugué par les reflets rose et orangés du soleil naissant sur le parterre scintillant de neige, mais il ne lâche pas le moindre mot pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne s'éclaircisse nettement.

-Je pense que je peux remercier le ronfleur de tout à l'heure maintenant.

Finit par lâcher Mike d'un ton amusé, et je ne trouve pas de meilleure solution que d'hocher silencieusement la tête, avant d'ajouter :

-Ils ignorent ce qu'ils ont raté.  
-On est vraiment niais comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Me lance mon ami dans un clin d'œil rieur, qui me fais sourire.  
-Terriblement. Promet moi de ne jamais dire à qui que ça soit que j'ai prononcé une phrase aussi cucu avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Ca va se monnayer ça, ma petite !  
-Faites ce que vous voulez très cher ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde là-bas sera ravi d'apprendre que le grand et terrible Miz sifflote en cuisinant de l'omelette au fromage un matin de noël.

Lâché-je dans un sourire narquois, pour le faire chanter. Et ma menace semble porter ses fruits, puisque Mike écarquille des yeux surpris avant de me lancer, à mi-voix :

-Mais tu me fais chanter dis moi ! Si j'avais su, je te l'aurais carbonisé ton omelette !  
-Quel dommage, elle était EX-CEL-LENTE ! C'est bête hein ?

M'amusé à le taquiner, avant de tourner capricieusement les talons en repartant sur nos pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que je n'ai la miraculeuse idée de jeter un regard en arrière pour observer la position de l'ennemi. Grand mal me fait. A peine me suis-je retournée que je sens une énorme boule de neige éclater en flocons lors de l'impact contre mon visage. Alors que ceux-ci retombent et se dispersent, bercés par le vent, Mike découvre l'air outré et stupéfait que j'affiche, et celui-ci sembler l'amuser puisque je l'entend éclater de rire. Ni une ni deux, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps ma vengeance tardive, je me baisse furtivement et attraper une bonne poignée de neige pour l'envoyer sur mon adversaire. Mon projectile rate d'abord sa cible, avant que le second ne vienne s'écraser victorieusement contre Mike, qui semble soudain rire jaune en se dandinant pour extirper les flocons tombés à l'intérieur de sa chemise dans une série de cris de douleur moins virils les uns que les autres. Lorsque enfin le terrible flocon semble avoir disparu –ou fondu, là est la question-, mon regard croise celui, noir, glacial, désireux de vengeance, de Mike, et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, j'entame de fuir face à l'affrontement terrible qui s'affronte. Et alors que j'enjambe tant bien que mal les paquets de neige dense, je sens une nouvelle boule de neige me heurter le crâne, et, courant déjà sur une pente abrupte, ce simple impact suffit à me faire chanceler, pour finalement m'écraser dans toute ma splendeur et dans un nuage de flocons blancs. Quelques secondes de surprise s'écoulent, dans le silence total, alors que, pris de cours, je me contente de ressentir le contact froid des flocons s'insinuer un peu plus dans mes vêtements déjà dans un stade d'humidité avant que je n'éclate d'un rire nerveux et tonitruant, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Rapidement, j'aperçois à contre-jour la silhouette de Mike se pencher au dessus de moi, et celui-ci renonce rapidement à s'enquérir de savoir si tout va bien en me voyant rire à tue-tête à même le sol.

-Décidément, vous avez le même goût, John et toi, pour le fait de se rouler par terre j'ai l'impression.  
-C'est toi qui l'a provoqué cette fois !  
-Mouais… Enfin, tu ne fais grand-chose pour te relever non plus…

Dans un acquiescement des moins convaincus, je tend mes deux mains à Mike dans mon plus beau sourire, et celui-ci s'en saisit après avoir brièvement levé les yeux au ciel. A peine ses mains ont-elles attrapé les miennes que je m'y agrippe, tirant de toutes mes forces pour l'attirer au sol à son tour. C'est bien sûr sans compter sur sa force bien supérieure à la mienne qui me permet tout juste de la faire chanceler.

-Bien essayé ma petite !

Lâche-t-il avec dédain en me tirant à son tour, tant est si bien que, dans ma faible capacité de résistance, je me traîne quelques instants dans la neige avant de me relever cotre mon gré sans ce que cela n'opère la moindre difficulté pour Mike.

-C'est pas juste…

Grommelé-je, mécontente, ce qui arrache un rire moqueur à Mike qui tourne rapidement les talons, dans un enthousiaste « Tu viens ? », qui est bien sans connaître mon acharnement sans limites. Le laissant me distancer de quelques mètres, je m'empresse de prendre on élan avant de lui sauter littéralement dessus. Dans un juron, Mike manque de tomber, se redresse, avant de finalement finir lui aussi sa course le nez dans la neige et moi, toujours fermement accrochée à son dos.

-Tu es chiante Amy, on te l'a déjà dit ?

Me demande-t-il d'un voix excédée et agressive. D'abord surprise par cette réaction, je m'empresse de me dégager de son dos pour lui permettre de se redresser et le fixe ensuite avec anxiété, heurtée par ses propos pesants de reproches. Mike me jette un regard noir avant de se tourner pour épousseter son costume recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, alors que je m'approche doucement pour venir l'aider à ôter la neige collée à ses épaules.

-Je suis désolée …

Bredouillé-je, ne sachant réellement que faire ou comment trouver les mots juste pour m'exprimer sans l'agacer encore plus. Mais la solution s'impose d'elle-même dès que mon ami ouvre la bouche.

-Et puis tu es tellement impressionnable, c'est presque trop facile ! Tu me décevrais presque tu sais ?

Sourcils froncés, je pivote lentement, contournant Mike pour venir me planter face à lui. Celui-ci affiche un grand sourire et, hilare, semble se délecter de mes plates excuses penaudes. Aussi rapidement que ce sentiment de malaise s'était emparé de moi, celui-ci disparaît soudainement, et ne reste que la vexation de s'être faite avoir comme une débutante. J'ouvre la bouche, outrée, mais aucun son n'en sort et, constatant cette impuissance vocale, j'attrape une nouvelle poignée de neige et m'empresse de l'écraser sur Mike, qui à son tour, laisse tomber son air satisfait pour un, beaucoup moins jovial.

-Je venais juste de finir d'épousseter ma chemise !

Articule-t-il avec dépit en baissant les yeux sur les centaines de flocons qui se sont accrochés à nouveau à sa si jolie veste de costume.

-C'est dommage hein ?

Lui lancé-je, victorieuse, en baladant sous son nez une seconde poignée de neige avant que celle-ci n'atterrisse contre son épaule. Mais l'effet de surprise du premier assaut passé, j'ai face à moi un lutteur, un vrai de vrai, et Mike n'a aucun problème à m'enserrer par la taille pour me poser sur son épaule sans la moindre délicatesse.

-Lâche-moi !

Hurlé-je entre deux éclats de rire, mais mes paroles tombent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Fort heureusement pour moi, je finis rapidement ma course… dans un tas de neige dans lequel je m'enfonce totalement, détail qui semble beaucoup amusé Mike. Tant et si bien que lorsque j'arrive à m'en dépêtrer, je me rue littéralement sur lui sans la moindre stratégie, dans le seul but de le transformer le plus rapidement possible en bonhomme de neige vivant. Notre combat sans pitié se finit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, à même le sol, dans un éclat de rire silencieux. Seuls nos deux souffles saccadés résonnent encore sur la colline lorsque je sens le bras de Mike s'insinuer entre ma nuque et le sol recouvert d'une couche cotonneuse.

-Ah lala… Mon beau costume tout propre…  
-Ma belle teinture toute rouge… Quel dommaaaaaage… Lâché-je en soupirant, faussement triste, D'ailleurs, tu vois, on est bien par terre, non ?  
-On est bien par terre ? Tu peux me redire ça Cendrillon ?  
-Non, mais tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire ! Répondis-je dans un éclat de rire face à la réplique de Mike, qui esquisse un sourire moqueur.  
-Justement, non, je ne suis pas tellement sûre de tout comprendre… Mais explique moi donc, ça m'intéresse !  
-Mais non, mais … Rah ! Tu es stupide mon pauvre Mike !

Conclus-je avec dédain en roulant de quelques dizaines de centimètres pour fuir le bras de Mike, qui tente vainement de se raccrocher au mien avant de tomber mollement dans la neige.

-Non, reviens ! Qui va me tenir chaud maintenant ! Proteste-t-il mollement.  
-Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre ! Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à retourner chez Adam ! Lancé-je en lui tournant le dos, de dédain.  
-C'est beaucoup trop loin ! Et puis c'est toi que je veux !  
-Dommage…

Lâché-je en me redressant d'un bond avant d'épousseter consciencieusement ma robe trempée et gelée par endroits. Mike hausse un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer un las :

-J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à en arriver là…

Et de rouler un peu plus dans la neige, de se redresser légèrement, d'attraper mes deux genoux pour les attirer vers lui tant et si bien que je choie une nouvelle fois au sol, à moitié dans la neige, à moitié sur un Mike hilare et fier de sa « technique infaillible », comme il me le répète si bien. Je devrais protester énergiquement, me débattre, me relever, lui écraser une montagne de neige sur la tête et m'enfuir en courant et en criant à tue-tête, mais je sens mes forces me lâcher subitement. Il faut dire que le froid ne se fait pas sentir en l'absence de la moindre brise. La seule chose qui rythme mes mouvements et l'abaissement régulier du torse de Mike à chacune de ses expirations qui m'entraîne avec lui et me berce délicatement. Malgré sa veste et sa chemise trempée, je peux sentir une once de chaleur qui émane de son corps pourtant bien refroide, et j'ignore à quel instant exact je commence à perdre pied et à m'endormir. J'entends juste un lointain « Hé ! Ne t'endors pas sur moi hein ! », auquel je répond par un vague « Hmmm… » avant de désobéir ouvertement à la plainte de ce pauvre Mike.


	18. Eternuments de claque

Encore un grand merci à Mademoiselle Else, Lauryane, Artless Rose et Maru-san (tu vas être contente ! ^^)pour leurs reviews pleines de compliments pour qui écrire une suite est vraiment un plaisir =), ainsi qu'à Ophélie qui demeure anonyme sur mais qui me donne toujours des avis et de super conseils pour chaque chapitre et sans qui I put a spell on you n'existerait certainement pas telle qu'elle est ! =3 Et merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui passent tout de même lire ma fiction ! ^.^

Bonne lecture à tous, et si l'envie soudaine vous viens de laisser une review, c'est avec joie que je l'accepte ! =D 

* * *

-Amy !

C'est dans un sursaut monumental que je me redresse d'un bond, le souffle coupé de surprise, et chancelle dangereusement avant de tomber en arrière. Mike me dévisage, visiblement surpris de ma réaction. Il faut dire que je n'en mène pas large. Mon souffle se fait saccadé, alors que j'articule avec peine :

-Mike … ? Mais qu'est ce que AAAAATCHOOOOOUM !

Mon corps se plie sous l'assaut d'un éternuement intempestif, et le sang me monte à la tête alors qu'une chaleur brûlante monte à mes joues, les réchauffant de leur température glacée de surprise. Lentement, je relève les yeux vers mon ami et le dévisage, stupéfaite et incompréhensive. Mike est à moitié allongé dans la neige et affiche un léger sourire moqueur. Sur sa chemise s'étend une large trace humide. Du bout des doigts, je viens toucher les cheveux, mi-gelés, mi-trempés.

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai… Entamé-je, d'un ton profondément stupéfait, et pas moins désolé.  
-Que tu t'es ouvertement endormie sur mon corps de rêve ? Si… En même temps je te comprends…

Lâche Mike dans un clin d'œil satisfait. Je retiens de justesse le flot d'excuse qui s'arrête à la limite de ma bouche et lâche un soupire désespéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'était sur le point de m'excuser, mais puisque tu le prend comme ça, tu peux toujours courir !

Conclus-je en me redressant avant d'épousseter ma robe totalement congelée etayant perdue toute sa fluidité. Alors que je m'apprête à lâcher un nouveau commentaire, c'est un autre éternuement qui me plie en deux, et je choisis donc sagement de tendre une main à Mike pour l'aider à se relever plutôt que de relancer les hostilités.

-Tu as l'heure ?

Lui demandé-je alors qu'il essuie à son tour les flocons de neige persistants sur le tissu soyeux de son costume.

-Si ma montre est toujours vivante, il est … 8 heures 45.

Le calcul se fait de lui-même dans ma tête. Cinq minutes d'émergement, cinq autres pour trouver le courage de se lever, dix minutes à comater plus ou moins vigoureusement sur la terrasse, cinq nouvelles à se chausser, deux avant de s'étaler lamentablement sur la terrasse, au final, trois pour faire le trajet terrasse/jardin, une heure d'escalade jusqu'à la colline, vingt minutes de combat sans pitié puis environ une dizaine de sommeil… Deux heures ! Cela fait deux heures que j'ai émergé dans une forme éclatante, pliée en deux sur un fauteuil. Surprise par la rapidité à laquelle file le temps, je clos ce bref calcul mental par un nouvel éternuent tonitruant.

-Tu penses qu'ils sont réveillés ?

Demandé-je soudainement d'un ton anxieux à Mike, qui me dévisage, incompréhensif, avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

-Qui est-ce que tu crains comme ça ?  
-Devine …

Lui lâché-je, dépitée, remarque qui a au moins le mérite de faire éclater de rire mon ami, qui entoure d'un mouvement souple mes épaules de son bras avant de m'attirer contre lui avec une délicatesse des plus discutables, malgré ma maigre tentative pour me débattre.

-Tu m'écrases…

Articulé-je avec peine, aplatie, broyée entre le bras musclé de Mike et son torse dur. Ma remarque semble amuser le catcheur, qui ne desserre pas son emprise pour autant, m'entraînant à sa suite dans la descente de la fameuse colline pour s'enfoncer dans le bois joignant celle-ci au jardin d'Adam.

* * *

-Dis donc vous deux !  
-Qui ? Nous ?

Demandé-je naïvement pour gagner du temps à un John passablement mécontent qui nous dévisage, les bras croisés, sourcils froncés et posté sur la terrasse. Malgré mon sourire hésitant, mon meilleur ami ne se déride pas et se contente de nous fixer avec intensité sans lâcher d'autre mot. Alors que je me contorsionne pour retirer mes bottes trempés, congelées et trop grandes, j'aperçois une nouvelle paire de pieds se poster à coté de ceux de mon ami. Il s'agirait de Mélina que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Ses doigts aux ongles peints de rouge viennent s'enrouler autour des épaules de mon ami. A sa mine, je dirais qu'elle n'est pas beaucoup plus réveillée que je ne l'étais une heure auparavant en me réveillant contre le torse de Mike. Ce simple et bref souvenir donne à mes joues une violente teint écarlate de gène que je m'empresse de camoufler en me baissant pour achever de retirer ma seconde botte.

-Mais fous leur la paix ! Lâche Mélina en baillant, avant de rajouter, dans un regard complice à son homme, Si il y en a qui ont envie d'aller s'envoyer en l'air dans la neige, c'est leur problème…

La lueur d'espoir à l'ouïe d'un semblant de compassion de la brune qui s'était allumée dans mes yeux s'y éteint aussi rapidement, alors que je jette à la jeune femme le plus assassin de mes remarques, duquel elle ne fait pas grand cas, me répondant d'un simple clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons. Le rire mesquin de John résonne à mes oreilles alors que je chercher discrètement Mike du regard. Pourvu qu'il n'est pas entendu la remarque des plus explicite de Mélina. Il serait bien capable de mal l'interpréter. Ou plutôt de justement de bien l'interpréter, ce qui me semble être tout à mon dépourvu. Fort heureusement pour moi, Mike s'en arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, en bas de la terrasse, et est trop occupé à épousseter sa veste couverte de neige pour entendre. C'est donc dans un discret soupire de soulagement que je me redresse et contourne mon ami avec dédain, et sans lui adresser un seul regard. Malheureusement, John ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. A peine ai-je fait un pas que sa voix me parvient à nouveau.

-Eh ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Revient ici Amy ! De gré ou de force !

Mon visage se tord dans un grimace, alors que je continue mon chemin sans me soucier de ses menaces, et espérant que mes cheveux trempés le décourageront fortement. Mais rien n'y fait. Je lâche mes bottes trempées de surprise lorsque je sens deux bras m'enserrer la taille avant de me porter sur ses épaules, et lâche un cri désapprobateur lorsque je sens mes pieds quitter le sol.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas ENCORE recommencer ! La supériorité physique, ça suffit, tu sais parfaitement qu'à ce petit jeu là, tu gagnes à chaque fois…

Lâché-je dans un soupire en prenant outrageusement appui sur sa tête, malgré les plaintes de mon ami après un narcissique « Oui, et figure toi que j'en profite ! », qui daigne cependant me reposer au sol après un monumental éternuent de ma part. Celui-ci semble en alerter certain et en réveiller d'autres, puisque je vois quelques têtes émerger de part et d'autre du salon, du moins juste avant qu'Adam ne vienne ne poster juste en face de moi, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Je t'ai rapporté tes bottes ! Pour toute plainte à ce sujet, adresse toi à Mike, c'était son idée de te les « emprunter » ! Anticipé-je, ignorant le « Hey ! Tu étais bien contente de les avoir ! » Du concerné ayant visiblement fini de nettoyer sa veste.  
-Hein ? Ah non, ça, je m'en fout ! Je t'avais déjà parlé de mes talents culinaires ?  
-Euuuh, oui, c'est fort probable… Lâché-je, hésitante, plissant les yeux pour tenter de me rappeler quand nous aurions pu avoir cette disucssion.  
-Bref ! Je suis persuadé de t'en avoir parlé une fois ! En tous cas, il faut que tu expérimentes ! Je vous ai fait des pancakes du feu de dieu !  
-A ce point ?  
-Garde tes sarcasmes ! Lâche Adam en levant les yeux au ciel dans un sourire amusé, Et viens plutôt me goûter ça !  
-Pourquoi moi tu ne me l'as pas proposé avec autant d'enthousiasme ?

Entends-je derrière voix. La voix geignarde de John m'arrache un sourire satisfait alors qu'Adam l'ignore superbement, sans même faire mine de relever sa remarque, et m'indique d'un geste de bras courtois la direction de sa cuisine. 

* * *

-Bonne année ma chérie !  
-Merci… Toi aussi…

Lâché-je sans grande conviction à la voix fausse de ma mère à l'autre bout du téléphone. C'était trop beau. Le léger équilibre qui s'était installé dans ma vie, ça ne pouvait pas durer, bien évidemment ! Enroulée dans une serviette, assise en tailleurs sur le grand canapé d'une des énième chambres de l'immense maison d'Adam où sont entreposé les manteaux de tous ses invités de la veille, bien qu'un certain nombre ne soient déjà parti, c'est de mauvaise grâce que je me force à sourire, tentant vainement de me convaincre que ma mère sentira tout la mauvaise volonté que j'y met malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Si elle le perçoit, elle n'en fait cependant rien, et se contente de reprendre :

-Tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles ces temps-ci…  
-Tu veux dire ces trois dernières années ? Tu ne m'en a pas demandé beaucoup non plus... Me contenté-je de répondre.  
-Oh, tu exagères ! Ta sœur m'appelle beaucoup plus souvent !  
-On se demande pourquoi …  
-Amy ! Arrête ! De toutes façons, c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Tout ce qui a toujours importé, c'est ta petite personne, et ta mère, tu t'en fiches ! Regarde si ta sœur ne m'avait pas dit que tu passais à la télé, je ne l'aurais peut être jamais su ! Je suis ta mère quand même, je suis sensée avoir de l'importance pour toi ! Tu es vraiment …

Ah ! La pauvre malheureuse ! Ca aurait été beaucoup trop beau qu'elle ne s'engage pas sur ce terrain qu'elle connaît si bien. Dans un soupire las, je lève les yeux au ciel. Ma mère a toujours été une hypocondriaque finie, une geignarde en puissance qui ne s'intéresse à ses enfants que lorsqu'ils peuvent être intéressants pour elle. Heureusement que sa gentille fille Catharina est là pour l'avertir, parce que ce n'est pas l'autre qui se serait souciée de sa pauvre mère… J'ignore pourquoi elle voue un tel culte à sa fille ainée, mais toujours est-il que ses deux autres enfants sont tout de suite passés à la trappe. Et lorsque James a osé lui présenter son premier petit ami, alors là, ça a été le drame… Sa belle famille déshonorée… Rien qu'un immonde ramassis de connerie. Et d'entendre ses gémissements me rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs que je préfère encore feindre de l'écouter plutôt que de lui envoyer au visage ses quatre vérités, de peur de déclencher un incident diplomatique.

-Bref. James m'a dit qu'il été allé te voir…  
-Oui.  
-Et nous, tu n'as pas pensé à nous ?  
-Non.

Conclus-je, las de devoir inventer des excuses plus fausses les unes que les autres. Seul un grand silence me répond. Entrecoupé de légers tressautements. Oh non. Je vais avoir droit aux larmes. A défaut de voir que le chantage, les colères à répétitions et autres moyens de pressions étaient sans succès, ma mère s'est réduite, il y a de ça quelques années déjà, à se lamenter en sanglotant sur l'ignoble fille que j'étais. C'est donc sans surprise que j'entend un long gémissement à l'autre bout du téléphone, sonnant clairement comme un reproche masqué, reprendre :

-De toutes façons, tu n'as jamais eu la moindre respect pour tous les sacrifices que j'ai pas pour toi !  
-Pour moi ? Comme quoi ?  
-Tout le temps que j'ai passé à t'élever, à te …  
-Bon, maman ! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?  
-Regardez comment elle me parle ! Ma propre fille, qui me méprise comme le premier venu … Je ne mérite vraiment pas …

C'est le moment précis que choisit John pour entrer. Du pas de la porte, mon ami me dévisage, interrogateur, avant que je ne décolle légèrement le téléphone de ma bouche, pour lui articuler silencieusement :

-Ma mère …

Mon ami se contente d'hocher silencieusement la tête. Il sait déjà, pas besoin de mettre d'autres mots sur la situation. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des premiers à constater des rapports désastreux que j'entretiens avec ma mère, unique génitrice connue sur cette planète. Dans un soupire résolu, je lui indique d'un bref signe de tête que tout va bien, avant de reporter mon attention sur les gémissements qui ont cessé au téléphone.

-Amy ! Tu m'écoutes !  
-Non, je t'entends plutôt …  
-Bref ! Tu penses que tu pourrais nous avoir des places, à ta sœur, ses enfants, son mari et moi ?  
-Possible … Il faut que je me renseigne…  
-Tu n'oublies pas hein ?  
-Non non. Allez. Salut. Lâché-je en raccrochant vivement.  
-Tu n'as pas la moindre intention de te renseigner n'est ce pas ?  
-Pas le moindre, non !

Conclus-je en m'étirant paresseusement. John lâche un soupire, et vient se laisser tomber à mes cotés dans le canapé de cuir sur lequel je suis assise.

-Mais si je ne lui dis pas ça, elle va encore se plaindre, gémir, pleurnicher, et tu sais parfaitement à quel point ça m'énerve !  
-Peut être qu'elle avait vraiment envie de te voir…  
-John ! J'ignores pourquoi et comment tu fais pour t'acharner autant à essayer de me faire gober que ma mère est une bonne personne, honnête, et …  
-Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je pense que tu devrais essayer de voir si elle a changé. Peut être que c'est le cas …

J'ignore comment John fait pour s'acharner à apprécier ma mère. A chacune de ses remarques, je ne peux m'empêcher de me remémorer les paroles de cette dernière à propos de mon ami. « Un gringalet arrogant et hypocrite. » « Rien qu'un autre petit con inutile à la société. » Tant d'autres termes qui avaient fusé de la bouche de ma mère. La seule fois où j'ai osé amener mon ami chez moi, il s'est en pris tant à la figure que j'ai eut trop honte pour le ramener une seconde fois. Malgré tout, il s'acharne à tenter, depuis que je le connais, de me faire apprécier ma génitrice. En dépit de ce qu'elle crie ouvertement sur son dos ou devant lui. C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre…

-Tu viens manger ?

Me demande soudainement mon ami, me sortant de mes pensées pour le moins embrumées. Dans un bref hochement de tête, je m'empresse de me lever, m'étirant paresseusement avant de me glisser aux cotés de John, qui referme la porte derrière moi.

-Au fait, je voulais te dire …

Commencé-je, alors que nous traversons le couloir désert du premier étage. Ces simples quelques mots amènent mon ami à s'arrêter au beau milieu de ce dernier pour se tourner et me faire face, posant sur moi ses deux yeux interrogateurs. C'est dans un murmure que je lui répond, un discret sourire collé aux lèvres :

-Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je voulais te le dire à noël, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, alors je profite du fait qu'on soit là, tous les deux …  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, en fac, tout ce que tu m'as apporté, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses de ma part.  
-Non, tu n'étais obligé de rien. J'étais dans un tel état quand on s'est croisé ce jour là, et pourtant, tu es venu quand même me voir, et regard où j'en suis maintenant ! Alors, je sais que je vais te dire la phrase la plus niaise du monde, mais je tenais à te remercier d'avoir changer ma vie.

Contrairement à toute attente, c'est un sourire attendri qui gagne le visage de mon ami. Loin de son éternel sourire éblouissant, celui qu'il offre à ses fans, qu'il offre aux médias, qu'il offre chaque jour pour masquer ses réelles pensées. Non. Bien loin de tout ça, c'est un petit sourire discret mais franc qui illumine le visage de John. Ce dernier enserre mes deux épaules de son unique bras droit, et me répond d'une voix douce :

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Amy… C'est toi qui es en phase de changer ma vie …

Sa remarque m'arrache un sourire à mon tour. C'est un moment de ceux que l'on ne veut arrêter pour rien au monde. Et pourtant, les pas dans les escaliers nous forcent bien à briser cette si belle harmonie que l'on appelle amitié, et c'est un Kevin à bout de souffle qui débarque sur le palier.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé être parti toi ?

L'interroge John, surpris. Le concerné se contente de nier entre deux suffocations avant de bifurquer dans l'une des portes adjacentes, nous lâchant vaguement qu'il a oublié quelque chose, avant de refermer derrière lui. Le regard incompréhensif que nous échangeons, John et moi, nous arrache à tous deux un éclat de rire.

-Il est un peu bizarre …

Me souffle mon ami en reprenant son chemin pour gagner les escaliers. Tout le monde en bas s'affaire à finir de ranger la maison d'Adam, qui semble avoir souffert la veille. La fatigue se lit sur le visage de chacun, souvent accompagné du petit air ailleurs typique d'une bonne gueule de bois, mais tous affichent un sourire satisfait, et les blagues et autres plaisanteries plus ou moins douteuses fusent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Je m'y serais jointe avec plaisir si, prise d'un élan de stress, je n'avais pas palpé brusquement mes deux poches, m'attirant le regard stupéfait de mon meilleur ami.

-Mon portable … J'ai du l'oublier en haut !

Me justifié-je brièvement avant de tourner d'un bond les talons. Mon chemin croise celui de Kevin, alors qu'il descend quatre à quatre les escaliers, que je manque de percuter dans ma précipitation. Après un bref « Pardon ! », je m'engage enfin sur le saint palier, manquant au passage de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis, et bifurque dans la dernière pièce. C'est dans un soupire de soulagement que je m'empare de mon portable, abandonné sur le canapé, avant de faire demi tour… Et de me figer, net, à l'ouïe d'un bruit sourd d'objet qui chute au sol, suivit d'un râle rauque, ayant tout l'air d'un cri étouffé.

-Ca va ?

Hasardé-je d'une voix hésitante en sentant mon sang se glacer dans le moindre de mes vaisseaux sanguins. Pas de réponse. Rien que le silence, soudainement entrecoupé d'une injure.

-Adam ?

Lâché-je, criant à moitié en débarquant dans le couloir, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que la voix grave du canadien ne résonne contre les murs.

-Ouais.

Ses deux uniques syllabes me suffisent à m'essayer à une porte, qui s'avère être la bonne. Adam est debout, appuyé contre le rebord de son évier, les yeux vissés au sol sur l'épais porte savon qui, suite à sa chute, à crée une légère faille sur le carreau de carrelage.

-Tout va bien ?

L'interrogé-je, par pure question rhétorique. Mon ami doit considérer toute réponse comme inutile puisqu'il s'abstient d'en faire la moindre, sans quitter la minuscule brèche crée dans la dalle blanche, avant de relever vers moi son regard bleu. La lueur suppliante qe j'y aperçoit ne me dit rien qui vaille. Adam semble désespéré, soudain complètement abattu.

-J'ignorais que tu étais aussi déçu de notre présence…

Lancé-je, dans une vaine tentative d'humour. Qui n'a pour seul effet que de faire se dessiner un rictus amer sur le visage de mon ami.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

L'interrogé doucement. D'un vain signe de tête, Adam me désigne le carreau ébréché d'un signe de tête, avant d'hausser les épaules. Certainement a-t-il compris que je n'étais visiblement pas destinée à croire un seul des mensonges qu'il s'apprête à me servir concernant cette simple dalle. Il y a autre chose.

-Je comprends parfaitement que tu refuses de m'en parler, mais est-ce que Ashley est au courant au moins ?  
-Pas totalement…

Murmure-t-il, la voix tremblotante. A l'ouïe de ce trémolo des plus inquiétant, je sens se hérisser le moindre poil de mon échine. Adam souffre. Physiquement, Moralement, je l'ignore. Mais cette vision m'est insupportable. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que la voix grave du canadien ne brise à nouveau le silence.

-Ca fait plusieurs mois que … J'ai quelques soucis de santé. Mais, du genre incurable, et je le sais parfaitement, même si les médecins que je vois s'évertuent à me dire qu'il reste toujours une possibilité. Je veux dire, quand tu as quelque chose qui ne se guérira pas, tu le sens. Tu être le plus enthousiaste du monde, il n'empêche pas que tu sais que ça ne changera jamais. Je sais que c'est très fataliste, mais c'est comme ça.

Rajoute-t-il devant mon air interloqué. C'est un sourire résigné qui se dessine sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il reprend ses explications, à mi-voix.

-Je me suis brisé le cou il y a quelques années, et depuis, je n'ai jamais vraiment récupéré toutes mes capacités.  
-Tu souffres ?  
-Honnêtement ? Oui. Tout le temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, tu t'habitues. Et c'est sensé s'estomper…  
-Sauf ? L'interrogé-je à l'ouïe de son ton laissant supposer une suite bien plus déplaisante que le début de sa phrase.  
-Sauf que ça prendrait plus d'une année de quasi-immobilité pour se ressouder …  
-Et tu n'as jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de t'arrêter quelques mois.

La simple négation d'Adam suffit à me fixer quant à cette idée.

-S'arrêter, ici, c'est tout perdre.  
-Oui, mais réfléchis à ce que tu pourrais perdre en continuant à martyriser ton corps ?  
-Tu veux dire à ce que j'ai déjà perdu ? Me lâche-t-il avec un sourire amer.  
-Et surtout à ce que tu pourrais encore perdre !  
-Je sais tout ça … On me l'a déjà dit. Et même sans ça, je m'en serais douté… Mais comme je te disais, s'arrêter, c'est tout perdre. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Pas avec Ashley, la maison qu'on vient d'acheter … Sans mon poste à la WWE, je n'ai plus rien. J'ai 37 ans, les deux bras éclatés et une blessure au cou qui se détériore de jours en jours… Personne ne se risquera à m'embaucher, et encore moins dans la lutte.

Un soupire las clôture les paroles d'Adam, qui ferme lentement les yeux, fuyant la vision de son bras demeurant amorphe le long de son corps. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas quoi dire. La situation de mon ami me fait tellement de peine que j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais il n'y a rien qui soit en mon pouvoir de faire pour l'aider. Sinon peut être l'entourer maladroitement de mes deux bras qui peinent à faire le tour de sa large carrure.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire…  
-Tu devrais déjà en discuter avec ta femme. Conclus-je d'un ton qui, se voulant ferme, est néanmoins terriblement hésitant.  
-Je sais d'emblée ce qu'Ash va me répondre. La même chose que tous ces médecins… Mais, je n'arrête pas de penser à mes collègues, à mes fans, à tout le monde, et…  
-Attend … Tes fans seront certainement les premiers à comprendre que tu partes pour te préserver ! C'est un faux argument ça ! Certainement que tu leur manquera beaucoup, mais Adam, sérieusement, tu crois qu'ils préfèrent te savoir collé au fond d'un fauteuil roulant dans quelques années ou en bonne santé ?  
-Je ne sais pas …

Avoue-t-il, perdu, torturé entre ce dont il aurait envie et le fait que son corps ne puisse pas suivre. Les pas bruyants montant l'escalier nous font tous deux sursauter monumentalement. Deux voix m'étant inconnues résonnent sur le palier, avant qu'une porte ne grince, estompant leurs paroles.

-On devrait redescendre. Ca va aller ?

L'interrogé-je, inquiète. Adam m'adresse un léger sourire en hochant la tête et, d'un mouvement brusque, tira de son bras gauche sur le droit, retrouvant dans un craquement sourd la mobilité de celui-ci, dans une grimace de douleur.

-Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas … Je vais me dépêcher de trouver un tapis pour cacher ça … Notre beau carrelage tout neuf…

Lâche-t-il dans un léger sourire en se décollant du meuble de son lavabo, alors que je quitte la pièce après un dernier regard vers le canadien que je vois esquisser une grimace avant que je ne referme derrière moi, soucieuse de le laisser dans un tel état mais consciente que je suis dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ça soit de plus.

* * *

Lorsque nous entrons dans la salle d'entraînement ce matin, nous sommes accueillis par un terrible bruit sourd, suivit d'un éclat de rire. A peine avons-nous passé la porte que s'ouvre devant nous un bien étrange spectacle. Deux hommes, l'un que j'identifie comme étant CM Punk, le second Wade Barett, sont au sol, le premier hors du ring, le second à l'intérieur, et tous deux semblent lutter pour calmer le fou rire compulsif qui les a pris. Melina et moi échangeons un regard surpris alors que cette dernière lâche son sac dans un coin de la salle, suivie de près par Maryse. Les deux jeunes femmes ont lourdement insisté pour que je les suive à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, ce à quoi je n'ai pas rechigné. John, Mike et Stephen sont déjà sur leurs machines respectives, perdus au milieu d'autres superstars. Randy et celui combattant sous le nom d'Alberto Del Rio s'affairent à grands coups de machines ayant de grandes similitudes avec une machine de torture, et Kevin, en grande discussion avec John Cena et Ted Dibiase, contemple du coin de l'œil ses collègues souffrir, un café à la main et un sourire satisfait collé au visage. Victoria ne sort de ma séance d'observation lorsqu'elle s'approche de nous à grands pas, délaissant son appareil elle aussi pour venir se planter face à nous, tous sourires.

-Coucou les filles ! Bonne année !  
-Merci ! Toi aussi !

Répondons-nous d'un sourire unanime avant de gagner divers appareil sur lesquels je n'aurais jamais imaginé monter. Dix minutes s'écoulent ainsi entre sueur et papotage, du moins jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre de fatigue, quittant à mon tour ma machine pour aller avaler quelque chose. Plantée face au distributeur d'eau, le doigt fermement pressé contre le bouton adéquat, j'observe du coin de l'œil les deux hommes sur le ring central qui ont à présent délaissé leurs rires joyeux pour afficher des mines des plus concentrées. Les coups s'enchaînent avec rapidité, et chacun semble prendre le dessus sur l'autre à chacune des prises. J'aurais certainement pu continuer mon analyse de leur combat encore quelques minutes si la voix moqueuse de John n'avait pas résonné dans mon oreille, me faisant faire un bond mémorable m'attirant son rire mesquin.

-Alors, on reluque mademoiselle ? M'interroge-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.  
-N'importe quoi ! Me défendis-je.  
-Dans ce cas tu m'expliques ce que tu contemplais avec tant d'attention au point d'en laisser ton verre déborder ?

Me demande John en ricanant, désignant d'un bref signe de tête la petite flaque qui s'est formée au pied de la fontaine à eau, à force de déborder hors de mon verre. J'écarquille des yeux surpris avant de m'empresse d'attraper la serviette pendue autour de mon cou pour éponger le déluge au sol.

-Mais non, c'est juste que je regardais leur combat. Ils sont impressionnants tous les deux !

Lâché-je en pointant le ring du menton, où celui apparaissant à l'écran comme CM Punk vient de clouer Wade Barett au sol, dans une prise de soumission dont l'anglais ne se relève d'ailleurs pas, contraint à abandonner, martelant le sol du ring du poing quelques secondes avant que son collègue ne le lâche, dans un éclat de rire satisfait.

-Phil possède une technique parfaite, je te l'accorde.

Abdique John en hochant lentement la tête avant de se servir à son tour un grand verre d'eau, sans quitter des yeux à son tour le ring, où les deux hommes se serrent la main dans une accolade amicale, avant d'attraper les serviettes abandonnées à chaque extrémité du ring pour s'éponger le visage.

-D'ailleurs, si j'en crois bien le script, tu vas devenir violente dans les temps à venir, si je ne m'abuse …  
-Oui…

Murmuré-je en rougissant légèrement au souvenir de l'épaisse liasse de papier que l'on nous a donné la semaine passée. Effectivement. C'est écrit noir sur blanc « Amy donne une gifle à Alex Riley. » Inutile de dire que je me suis soudain senti très mal vis-à-vis de Kevin. Je comprends maintenant plus que parfaitement l'état dans lequel était Mike lors de dernier Raw. Je sais que tout ça fait parti de leur quotidien à tous, et maintenant du mien, et qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse, que ce n'est pas personnel, et qu'à coté de ce qu'il subit chaque semaine, certainement que Kevin ne sentira presque rien. Mais je suis tout de même bien anxieuse face à ça … John semble d'ailleurs le remarquer, puisque je croise son regard inquisiteur qui détaille la moindre de mes pensées au travers de couleurs que prennent mon visage, certainement d'un rouge avoisinant mes cheveux.

-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu …  
-Mais qu'est ce que j'y peux ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper mes amis ! Toi peut être, mais moi non !

Me défendis, remarque qui arrache d'ailleurs un grand éclat de rire tonitruant à mon ami.

-Oui, tu as raison ! Je suis un vrai tortionnaire ! Stuart !

Crie-t-il à l'anglais qui, sa serviette autour du cou et son sac sur l'épaule, s'apprêtait visiblement à quitter la salle. Ce dernier marque un arrêt, avant de se tourner vers John, qui lui fait signe de s'approcher, et de nous rejoindre, incompréhensif.

-Tu aurais deux minutes avant de t'en aller ?  
-Oui, deux, quinze … Je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire ici, maintenant qu'on a fini avec Phil, alors si tu as quelque chose pour moi, je suis preneur.  
-Cette chose, ça t'intéresse ?

L'interroge mon ami en me désignant du pouce, avant d'esquiver habilement mon coup accompagné d'un outré « Hey ! ».John pivote vers moi, et se heurte à l'air le plus dédaigneux que je suis capable d'afficher, ce qui semble d'ailleurs l'amuser, tout autant que l'anglais, qui affiche à présent un sourire enjoué.

-Mademoiselle ici présente doit frapper Kevin ce soir, et il semblerait qu'elle se sente mal vis-à-vis de ça…  
-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? On rêve tous de frapper Kevin !

Lâche l'anglais en riant, d'autant plus lorsque résonne dans la salle un « J'ai entendu ! » de la part du concerné.

-Oui, mais va savoir pourquoi, elle ne considère pas sa chance … Alors je me demandais si tu pourrais …  
-Bien sûr ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai fini ici, alors, allons-y gaiement !

D'un signe de tête entendu et agrémentant son geste d'un clin d'œil rieur, John regagne sa machine au pas de course sans réellement me laisser le temps d'en placer une. Me voici donc face à l'anglais, qui m'adresse un sourire amusé en me tendant une large main.

-Stuart, enchanté ! Me lance-t-il, tous sourires.  
-Amy ! Merci d'être resté, mais tu n'es absolument pas obligé hein ? Je veux dire tu allais t'en aller, et …  
-C'est tout bon pour moi ! Tu l'as bien entendu, je n'ai d'obligation nulle part, alors autant en profiter ! Tu veux rester ici, où aller plus loin, ou sur le ring, ou … comme tu veux !

Me lance-t-il en désignant tour à tour divers endroits de la salle, avant de finalement finir par un coup de tête vers le ring, à présent désert. D'abord hésitante, je finis cependant par hausser les épaules, avant de lâcher :

-Comme tu préfères … Oui, sur le ring, ça me paraît être une bonne idée ! Enfin, si personne n'en a besoin !  
-Mais non, au pire, ils attendront un peu !

Conclut-il en partant vers ledit ring, avant de m'écarter les cordes de celui-ci pour que je puisse me faufiler dessus. Le mètre de hauteur que nous prenons par rapport aux autres n'est cependant pas négligeable, et je contemple un instant la vision panoramique de la salle que nous offre notre situation, et tous mes collègues entrain de s'affairer sur leurs machines respectives, avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par mon professeur du moment.

-Alors … Eh bien vas-y, frappe moi.  
-Quoi ? Euuh, là, comme ça ? L'interrogé-je, troublée par ses paroles, lâchées de but-en-blanc.  
-Sauf si tu préfères faire toute une mise en scène avant, j'ignore ce que dit ton scénario, mais sinon… Oui, là, comme ça.

Je dévisage un instant l'anglais, qui affiche un léger sourire confiant, avant de faire un pas en avant. Puis un second. Au troisième, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter, les mains fermement plaquée de chaque coté de mon corps.

-Mais frappe-moi, n'hésite pas !  
-Mais c'est ridicule, je ne peux pas faire ça … Enfin, si, techniquement, je peux, mais … Il n'y a pas de raisons...  
-Et tu crois qu'il y en avait une à ce qu'on attaque John, à ce qu'on casse tout dans la salle ? Bien sûr que non. On a juste appliqué le scénario à la lettre. Alors maintenant, frappe-moi.  
-Sinon, on peut aussi aller prendre un café, et …  
-Frappe-moi Amy !  
-Mais …  
-Frappe-le, puisqu'il insiste !

Déclare une voix amusée dans mon dos. Après un discret coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, j'aperçois le prénommé Philip, alias CM Punk, remonté sur le ring, qui se rapproche à grands pas, jusqu'à venir se poser à mes cotés.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Amy que je sache …  
-Qu'importe ! Tu as déjà été vraiment en colère contre quelqu'un ?

M'interroge Phil, ignorant superbement la remarque de son collègue. Après une brève réflexion, le visage de Jason s'impose immédiatement à mon esprit.

-Ouais.  
-Et bien essaye de te souvenir de ça, et frappe. C'est ce qu'on nous apprend à tous lorsqu'on débute dans le catch. Tu peux toujours retrouver une situation similaire à ce qu'on te demande de faire. Après tu n'as plus qu'à joindre les deux bouts.

Dans un bref hochement de tête, je me tourne à nouveau vers Stuart, qui m'interroge du regard avant de se redresser. Un nouveau pas. Puis un second. Le visage de Jason. Penser au visage de Jason. Celui que j'aimais contempler et qui, maintenant, m'est plus indifférent qu'autre chose. La colère que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'il m'a expressément demander de partir de chez moi. De MON appartement, celui qui me revenait, autant qu'à lui, de droit.

**ZBAF !**

-Et bien voilà, ça, c'était une claque !

Lâche sarcastiquement Philipp, les bras croisés, en contemplant son collègue, de la joue duquel je m'empresse de décoller ma main, pour venir la plaquer contre ma bouche, dan un geste de stupeur.

-Ohlala, je suis désolée ! Pardon, Stuart, excuse moi !  
-Je crois que tu as compris, c'est bon …

Articule-t-il en riant, une main plaquée contre sa joue, le dos vouté feignant la douleur intense.

-Je pense que tu as compris le principe…

Continue Stuart d'une voix harassée qui m'arrache un éclat de rire nerveux.

-Reste à voir dans quel état ressortira Kevin lundi !


	19. Café noir

Tout d'abord, joyeux noël à tous ! ^^

Ensuite, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, un grand merci à Mademoiselle Else, à ma Lauryane d'amour et à Artless Rose de mon coeur 3, à Val dont le commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ! =), ainsi qu'à Ignis ! ^.^ Vos commentaire me font vraiment très plaisir, et je suis tellement contente de savoir que ma fiction est lue et autant appréciée ! =D

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, vos avis sont les bienvenus ! =3

* * *

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Balbutie Gloria en soulevant avec dépit l'une des nombreuses mèches rouges qui parsèment mon crâne. Je ne peux que baisser les yeux face à cette accusation des plus justifiée, tout en remerciant silencieusement le ciel ou quoi que ça soit du même genre que ni Melina, ni Maryse, ni aucune de mes autres amies/souffre-douleur ne soit présente pour assister à ça. Des grommellements indistincts me parviennent de la part de la maquilleuse, et je perçoit quelques injures avant de m'empresse de songer à autre chose pour éviter d'entendre ses remontrances. Moi qui pensais enfin en avoir fini avec les remarques désobligeantes sur cette monstruosité capillaire, voilà que j'avais tout faux ! Il manquait la cerise sur le gâteau, le clou du spectacle !

Un dernier soupire désespéré et la jeune femme me tira sur une chaise et fait pivoter celle-ci avant de me délaisser pour aller fouiller au fin fond d'une mallette.

-Il y a une couleur en particulier que tu veux essayer, tant qu'on y est ?  
-Hmmm… Un peu de changement, pourquoi pas …  
-Tu n'as pas eu assez de changement avec ça ?

Me demande-t-elle d'un ton duquel les reproches sont parfaitement identifiables. Sentant mes joues rosirent légèrement sous l'effet de sa remarque acerbe, je me contente d'hausser les épaules avant de rajouter :

-A la base, j'avais demandé du bordeau à Maryse…  
-Tu as demandé à Maryse de te teindre les cheveux ?  
-Eh bien … Oui. Pourquoi ? Elle est si redoutable que ça ?

Le nouveau soupire de Gloria me laisse imaginer la multitude de possibilités de réponses divers et variées se résumant à un seul et même principe : « Oui. ».

-Bon … Que dirais-tu de faire un mix bordeau/noir ? Ca changerait, tout en restant soft…  
-Parfait ! La coupé-je net, sentant monter les reproches du fond de sa gorge.  
-Mais ça sera provisoire, il faudra faire ça bien à un autre moment que quelques heures avant le show. On peut déjà essayer ça ... Au pire, on changera dans quelques jours.

Je hoche lentement la tête, et Gloria semble satisfaite de ma réponse silencieuse, puisqu'elle s'empresse de déboucher plusieurs tubes pour les mélanger dans un bocal en plastique. A l'inverse de ce qui s'était passé à la saint sylvestre, je redoute terriblement le résultat jusqu'au moment où la maquilleuse me laisse découvrir mes nouveaux cheveux. Et à la différence de quelques jours plutôt, ce n'est pas une grimace d'effroi mais un sourire ravi qui s'étend sur mon visage.

Exactement le même qui gagne le visage de mon meilleur ami lorsque je me plante devant lui, tout sourire, dans les coulisses. John s'accorde quelques secondes avant de me lâcher d'un ton joyeux :

-Ca te va très bien cette couleur ! J'en connais qui ne vont pas s'en remettre !  
-Quoi ?  
-Hof, non, rien…

Conclut-il dans un sourire amusé, alors que j'évite soigneusement son regard pour trouver un intérêt out particulier et soudain au mur derrière lui. Le fait est que depuis que nous sommes rentrés de chez Adam, si John a légèrement calmé ses sarcasmes envers mes cheveux, mon allure, ou tout ce sur quoi il pouvait baver auparavant, il a manifestement concentrés ceux-ci sur ma vie sentimentale, ou tout du moins celle qu'il suppose. Qui, sans surprise, inclut Mike. Je me débats donc désespérément depuis trois jours pour à tout prix éviter que le principal concerné n'entende les remarques explicites de mon meilleur ami, ce qui n'est pas de tout repos. Mais je dois avouer me débrouiller plutôt bien de ce coté, puisque jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai réussis à étouffer tous les bruits que l'on aurait pu qualifier de rumeurs aux oreilles de quelque catcheur ou catcheuse que ça soit… Sauf Brian. Et Stephen. Oh joie ! Les deux hommes partageant la même chambre, ils ont eu l'heureuse surprise d'être pris à parti par mon meilleur ami dans une conversation qui s'avéra être la plus longue du monde, coincés dans un ascenseur entre le 1er et le 12ème étage de notre hôtel. Un long moment de solitude si je puis l'appeler ainsi sous les sur-entendus de mon meilleur ami. Fort heureusement pour moi, il ne s'agissait pas là des pires commères du système, sinon je crois que je serais déjà fichée sur tous les sites de renseignements du monde entier comme fantasmant sur l'un de ses collègues. Il s'est avéré que tous deux étaient forts compréhensifs face à mon air piteux et suppliant, qui fait que l'un comme l'autre se sont abstenus de commentaires à mon égard.

-Quand on parle du loup …

Me susurre John, et la jubilation que je perçois dans sa voix ne me dis rien qui vaille. Après un bref et discret regard, j'observe avec un léger soupire de satisfaction que le principal concerné s'est arrêté pour saluer un caméraman, et j'en profite pour aggriper le bras de John, dans un immense sourire le plus niais possible.

-Si on allait boire un café tous les deux ?  
-Tu ne préfères pas attendre Mike ?  
-Ca serait dommage de gâcher ces si beaux moments fraternels entre toi et moi… Allez, viens, j'ai des taaaaas de trucs à te raconter.  
-Mais c'est bientôt à nous !  
-C'est bien vrai ça !

Lâché-je soudainement en jetant un bref coup d'œil à ma montre. Le show a commencé il y a très exactement deux minutes, et les cris de la foule nous parviennent, les spectateurs semblent survoltés et, comme à chaque fois que j'entend ces acclamations monter de la foule, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un long frisson délicieusement angoissant, mélange d'appréhension et de hâte. On ne sait jamais ce qui vous attend une fois la barre de lumière passée, une fois que les flashs crépitent et vous brûlent les rétines. C'est un des grands principes que j'ai très rapidement appris ici. Chaque show est différent. Car à chaque fois, le public change, les mouvements changent, et de là, les dialogues changent, rien n'est jamais parfaitement identique, c'est ce qui rend ce métier passionnant. Et je ne parle qu'en ma maigre place d'assistante, comme John a si bien résumé ma situation, mon rôle ici. Une petite jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se racle discrètement la gorge derrière moi, pour attirer mon attention. Alors que je me retourne, celle-ci aide mon meilleur ami à enfiler son volumineux manteau, ce qui me rappelle effectivement qu'il se plaignais en arrivant que je-ne-sais plus exactement quoi ait été renversé dessus. Je suis sur le point de lancer un commentaire des plus sarcastiques à John, lorsque je me rappelle de la présence de Mike dans les parages, et pire encore, de toutes les mesquineries qui sommeillent, enfouies au plu profond de l'esprit maléfique de mon meilleur ami, et cette simple pensée m'incite fortement à taire tout commentaire. Lorsque la jeune femme à terminé de s'occuper de mon meilleur ami, celle-ci se tourne vers moi et s'affaire à m'étaler une nouvelle couche de poudre sur le visage, qui va me faire ressembler à une citrouille ambulante. « C'est ça, ou le teint du cadavre, comme tu préfères ! » M'avait lâché Gloria la première fois que j'avais eu affaire à elle et que j'avais fait face à une immense glace éclairée, identique à celle des plus grands films hollywoodiens. Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui. La folie des grandeurs. Quelque chose qui ne semble pas soucier tant que ça les dirigeants de la WWE, fort heureusement.

-C'est à vous !

A nous ? Quoi ? A peine ai-je le temps de lever les yeux que John me tire déjà à sa suite. J'ai à peine le temps de jeter un regard en arrière pour apercevoir Mike et Kevin m'adresser un bref signe encourageant avant d'être éblouie par les lumières multicolores de la scène. Comme par réflexe, un immense sourire se plaque à mon visage, et je laisser John effectuer sa pose mémorable avant de lui emboîter le pas dans l'allée puis d'aller déposer un baiser laissant une trace de gloss brillante sur la joue de l'heureux élu ayant reçu les lunettes de soleil à l'effigie de Morrison. A nouveau, John m'écarte les cordes, et j'escalade les escaliers de fer pour pénétrer sur le ring. Du haut de celui-ci, je contemple un instant la foule qui s'étend tout autour de nous, marée humaine autour du nénuphar pâle qu'est le ring. John escalade agilement les cordes et salue les spectateurs, sous les acclamations de ceux-ci. Pendant ce bref instant où il a le regard perdu au loin, vers tous ces gens qui l'aiment, qui l'acclament, je l'observe du coin de l'œil. John est beau. Lumineux. Il rayonne, il émane de bonheur, c'est un soleil sous les éclats de projecteurs. L'espace d'un instant, je réalise que son sourire suffirait à chasser le moindre de mes soucis. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait. D'un simple sourire, il a éloigné les ténèbres dans lesquels je masserais. Cette simple pensée m'arrache à mon tour un sourire joyeux, et je m'empresse d'escalader à mon tour les deux premières cordes du ring pour saluer la foule, comme me l'a si bien appris Stuart lorsque nous avons fait du rab, la veille à la salle d'entraînement. A ma plus grande satisfaction, je ne m'effondre pas, comme c'était le cas lors de mes premiers essais. J'adresse un signe au public, les encourage à continuer d'acclamer mon ami, à le noyer sous leurs cris approbateurs, et, alors que je descend, un « AWWWWWEEEEESOOOOME » annonçant l'entrée de Mike résonne dans la salle. Les lumières changent radicalement, tout comme l'ambiance. Des cris percent encore quelques acclamations, mais la plupart se font désapprobateurs. Conformément à ce que nous avons décidé, je me hâte aux cotés de mon ami, et John m'entoure les épaules de son bras musclé dans un geste protecteur. Nos deux regards se braquent vers les deux silhouettes qui entrent. Le Miz se fait digne, lent, chacun de ses pas déborde de confiance en soi. A ses cotés, Alex Riley est un réel électron libre, qui courre à droite, à gauche, échange quelques mots avec son compagnon qui lui répond négligemment du bout des lèvres et d'un ton autoritaire. Celui ne semble pas marquer son ex-rookie qui repart provoquer la foule et entraîne une cascade de réactions à chacun de ses passages près des spectateurs. Contrairement à Alex, son pro ne jette même pas un regard autour de lui, et ses deux yeux clairs et transperçant se contentent de fixer la ring, sa bouche étirée en un sourire amusé et débordant de mépris.

John m'entraîne à sa suite et nous descendons rapidement du ring lorsque les deux autres hommes arrivent à proximité du ring. Ces derniers se hissant sur celui-ci, prennent le temps de saluer la foule, ignorant les sifflements à leur égard, avant de finalement se tourner vers leur adversaire du moment. Nous reculons à nouveau de quelques pas, et je sens bientôt le contact dur et froid de la table des commentateurs effleurer mes doigts. John s'est arrêté, quelques dizaines de centimètres avant moi, et demeure impassible. Son regard se fait déterminé, tout du moins je le suppose aux vues du sourire amusé qu'affiche Le Miz, avant que ses deux yeux ne se posent, un instant, sur moi. Je fronce les sourcils et avance malgré tout d'un pas résolu, geste qui ne fait qu'accroître son air satisfait. Son thème résonne quelques minutes encore dans la salle, alors qu'il élève son imposante ceinture de champion de la WWE au dessus de sa tête. Celle-ci scintille un instant sous les lumières qui dansent sur la salle, avant que l'arbitre ne vienne lui prendre sa ceinture, que le Miz lui cède avec difficulté. John se tourne alors brièvement vers moi, et me glisse un léger « Profite bien ! » avant de grimper à nouveau sur le ring, qu'Alex a déserté. Planté face à moi, ce dernier me fixe, sourcils froncés, avant d'esquisser un à son tour un sourire, et de se précipiter au bord du ring pour taper du poing sur celui-ci et encourager le Miz à gagner. Son adversaire n'est cependant pas en reste. De mon coté, je m'époumone à hurler à John toute sorte d'encouragements, j'appelle le public aux abords du ring à m'accompagner d'un simple geste, et des cris assourdissant de la foule prenant parti pour l'un des deux opposants, je sens percer des acclamations envers Morrison.

Le combat se poursuit quelques minutes sur le ring avant que John ne se fasse éjecter hors de celui-ci. A peine a-t-il touché le sol que Riley se rue déjà sur lui, lui assénant des coups toujours plus violents, rapidement accompagnés de ceux de son pro pour qui ce combat semble des plus décisifs. Malgré leur double assaut, Morrison parvient tout de même à se relever et envoyer d'un simple revers de bras Alex Riley voler quelques mètres plus loin pour se concentrer sur son adversaire. Cependant, l'acolyte de ce dernier ne reste pas en retrait bien longtemps et tente de repartir à son tour. Mes pas se font rapides lorsque je les rejoint de l'autre coté du ring. Le temps que je contourne celui-ci, les trois hommes ont déjà traversé la rampe et gagné les deux immenses emblèmes de la WWE lumineux, que John escalade avec une agilité surprenante. Celui-ci se jette du haut des structures sans la moindre hésitation et atterrit de tout son poids sur ses deux adversaires, restés coi face à sa tentative des plus dangereuse. A peine est-il retombé que John se rue sur Le Miz, le recouvre de son corps, et l'arbitre glisse jusqu'à eux pour commencer le décompte. Malheureusement pour mon ami, sa tentative se solde d'un échec, puisque son adversaire se dégage d'un geste brusque.

Voyant que la situation tourne au désavantage de mon « frère », je m'empresse d'envoyer valser mes chaussures pour les rejoindre au pas de course. Le scénario était clair au sujet de cette partie, et tout se passe exactement comme prévu. Le Miz attrape Morrison, l'envoie au sol et le roue de coup, tandis que son rookie tente de se précipiter aux cotés de son pro. C'est alors qu'une main le retient, de toute ses forces. Ma main.

Alex Riley se retourne, l'agacement et la fureur parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux, et me repousse d'un mouvement de bras sec. Auquel je ne cède pas, malheureusement pour lui. Cependant, cette situation ne semble pas tant l'handicaper, puisqu'un rictus amusé se dessine sur sa bouche.

-Lâche moi. Sinon tu risquerais d'être blessée.

Déclare-t-il avec cynisme, et, par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois John et son adversaire qui roulent à terre, l'un cédant sous les coups de l'autre et vice versa.

-Ne fais pas comme si cela pouvait te faire quelque chose.

Lâché-je distinctement à Riley, ignorant avec peine la caméra qui nous tourne autour. Celui-ci esquisse un sourire, et alors qu'il s'apprête à lâcher un mot, dégage son bras d'un geste brusque. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour réaliser que le moment que je redoute tant est arrivé. Cependant, la situation, le fait d'être ancré dans le scénario, dans l'histoire que l'on a rédigé pour nous, de me trouver face à un homme qui n'a rien de Kevin sinon le visage, tous ces éléments font que l'appréhension que je ressentais face à ce moment disparaît, et c'est dans un geste presque naturel que ma main vient s'écraser contre la joue d'Alex Riley dans un claquement sec qui le paralyse sur place. C'est avec peine que je retiens le léger sourire qui menace de se dessiner sur mes lèvres, en contemplant le visage outré et en colère de Riley qui me fixe, sourcils froncés, après avoir reculé de quelques pas sous l'impact.

* * *

-Elle était mémorable quand même !

Eclate de rire Stuart en fixant à nouveau la télé sur laquelle est enregistre chaque combat, avant de revenir en arrière pour observer, pour a troisième fois consécutive, la claque visiblement « mémorable » comme il le dit si bien, que j'ai asséné à Kevin. A peine le claquement retentit-il à nouveau que les éclats de rire fusent autour de moi. Notamment ceux de Philipp et Stuart, car si Kevin sourit, on devine un rire teinté de jaune sous son air amusé.

John est parti voir Melina depuis quelques minutes. Mike, lui, a filé à l'infirmerie à peine sortit du ring, ou plutôt il y a été amené de force par deux membres du staff, compte tenu de l'entaille qu'il s'est fait à la lèvre en retombant mal lors d'une chute faite durant son match. Une simple égratignure, mais qui nécessite cependant quelques soins avant que celle-ci ne s'infecte. Alors que les garçons délaissent la vidéo pour discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre, je profite de leur inattention et de l'absence de John pour leur fausser compagnie et filer à l'infirmerie. Par chance, celle-ci est vide. Derrière un rideau à moitié fermé, j'aperçois Mike, assis sur un confortable tabouret, les yeux perdus dans le vide, une main tenant un mouchoir partiellement imbibé de sang fermement plaqué contre sa lèvre inférieure.

-Hey… Lâché-je doucement en écartant le rideau. Je peux entrer ?

Mike écarquille les yeux, l'air outré de ma présence ici, avant de se cacher le torse de ses bras à la manière d'une jeune fille de bonne famille outrée, et d'éclater de rire.

-Bien sûr !  
-Ca va ?  
-Non, je souffre, c'est atroce, tu n'imagines même pas …Balbutie-t-il en feignant de se tordre de douleur, m'arrachant un éclat de rire. A part ça tout va bien… Et toi ?  
-Je m'inquiète plutôt pour Kevin. Phil et Stuart s'acharnent sur lui depuis quelques minutes maintenant, je commence sérieusement à le plaindre !  
-Et ils t'ont épargnés toi ?  
-Non, j'ai fourbement profité d'un de leur moment d'inattention pour fuir.  
-C'est parfaitement compréhensible.

Dans cette compagnie, il semblerait que chacun ait sa petite réputation. Les paroles de Mike ne font que me le confirmer. John est mon souffre-douleur attitré. Melina et Mike son des commères finies. Kevin navigue encore entre victime des railleries ou investigateur. Maryse est tout simplement redoutable, sur un certain nombre de tableaux. Je peux à présent ajouter à ma longue liste les noms de Stuart et Phil, comme chambreurs en chef. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'on en apprend chaque jour un peu plus au sein de la WWE.

-C'est mieux …  
-Pardon ? L'interrogé-je ej secouant légèrement la tête, tirée hors de mes pensées.  
-Tes cheveux. Ca te va très bien !  
-Oh, merci ! Gloria a essayé de faire au moins pire, ce qui, en soi, n'était pas vraiment difficile.

Ma remarque a au moins le mérite de faire sourire Mike, avant qu'il ne retire légèrement le mouchoir de sa lèvre pour en constater les dégâts.

-Ca saigne toujours ?  
-Un peu, mais plus grand-chose. Ca se voit beaucoup ?

Me demande-t-il après s'être contorsionné pour s'apercevoir dans un miroir accroché sur le mur d'en face, sans succès. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa vaine tentative avant de me pencher sur sa blessure. Ce n'est qu'une fine coupure qui s'étend sur moins d'un centimètre hors de la lèvre de Mike, et malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de la blessure.

-A ce point ?

S'inquiète Mike à la vue de ma grimace effrayée, et je m'empresse de nier avant d'ouvrir au hasard un tiroir et d'en extirper avec une chance indéniable un petit miroir. Mon ami l'attrape et s'observe quelques secondes sous tous les angles en mimant quelques unes de ses expressions attitrées, avant de reposer le petit objet et de lâcher un soupire désespéré.

-Verdict ?  
-Je pense que je survivrais …

Sa remarque me fait sourire tout autant qu'elle semble amuser Mike, et nous voilà partit à rire tous deux à sa plaisanterie, tant et si bien que lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur l'un des médecins qui accompagne les superstars en tournée, nous sommes tous les deux pris d'un léger sursaut. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Mike s'adosse au mur blanc et sobre de la pièce, laissant sa tête aller en arrière, alors que je me pousse pour laisser le médecin lui appliquer un pansements. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes tous deux littéralement mis à la porte de la salle de soins improvisée, et nous retrouvons seuls dans un couloir désert avec pour seule compagnie le lointain bruit de l'actualité sur le ring. Il s'écoule quelques instants dans le plus grand silence avant que la voix grave de Mike ne résonne dans le couloir désert.

-Bon. Tu as encore du boulot ce soir ou pas ?

La réflexion me prend quelques secondes. Je ne me rappelle pas que John m'ait parlé d'une autre apparition. Par précaution, je vérifie tout de même par un bref coup d'œil sur mes notes quant au script déjà pliées et complètement déchirées dans ma poche, et en conclut silencieusement que mon rôle pour ce soir s'est achevé lorsque nous avons passé la sortie de la salle pour retourner dans les coulisses à la fin du combat de John, alors que je soutenais celui-ci en arborant une mine défaite. A peine étions-nous dans les coulisses que mon meilleur ami me sautait littéralement dessus pour l'une de ses célèbres accolades « fraternelles » comme il les appelle dont il a le secret.

-Non, plus rien, j'ai fini pour ce soir ! Et toi ?  
-Moi aussi ! Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je ne me vois pas y retourner avec cette chose… Lâche-t-il en désignant la fine bande blanche de strip que lui a apposé le médecin et qui barre sa coupure. … Pizza ?

Propose Mike après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et il ne m'en faut pas une seule avant d'acquiescer vivement.

-Quelqu'un d'autre serait tenté ou …  
-Non, juste toi et moi.  
-Bon, allons-y alors !

Conclus-je en riant avant de rajouter du bout des lèvres que je passe attraper mon manteau aux vestiaires et de lui proposer de se retrouver dehors dans une dizaine de minutes. C'est bien évidemment volontairement que je m'abstiens de rajouter que je dois en réalité trouver un prétexte valable ou servir une excuse toute faite à John, ou Melina, ou qui que ça soit du même genre. Faute de quoi je vais entendre parler de ça pour les jours à venir.

Le vestiaire des fille est fort heureusement désert lorsque j'y met les pieds, cependant, je tombe nez à nez avec Victoria et Eve alors que je m'apprête à ressortir. Bien loin de vouloir engager la moindre discussion, je me contente de leur lâcher évasivement que je vais fumer une cigarette avant de rentrer à l'hôtel lorsqu'elles me demandent où je vais, et je m'empresse de partir en leur demandant au passage de prévenir Maryse et Melina, qu'elles ne m'attendent pas avant de repartir. Puis, je tourne les talons et m'empresse de quitter le dédale de couloirs que sont les coulisses.

L'air du dehors est glacial et me prend au corps, tant et si bien que je ne fais pas plus de quelques pas avant de renoncer et d'aller me coller contre le mur. Malgré le fait que ceux-ci ne soient également gelés, il me parvient une certaine sensation de chaleur, et j'ai vite fait de coller mes deux paumes de mains contre la paroi irrégulières du mur en crépis.

-Tu as l'intention de te fondre là dedans ?

Le ton sarcastique employé me fait sursauter, et, surprise, j'ouvre des yeux perdus. Randall me fait face, une cigarette dans une main, son portable dans l'autre. Il me dévisage en haussant un sourcils, et j'ai soudain un sérieux doute quand au fait de savoir depuis combien de temps il m'observe, collée contre un mur de béton.

-Ton match est fini ? L'interrogé-je en me redressant sensiblement.  
-Non, mais j'en avais un peu marre du monde là bas … J'avais juste envie de prendre un peu l'air.  
-Je comprends. C'est ta fille ?  
-Ouais.

Lâche-t-il dans un sourire émerveillé lorsqu'il remarque que je me contorsionne pour observer le fond d'écran de son téléphone, qui tranche sensiblement avec le noir de la nuit. Une jolie petite fille blonde y sourit de toutes ses dents, débordant de joie de vivre, et j'observe deux mains qui enserrent sa taille, certainement le temps que la photo ne soit prise.

-Elle est mignonne … Déclaré-je, béate d'admiration devant ce sourire joyeux et ses deux yeux d'un bleu rivalisant avec celui qui teinte les pupilles de son père.  
-Elle est adorable ! Tout le portrait de son père !

Sa remarque me fait rire, et alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre que si la modestie va avec, elle n'est pas forcément si bien lotie, le grincement de la porte me coupe net. Quelques secondes se passent avant qu'un juron ne résonne et que ne sorte Mike, emmitouflé sous un épais duffle-coat noir, une longue et épaisse écharpe de laine enroulée autour de son cou et un bonnet fermement planté sur sa tête. Il se débat avec un parapluie visiblement difficile à refermer lorsqu'il passe la porte, et nous dévisage, Randall et moi.

-C'est une fille du staff qui a insisté pour me filer ça … Et je ne sais pas où elle l'a trouvé mais la qualité laisse à désirer.

S'explique-t-il en désignant d'un simple geste de la tête le parapluie qui ne daigne pas vouloir se refermer. Randy et moi échangeons un regard lourd de significations et de reproches quant au nouvel arrivant, et nous levons tous deux les yeux au ciel avant que je n'attrape le parapluie pour le refermer d'un habile tour de main.

-Il y a un système fait exprès Mike…

Lui lâché-je d'un ton sonnant comme un reproche, alors que le concerné baisse honteusement les yeux.

-Alors comme ça tu peux laminer un paquet d'autres catcheurs à la carrure imposante, et un simple parapluie te fait plier ?  
-Bon, on y va ?

Lance honteusement la cible de mes railleries, évitant soigneusement le sujet et nous arrachant, à Randy et moi, un léger rictus moqueur. Mike fait quelques pas sous la pluie avant de faire volte face, et je m'empresse de le rejoindre d'un pas avenant.

-Allez, viens !

Conclus-je en venant me placer à ses cotés pour le protéger de la pluie, et Mike esquisse un sourire satisfait. Un dernier signe de la main en direction de Randall, et nous nous aventurons dans le dédale de rues du centre ville.


	20. Bonus : Voyage au fond de tes yeux

Allez, vu que c'est noël, vous avez droit à ce petit chapitre-cadeau-de-noël écrit des yeux de Mike ! =)

Encore joyeux noël à tous, et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Je m'éveille enveloppé d'une douce odeur. Ce n'est pas celle, muscée, du parfum que je met chaque jour. Ce n'est pas non plus l'odeur âpre de l'infâme déodorant dont Kevin s'asperge tous les matins. Non. Celle-ci est différente. Fruitée, légère, aérienne. J'entrouvre à peine les yeux et tourne la tête pour me retrouver noyé dans un flot de mèches brunes. La douce odeur provient d'ici, et, en plissant un peu les yeux, j'aperçois des traits fins, perdus dans une sombre auréole. Au milieu de ce hâlo, deux yeux clos et ourlés d'une fine dentelle de cils bougent au doux rythme de sa poitrine, qui se soulève lentement et à intervalles réguliers. Alors que j'esquisse un mouvement, deux étincelles d'or éclairent son visage. Il faut quelques secondes à Amy pour émerger et lentement paillonner des cils.

-Mike ?

Bredouille-t-elle dans un bâillement, incrédule. J'esquisse un léger sourire, avant de murmurer :

-Lui-même.

C'est au tour d'Amy de sourire, avant de détourner la tête pour s'étirer paresseusement. Son visage se tord dans une grimace typique des réveils difficiles, avant que se tête se passe de l'appui-tête à la vitre, dont elle se décolle rapidement, sans doute à cause de la chaleur.

-On est bientôt arrivés ?

Demande-t-elle dans un bâillement bien mal réprimé. Son air ensommeillé ne la fait ressembler en rien à celle qui me faisait face lors des précédentes scènes que nous avons du tourner. Celle qui chambre John à chaque remarque qu'il lui fait. J'ai face à moi un petit être perdu, naviguant entre la réalité et le rêve et cherchant le chemin pour rejoindre l'un ou l'autre. Certainement le même qu'elle devait arborer lorsque John l'a retrouvée, il y a quelques semaines.

Je me demande si elle s'en souvient. Si elle se rappelle des confidences qu'elle m'a faites hier. De tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, avant de littéralement fondre en larmes. Face au fait qu'elle n'y ait pas le moins du monde fait allusion ce matin, j'en doute sérieusement. Certainement que sa mémoire a rayé toute seule cette partie de la soirée. Ce que je comprends parfaitement.

Lorsque John nous a parlé du fait qu'une amie de longue date allait venir participer aux Slammys, chacun de nous a intérieurement tiqué. La compagnie dans laquelle nous sommes nous soude les uns aux autres, crée des liens avec des personnes que nous ne soupçonnions pas comme étant appréciables, change un peu chacun d'entre nous. Il faut dire que nous vivons continuellement ensemble. On apprend à se faire confiance, on a pas le choix, c'est un peu être lâchés dans une arène avec d'autres personnes inconnues pour lutter face à un ennemi de taille : la vie. Certes, il y a la joie, les sourires, les moments que nous vivons et dont nous nous rappellerons toute notre vie, le soutient des fans. Mais il y a aussi le revers de la médaille. L'éloignement. La distance. Lorsque j'ai été engagé dans la compagnie, au tout début, lorsque je ne faisais ni tournée ni grands shows, je sortais avec une prénommée Bettany. Jolie, intelligente, sympathique. Tout à rapidement sombré au cauchemar. Elle comme moi avons commencé à nous haïr, faute de pouvoir se voir. Tout s'est terminé d'une matière si terrible que j'évite généralement d'y songer. De vivre en petit communauté comme nous le faisons vous change à un point inimaginable.

De savoir que l'un de nous avait réussi à renouer avec son passé à fait peur à plus d'un de nos collègue. Certains l'acceptaient, certes. Mais au fond de nous, tout le monde était profondément jaloux, et inquiet de savoir comment cette personne allait réagir. Chaque nouvelle intrusion dans notre cercle fermé est comme un caillou jeté à la surface de l'eau. On ne sait jamais quelle sera la portée des changements occasionnés. Le moindre contact est capable de bouleverser l'équilibre.

De ce que m'a raconté Amy hier, lorsque John l'a retrouvée, elle avait déjà été réduite à l'état d'ombre. De déchet humain. Il l'avait visiblement simplement croisé dans une boutique. « Je n'ai même pas réfléchis au fait de savoir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Mêmes des années après, lorsque j'ai entendu son « Amy ? C'est bien toi ? », j'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui. » M'a-t-elle lâchée, des étoiles dans les yeux Je crois que John et elle possèdent un lien encore plus fort que l'amitié, ou qu'un lien fraternel. C'est fusionnel, comme si il était une partie d'elle et elle une partie de lui. « Quelques minutes après seulement, je me demandais déjà comment j'avais fait pour tenir toutes ces années sans lui, sans ressentir le manque qu'était sa présence. »

Lorsque j'ai rencontré Amy pour la première fois, elle n'avait visiblement pas été prévenue de notre arrivée, à Kevin et moi, ou alors, elle jouait étonnamment bien la comédie. Mais derrière son air surpris, j'ai tout de suite repéré la joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle. Comme si être ici, sur ce ring, s'avérait être le bout du monde. J'ai au départ pensé à l'adrénaline, celle qui se déclenche et se diffuse en vous lorsque vous faites un pas sous les projecteurs. Puis, au fils du temps, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas uniquement ça. Que cette joie de vivre était continuelle. Qu'elle aimait la vie.

C'est certainement pour cette raison que, lorsqu'elle est revenue au restaurant ce soir là, avec les yeux rougis de larmes, les mains qui tremblent et un simple prétexte de fatigue, j'ai tiqué en me demandant ce qui avait pu terrasser en quelques minutes cette jeune femme rayonnante. Certainement ce qui m'a amené à rentrer moi aussi à l'hôtel. Comprendre. Je voulais comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La première version qu'elle m'avait livrée ce soir là m'avait Heurté. Heurté du fait que, derrière un aussi joli sourire, on puisse avoir encaissé ce que la vie peut vous offrir de plus lourd. La seconde m'avait parue encore plus terrible.

Voir Amy fondre en larmes, s'effondrer à la simple mention d'un nom, d'un fait, de la terreur qu'elle nourrissait vis-à-vis de son passé, tout ça m'avait frappé, comme une claque, et je m'étais étonné de ne pas avoir retrouvé sur ma joue la marque rouge et encore brûlante que la vie appose parfois.

-Tout va bien ?

Amy me fixe, de ses deux grands yeux dorés, dans lesquels la lueur que j'aime tant y voir s'est rallumée. L'image sombre de ce petit être recroquevillée sur elle-même, agrippée à mon épaule comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage s'estompe pour laisser place à un visage souriant.

-Oui oui, ça va… J'étais juste … Ailleurs !

Un simple hochement de tête et elle se lève, s'excuse et me demande de la laisser passer. Alors qu'elle enjambe mes genoux et que je me contorsionne pour lui laisser suffisamment d'espace, je n'ai qu'une envie, folle, brève, de l'attirer contre moi. De lui retenir le poignet, lui demander de rester un peu, histoire que je puisse encore être baigné de sa douce odeur. L'espace d'un instant, j'espère qu'une turbulence fera tanguer l'avion à cet instant précis, mais rien n'y fait, et j'observe discrètement la silhouette d'Amy disparaître entre les rangées de sièges. Je profite de son absence pour me relever à mon tour et retirer ma veste, qui me tient bien trop chaud à l'heure actuelle. Une hôtesse de l'air passe à cet instant, et je lui commande quelque chose à boire avant que ma voisine ne revienne. Lorsque Amy revient, elle est accueillie par deux immenses verres de limonade dans lesquelles le liquide danse au rythme du vol de l'appareil.

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup !

Lâche-t-elle dans un sourire, avant de repasser à nouveau pour se laisser tomber dans son siège et de boire d'une traite son verre, au fond duquel trône une rondelle de citron. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe coller sa joue contre la fenêtre.

-Ca va ?

M'enquis-je, me rappelant soudainement des vannes que lui lançait Melina la dernière fois concernant son mal de l'air. Amy s'octroie quelques secondes avant d'hocher vivement la tête, mais je devine sans grande difficulté qu'elle fait actuellement tout pour contenir son mal de l'air.

-Je suis juste pressée que le vol se termine…  
-Ah ?  
-Pas toi ?  
-Non, l'avion n'est pas quelques chose qui me dérange…

Mentis-je dans un léger sourire, évitant soigneusement de lui déclarer de but en blanc que je n'ai juste pas envie qu'elle s'éloigne. Que je veux juste qu'elle reste encore un peu.

-Tu veux redormir un peu ?

M'empressé-je de lui demander, soucieux de la voir pâlir à vue d'œil en regardant par le hublot. Ma remarque semble la faire réfléchir, du moins avant qu'elle ne nie lentement.

-Non, c'est bon. Quelqu'un qui dort n'est pas d'une compagnie très agréable …

Lâche-t-elle dans un discret sourire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. De sourire idiotement, mais d'un sourire lourds de sous-entendus, exactement comme celui que j'ai lâché à Kevin lorsqu'un fois dans notre chambre, après ce fameux soir où Amy et moi avions tant discuté à l'hôtel, il m'avait demandé si j'étais rentré à cause d'un vrai mal de tête où s'il y avait une autre raison cachée là-dessous.

-Merci.

La voix féminine qui raisonne à mon oreille m'arrache un léger sursaut, alors que je lâche mes pensées pour revenir à la réalité. J'interroge silencieusement Amy du regard, alors que celle-ci semble déterminée.

-De ?  
-De m'avoir laissée venir chez toi hier.  
-Tu m'as déjà remercié une bonne dizaine de fois.  
-Oui, mais ça ne sera jamais assez. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir.

« Je pense que si … Bien au contraire… » Les mots meurent sur mes lèvres, alors que je me contente d'esquisser un léger sourire.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. C'est toujours agréable d'être avec une amie, surtout quant on doit passer noël tout seul …

« Et surtout quand cette amie, c'est toi. »


	21. Déclaration de maladie

Un grand, grand, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand merci à Artless-Rose-chou et Lauryane d'amour pour leurs reviews sur ces deux derniers chapitres de noël ! ^^

Bonne année à tous, et bonne lecture ! =D Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! =)

* * *

-Et si on sortait ce soir ?

Lancé-je joyeusement en débarquant autour de la table du hall à laquelle sont attablé John, Stephen et Kevin, tous les trois visiblement très absorbés par un jeu de cartes dont la mise traîne au centre de la table. A peine ai-je achevé ma phrase que je me laisse tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil de mon meilleur ami, m'agrippant à son cou avec toute l'affection que je suis capable de lui porter. Tous les trois lèvent simultanément les yeux pour me dévisager avec incompréhension.

-Soudainement, comme ça ?  
-Oui, pour une fois que je vous devance !

Conclus-je fièrement en lui faisant gentiment remarquer que c'est toujours l'un d'eux qui propose les choses, et que la roue doit bien tourner à un moment où à un autre.

-Une objection peut être ?

Finis-je par interroger Kevin en haussant un sourcil, et celui-ci me dévisage un instant avant qu'un sourire ne s'étale sur son visage.

-Aucun ! Tu sais très bien que je suis le roi de la piste !

Sa remarque déclenche le rire tonitruant de Stephen, suivit de près par John et moi, et l'irlandais acquiesce à son tour, tant et si bien que nos trois regards se posent à l'unisson sur un John passablement sceptique, qu'un sourire amusé gagne peu à peu.

-Aurais-tu une idée en tête ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton débordant de sous-entendus en tous genre.  
-Aucune, sinon celle de passer un bon moment en compagnie de mon meilleur ami et de mes collègues !

Conclus-je en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied, avant de me lever dans un enjoué « Parfait ! » et de tourner les talons, me drapant dans ma fierté, pour monter prévenir les autres. Je trouve une Maryse survoltée à cette idée, un Mike visiblement ravi lui aussi, en revanche, lorsque je toque à la porte de Melina, c'est une toute petite voix fébrile et ensommeillée qui me répond. La porte s'ouvre sur une pièce baignée dans l'obscurité, et je distingue à peine le visage de Melina, dénué de tout maquillage, avant que celle-ci n'aille à nouveau s'affaler sur son lit.

-Ne m'en veut pas trop, mais j'ai trop mal à la tête pour rester debout.

Lâche la jeune femme d'une voix rauque en ramenant sur son front un gant de toilette humide. Il ne m'en faut pas plus. D'un bond, je suis à ses cotés, une main délicatement posée contre son front. La constatation ne met pas longtemps à arriver.

-Tu as brûlante.  
-Je sais …  
-Et John ?  
-Partiellement.

Lâche-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Dans un soupire, j'attrape le gant de toilette détrempé et rendu chaud par la température du front de mon amie, et m'empresse d'aller imbiber celui-ci d'eau glacée avant de lui appliquer à nouveau. Malgré la pénombre, j'aperçois un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Melina.

-Tu veux un cachet ?  
-Tu en as ?  
-Dans ma chambre, bien sûr !

Il ne me faut pas deux minutes pour attraper la clé magnétique de la chambre de la jolie brune, escalader les escaliers, gagner la mienne, attraper mon sac en ignorant la remarque de Maryse m'interrogeant sur cet empressement, et regagner la chambre de Melina. Celle-ci n'a pas bougé, et je suis accueillie par une toux rauque sortie d'outre-tombe.

-Ma pauvre…

Murmuré-je du ton le plus doux que je suis capable d'adopter en passant ma main dans les longs cheveux bruns qui auréolent autour du visage de mon amie. Celle-ci lève péniblement les yeux et m'adresse un léger sourire timide et discret, un comme je n'ai jamais aperçu sur son visage.

-Décidément, chez toi, c'est tout ou rien !

Relevé-je avec justesse en entendant encore son rire à en réveiller un mort, ses grands paroles et en revoyant sa poigne de fer. Melina lâche un rictus amusé avant que le silence ne retombe dans la pièce. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'elle ira danser à s'en épuiser, et de savoir que je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle que lui souhaiter d'aller rapidement mieux m'agace au plus haut point, me frustre, tout comme je l'ai été face à la réalité que m'a mis sous le nez Adam. Néanmoins, il reste peut être une chose que je peux faire.

-Tu veux que je demande à John de changer de chambre avec moi ?

-Pour que Maryse le viole ? Non merci !  
-Mais non ! Lâché-je en riant. Kevin n'aura qu'à aller avec Maryse ! Enfin, sauf si tu as peur que John ne se fasse violer par Mike, et là, je ne peux rien pour toi !  
-Que Mike veuille faire subir quoi que ça soit à John m'étonnerai fort … Si ça ne te dérange pas …

Conclut Melina en levant ses deux yeux bruns vers moi. J'esquisse un léger sourire devant cette énergique jeune femme retombée au stade de petite fille malade ayant simplement besoin d'attention, et murmure :

-Mais puisque je te le propose … 

* * *

-Tient ! Salut Bryan !

Le concerné met une fraction de seconde à réaliser que c'est bien à lui que l'on s'adresse avant de se retourner pour m'offrir un sourire débordant de sympathie.

-Salut Amy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec tout tes sacs dans les bras ?  
-Je change de chambre… C'est un peu compliqué …

Bryan éclate de rire à la vue de ma mine harassée avec d'attraper l'énorme sac en toile que soutient mon bras gauche, et ce malgré mes vaines protestations.

-Mais arrête de râler, je te donne un coup de main ! Finit-il par lâcher, et ces simples mots suffisent à me faire abandonner le combat, Tu fuis Maryse ?  
-Je rejoins Melina on va dire …  
-Ah oui, tout à l'heure, Stephen m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas dans une forme éclatante.  
-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais m'occuper d'elle, au moins le temps qu'elle aille un peu mieux, histoire que John ne soit pas le seul à l'épauler.  
-C'est gentil.  
-C'est normal.

Rectifié-je dans un léger sourire en haussant les épaules alors que l'ascenseur se stabilise au 5èmme étage.

-Au fait, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?  
-Rien de particulier, pourquoi ?  
-On devait sortir, bien qu'avec Melina ça ne soit plus sûr, mais si c'est le cas … Ca te dirait d'aller danser un peu ?  
-Oh non, je ne voudrais pas déranger !  
-Mais arrête de râler, je te le propose !

Lui lâché-je en riant, imitant le ton qu'il employait quelques secondes plus tôt. Bryan me dévisage un instant, avant d'hocher la tête dans un sourire au moment exact où les portes s'ouvrent. Alors, avant de quitter la cabine, je lui lâche que je le tiens au courant, et laisser les portes se refermer dans mon dos pour gagner la chambre de mon amie.

* * *

C'est dans un mouvement des moins délicat que Maryse et moi nous affalons sur nos deux chaises respectives alors que résonnent les dernières notes du morceau sur lequel nous nous déchaînions littéralement. Celle-là même qui suivait une précédente toute aussi mouvementée, qui elle-même en précédait une qui méritait d'être dansée, et ainsi de suite, ce qui explique certainement notre teint tout aussi rouge, nous cheveux collants de sueur et l'aspect assez répugnant de nos mine complètement achevées. Cependant, il ne faut pas trente secondes à la bonde pour éponger d'un discret revers de main son front avant de se redresser et de retrouver sa grâce habituelle, ce pourquoi je l'envie tant alors que je suis toujours affalée, les bras tombant et la bouche entrouverte pour retrouver un semblant de souffle. Glamour, n'est-ce pas ? Dans un lent mouvement, Maryse renvoie ses cheveux en arrière et se tourne discrètement pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Je ne met pas bien longtemps à remarquer ce qu'elle observe avec tant d'attention.

-Non, il ne t'a pas vu, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, pas besoin de grands effets de cheveux.

Lui lâché-je discrètement, et Maryse se retourne dans un sursaut à ma remarque.

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées … C'est vrai ?

M'interroge-t-elle, bien moins sûre d'elle que quelques secondes auparavant. Son air abattu m'arrache un éclat de rire.

-Mais oui ! Il ne faut pas grand chose pour remarquer qu'il te dévore des yeux dès qu'il en a l'occasion !  
-Oui mais la fille au bar là bas n'arrête pas de lui faire de l'œil, et il lui a parlé tout à l'heure, et…  
-Maryse ! Premièrement, tu es magnifique, et personne ne t'arrive à la cheville dans cette pièce, et ensuite, peut être qu'elle lui fait de l'œil, mais il n'a pas l'air très réceptif, et je pense qu'il s'en fout royalement.

Conclus-je en désignant d'un signe de tête le bar que Kevin quitte, un verre dans chaque main, pour venir s'asseoir à notre table. Le regard qu'il pose sur Maryse égale le sourire charmeur qu'il lui offre, et tout semble rassurer la québécoise qui hoche lentement la tête avant de me glisser un discret « Oui, tu as peut être raison… », auquel j'aurais volontiers répondu, si mes yeux n'avaient pas été attiré par le regard de mon meilleur ami. John me fixe avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendus, et il est vrai qu'à la réflexion, l'ambiance de la pièce a changé. Les lumières sont devenues moins vives. Pire encore, les enceintes, bien loin de nous cracher des musiques attirant la foule, nous délivrent les douces arpèges d'un morceau paisible. Evidemment, il fallait que je choisisse LE club de la ville qui passe des slows. Le seul, l'unique. Vous pensiez ce genre d'endroit disparu ? Et bien non ! Et ce détail est loin d'être tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd ! Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur le regard qui ne me dit rien qui vaille que me lance mon meilleur ami, car une main vient me tapoter l'épaule, et à peine ai-je fait demi-tour que je me retrouve nez à nez avec un Bryan souriant.

-Je sais que tu dois être complètement crevée, mais… Tu danserais ?  
-Je pourrais envisager la possibilité, oui.

Lâché-je en riant avant de me lever, fuyant les remarques refoulées au fond de la gorge de John, après lui avoir lancé un regard des plus moqueurs. Nous nous perdons au milieu des couples étroitement enlacés dans l'espace clos, et nous fondons parfaitement dans la masse lorsque je passe mes deux mains autour du cou de Bryan. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que sa voix ne résonne à mon oreille, d'une douceur étonnante.

-Amy ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Je t'en prie.  
-Mike…  
-Oui ?

Demandé-je à nouveau, d'un ton cette fois bien moins assuré. Sentant mes joues prendre une violente teinte rougeâtre, je m'empresse de baisser les yeux, un rien embarrassée aux vues de ce qu'à entendu Bryan la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés dans un ascenseur en compagnie de mon meilleur ami.

-La dernière fois, quand on s'est retrouvé avec John dans l'ascenseur … Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle … Mais je voulais savoir…

Je le sens mal. De plus en plus mal. Comme si une bouffée de chaleur me prenait à la gorge, je manque de m'étouffer de gène en entendant ces mots. Bryan n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus assuré que moi sur ce terrain. Chacun de ses mots est un gouffre dans lequel nous risquons l'un comme l'autre de tomber.

-...Tu l'aimes ?

Demande-t-il soudainement de but en blanc, et malgré l'innocence et la sonorité enfantine de la question, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en rester sans voix. L'atmosphère devenue si légère me semble tout à coup plus pesante que jamais, et l'air, la fumée, me semblent soudainement étouffant, à tel point que je pourrais suffoquer à chaque inspiration. Mes joues devenues rouges me paraissent soudain enflammées, et je dois détourner le regard, chercher un point à fixer, ailleurs, pour parvenir à aligner trois mots.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Euuuuh… Je … Je… Mais pour … pourquoi cette question ? Articulé-je avec difficulté.  
-Tu ne me répond pas là…  
-Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Mentis-je pour ne pas à avoir à formuler une vérité que je cherche certainement à me cacher, plus à moi-même qu'aux autres. Mes yeux fuient, mais sont irrémédiablement attirés par ceux de Bryan, comme un aimant, et je me retrouve perdue et prise d'un soudain vertige lorsque je croise ses deux pupilles bleues. Il y luit quelque chose que l'on pourrait appeler douceur, ou espoir, et je le fixe, sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi, au fait ? Demandé-je à nouveau, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir obtenir une réponse.  
-Pour m'en assurer.  
-Quoi … Tu… Tu …

Les mots s'entrechoquent dans ma tête, se brisent, résonnent dans mon crâne tant et si bien que je vois les lèvres de Bryan bouger sans parvenir à percevoir et à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Et à vrai dire, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Son petit air perdu en dit bien assez. A la réflexion, peut-être ai-je le même actuellement. Le même lorsque je parle à Mike. Le même lorsque John me fait un sous-entendu des plus explicites…

Bryan. Est. Amoureux. De. Mike.

Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Excellente question. Certainement étais-je bien trop occupée à essayer d'y voir clair pour comprendre que l'un de mes amis avaient des vues certaines sur Mike ? Et si c'était aussi le cas de ce dernier ? Et si Bryan ne s'était rapproché de moi que pour se rapprocher de Mike ? Et si … Et si …

-C'est vrai ?

Articulé-je avec peine d'une voix que j'aurais qualifier de pitoyable si tous mes esprits n'étaient pas complètement embrumés. Je suis perdue. Totalement perdue. Et Bryan semble le remarquer, puisqu'il m'adresse un léger sourire gêné, avant de lâcher d'un ton désolé :

-Oui. Mais … Je n'aurais certainement jamais dû te dire ça … Amy ?

Mais ses paroles me transpercent pour disparaître de mon esprit. Je me sens lourde. Tenir mes bras autour de son cou me paraît tout à coup demander des efforts surhumains, et il me faut prendre une longue inspiration pour parvenir à rester dans cette position. J'esquisse un sourire qui se veut convaincu avant de nier doucement, bien que mon corps tout entier n'a qu'une envie : se ruer vers la sortie et être confronté à l'air glacé du dehors. Malgré tout, je demeure immobile, tournant lentement sur place au rythme de la musique, alors que ni Bryan ni moi n'osons dire un mot. Il ne se passe pas deux secondes entre la dernière note du morceau et le moment où je me glisse dans la foule, me tasse pour m'enfoncer entièrement dans celle-ci, fixant mes pieds pour ne pas croiser le regard d'un de mes amis. J'aperçois John et quelques autres personnes de notre petit groupe quitter leurs sièges pour gagner la piste de danse, et j'évite soigneusement de croiser leur chemin en allant attraper mon sac, abandonné sur une chaise. Je glisse rapidement à Eve que je vais fumer une cigarette dehors lorsqu'elle me demande où je vais et me presse jusqu'au vestiaire, où l'attente me paraît durer une éternité. Lors qu'enfin j'atteint la rue, l'air encombré de fumée de tabac me paraît nettement moins étouffant qu'à l'intérieur de la boîte, et je tape du bout de mes doigts gelés un message à l'attention de John en lui expliquant brièvement que je rentre voir Melina et me reposer un peu avant d'attraper un taxi au passage. Lors qu'enfin je suis assise à l'intérieur, je lâche l'adresse de l'hôtel d'une voix absente avant de coller ma tempe contre le mur.

Alors seulement, je réalise à quel point j'ai honte. Honte de mon comportement envers Bryan. Car je me suis comportée là comme la pire des abruties intolérante et égocentrique. James m'aurait certainement fait un beau sermon s'il avait été là. J'ai d'autant plus honte de moi que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais certainement tanné Bryan pour lui faire avouer la vérité, lui faire mettre des mots sur ce qu'il m'a sous-entendu, j'aurais essayé de faire tout mon possible pour que cela marche entre lui et la personne qu'il aurait eu en vue, j'aurais de bonne grâce joué les entremetteuses … Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas pour Mike. Cette pensée des plus acerbes me fait ressentir une douleur lancinante, comme si un sceau d'eau froid venait de ne renverser sur ma tête et que l'on me brûlait vive au moment instant.

-Ca va ?

La voix faible et hésitante qui résonne dans l'obscurité me fait sursauter, et je me rattrape de justesse avant d'heurter la porte encore ouverte derrière moi. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et réaliser que je suis bien dans ma chambre, que c'est bien la voix de Melina qui s'échappe de l'obscurité, que je suis sortie du taxi et que j'ai gravi les étages sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Visiblement non …

Conclut mon amie pour elle-même, et j'esquisse un léger sourire avant de refermer derrière moi et de traverser la chambre dans l'obscurité la plus totale pour me laisser lamentablement tomber la tête la première sur mon lit.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Ghmfff Ghnn Mrphffffffghn…  
-Et sans les couvertures, ça donne quoi ? Me demande-t-elle avec amusement.  
-J'ai tellement honte …  
-Honte ? De qui ? De quoi ?  
-De moi.

Lâché-je d'une voix dépitée, appuyée de profil contre mon épaisse couverture, les bras ballants de chaque coté de mon corps. Je devine la silhouette de Melina dans l'obscurité. Celle-ci est tournée vers moi, et je peux percevoir ses deux yeux qui me dévisagent avec attention, scrutant le moindre de mes mouvements.

-Tu peux allumer la lumière s'il te plaît ?  
-Mais tu n'as pas …  
-Ca va mieux.

Conclut-elle d'un ton sans appel. Lentement, je me lève et me traîne jusqu'à l'interrupteur. Lorsque la lumière inonde la pièce et nous ébloui, je vois enfin Melina, pliée en deux, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur, avant que celle-ci ne s'adosse contre le mur, dans un soupire de soulagement.

-Bien. Maintenant on peut discuter. Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?  
-C'est compliqué.  
-C'est toujours compliqué. Surtout avec toi. Rectifie la brune dans un discret sourire.  
-Bryan.

Lui répondit simplement, avant de me rappeler de la véritable commère qu'est Melina. Je sens soudain mes joues prendre une violente teinte rouge, et détourne soigneusement les yeux. Un léger « Merde… » S'échappe involontairement de ma bouche, qui suffit à attiser la curiosité de mon amie. J'en ai trop dit. Trop dit pour me taire.

-Il faut juste que je te demande quelque chose qui va certainement te sembler très difficile.  
-Courir un marathon ? Me demande-t-elle ironiquement. Dans un léger sourire, je lève les yeux au ciel.  
-Mais non ! Simplement d'éviter d'en parler.  
-Pourquoi c'est grave ?

Son ton se fait soudain inquiet, et je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. Soit je suis la dernière arrivée, et donc la dernière au courant, et tout le monde sait déjà que Bryan préfère les hommes, et je n'ai absolument plus à m'en faire pour ça, je n'ai plus qu'à lui dire la vérité en lui demandant d'éviter tout commentaire au sujet de son attirance pour Mike … Soit personne ne sait, sinon moi et peut être quelques autres personnes, et Bryan voulait garder son homosexualité tue, et je suis dans une merde sans nom parce que je n'ai plus qu'à supplier mon amie de ne pas dire un mot à qui que ça soit à ce sujet. Si c'est le cas, en plus d'avoir honte de ma réaction des plus abjectes, je pourrais aussi porter sur mon dos le poids de la culpabilité d'avoir ébruité ce qui aurait peut-être dû rester un secret …

-Non non, ce n'est pas grave du tout, c'est juste que …  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit, ou fait, qui te mette dans un tel état de stress ?

Les mots de mon amie me heurtent de plein fouet. Il est vrai que, depuis quelques secondes, non, même depuis que la voix calme et paisible de Bryan m'a avoué ses sentiments pour Mike dans cette boîte de nuit, je suis terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Il est amoureux de Mike.  
-Bryan ?

Melina me dévisage, surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire un détail trahissant cette révélation qu'elle ne semblait pas soupçonner.

-Eh bien c'est tout récent alors, parce qu'il y a quelques mois, il sortait encore avec Victoria !  
-Victoria … Celle aux cheveux rouges ?  
-C'est la seule Victoria de la compagnie … Déclare très justement Melina. Enfin, pas avec les cheveux rouge… Je t'ai déjà dit que ta nouvelle couleur était très sympa ?  
-Oui, merci à nouveau d'ailleurs, mais comme quoi tout arrive. C'est assez fréquent d'ailleurs, c'est ce que me disait mon frère une fois. Après une grosse déception amoureuse, on se tourne vers l'autre sexe.  
-Oui, sauf que je ne crois pas que ça ai été une déception amoureuse… Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. C'est ça qui te travaille autant ?  
-Oh non non ! Ca, j'en suis très heureuse pour lui, si il est lui-même comme ça, c'est tout aussi bien ! Ce qui me travaille, c'est que l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, ça soit Mike.  
-Ah, oui, j'avais oublié cette partie de ta phrase … Amy …

Melina lève ouvertement les yeux au ciel, avant de reposer son regard brun et fatigué sur moi. Un instant, nous échangeons un regard silencieux, un dialogue dénué de paroles qui semble s'étendre, comme une agréable conversation. La brune finit par esquisser un sourire.

-Si j'avais un peu plus de voix, qu'il n'était pas si tard et que je n'avais pas 40 de fièvre, je t'aurais certainement hurlé dessus, mais je garde ça en réserve pour plus tard ! A part ça, tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche et dormir. Tu as une mine à en faire pâlir un mort !  
-Merci, Melina …

Lâché-je d'un ton excédé. Malgré tout lorsque je tourne les talons pour gagner notre salle de bain, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aux anges. Comme si ce bref moment silencieux avait suffit à me rassurer, à me calmer. Comme si elle m'avait soufflé un léger « Tout ira bien. » Ce genre de phrases auxquelles on croit aveuglément, qui nous font voir la vie en couleur, qui nous font oublier les mauvaises pensées.

* * *

Lorsque je m'éveille le lendemain, un bref regard vers mon portable, puis vers la fenêtre qui affiche un ciel encore nocturne me fait comprendre sans un bruit qu'il est bien trop tôt. L'horloge digitale qui couvre mon écran m'indique sept heures trente, et malgré ça, l'envie de me rendormir m'a déjà désertée. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Melina. C'est donc en silence que je m'extrais de mes draps pour gagner la salle de bain, prendre une brève douche, enfiler des vêtements propres et filer hors de la chambre pour laisser mon amie se reposer. Les couloirs sont déserts, mais je me rappelle pertinemment avoir lu hier que le service commençait à sept heures. L'un des seuls avantages que je trouve à cette heure pour le moins matinale, est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je ne croise personne. Tant mieux ! Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à qui que ça soit, et encore moins à quelqu'un qui me poserait la fatidique question « Pourquoi tu es partie si tôt hier ? ». C'est donc d'un pas enthousiaste que je gagne le restaurant de l'hôtel éclairé de lumière vive et résolument désert. Je profite de ce silence paisible et de ma solitude pour prendre mon temps, et me remplir le bol de café le plus immense qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, avant de déplier un journal quotidien abandonné dans l'entrée.

-Tient !

Je n'ai pas le temps de relever la tête que Stephen débarque déjà, son plateau à la main, un sourire aux lèvres, un journal identique au mien sous le bras.

-Quelle heure est-il ? L'interrogé, surprise de le voir descendre à une heure aussi matinale.  
-Huit heures.

Me lâche-t-il après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de déplier les feuilles de papier qu'il tient dans une main et de les étaler sur la table.

-Je pensais être le premier à me lever, mais …  
-Tu t'es fait devancer par une monstrueuse fille qui, en plus, a eu le toupet de prendre le même journal que toi à l'accueil !  
-Exactement : Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche !

Conclut Stephen avec amusement avant de se pencher sur la fine écriture qui parsème les pages.

-Bon. Puisque tu es visiblement là depuis plus longtemps que moi…  
-Finement observé. Lancé-je avec amusement, et ma remarque fait se dessiner un sourire sur le visage de Stephen.  
-… Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe d'intéressant en ce moment ? Lâche-t-il en indiquant son journal d'un bref signe de la tête.  
-Hmmm … Voyons voir … Pas grand-chose d'intéressant… Du malheur, de l'argent, de la politique, et des résultats sportifs … Comme d'habitude dirais-je…  
-Ah, effectivement, comme d'habitude !

Conclut Stephen en tournant rapidement les pages entre ses doigts, semblant chercher quelque chose qui diffère de la brève description que je lui ai fait de l'actualité mondiale, avant de refermer lentement son journal et de le repousser plus loin sur la table.

-Tant pis. Je me renseignerais plus tard ! Mais toi d'ailleurs, dit moi …  
-Mais tout le monde est matinal aujourd'hui !

La voix surprise de Randall coupe net l'irlandais dans ses propos, à ma plus grande satisfaction, sentant venir la question fatidique à la vue du regard soudain aiguisé de Stephen. Nous pivotons tous deux d'un même geste pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, qui attrape à son tour de quoi déjeuner et répond courtoisement la jeune serveuse venue lui demander ce qu'il comptait boire. Il ne lui faut pas trois secondes ensuite pour se tourner et nous dévisager, tous les deux.

-Je m'attendais à un petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec moi-même, mais tous comptes faits, c'est tout aussi bien comme ça ! Lâche finalement Randall. Bien dormis ?

Nous demande-t-il entre deux gorgée de café, avant que ne s'en suive quelques banalités « A quelle heure part-on à l'entraînement aujourd'hui ? » « On repart quand déjà ? Après demain ? Sérieux ? », et que je ne repousse finalement ma chaise, voyant l'heure tourner et ayant beaucoup trop peur de croiser John, ou Bryan, face auquel je ne saurais trop quoi dire. A peine me suis-je levée que je sens deux regards interrogateurs se lever sur moi.

-Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse …  
-Tu passes au gymnase aujourd'hui ?  
-Ca dépend, vous y allez pour quelle heure ?  
-D'ici… Mettons trois quarts d'heure ? Indique Randall en se tournant vers Stephen pour l'interroger sur ses horaires d'un bref signe de tête.  
-Ca me va… Conclut l'irlandais, avant de se tourner vers moi.  
-Ca me va aussi alors ! A tout à l'heure !

Lâché-je en leur adressant un signe de la main avant de gagner l'ascenseur, puis de me rabattre sur l'escalier. Aller avec eux à l'entraînement est certainement le meilleur endroit pour me changer les idées. C'est donc dans un léger sourire que je gravis marche par marche les quatre étages pour rejoindre ma chambre.

* * *

-Amy ! Tu vas où ?  
-Chercher un truc à boire ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

Lancé-je à Maryse en pivotant sans pour autant arrêter de marcher. La blonde semble réfléchir un instant avant d'hocher vivement la tête.

-Un Dr Pepper ! Merci !

Ma réponse se compose d'un simple geste de la main alors que je passe la porte de la salle où nous nous entraînons depuis près de deux heures, quittant les bruits de machines et les éclats de rire pour un silence quasi-parfait. Enfin, où nous nous entraînons… Le mot est bien grand. Où les autres, les athlètes, les vrais, s'entraînent depuis près de deux heures, et où je me contente de papillonner de machine en machine, tenant la conversation à mon voisin le plus proche, soit successivement Randall, Stephen, puis Maryse, récemment arrivée. Un léger sourire s'étend sur mon visage alors que j'essuie d'un revers de manche la sueur que je sens perler sur mon front. Qui ne me quitte pas lorsque je patiente devant l'immense distributeur électronique rempli à bloc de toute sortes de choses à boire et à manger qui me font saliver rien qu'à leur emballage. En retournant à la salle d'entraînement, j'en profite pour flâner dans les couloirs du gymnase, traînant devant les multiples vitrines exposés de chaque coté du couloir reliant le hall aux salles de sport. La ville semble y avoir entreposé le moindre trophée pour étaler au moindre visiteur chaque exploit sportif de l'un des athlètes natifs d'ici. Certaines photos sont jaunies par le temps, d'autres rendues ternes par le soleil. Chaque trophée est cependant éclatant, et je me prends à lire les noms gravés sur chacun d'entre eux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonnant dans mon dos et venant du bout du couloir ne m'arrache un sursaut monstrueux.

-… Passé comment alors ?  
-Pas super … En même temps …  
-En même temps quoi ?  
-Bah … Lui annoncer les choses comme ça, je veux dire, je ne pouvais qu'attendre une telle réaction de sa part.  
-Ah …

Stephen. J'aurais du m'en douter. Le frisson qui descend dans mon dos n'a d'égal que la couleur écarlate que prennent mes joues. La dernière fois que j'avais surpris une conversation par inadvertance dans un gymnase, j'en étais ressortie effondrée. Quelle ironie que de ce dire que c'est le même homme qui m'avait tiré du gouffre ce jour là que je suis entrain d'épier. Tout mon corps veut fuir, mais mon esprit, lui, veut rester. Entendre la suite. L'être humain est lâche. Face à cette situation, ma moralité s'efface. La curiosité l'emporte.

-Mais tu lui as présenté les choses comment ?  
-Bah … Comme on en avait discuté. A peu près. J'ai essayé de lui dire ce que je ressentais, comme tu me l'avais conseillé, mais je me suis foiré, j'ai pas trop su comment aborder la chose, et du coup …  
-Du coup ?  
-Du coup j'ai cru que je l'avais poignardé, vu la couleur à laquelle a viré son teint !

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, alors que je me plaque un peu plus contre le mur, dans la vaine volonté de disparaître. C'est soudain comme si un sceau d'eau glacé se renversait brusquement sur ma tête.

-Tu devrais essayer d'aller t'expliquer …  
-Ouais, il faudrait que je le fasse aujourd'hui… Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir. Tu aurais vu à quel point j'étais pathétique hier !  
-Et sa réponse ?

Un grand silence répond à Stephen. Et c'est alors un long frisson qui remonte mon dos, alors que je titube en silence sur quelques pas, avant de me mettre à marcher le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible, pour regagner la salle. Bryan lui a parlé. Il a parlé à Mike. Il lui a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et Mike n'a pas répondu. Et si c'était un oui ? Je manque de m'étouffer à cette simple pensée, alors que j'ouvre la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Sans un mot, je dépose la canette de Maryse sur sa machine avant d'aller m'exiler sur un tapis de course. Sur lequel je ne tiens d'ailleurs pas plus de quelques minutes.

-Ca ne va pas ?

Me demande Maryse, inquiète, alors que je m'avance pour attraper mon sac du bout des doigts.

-Si si … C'est juste que je me sens un peu nauséeuse. Je rentre à l'hôtel prendre une bonne douche et voir comment va Melina.  
-D'accord … Dit lui bonjour de ma part.

Lâche Maryse en fronçant les sourcils, et je m'empresse de lui fausser compagnie, fuyant la moindre autre question. Le trajet séparant l'hôtel de la salle de sport me paraît interminable, et lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre, c'est avec un soulagement démesuré que je m'étale sur mon lit de tout mon long, ravalant mon amertume. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Que j'aille parler à Bryan de ce qui s'est passé hier. De ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Mais cette simple perspective me terrifie, me glace littéralement sur place, et je sais parfaitement que je serais incapable de lui lâcher deux mots pourvus d'un sens à la suite. Pas dans cet état.

* * *

-Amy ! Attend !

La voix qui retentit dans mon dos me statufie sur place, et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai la furieuse envie d'appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour refermer les portes le plus vite possible. Mais je sens une main m'attraper le poignet, et Bryan s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur la seconde d'après. Il me faut faire un effort surhumain pour que le sourire que je lui offre soit naturel et ne traduise rien, sinon de la sympathie. Et surtout pas que la personne que je m'appliquais à éviter vient de me rattraper dans l'endroit le plus confiné au monde.

-Tout va bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, il y a un souci ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis hier …  
-Ah bon ? Pourtant, non. Mentis-je, Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude !

Ma remarque a au moins le mérite de le faire rire, alors que l'ascenseur se met en branle dans une légère secousse. Alors que nous entamons notre ascension vers les étages, j'ose un discret regard en coin du coté de Bryan. Il semble tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi, bien que dès que son regard croise le mien, son expression un rien contrariée ne mute en un sourire. Derrière lequel je discerne parfaitement des doutes, des craintes, et je sais parfaitement que, malgré moi, j'affiche exactement la même expression.

-Amy, ça te dérangerait d'aller prendre un café, histoire de discuter un peu ?  
-Ca dépend … Tu me l'offres ?

Lui demandé-je en riant, ravalant mon angoisse naissante. Ma réflexion semble amuser Bryan, puisqu'il s'empresse d'hocher vivement la tête.

-Bien sûr ! Tu acceptes alors ?  
-Pourquoi pas !

Acquiescé-je, sans être vraiment sûre de vouloir m'aventurer sur ce territoire. Nous nous arrêtons donc tous deux au rez-de-chaussée, et prenons la direction du bar de l'hôtel, auxquelles quelques personnes, dont certains de nos collègues sont attablés. Bryan et moi nous arrêtons donc quelques minutes pour saluer tout le monde, et alors que je m'apprête à tirer un tabouret pour m'y laisser tomber, la voix hésitante de mon ami résonne près de mes oreilles.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt allez à une table par là ? On sera plus tranquilles…

Me lâche-t-il en désignant d'un simple signe de tête le fond de la pièce, meublés d'une dizaine de tables désertes. Alors que je suis tentée de dire non, ayant bien trop peur de me retrouver face à Bryan sans pouvoir lui expliquer mon comportement de la veille sans cracher le morceau sur la conversation de ce matin que j'ai ouvertement espionnée, ma tête hoche lentement, comme soudain prise d'une volonté unique, et me voilà à suivre un Bryan m'ayant galamment pris ma tasse en triturant nerveusement le bas de mon tee-shirt. Nous prenons place, face à face, et son sourire me désarçonne, alors que je ne suis finalement plus si sûre de vouloir avoir cette discussion maintenant. L'ai-je d'ailleurs seulement été ? Cependant, je me contente d'esquisser un sourire, préférant me brûler la langue avec mon café bouillant au fait d'affronter le regard azur de Bryan.

-Bon. Maintenant qu'on est là, je suppose qu'il faut que je te dise ce pourquoi je t'ai demandé de me suivre …  
-Certainement, oui. Mais avant, il faut que je t'avoue un truc, parce que ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise … Et ça me travaille.  
-Ca tombe bien ! Moi aussi ça me travaille ! C'est à propos d'hier ?  
-Oui. Enfin, pas uniquement … Et d'aujourd'hui aussi …  
-Aujourd'hui ?

M'interroge Bryan en fronçant les sourcils, délaissant sa tasse pour venir croiser les bras sur la table. Ma volonté semble jouer à l'électrocardiographie, et je ne suis soudain plus si certaine des paroles que j'avais répété silencieusement dans ma tête. Se reprendre ! Il faut que je me reprenne ! Je déglutis péniblement et dans un bruit ignoble, avant de finalement me redresser imperceptiblement, comme si ces quelques centimètres de gagné me permettait de retrouver du courage.

-Oui … En fait … Je suis désolée Bryan, j'ai surpris votre conversation avec Stephen, ce matin, au gymnase ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas ! Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès, et … Et du coup, ça me triture l'esprit.  
-Tu as surpris notre conversation ?

Me demande-t-il, soudain très pâle. Je sens mes joues prendre une violente teinte rouge, et tout le ridicule de la situation m'apparaît soudainement : Bryan et moi nous faisons face, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, lui, plus pâle qu'un mort, moi, rouge pivoine, et j'espère soudainement de tout mon cœur que personne ne débarque à cet instant précis.

-… Oui… Avoué-je honteusement en baissant les yeux, avant de me redresser un bond, à l'ouïe du soupire à fendre l'âme que pousse Bryan, accompagné d'un discret « Et merde…3 », Mais c'est pas volontaire ! Mais comme je te le disais, ça me travaille vraiment ! Alors … Mike. Il t'a répondu quoi ?  
-M … Mike ?

Bredouille Bryan, sans comprendre, les yeux écarquillés. Son expression interloquée ne me dit rien qui vaille, et, dans un premier temps, je songe à la mettre sur le coup de l'émotion, avant de me rappeler que c'est lui qui a choisit de son propre chef de me parler de son envisagée future relation avec Mike. Alors pourquoi paraît-il surpris, frappé, heurté de plein fouet même, par ma question ?

-Euuuh … Oui. Mike. Tu as des vues sur Mike … Non ?

Articulé-je avec peine d'une voix tremblotante, et j'observe avec surprise se succéder sur la figure de Bryan chaque nuance de l'arc en ciel, avant qu'il ne redevienne à nouveau plus pâle qu'un cadavre. Sa bouche s'ouvre lentement, mais aucun son ne s'en échappe. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment plus glorieux de mon coté. Seul un mince filet de voix : un son strident et discret s'échappe de ma gorge. D'autant plus lorsque je réalise sans vraiment comprendre ni l'accepter la monumentale connerie que je viens de dire. A la mine de Bryan, je peux sans aucun doute affirmer que j'étais bien loin de la vérité. En effet, mon ami rougit soudain violemment, avant de nier. Et chacun de ses gestes me fait un peu plus tendre vers la syncope.

-Mais tu… Ce n'est …  
-Ce n'est pas Mike, c'est bien ça ?  
-Du tout !

Lâché Bryan dans un souffle, avant de se racler lentement la gorge, plus embêté que jamais. Du bout des doigts, j'attrape l'anse de ma tasse, mais le tremblement incontrôlable de ma main me dissuade de la soulever. Lorsque je relève les yeux, prise d'une gêne sans nom, Bryan a retrouvé son teint normal. Il affiche un air plus sérieux que jamais.

-Bon. Je vais reprendre alors.

Me déclare-t-il dans un soupire en inspirant discrètement pour se redonne rune contenance. J'ignore si c'est son geste ou mon air certainement piteux qui déclenche en premier chez moi un fou rire nerveux, auquel se joint rapidement celui de Bryan. Et nous voilà à rire comme deux tordus, évacuant d'un coup toutes les tensions que nous avions accumulées en si peu de temps. A tel point que, lorsque j'arrive enfin à me calmer, mes yeux en pleurent encore, et ceux de Bryan scintillent de milliers de larmes de fou rire contenues difficilement. Il nous faut encore quelques secondes pour parvenir à digérer le ridicule de la situation, avant que Bryan ne reprenne, la voix secouée de fragments d'éclats de rire disséminés derrière ses mots.

-Si je t'ai demandé si John était dans le vrai, c'était parce que je voulais en arriver à quelque chose de bien précis …µ  
-Qui est ?  
-Toi Amy. Je veux dire, depuis que tu es arrivée à la WWE, tu es un rayon de soleil, tu es notre petite lueur d'espoir qui nous rattache à une vie normale, et ce jour là, derrière le gymnase, ça m'a fait tellement de peine de te retrouver toute brisée, recroquevillés sans personne pour te soutenir… Et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux. De toi.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, alors que je chancelle en manquant de tomber de ma chaise. J'ignore si je préférais le croire amoureux de Mike. Plutôt que de moi. Chose que je ne parviens même pas à envisager. Les mots s'échouent sur ma bouche, et seul un souffle s'échappe de celle-ci.

-Hier, je pensais que tu l'avais compris, je n'avais jamais imaginé une telle méprise. Sinon j'aurais rectifié le tir tout de suite. Alors, si tu ne veux pas me répondre tout de suite, rien ne t'y force, mais … réfléchis-y … S'il te plaît.

Je tente de répondre, mais à nouveau, les mots me manquent. Bryan me fixe, et, malgré ses propos, dans ses yeux brillent l'attente d'une réponse de ma part. Réponse que je n'ai aucune envie de lui donner. Pas dans l'immédiat. Pas en encaissant tout ça d'un coup. Pas lorsque, alors que Daniel me sourie de son joli sourire débordant d'énergie et de gentillesse, je vois le visage de Mike. Lentement, je me lève, repousse délicatement ma chaise, et la reposer à sa place, avant de finir mon café d'une seule gorgée, ignorant le liquide brûlant qui coule dans ma gorge. Puis, je lisse proprement la nappe sous ma soucoupe, soulève celle-ci, et tourne les talons sans un mot, en luttant contre la gravité pour ne pas me laisser mollement tomber contre le sol.


End file.
